Cerulean & Mocha
by Neverloseyourflames59
Summary: AU Arizona and Callie are in medical school. Arizona has a huge secret. Can they overcome it? Will love be enough? G!P Arizona
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All products, characters, similar phrases and lines belong to their respective owners.  
**

**AN: C&amp;M is an expansion from Buenos Dias. Please read and review! I love reading your comments. :)**

Buzzzzzz buzzzzzz

My eyes are too tired to open as I aimlessly reach for my vibrating phone. I barely crack one eye open and answer it.

"Lo?"

"Z! Wake up!"

I pull the phone away from my ear and wince. My head is pounding and my stomach is churning uncomfortably.

"Jesus Mark, lower your voice. I have a headache," I whisper.

"Hungover you is so bossy. I saw you leave with that hot brunette last night. How was that?"

"Ughh, is there a real reason you called me at," I glanced at the clock, now fully awake, "7am on a Saturday?"

"Oh yeah, I just got to your place. We usually run together remember?"

"Sloan, I am not going running today because I'm about to go empty my stomach into the toilet right now. Let yourself in, you know where the key is," I say and drag my body into the bathroom.

After peeling myself off the cold tile floor, I wash my face and put on my robe. I head into the living room and find Mark cooking breakfast in his running clothes. I chuckle a little because without him, I would probably starve. We've had almost every class together since starting med school. I'll admit I found him to be a total ass at first, but we've gotten close over the last year. Besides, he lives two floors above me and he's practically here all the time.

"Morning, you look lovely today," he says sarcastically as he walks toward me with a full plate.

"Fuck off Mark," I groan while I plop myself onto the couch. _God, I can never drink again._

Mark brings a plate, but sees that the table is full of beer bottles, a half empty bottle of Jack and a full pack of cigarettes. He clears it and sets down a plate full of eggs, hash browns, and toast with a glass of orange juice. He brings a glass of water for me and two painkillers.

"Drink that and those pills. Are you still smoking? I thought you quit," he asks with a mouth full of food.

I sit up straight and toss back the pills and water. "It's not even open and I did quit. It's just an occasional thing," I shrug. I'm starving, but I don't think my stomach could handle all that grease, so I snatch his toast.

Mark stares at me warily. He sees I'm not going to talk about it anymore, so he drops it.

"Fine. Anyway, eat up. We've got plans tonight!" he exclaims.

"Plans? Mark, seriously? No, nope. Whatever it is, I'm not doing it," I reply.

"Yes, Yang and Grey are throwing a party at their place tonight before we start our second year and everyone is going to be there," he says then takes a drink of his juice.

"Listen very carefully, I am not going to any parties because there will be women and alcohol there. The very two things that I've decided to _avoid_ for a while," I respond then slowly get up to fill my glass of water.

"Come on Robbins, you need to move on. It's been months, okay? I mean I call her Steak Knives for a reason because that bitch was crazy. She threatened you. With _knives_. That's kind of a red flag there," he says with a laugh. I take my place on the couch again with my glass full.

"She was cute. Like really cute. And the sex was good. Really, _really_ good. I know we were only together for a year, but I had known her my whole life. She was the girl I had wanted since middle school. We grew up together. I thought she had decided to stay back up north at home for college, but she got that scholarship for Baylor. I got the scholarship for UT Med, so maybe it was going to work out after all. She wasn't always like that. Heather just had a lot going on. Her mom died and it just…it broke her. It changed her into this possessive, overbearing shell of someone I used to love," I say, gloomily.

"And now she's in a fucking mental hospital. Crazy I tell ya," Mark collects the plates and starts doing the dishes. I follow him and take a seat at the breakfast bar.

"I miss her, but I'm glad she's getting help," I say, a little sad. Mark dries his hands and turns around to look at me. He shakes his head and takes a seat next to me.

"It's for the best really. Lets go to the party tonight, even just for an hour. Pleasssee, I need my wing woman," he whines.

"God Mark, you sure can be a whiny little bitch sometimes," I chuckle, "fine I'll go".

"Yes!" He gives me a little punch on my arm. "Where's Teddy?" he asks about my roommate and best friend.

"Henry's I think. She practically lives there anyways. I don't know why she hasn't moved in with him yet."

"Yeah, their love makes me gag. Are they going tonight?"

"No idea. I'll text her later and find out," I reply.

He nods then asks, "Anyways, how was that brunette last night? Was it hot?"

"Nothing happened," I reply and make my way back to the living room. Mark follows and sits on the other side of the sofa.

With his eyebrows arched, he asks, "Really? Nothing? Arizona 'makes-girls-swoon-with-one-look' Robbins went home with a girl and what? Cuddled? Talked?"

"Nothing happened because I realized I wanted to stop having meaningless sex with strangers, so I called her a cab and she went home," I respond quietly.

Mark puts the back of his hand on my forehead and releases it. "Are you feeling okay? Because the Arizona I know would never pass up pussy," I scoff at his vulgarity, but he continues, "the Arizona I know would take her to bed and show her the Robbins method. At first she'd be surprised, because…you know, but then she would realize how badly she wanted to get laid by the infamous Z Robbins. They always do. Tell me…is the – uh…package working?" he asks, curiously. When I told Mark my secret, he was a little freaked out. Mostly just curious about a lot of things. He asked a bunch of questions, and I tried to answer as best as I could. Now, we're the best of bros.

"For fucks sake Mark, I know I've been a player for the past few months. I'm actually surprised that women are into this…you know?...into me. But I'm done with that. And booze. And my package works just fine if I do say so myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower because I smell like whiskey," I say as I head to my room, "and I'm going back to sleep, so please see yourself out."

"I'll come back later and we'll head to the party," Mark replies and I hear the door shut.

Ughhhh. I feel like crap, but I decide to take a quick shower and get a few more hours of sleep. When I finally finish, I pull on my boxers and a white tank top and crawl into my bed. I grab my phone and shoot a quick text to Teddy. As I drift off, I try to not think about that terrifying incident involving a cute red head with knives.

Hours later, I'm awakened by the smell of pasta. I feel so much better after getting some sleep and my stomach growls. I stare at my clock and it says 3:36pm. I don't want to get up, but my bladder screams for relief. As I head back out to the living room, I grab my phone and hear Mark whistling in the kitchen. I reclaim my seat on the couch and turn on the TV to a basketball game. My phone vibrates and it's a message from Teddy.

**Stayed the night at Henrys. We'll be at the party. C u tonight! - T**

"You know, you have like no food in the fridge right? I went and bought you groceries. Eating frozen dinners every night isn't good for ya," Mark says from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah. That's why I have you right?" I say as I reply to the message. I look back up just in time to see Wade lose the ball.

"You're lucky I'm around. Food's ready. Come and get it!" Mark says. We both serve ourselves a big helping of pasta and meatballs then take our seats back on the couch.

"We're both lucky you're a great cook," I joke.

"Yeah, but you're doing the dishes this time," he replies.

"Did you ever hear from Teds?" he asks.

"Yeah, they'll be there," I say.

We both finish and I clear our plates. "It's barely 4:30, what are we going to do? The party's not until 9," Mark says.

I shrug. "We could play Call of Duty? Watch a movie?"

"Not really in the mood for a movie. I'll hook up the system, you grab the controllers," he says. Within minutes, we're playing online and I'm on a streak. Minutes turn into hours and before I realize it, it's 8:30.

"We should probably get ready. I'll meet you in the lobby in 20?" I nod and Mark heads out.

I'm a pretty simple person went it comes to my wardrobe. Usually blue jeans, one of my punk rock shirts, and my chucks. All of my jeans are a little baggy, but still stylish. They have to be when you're a woman born with a penis – a fairly sized one at that. It really used to bother me a lot. Because I was different from everyone else. But as I got older, I embraced it. I guess I've embraced it a little too much lately. Though, I've gotten comfortable with myself, I still don't want the whole world to know, so I put on my binding underpants whenever I'm in public. They do a good job for the most part, so long as I don't get too excited. I run a brush through my hair and decide to leave it down. I put a little bit of black eyeliner on and very little makeup. After grabbing a sweater, I lock up my apartment and head downstairs.

We finally get to Yang and Grey's place and it's packed. You can hear Zedd's beats bumping from outside, some people are drinking in the lawn chairs, and there's nowhere to park. After driving down the road for a bit, we find an empty space and Mark parallel parks his red Camaro. Meredith has a two-story house that belonged to her mother. Cristina and her became joined at the hip ever since school started, and they decided to room together. They needed a third roommate, Alex was interested and rest is history. Now they host a good amount of parties throughout the year.

"Wow, tons of people are here," I say as we walk to the front door.

"Yeah, I told you that everyone was gonna be here," he replies. Mark is wearing dark blue jeans, a grey shirt with a black leather jacket. We look damn good. I make an excellent wing woman, so he will definitely be getting laid tonight. He pushes the doorbell and a few seconds later, Alex answers with a beer in his hand.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Widening the door to let us in, he continues, "Beer's in the fridge, hard stuff's on the counter," then stumbles off to the living room where a game of beer pong is going on.

We don't even get past the corridor when Yang blocks our path. She's got big glass bowl in her hands full of keys. _Is that a fish bowl? _

"Hand them over. No one is driving tonight unless you're DD. You're welcome to crash here just stay away from my room," she says as she snatches Mark's keys and heads upstairs.

"Let's go get drinks!" Mark nods towards kitchen and I follow. I grab a soda from the fridge and Mark mixes himself a coke and Jack.

"You were serious about the no drinking thing?" he asks again with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I was! And the no sex thing. I can do it," I say, trying to convince myself as well.

Mark laughs and takes a sip of his drink. He snakes an arm around my shoulder and guides us into the living room. "We'll see about that," he whispers. I quietly drink my soda and hope that I really can prove him wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in bed and it's a little too warm. I open my eyes and see a brunette – a very naked brunette – in my bed. She's stunning and she's in my bed! I take a look at my own body and find it nude as well. All of a sudden, she grabs ahold of my thickness and starts stroking. This tan skinned beauty takes me into her mouth and begins to suck while simultaneously stroking. _Fuck! Please don't stop._ No words are exchanged between us as she continues to suck me off. I feel a tingling sensation building up, but I try to suppress it because her mouth feels so good. The brunette picks up her pace and I can't hold it in much longer. I come silently and she takes everything I have to give. An alarm blares in the background and the brunette disappears. The haziness clears and I awake to mute that annoying sound. I sit up and find myself in my usual oversized t-shirt and boxers, except my boxers are soaked with my arousal, again. _Really? Twice this week? You are doing so well. _

"Shut up brain," I groan and find my way to the bathroom. After getting cleaned up, I quickly put on my running clothes and shoes and make my way to the lobby. Mark is already there, doing some weird hybrid of jumping jacks and thrusting is what it looks like.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask with a chuckle.

"It's a new warm up routine I came up with. Wanna try?" he asks with complete seriousness in his voice.

"Um, I think I'll pass. Let's get going already," I reply as I jog to the door and out. We follow our usual route around the campus and then through a quiet neighborhood – a total of about 6.5 miles to and fro. I love running; it calms me and allows me to eat a lot and still keep my abs tight, which is great because I love food. It also helps me clear my mind, but lately it was proving to be the opposite. It was all because of this girl that won't stop invading my thoughts. It's been a week and a half since the party. The party where I embarrassed myself when I met the most gorgeous brunette.

"_Hey Teds, hey Henry," I greeted them with hugs on the patio outside. Teddy was drinking a margarita and Henry was favoring his soda, much like I was. _

"_Wass up? I feel like I haven't seen you in daysss," Teddy said, a bit slurred. _

"_I'm good. How many of those have you had?" I asked. Henry smirked, took a sip, and said, "Too many." _

"_Only like two…okay maybe four, but I'm good. Henz here is taking care of me," she said with an arm around his shoulder. I laughed and finished the rest of my pop. Krewella began playing inside and Teddy started swaying back and forth._

"_This is like my favorite song babe! Let's go dance!" she pulled him inside and he gave me an apologetic look. I nodded in understanding and followed them in to go find Mark. I spotted him laying the moves on a petite blonde. Watching them from afar, I could tell the blonde was totally leading him on by the way she exaggerated her facial expressions and laughed at his jokes. She probably had a boyfriend, but just wanted a bit of fun. Mark was so oblivious to her body language. I guess he never takes off his sex goggles. The blonde started getting bored; her expressions slackened a bit and her eye contact was anywhere but Mark. She whispered something in his ear, flashed him a flirtatious smile, and walked out of the living room and down the hall. I decided to finally approach him so we could get out of here._

"_Mark, we've been here for two hours. Can we leave now?" I asked him. _

"_In a little bit, I'm trying to bag this blonde. She just went to the bathroom. It would be nice if you could help me," he said, with another drink in his hand. _

_I put a hand on his shoulder, so that he turned to face me. "Mark, I saw her. She's playing you, so please swallow your pride and get over it," I said. _

_A hint of hurt crossed his face, but it disappeared just as quickly. "Okay. Hey, there's Addison. Let's go say hi," he replied. _

_The attendance had multiplied and there were dancing bodies everywhere. We made our way over to corner where the red head was standing. A brunette she was talking to turned and headed in the opposite direction towards the kitchen a second before we got there. I didn't see her face, but her ass looked damn fine in those skintight black jeans. Looked very squeezable and very slappable. And that white shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places. A voice pulled me from my ogling. _

"_Hey Arizona. You look great!" Addison said as she pulled me in for a hug. _

"_Thanks, you look good too," I said and I felt my cheeks tinge slightly pink with heat. I was about to ask who was that girl she was talking to when Mark beat me to it. _

"_Hey Adds, who's the hottie that was with you?" he asked. Addison squinted her eyes and put on a very daunting glare. With her index finger pointed sharp, she took a breath and got very serious. _

"_Listen you two. I'm warning you, stay away from her. She's my best friend and she has been through hell these past couple of weeks. The last thing she needs is Syphilis and Chlamydia, so please back off," she accentuated her point by poking both of us in the chest. _

_We both held up our hands in surrender and said 'okay' in unison. _

"_Ouch Adds, I'm not that much of a man whore, you know," Mark said. Addison and I exchanged a look and started laughing hysterically. _

"_Good one, Mark!" I said with a wink. He looked confused and slightly mad. The laughter died down after a couple of minutes. _

"_Okay enough! Anyway," he turned to the red head, "you, me, tomorrow night at Harleys." _

_Oh Mark is such an idiot. He's been trying to bag Addison for a whole year, but she's been with her boyfriend, some football player at UT Maddox, for a while. She's so out of his league and she's also one year ahead of us. No way she'll say yes. _

"_Uh, no. In your dreams, Sloan," Addison replied, as I predicted. _

"_Come on. Leave that tool with freakishly amazing hair. I can teach you all about the Sloan method," he pressed on. _

"_You and me? Never gonna happen. Sorry," she answered with a small laugh. Mark looked defeated, but hid it with a smile on his face. He awkwardly chuckled and cleared his throat._

"_What're you drinking?" he asked nervously while trying to regain his confidence._

"_Some disgusting concoction Yang came up with," Addison responded, holding up the blue drink to inspect it. _

_With a slap on my back, he said, "Z, please get the lady something more tasteful." _

_I rolled my eyes while Addison looked very amused. "Fine," I conceded and snatched the drink from her to head to the kitchen. _

_I tried to keep my eyes away from the many dancing bodies of women all around me. They were all so sweaty. Wetness glistening between the crevices of their breasts, which were incased in tight tops. I was so busy picturing myself with my face between those mountains that I completely ran into someone, spilled the drink all over their white shirt and almost knocked them down. I looked up and saw a gorgeous brunette staring down at her shirt in disbelief. I could see how hard her nipples had gotten from the cold beverage and licked my lips subtly. Her hands balled up into fists and she finally looked at me, brown eyes filled with rage and a hint of sadness. Wow, she was even hotter when she's pissed._

"_What the fuck? What's your problem?!" she yelled._

_I sat the glass down on the nearby table. "I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I can help you clean –" I start but she cut me off. _

"_Just save it, my shirt is ruined. This is fantastic. Just fantastic," she brushed past me and I watched her walk away. I immediately recognized her delectable behind and followed. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw her talking to Addison. Mark's eyebrows shot up in my direction and I shook my head in response as if to say 'not now'. _

"_Look, I'm sorry. I'll get you a new shirt or something," I cut in. The brunette turned and I saw tears pooling in her eyes._

_Addison sent me another one of her death glares and pulled the brunette away from the party and out the front door. _

"_What the hell did you do?" Mark exclaimed. I shoved my hands in my pocket then out again. I rubbed them together nervously. What was this feeling I had? Guilt? God, the way she looked at me with such sorrow. I never wanted to see that look again. I never wanted to be the cause of that __**look**__._

"_I think it's obvious what happened here, Sloan. Let's go. I'm tired," I said. _

"_Alright, give me a minute. I gotta take a leak, so meet me outside?" I nodded and headed off to find Yang so that I could get the keys. I caught Henry sitting on the couch while watching Teddy dance her ass off. _

"_Hey, Mark and I are leaving. You got her?" I nodded towards the honey blonde. _

"_Yeah, don't worry," he replied. _

"_Tell her to call me tomorrow," I said and he nodded in response. _

_As I waited outside with the keys in my hand, I wondered about that olive skinned goddess and how I just wanted to hold her and take all of her pain away. _

That was a week and a half ago. School started and I have yet to see that beauty that I regretfully made cry. I mean why would I see her? It's a big school with lots of buildings, lots of places to hide. In fact, UT Med is not just a medical school; it has all sorts of masters programs such as physical therapy, respiratory therapy, physician assistant, and more. And why do I assume that she's even a student here, let alone a med student? She could have just been visiting Addison for the weekend or something. She's most likely a year older, so we wouldn't even have the same classes if she were a student anyway. So I run, everyday in the morning. Plus the no sex or booze thing, I feel better than I have in a long time. We finish our run and get back with plenty of time to shower and eat. Fresh from the shower with clean clothes on, I walk into the kitchen to find a note from Teddy.

**Left to grab an early breakfast with Henny. C u in class! – T 3**

I smile to myself thinking about how perfect they are for each. Henry goes to UT Maddox on a baseball scholarship. It's not too far from here, so sometimes they'll get breakfast. I wonder if I'll ever have a relationship like that. A relationship at _all _after Heather. Mark interrupts my thoughts when he comes in a few seconds later and we whip up a quick breakfast. With our bellies full and bodies slightly sore, we head to our first class.

Four grueling hours later, Mark, Teddy and I are trudging to Jones for lunch. Having Shadow Shepherd at 8 in the morning was complete torture. He was subbing for Derek Shepherd who was not able to attend today. I also noticed an empty seat belonging to Meredith next to Yang and I briefly wondered if it was a coincidence, but I let it go.

"God, I hate that class," Teddy says with her mouth full of taco meat.

"It's not so bad. Practice of Medicine is just the fundamentals. Having Shadow Shepherd teach it was probably the worst idea ever," I add and take a bite out of my burger.

"Got that right. Anyway, how have you survived this long?" Mark switches the topic and directs it towards me.

"Survived what?" I ask mid bite.

"Almost two weeks without getting laid. Are you getting head? Is it that short girl with huge boobs in our Cardiac class?" he asks.

Teddy starts laughing and almost chokes. "Uh, no. Not getting head and not getting laid. I feel pretty good actually," I respond.

Mark stops eating his apple and looks at me in disbelief. "I don't even know who you are anymore, Z," he says.

"Oh Mark, you're just bitter because you're also not getting laid," Teddy inputs.

"Hah, not true. I can – am getting laid. In fact, Addison and I are hanging out tonight," he announces with a smile.

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah, we're going to a very luminous location. Lots of privacy. Kinda cozy too," he replies.

I chuckle and say, "Seems hard to believe."

"Yeah, almost sounds like a huge lie," Teddy chips in.

"Okay, fine. I rented a study room for us on the third floor of the library. She's helping me with Pathobio since she aced it last year," he quickly gets out.

"Welcome to the celibacy club, Sloan," I give him a pat on the back.

"Not me guys. I am getting laid on a regular basis. I mean Henry is just so amazing. The other night, he did this one move where he flipped me upside down; he got this syrup and put it all over -"

"Okay, bye now!" I cut her off as I get up and start heading to my next class.

With his hands under his chin, Mark leans forward with interest, "Go on." Teddy looks at him with disgust and smacks his head on her way out of Jones.

I make my way over to the Davis science building. I still have Renal with Bailey and GI with Webber then I'm done for the day. As I take my usual seat in the corner, a tanned beauty fills my daydreams throughout the entire lecture.

"Teds? I'm home," I yell as I walk into our apartment.

"In my room," she hollers back.

"Hey, you're here," I say then take a seat next to her on her bed.

"I do live here, remember?" she responds, confused.

"T, you're never here. When are you gonna move in with Hank?" I ask with a yawn.

"Don't call him that. He hates that nickname. And I don't know. We haven't really talked about it," she replies.

"Hmm, maybe you should. You pretty much live there anyways," I say and crack my fingers.

"Yeah, good idea. So what's with the celibacy thing, Zona?" she asks.

I get up and start walking toward the open door. With a shrug, I say, "Just wanted to take a break from all of that I guess. I'm gonna take a quick shower. I'll help you with dinner after, sound good?" I ask and start backing away slowly.

"Yeah, but don't think we're done talking about this, Robbins!" she yells.

When I get to my room, a jingle comes from my phone and I recognize it as the email alert. Swiping open the screen, I see it's an email from Dr. Webber titled 'Important'. The message is pretty vague, but he says he wants me to meet with him next week. I email him back setting up a time for next Wednesday. I still have no clue what he could possibly want to talk to me about, but I hope it's something good.

**AN: Please read and review! I love reading your thoughts. Thanks for checking out my writing **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Back with another update. I don't really have an outline or anything. This story is just flowing straight from my noggin. I do have a few ideas I want to play with. _Thoughts are in italics._**

**AN2: I can't promise weekly updates because I just started summer school. Thank you readers for all the favorites and follows! I may not respond to your reviews but I do read every single one :) Ya'll are awesome! **

* * *

**Callie's POV**

"What?!"

I groan as I wake up. _Who was disrupting my precious sleep?_ _What was all that yelling and why was it happening at 9 am?_

"You know what? Fuck you Jim! We are over!" The yelling continues and I recognize it as Addison's voice. I hear a groan of frustration and, after a few minutes, sobbing begins.

_Shit. Get up. Go find her._

I roll out of bed and grab my robe on the way out. Addison's room is right next to mine so I don't have to walk very far before I get to her door and tentatively knock.

"Adds? Sweetie? You okay?" I ask, my voice still raspy and thick from sleep.

I hear her sobbing harder and decide to walk inside. A pile a of red hair is sprawled across teal colored sheets and her face is buried in a pillow.

Making my way over to her bed, I take a seat and rub gentle circles on her slim back.

"Let it out hon. Just let it out," I comfort softly. Addison continues to cry for a few minutes as I wait patiently. She moves her head into my lap and I stroke her hair gingerly.

"That bastard. Calling me so early in the morning. Apparently, he was at the airport about to board his flight. He called to tell me that he fucked some other girl," she starts.

"Then he says it didn't mean anything. He just wanted me to know because he's going away for a tournament for a week. Fucking coward couldn't even face me," she continues. Addison looks at me with puffy, red-rimmed eyes that house freshly formed tears.

"Fuck him. He's a fucking piece of shit. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve better, okay?" I tell her.

She sniffles, smiles a little, and gives me a small nod. I grab some tissues from the nearby box and hand them to her.

"God, I'm such a mess. Look at me," she chokes out and new tears fall out. She dabs her eyes and bows her nose with the tissues.

"Hey, you are beautiful. You can get anyone you ever wanted, I swear. You're gonna get through this and I'll be here for you just like how you were there for me," I respond.

Addison sits up and pulls me in for a hug. She starts laughing after a second and I pull back to look at her in confusion.

"Look at us! We're both single at the same time for the first time in years!" she exclaims.

With a laugh, I say, "well yeah, miss I'm-so-hot-I'm-never-single!"

"Well I can't help it if I'm so irresistible," she jokes.

"Don't let it get to your head now. Come on, let's make some breakfast," I say and we head to the kitchen.

The kitchen is spacious and beautiful. Addison comes from a very wealthy family, but they're not snobs about it. When I was looking for a place to live after I transferred from Miami, Addison offered me a room in her apartment. She lives in a three bedroom and one of the rooms had just become vacant due to a recent graduate. The other roommate is named is Ella and I have yet to see her even once in the whole month and a half that I've lived here. But she pays rent and that's all that really matters.

"What are your plans for today?" I ask as I pour some eggs onto a heated pan.

"Uh, it's Wednesday right? So, I've got Gyn with Smith at 1 and then Psych with Thomas at 4:30. Then I'm meeting Mark at the library after that," she replies with a mouth full of toast. I grab the plate of cooked eggs and two mugs and she grabs the toast and peanut butter and we settle down on the dining table.

"Meeting with Sloan again? You guys are getting pretty cozy lately, huh?" I tease. The red head scoffs, pours both of us some coffee, and takes a sip of hers before replying.

"Nope. No coziness. I'm just tutoring him for Pathobio. You know how hard that class was," she clarifies.

"Yeah, definitely. I was just making an observation," I say.

"Hm mhhm. Anyway, what are your plans?" she asks.

"I have my meeting with Webber today at 11 and then Family Medicine at 1. Labs are supposed to start next week, so my afternoons are gonna be spent teaching lab," I respond.

"Nice! Do you know what're class you're gonna be TA-ing?" she inquires.

"Not yet. I'm sure I'll find out today. I'm so glad I was able to get this job. I really need the money," I confess.

"You know you can take as much time as you need to get yourself settled. I can take care of your rent," the red head assures.

"Addison, I can't -" I start but get cut off.

"I'm serious Callie. These past few months have been hell for you. With everything that went down with your family and your relationship. Just take care of yourself and you can start paying rent when you've really settled," she insists.

I tear up a little because Addison has been my rock; so solid and constant when everything in my life was the opposite. I pull her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Adds. I really mean it. Thank you for everything," I say.

She pulls me even tighter and says, "That's what best friends do." I hear her start crying once again and I pull back to look at her.

"You're gonna be okay. We're both gonna be okay," I say, confidently.

"Yes we are," she wipes her tears hastily, "now let's get ready before we're late."

An hour later I find myself in front of Dr. Webber's office with a travel mug in my hand and a purple backpack strapped onto my back. I take a breath to calm myself. I've only met the man once, but everyone knows who is. I mean _Dr. Webber. _The same man whose clinical trial on diabetes made medical history. He won a Harper Avery for it, so it's easy to see why he can be intimidating.

I take a quick sip of hot, caramel colored liquid - silently wishing it was spiked with something stronger than cream - and knock on the door. I hear a deep, strong voice say 'Come in'. With a big smile on my face, I take a step inside and realize that he's not alone.

"Come in and take a seat, Ms. Torres. You can shut the door," he says.

I do as he says and take a seat next to a very familiar looking blonde who is avoiding my gaze. _Why is she so nervous?_

"Callie, you know why you're here of course. I wanted you to meet someone. This is Arizona Robbins, a second year," he informs.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I say and hold out my hand. She finally looks at me and I recognize those electric blues. She takes my hand in hers and I see her gasp so softly that I almost miss it. I feel a weird tingling feeling travel up my hand and release hers quickly. Webber doesn't seem to notice and, instead, continues his meeting.

"She assisted me last year with my labs. Are you comfortable with Molecular Cells and Tissues 1?" he asks.

"Yes, absolutely. I actually got an A in that course," I respond.

"Excellent. Ms. Robbins is here to orient you to the lab rooms, equipment, and anything else you might have questions about. She's an excellent TA, but she decided to abandon me this year for some reason," he jokes.

"I just wanted to focus on my studies this year before things get really intense next year. I'm sure Callie will be awesome. Plus she's a year ahead of me, so she probably knows a lot more," she responds for the first time since I walked in. Her voice is so…perky. I usually would find it annoying, but it's kinda cute on her. _Stop! Stop it right now!_

"I'm just poking some fun. Dr. Roffls spoke very highly of you when I read his recommendation. We're happy to have you here Ms. Torres and welcome to UT Med!" he holds out his hand and I take it.

"Thank you Dr. Webber. I look forward to working with you," I say. The blonde stands up and I follow her to the door.

"If you have any questions, don't be afraid to just shoot me an email! I will send you more information later this week, so that you can prepare for next week's labs. And thank you Ms. Robbins for your help," he says.

"No problem," she says as she holds the door open for me to walk out. I wait for her just outside the door.

"So, do you want to see the rooms now? I don't think there's any labs going on until later this afternoon," she says with a smile on her face.

_Dimples. Really? And what was that tingling feeling? No, Callie stop! She spilled a drink all over you and ruined your shirt. It's too soon anyway. _I probably look like a crazy person, having an inner monologue with myself.

With a nervous chuckle, I say, "Um, sure. Now's a good time."

She leads the way as we start walking through the Davis science building. We step into an elevator and she punches a number. We stand on opposite sides of the carriage in silence. I can see out of the corner of my eye that she's pulling her hands in and out of her pockets. I take a sip of my coffee and say nothing.

"I'm sorry. About the other night a few weeks ago at the party. I didn't mean to make you so upset," she finally says.

"It's okay. I was just having a bad day, really," I respond and then I really look at her for the first time. She's wearing baggy jeans, pink converse, and a black Paramore shirt with a khaki messenger bag on her shoulder. Long blonde hair that travels past her shoulders and those piercing blues that are so intense I have to look away for a second.

She steps a bit closer and I can smell her perfume, which I hadn't noticed before. _Is this elevator ever gonna stop?_

"Well as an apology, can I buy you a coffee?" she asks.

"That sounds an awful lot like a date, Arizona," I tease.

Her cheeks flush slightly pink as she says, "No! I meant like an apology coffee," she clarifies and scratches the back of her neck.

"An apology coffee? That's not a thing," I chuckle.

I see a small smile pulling at the corner of lips, but she suppresses it.

"It's kind of a thing. Anyway, I'd like you buy you a coffee. As a way of saying I'm sorry for ruining your shirt," she says.

"Well, I kinda already have a coffee," I hold up my mug and her smile falters just slightly.

"Oh, right. Well how about -" A ding interrupts our conversation and I step out of the elevator. She follows me out and I turn to face her just in time to see her eyes move quickly away from my ass. I smirk a little because it feels good knowing that people still find me attractive.

After clearing her throat, she says, "it's just down this way." The shorter, blonde woman walks down the hall, steps into a room and flicks the light switch on.

"This is room 6.246 and it's where MC&amp;T lab is. Always. Some professors like to switch rooms, but Webbs is pretty consistent. Have you ever TA-ed before?" she asks.

I walk further in and take in my surroundings. Pretty average lab room. Has a lot of the same high quality equipment that I'm used to, so it shouldn't be too hard to adjust. Though the chalkboard is something new to me compared to the whiteboard I'm accustomed to.

"Yeah, I taught a lab the summer after my first year back in Miami," I respond.

"Cool! Well, then I guess I don't really have to explain much. Goggles are over there in that cabinet. Gloves are there as well as aprons if you need them," she says.

Walking over to a closet, she says, "This is a storage that had extra supplies if needed. Everything else is pretty much like other labs. Dr. Webbs is kind of anal about cleanliness, so make sure your kids clean up after. He might drop by sometimes." I chuckle a little at her use of 'kids' to describe first year medical students.

"Weekly quizzes, new learning modules every week as well. You know all that jazz. Any questions?" she asks.

"Uh, no. I think I'm good. Thanks by the way," I say as we leave and hop back on the lift.

"My pleasure," she replies with a mischievous smile and I blush a bit.

"As I was saying before this machine so rudely interrupted. How about I buy you some lunch? If you're not busy or anything?" she asks.

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" I say.

"I just feel like I need to give you a better impression of me other than the blonde klutz who spilled a blue drink on you. I'm actually a pretty awesome person," she informs me.

"Fine, you can buy me an apology lunch," I say. She giggles and I find myself wanting to hear the delightful sound again and again.

"Is Jones okay? We can go off campus if you prefer," she says.

"Jones is fine. I have class at 1 anyway, so lets just stay on campus," I reply.

"Off campus next time then," she flashes me that smile of hers. I just laugh and shake my head without responding.

Jones is packed when we finally get there. We were both pretty quiet on the way over here except for polite and awkward conversation about the weather. I grab myself a wheat chicken wrap with a bottle of iced tea. Arizona piles three slices of pepperoni pizza onto her plate with apple and bottled water. She pays for our food and we find a small booth in the corner of the cafeteria.

"So, Callie. That's an interesting name," she observes and then takes a bite out of her first slice.

With my eyebrow raised, I say, "Says the girl named after a state."

"Not after the state actually. So is Callie short for something?" she deflects.

"Uh, yeah. It's short for Calliope," I quickly say and start eating my wrap.

"Calliope. That's beautiful. It definitely suits you," she says. I feel my cheeks heat up a bit and take a sip of my tea. I see her eyes wander for a moment to my cleavage. My coat had been covering it up earlier, but I had just taken it off and blue eyes immediately latched on.

"If you're not named after the state, then what are you named after?" I ask, trying to get her attention to my face.

The blonde starts on her second slice and I noticed that she doesn't eat the crust. She finally looks at my face, her cheeks a bit flushed, and answers my question.

"I'm named after the U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty brave," she says and continues eating.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Very brave indeed," I reply, not knowing what else to say.

"So you're a third year? You transferred from Florida?" she asks.

Swallowing a bite of chicken, I say, "Yeah. I had a great time there, but just needed a change of scenery," I reply, a bit sadly.

Arizona eyes me for a second, but doesn't press on the issue. She finishes her last slice and takes a drink of water.

"And you are a second year, right?" I ask.

She nods and swallows her water before replying. "Yeah, but I'm in a dual program. MD-PhD," she says.

"Oh really? How does that work?" I ask, intrigued.

"Well, you do two years of med school, three years of doctorate level courses with research, and 18 more months of med school, mostly clinical in the hospital, to finish up the medical degree," she informs me.

"That's really cool. So what are you going to focus on in your PhD?" I ask.

"Um, I got my undergrad in Biomedical Engineering, so I'm gonna do that," she replies.

"What made you get interested in that?" I probe some more. Arizona loses eye contact and she seems to be stuck in her thoughts. Her eyes get watery and she clears her throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me," I apologize and reach across to put my hand in hers. I ignore the electric feeling seeping into my hand from hers.

"It's okay. Just a story for another day. We should go, you're gonna be late," she releases my hand and stands up with our trash. I can tell her smile is forced, but I let it go.

"Thanks for lunch. While I'm not going to forget the blue drink incident anytime soon, I'll admit you're a pretty cool person," I say.

With a small laugh and a real smile with dimples popping, she says, "I told you! I'm pretty awesome."

"I guess I'll see you around then. Thanks again for today. I had a nice time," I reply when we get outside.

"Uh, maybe we should exchange numbers. You know, so that you can reach me if you ever have any questions…or just to chat or something," she asks, hesitantly after a minute.

I raise my eyebrow once again. "How do I know you're not a stalker or something?" I joke.

"I promise I'm not. A little strange. A good strange, but definitely not a stalker," she clarifies.

I stare at her for a few seconds. I know I just met her, but I feel like I can trust her. "Alright," I say and enter my number into her phone. I check the time and see that I really gotta go.

"I have to get to class, so just text me and I'll save your number," I say while walking away backwards.

"I will! Bye Calliope!" she hollers and heads towards the opposite direction.

I get to class five minutes before it was about to start and take my seat at the front. I've never liked my name. Never. Kids were pretty mean to me when I was younger. But yet when Arizona says, it sounds sexy. Like _really _sexy. And her dimples. Her freaking dimples are killing me. Oh my God. I gave my number out to a freaking stranger. I mean a really hot stranger. A hot blonde stranger. A hot blonde stranger with blue eyes as deep as the ocean. _What the hell am I thinking?_ _Obviously not thinking at all._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've had exams every week for the past few weeks. Here's a new upload. The longest chapter yet I think. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

"81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86..." I count out loud while doing my pushups in the living room. Sweat is dripping onto the hardwood floor and my arms are getting weak, but I press on.

"93, 94, 95…"

"Morning Z…Uh, what're you doing?" Teddy asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"100," I groan and stand up as I finish. I grab a water bottle from the fridge and gulp half of it down.

"Well, I just have all this extra energy, so I decided to do some pushups," I reply.

She looks at my workout-clad body and grabs her bowl of cereal. She takes a bite before asking, "Didn't you go for your morning run already?"

"Yeah! But I still felt like I needed more. Maybe I should start running longer. Like 10 miles," I ponder for a minute.

Eyebrows knitted in confusion and concern, the honey blonde steps closer to me and eyes my body closely.

"You feeling alright?" she asks, concern etched onto her face.

"Yeah! I feel great!" I exclaim and take a few steps away to give myself room to stretch out my muscles.

I hear a bowl clinking softly with the granite as it is put down on the counter. Teddy's footsteps shuffle out the door and it closes shut on her way out. Then, a few minutes later, two sets of footfalls come back inside.

When I look up, I see Mark and Teddy studying me. Teddy has her bowl again and Mark is scratching his beard in thought.

"Fix her! She's lost it," Teddy whispers. She sucks at whispering so I heard what she said.

I stand up and straight and approach them. "Nothing is wrong. Like I said, I feel great. I mean this is probably how April Kepner feels, right? Being a virgin. I'm telling you, my mind is so filled with clarity and peace. All this extra energy is so good. I've been so productive lately, you know? I finished two papers that are due in three weeks. I actually have time to learn how to cook stuff. I'm also thinking about painting my room. What color should I pick? I've got fuchsia, turquoise, sea foam-"

I'm cut off with Mark's strong hands on my shoulders and his gray-blue eyes staring intensely at me. I raise my eyebrows at him and chuckle nervously.

"How long?" he questions.

I shrug him off and make my way to the couch. They both follow and sit next to me, trapping me between them.

"How long what?" I ask him back.

"How long has it been since you've had sex?" Teddy says, impatiently.

"I don't know. I don't keep track of that stuff, guys," I say.

"Arizona, just tell us. How long has it been?" Mark probes and it gives me pause because he used my full name and he never does that.

I sigh and sink into the couch. "2 months 3 days 7 hours and 42 minutes," I reply with a small voice.

"Jesus. We need to get you laid. ASAP," Mark says as he stands up.

I roll my eyes and finish the rest of my water. These people worry way too much.

"Guys, I'm fine! Honestly, didn't you hear me just talk about how productive I've been?" I say.

"Z, have you tried…you know…taking care of it yourself?" Teddy asks.

I don't plan on responding to that but when I look up, I see both of them waiting for my answer.

With my cheeks a bit flushed, I nod yes. Their eyes go wide and they start bouncing ideas off one another on who they think I can get laid by.

"Stacy! She's nice and pretty attractive," Teddy offers.

"Yeah, but what about Monica? The one who plays soccer. She's smoking hot," Mark suggests.

"Monica? No way. She's kind of a bitch," she inserts.

I stand up, annoyed really, and say, "Enough! I told you guys I'm okay! Now get off my dick, seriously."

I head to the kitchen and gather the ingredients to make chocolate chip pancakes. I hear them follow me and I groan out loud.

"No, Z. We need to get someone _on_ your dick," Mark says. I can't help but chuckle a little.

"Don't you people have better things to do than to obsess about my sex life?" I say while mixing the batter and pouring it on the pan.

Teddy puts her bowl into the sink and jumps onto the counter and sits down. Completely ignoring my request, she says, "What about that brunette you told me about?"

"Yeah, the hot new TA for Dr. Webbs," Mark joins in.

_Callie. So very attractive. _I find her so attractive that she's actually been the subject of my very dirty thoughts while I was 'taking care of myself'.

I flip my last cake and turn off the burner. I pour a huge helping of syrup on my pancakes and take a seat at the breakfast bar. Mark slides in right next to me and Teddy turns around; they're both staring expectantly at me, once again, waiting for my response.

"Her name is Callie and what about her?" I reply.

"How are you guys? Have you talked since the meeting?" she probes.

_Callie Torres. Sexy. Very sexy._ I feel myself getting hard just thinking about her. _You are not a pig, Z. You are not an animal. You are a rock. Your self-control is a rock. _

"Um, we're just friends I guess. We've texted each other a few times in the past month. It was mostly just questions from her about lab stuff. We've both been super busy with school to actually hang out. I barely know her, really," I say.

"Well, invite her. We're going to Harleys tonight!" Mark slaps the countertop as if to seal his words and I already know there's no arguing with him.

I eat my pancakes in silence. Teddy and Mark are discussing the plans for tonight, but I can't concentrate on their words.

_Invite Callie. To a bar. With alcohol. This is a bad idea. _

"So it's settled. Henry and I will meet you guys at Harleys at 7 tonight," Teddy says then she jumps off the counter and heads back into her room.

Mark is busy texting away on his phone with a smile his face.

"Why are you so happy and smiley?" I ask as I put my dishes in the sink.

He slides his phone in his pocket and walks towards the fridge. He grabs an apple and takes a bite.

"You've finally come to your senses with this prohibition and celibacy nonsense," Mark says.

"Hmm, you can't fool me Sloan. You're getting laid, aren't you?" I ask.

"Yes, I am actually," he starts moonwalking towards my front door.

"By who?!" I say, following him.

"Addison!" he replies.

"No way! I don't believe you, Sloan!" I yell.

"Believe it, Z! I gotta run, but I'll see you tonight," he yells back as he leaves.

_There's no way he's sleeping with Addison Montgomery. _

I spend the next few minutes cleaning up the kitchen. When I glance at the clock, it's almost noon. And it's Saturday, so no school. I finished all my homework, so I can just chill. I decide I'm gonna go to one of my favorite bookstores in town. When I have free time, I like to go there and just read for hours. Just as I am about to go shower and get ready, my phone rings. I smile when I see who it is.

"Hey ma," I say.

"Hi sweetie! Just checking in on you. How are things?" she asks, her Minnesota accent very thick.

"Things are good. Just super busy with school. Same old stuff," I reply and plop down on the couch.

"Good. Well your father and I miss you. We'll be coming for Thanksgiving in a few weeks!" she says.

"I miss you guys too and thanks for reminding me," I say while picking lint off the cushions.

"How's Heather?" she asks.

"I...um…I don't know. I haven't gone to visit her since she was committed. How's Tim?" I ask.

"He's…the same," she responds quietly. I can almost see the tears running down her face.

"He'll be okay. He's gonna get better. I'll visit him when I come home for Christmas," I assure her.

"How's Junior, Tasha, and Wesley? Are they coming with you guys too?" I ask, thinking about my oldest brother, his wife, and my little nephew.

"No, Jr's got his hands full with Wes and Tasha is almost due in a month or so. They're going to spend Thanksgiving with Tasha's parents, but you'll see them in December," she informs me.

"Wow, I didn't know she was that far along. That's great, I miss them so much," I say.

Teddy walks out of her room, nicely dressed with a purse on her shoulder. She mouths, "Is that your mom?"

I nod yes and she snatches the phone from my ear before I can say anything.

"Hey, Mrs. Robbins. I know! I miss you too. Henry's good. Yes, definitely looking forward to your home cooking. It's a shame Zona didn't pick up such talent," Teddy jokes.

I roll my eyes, a bit amused with her, and listen to her side of the conversation. My mother really likes Teddy. And she's also warmed up to Mark a lot.

"Oh she's okay. Well actually, she's recently been celibate. Yeah, crazy right?" she says.

Teddy starts running away from me as soon as I get up. "Give me the phone Theodora!" I yell. She runs to the kitchen and dodges my grasp then she runs back into the living room.

"Yeah, like two months. She also hasn't been drinking. Don't worry. Mark and I are taking care of it," she says. I finally tackle her onto the couch and take the phone back.

"Hi mom. Yes, yes I know. I'm fine. Really, don't worry. I gotta go mama. I'll talk to you later. Yes, I love you too. Bye," I hang up quickly.

Teddy manages to slip from my hold on her on the sofa. "Teddy, I'm gonna kill you," I yell. She grabs her purse and keys and runs to the door.

"Sorry, not sorry. Love you! See you tonight!" And with that, she's out the door.

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration and sigh loudly. I decide to take a shower to cool off and make my way to the bookstore.

As I approach an old looking building, I see the sign for Troles Bookstore. It's a bit misleading due to its aged outward appearance while the interior is very modern. I walk inside and immediately smell the aroma of coffee. Another reason why I love this place is because it has some of the best coffee I've ever had. The place itself is not entirely huge, but it still reflects spaciousness while also remaining cozy with a few beanbag chairs scattered throughout. Local art is hung on the walls and soothing acoustic guitar music is playing in the background. Not too many people are here which means there is no line at the coffeehouse. I approach the register and I'm greeted with a really cute red headed barista that I've never seen here before, so she must be new. Mmm, all that pale skin. How beautiful would it look with my teeth marks and hickies all over it? _Keep it in your pants you horndog. _

"What can I get for you today?" she asks with a smile. I detect a hint of a flirtatious tone to her voice, but I'm not sure because I've got sex on the brain.

"Hi, can I get a medium hazelnut latte? And a zucchini bran muffin."

"Sure, anything else for you today? Anything at all?" she asks and her flirting is definitely apparent now.

_You are poking a bear. A very horny bear. _

I eye her up and down once more and smirk a bit. She's hot, but she's not the one I want. _Since when has it mattered? _

"Um, that's all, thanks," I reply with a small smile.

"Okay, and what's your name?" she asks.

"It's Z. Just Z," I respond quickly. My name is never spelled right even though it's pretty simple. And it's a state for god's sake, so sometimes I just go with Z.

She scribbles my name onto the cup and gives me my total. I hand her a $10 and she hands me back my change.

"It'll be at the counter over there, Z," she stretches out that last part and it almost sounds orgasmic. _Am I making all of this up in my head? _

The red head disappears into the kitchen and I move over to the other counter. Two more people enter the store and begin browsing the shelves lined up in the middle. I adjust the bag over my shoulder and check my phone. I've still got plenty of time to kill. I look at my texts and read over the ones from Callie. Boring school stuff. Mark said to invite her tonight, but I really don't want to. I'm afraid I'll lose control of myself and just do something embarrassing. Hell, last time I didn't even drink and I still made a fool of myself.

"Hazelnut latte for Z!"

I look up and see the red head put my drink and pastry down. I put my phone away for now and grab my coffee and muffin. A set of digits is scrawled in black sharpie on the side of the cup and I look up to find the barista winking at me. I hesitantly smile and walk away. _When have you ever turned down strangers? _I didn't turn her down….I just…didn't commit. _Are you even hearing yourself? _

I shake my head a few times to stop the internal battle with myself. Filing through the shelves, I go to the engineering section and pick out a book about artificial organs and limbs. I've been thinking about the different research topics that I want to do for next year, so it's good for me to do a little bit of research now so I can become familiar with the information. I spot a red beanbag chair in the corner and plop myself down slowly. There's a small stool conveniently placed next to it so I put my coffee and muffin on it. This chair is firm, yet comfy and a bit plushy at the same time, so I don't sink into it. Making myself comfortable, I grab the book and open it. Before I start, I take a sip of my latte and moan softly at how good it is. With a mouthful of muffin, I begin reading away.

_Hmm, these guys made artificial lungs out of silicone rubber. That can easily be degraded. What if I could come up with a small device, some sort of small square plastic that can be modified to perform functions of the lungs or the kidneys or anything by just adjusting its tubes or something? And it has to be able to withstand gastric secretions and warmth and pressure of blood. I should buy this book. _

I flip a few pages towards the back and it is full of pictures. The 3D printing of prosthetics looks amazing. My mind begins running a mile a minute as ideas flood my brain. I start scribbling notes on the margins, quietly deciding to buy the book.

"Arizona?" a smooth and sexy voice says. I look up and immediately regret it. There is Callie, looking so adorable and hot at the same time while wearing dark blue shorts and a loose fitting top that shows off her breasts so well. Her hair is in a messy ponytail. She has on her purple backpack and a mug in her hand. I feel my dick throb a bit and I'm thankful that my book is covering my crotch. I should probably say something because I've been staring for a while.

"Hi…Callie, how's it going?" I ask then I take a sip of my latte.

"Going good. I was so bored at the apartment today. Addison is…who knows where with Mark and I have a good amount of lab quizzes to grade, and I didn't want to be inside anymore, so I decided to come here. I've heard their coffee is pretty good!" she says.

I just smirk at her and eat my muffin. "Sorry…I just was rambling and talking your head off and you look busy," she says.

"I'm not really all that busy. Just doing some reading, no big deal. Do you want to sit?" I gesture to the teal colored beanbag chair next to me

She smiles shyly and claims her seat. I bite my lip while watching her get situated. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time," I say.

Callie looks up at from the stack of papers in her lap and genuinely smiles. "I know! Just so busy. Between classes and lab stuff, I barely have time to do much of anything else other than schoolwork," she replies.

"I totally understand. Me too," I say. I finish my muffin and take a gulp of my latte.

Callie brushes some hair behind her ear and takes a sip of her coffee. The moan that comes out of her mouth does things to my body. _If only I could hear it with her underneath me with my cock buried deep inside of her warm, wet…_

"Arizona? Hello?" I hear her say loudly.

"Sorry, what?" I croak out with my cheeks a bit flushed now. _Fucking get it together. You are not an animal. _

"I was asking you what're you reading," she giggles.

I clear my throat a few times and say, "It's a book about artificial organ and limbs. Some of this work and research is so amazing and I can't wait to start working on it next year," I reply excitedly.

"It seems like it's something you're really passionate about," she observes.

"It is. It really is," I confirm, looking down at the book.

Silence falls between us for a few minutes as we both get back to our tasks before I hear Callie start muttering under her breath.

"How are your kids in lab?" I ask.

"They're not kids, but they might as well _be_ kids because I can't read half of this crap and the other half are idiots," she responds, her voice full of frustration.

"Yeah, I don't know how some of these people even get into medical school. The grades were terrible when I TA'ed last year. And then they bitch at you, because they think you're grading too hard!" I exclaim.

"I know! Dr. Webber is the one who makes up the quizzes and I follow his guidelines for grading," she agrees.

"Whiny little bitches, they are," I supply and she laughs.

I'm contemplating whether I should invite her to tonight. I mean I just should. We're kind of friends. _What the hell am I so scared of? I can control myself. _

"Hey Callie," she looks up at me, "a few of us are going to Harleys tonight if you want to come," I say.

She chuckles a little and replies, "I'm already going, Arizona. Addison and I are. Were you thinking about not inviting me? How rude!" she exclaims.

"What? No I- I meant to. I was going to. I just…didn't know if you'd be available to go," I'm stopped by her laughter.

"What's so funny?" I ask, confused.

"I was joking Arizona, relax," she puts her hand on my arm for a second and squeezes before releasing.

"You're mean, you know that?" I pout.

"Nah, I'm great. Awesome as you would say," she says with a glint in her eyes.

A small smile pulls on my lips and I get back to reading. We work on our separate assignments while Ed Sheeran plays in the overhead speaker for the next few hours or so, during which we both steal glances at each other. Before I know it, the manager lets everyone know that the shop will be closing in a few minutes. I down the rest of my now cold coffee and gather my things while Callie does the same.

"Looks like you're getting lucky tonight," I hear her say.

I look up at her in confusion with raised eyebrows and say, "What do you mean?"

The brunette points to the cup and it dawns on me that she's referring to the black numbers written on it.

"Oh! No, she just..I didn't…ask her," I stumble out.

"It was the redhead right? She's cute," she observes, nonchalantly. We start heading out the door and the sun is just starting to set.

"Yeah, we'll see. I don't know. I'm more into brunettes," I reply with a wink.

Callie blushes and avoids eye contact with me. She clears her throat and adjusts her backpack before saying, "Right. I- I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours?"

"Yes you will. Bye Calliope!" I yell and start walking away.

"Bye Arizona," Callie replies and walks in the other direction.

I can't stop smiling that I actually got to hang out with Callie all day. I mean we both were pretty focused on our work so we didn't get to talk a lot. But I swear I could feel her eyes on my ass when I got up to go pay for my book at one point. Tonight, I can't lose control. I won't drink like my usual self. I _can't _drink like I normally do. If I do, there's no telling what I might do. Actually I know what I might do. I might try to kiss her. Which cannot happen. At least not yet. My phone buzzes and it's a text from Mark.

"**Hey, I'll meet you at Harleys. Don't wait for me!" –M**

I type in a quick reply. I wonder what he did all day. I guess _who_ he did. There's no way its Addison. I get home with my head still jumbled in my thoughts and I decide to eat some leftovers from the fridge and take a shower.

Hot steam fills my bathroom and room as I step out a few minutes later. _Now, what to wear? _I stare at my closet and ponder about my outfit for tonight. I finally settle on my baggy, but stylish, black jeans, a tight dark blue Henley, and my black boots. I check things off of my mental checklist as I leave my room. I grab my necessities, including my jacket and wallet, and head off to Harleys. _You. Are. A. Rock. _

20 minutes later, I'm surrounded by dim lights, music, and drunken ass people. I spot Addison at the bar and make my way over.

"Hey Ads, where is everyone?" I ask.

"Hey, Z," she gives me a side hug, "Callie's in the rest room and Mark is somewhere around here," she replies, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Joe arrives and I order a shot and a beer. "You okay?" I question.

"Yeah, Mark has just been acting weird lately," she says. I down my shot and immediately grab my beer. I hesitate to ask what I want to ask, but I decide to just do it.

"Are you sleeping with Mark?"

Her face is full of shock as she starts shaking her head. Addison laughs nervously before saying, "I'm not sleeping with him," she denies.

I raise my eyebrows up in interest. "Cut the crap, just say it so I know it's true," I say.

"Fine. I am sleeping with Mark Sloan. _Sloan_ of all people! What is happening with me?!" she exclaims.

"He's a good guy, I promise you. Just please…don't hurt him. I think he really likes you," I say.

The red head scrunches her brows in thought and nods. She orders both of us shots of tequila. We clink our glasses in unison and toss them back.

"Damn that burns!" I yell.

Addison laughs and then gets serious suddenly, "don't hurt her either."

"Who?" I ask.

"You know who I'm talking about Z. She's my best friend and she's gone through a lot of shit," she warns.

"I like her. A lot actually, but I'm not really a relationship type of person anymore," I say.

"Right. Either way, I wanted to warn you," she slaps my shoulder.

"Hey, Z Robbins is back! I've missed you so much," I hear a deep voice behind say before turning around just to be pulled up into a hug of a one Mark Sloan.

"Put me down, Sloan!" I protest.

After one more squeeze, he releases me. He gives Addison an awkward hug and orders a beer for himself. Mark leans in to whisper in my ear, "See Callie yet? She is smoking!"

I feel the need to smack him because it's weird for him to talk about Callie like that, but I realize that she's not mine and it's not my place.

"Oh yeah? Haven't seen her yet," I reply quietly and sip my beer.

"Do we have a booth or are we just going to sit at the bar all night?" Addison asks and grabs her new drink from the counter.

"Yeah, Teddy and Henry are manning the one by the corner," Mark says and points.

"Okay, shall we head over there?" I ask.

"Waiting for Callie, oh there is she!" the red head says. I can tell she's already a bit tipsy.

I turn around and almost choke on the beer sliding down my throat. Callie is wearing a tight red dress that stops mid thigh and black heels. Her hair is half up and her face looks flushed.

"Hey, Arizona," she greets me. She hesitates a bit before giving me a hug. I wasn't expecting it, but I immediately feel myself relax into her arms. I resist the urge to run my hands down those smooth legs. I finally release her after a few seconds.

"Hey, Callie. You look amazing," I say, eyeing her up and down.

"You look great as well," she replies and orders a margarita.

"Yeah, Callie. You look smoking!" Mark says. Addison shoots him a dirty look, but he misses it.

"Thanks, Mark," the Latina replies as she finally gets her drink. Mark leads us all to the booth and we pull up a table to accommodate everyone. Callie ends up sitting across from me with Addison next to her and Mark slides in right next to me.

"Hey everybody made it! Great, so for those of you who don't know this guy, this is Henry, my boyfriend, and Henry that's Callie, Addison's friend," Teddy announces.

"Nice to meet you Callie," Henry offers his hand and a tan skinned one grabs it firmly.

"Likewise, Henry," she replies.

With our glasses full, we dive right into the latest gossip on professors as our first topic.

"She's sleeping with Dr. Sheps?" Mark asks, incredulous.

"Yeah! Cristina told me she caught him sneaking out of their house at 3am last week!" Teddy says.

"No fucking way! I didn't know Meredith was such a dirty girl," Mark says.

Everyone laughs and Teddy goes back to her story.

"Isn't he married though?" I interject. My beer is almost gone and I'm feeling a slight buzz from the shots I took earlier.

"Divorced, I think. I actually have no idea," Addison supplies.

"Well either way, it's pretty scandalous," Callie says. Her face is still flushed, from the alcohol I presume and it's so freaking cute.

"Is anyone volunteering for the Halloween trick or treat thing at the hospital next week?" Teddy says.

"You know I am definitely," I say.

"What is that?" Callie asks, confused.

"I might be going as well. It's this thing the hospital down the street does every year. They get a bunch of volunteers to pass out candy for the kids on the peds unit on Halloween," Addison explains.

"Sounds fun! I'm in," Callie says.

Mark and Henry are in an intense discussion about baseball, completely ignoring our conversation. The girls and I decide to go dance.

The dance floor is full of tipsy bodies swaying to the beat of Zedd. Teddy and I start out dancing together while Callie and Addison do the same. After a few minutes, Callie and I somehow end up together and we keep dancing. She looks so beautiful and carefree in this moment. I ache to touch that body of hers.

As if she could read my mind, Callie grabs my hips and pulls me close and we start grinding. I can feel my dick twitch as it becomes aroused, but I don't care because Callie's hot breath is on my neck. She turns around with her back against my front and keeps dancing. I grab her hips and pull her close. Callie starts grinding on my crotch and I know I'm in danger of revealing my secret, so I step back and run off into the bathroom. I find an empty stall and lock it behind me. I hear the bathroom door open and close.

"Hey Zona, you alright in there?" Teddy asks.

"Just peachy!" I say. After a few minutes, my arousal has decreased, so I leave the stall. My binding shorts have failed me tonight.

"What happened out there? Callie looks worried," she says.

I walk over to the sink and wash my hands for no reason. "I...she just really turned me on and I couldn't risk her finding out about me. We just became friends," I say, quietly.

"You really like her huh? You should just ask her out," Teddy suggests.

"I don't date, Teds. Not anymore. I screw and leave. That's what I do and that's what I'm going to do right now," I say with conviction. I need to get laid because these thoughts…these feelings I have for Callie are too dangerous.

The taller blonde looks at me with concern, but nods. She knows how I am and I'm glad I don't have to explain myself to her.

Teddy and I leave the bathroom and I tell her to tell everyone I said bye as I head towards the bar to pick up this petite brunette I spotted from across the room. I glance toward the booth as I head out with an arm snaked around this chick's – Becky? or Jenna? – shoulders and my eyes lock with brown ones. Callie has a look on her face that I can't quite figure out what it means as she watches us leave. I look away before my face can give me away. As I finally succumb to the sex animal inside of me, all thoughts of relationships and dating and feelings for the Latina hide away tightly in the back of my mind to deal with for another day.

**AN2: Have no fear. I have a plan (sorta) and ya'll know Calzona is endgame. What do you think is going on with Tim? What about Callie's past? Let me know your thoughts! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Callie's POV**

Sleep. I love sleep. One of my favorite pastimes is curling up in my bed with blankets wrapped around me – though they usually end up on the floor. But these days I seem to toss and turn. I think I just have a lot of stress: school, work, family, Arizona. _Wait what? _It was hard enough to watch her leave the club last night with that chick, but now she's in my dreams too. Ugh. I snuggle even deeper into the sheets and I realize it's Sunday. Sundays were hectic when I was a kid. We used to get up super early to get ready for church and I loved it. It was one of the few times I saw both of my parents together at the same time due to their usual busy schedules. I always had to drag Aria out of bed because she hated getting up early. I chuckle a little at the thought. I should call her soon. We haven't spoken in a few weeks.

"You know, you're kinda creepy when you sleep," I hear a familiar voice say right next to me and I almost fall out of my bed.

"Jesus! What the hell are you doing in my bed, Addison?!" I scream, my heart rate racing.

"Good morning to you too. You looked like you were deep in thought?" she asks, deflecting my question. She's got crazy bed hair and pajamas on. She wraps my blanket tighter around herself.

I scoff and release a breath, my heart rate finally going down. The red head is patiently waiting for my response. I turn on my side to face her and pull some hair behind my ear and out of my face.

"I just…I'm stressed you know? School is crazy, my labs are crazy. I miss my family and Arizona is in my dreams," I confess.

"Whoa, lots of your mind. Let's talk about it?" she asks.

I bite my lip in thought and decide that it might be helpful to talk it out. "Fine, but I need coffee first. And since you woke me up, you get to go start a pot," I say as I roll out of bed and into the bathroom. I hear the red head mumble 'fine'.

I step out into the living room and take a seat at the table after freshening up. Addison sets down two mugs of coffee and sits down next to me. We both prepare our beverages and take a moment to savor the rich taste.

"So…what's going on?" Addison questions.

"I don't know. I miss them Ads," I say, quietly.

"I know sweetie. Have you tried to contact them lately?" she asks.

"There's no point. They aren't going to answer. They don't want to talk to their eldest daughter who's supposedly going to hell for leading a sinful life in their eyes," I say.

Addison just squeezes my hand. We've discussed this many times, but it's always hard to talk about it.

"Have you spoken with Aria?" she continues.

"Not recently. I'm going to call her soon I think," I respond. Aria is the only person from my family who still keeps in touch with me.

"That's good. How's work and school going for you? You seem to have been adjusting really well," she states.

"Yeah! I really like it here. Although it was hard to move medical schools, I'm doing well. This program is a lot more vigorous than Miami's, so it's been a nice change," I say.

"And work seems to be going well too?" the red head asks after taking another sip.

"Yeah, the kids are idiots but some of them actually have potential," I chuckle out.

"Kids? Aren't they med students?" she questions.

I gulp down some coffee and laugh before responding, "Yeah, Arizona calls them kids. It's kinda funny actually."

She watches my face and raises her eyebrows slightly. "So…Arizona...you like her?"

"Um…yeah," I scratch my head before continuing, "she's nice and really pretty. Adorable and cute at the same time. She's really smart too. You should hear her talk about her research," I gush out.

Addison lets out a small laugh, "so what's the problem?"

"Didn't you see her last night? She's a player Ads," I point out.

"Yeah, she's got her flaws," she says.

I raise my eyebrows this time, "She probably just wants to get in my pants," I argue.

"Callie, have you seen yourself? If I wasn't so straight laced, I'd probably try to get in your pants too!" she jokes. I smack her arm and finish my coffee.

"I don't even know if I'm ready for another relationship though. After all the crappy ones I've had. I don't know," I whisper and run my finger along the rim of my mug.

"She's not like Erica you know," she says.

"No, I don't know that. God, she's so frustrating and….and confusing," I run my hands through my hair.

"I mean one minute we're grinding on each other, and the next, she's leaving the place with some chick," I say, exasperated.

"Why don't you slow it down? Try being friends for a little bit. I love you, but you always fall hard and fast for people. Sometimes its good, but its caused you a great deal of pain in the past," Addison says.

I ponder over the thought for a while and say, "I know. That's a good idea. Thanks," I reply.

The red head gives me wink and takes our empty mugs and put them in the dishwasher.

"But anyway, enough about me, what's going on with you and Sloan?" I ask.

She busies herself by pretending to wipe the countertops while avoiding my gaze. I follow her into the kitchen and lean against the island.

"Is it serious? Do you even like him? I mean are you guys exclusi-" she cuts me off.

"I don't know! I don't know what I'm doing with him. He's a nice guy, but he's kind of a douche. I also just got out of a shit relationship and I'm lonely. So I don't know if I'm sleeping with him to forget or if I really like him," she rambles out.

"He likes you Ads. It's almost too painful to watch. You have to figure it out. Don't lead him on," I tell her.

"Yeah, I know. We both need to get our shit together," she throws the dishrag into the sink. I nod in agreement and we stand in silence for a while.

"I'm heading to the gym at school in a little bit, wanna come?" she asks.

"Hell yes! Just let me get changed. Can you whip us some protein shakes real quick?" I ask and Addison nods.

I love swimming and it's my favorite thing to do at the gym. I change into my purple one piece and put on some shorts and a purple tank over it. I toss a towel, extra clothes, some goggles, a swim cap and slippers into my gym bag real quick and head back out. Addison is already dressed in spandex, a pink tank, and running shoes with a banana in each hand and protein shakes on the counter. With our bags on our shoulders and delicious shakes in our bellies, we head out towards Fitness Tower on campus.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrive at the gym. I freaking love this gym, especially since it's open on Sundays. There's a rock-climbing wall on the right as soon as you walk in. The cardio section has all the latest treadmills and ellipticals you can find. The weights section has an assortment of machines to help build you some muscles. There are basketball courts and racquetball courts. A running track surrounds the second floor, but my favorite area is in the back where the indoor pool is.

"Hey can you take my bag with you?" Addison asks handing me her bag.

"Yeah sure. Have fun!" I say as I watch her walk to the cardio section to warm up.

I make my way to the locker rooms adjacent to the pool to change. It's Sunday so not many people are here, which I'm thankful for. After removing my shorts and tank, I don my cap and grab my goggles and towel. I quickly stuff our bags into a locker and step into the shower to rinse off and then head to the pool. The smell of chlorine hits my nose and I take comfort in something so familiar to me. There's only one other person swimming and a lifeguard in the back. I rest my towel on the bench by the wall and slip on my goggles. Testing my water with foot, I slowly sink into the shallow end until my whole body up to my neck is submerged. It's not cold. The water is actually kind of warm. I formulate how many repetitions I want to do and glance at the giant clock on the wall. Taking a few deep breaths, I push off the wall and begin my strokes. Back and forth and back and forth I go on. Stroke, Side, Breathe. Stroke, Side, Breathe. I follow this repetition for what seems like forever. I don't need to think when I'm here. I just focus on my breathing and my laps. The water and I move as one as my arms slice through its waves. I finally stop and take a peek at the clock once again. A couple of miles in 25 minutes. Not bad.

I pull my drenched body out of the pool and tear off my goggles and swim cap. With my towel around my shoulders, I head back into the locker room. I'm wiping my face while walking so I don't see the large puddle of water on the floor. All of a sudden I slip on the tile and I brace myself for the fall that's about to happen, but it never does. I feel strong arms catch me before I fall and help me to my feet.

With my back still turned to this mystery person, I start talking, "Thank you. Sorry I can be a bit of a clu," I turn around and see a certain blonde. _She's everywhere. _

"Oh, hey! I got you all wet. Sorry about that" I say, hurriedly. Arizona is wearing baggy black sweatpants that stop just before her ankles and a tight grey tank top that now has wet streaks across. She has on running shoes and her hair is in a loose ponytail. Her face is flushed and soaked with sweat. I bite my lip to try and stop the huge smile that wants to come out.

"Hi Callie. They should really put a wet floor sign in here or something! It's like a slip and slide!" she jokes. I laugh along and watch as she eyes my body up and down. The blonde licks her lips and stuffs her hands into her pockets.

"Thank you. For saving me from a nasty fall," I say quietly and feel my face get hot.

"No problem!" she responds. We stand there for an awkward 5 seconds before I decide to say something.

"I'm sorry…about last night. If I made you feel uncomfortable, I apologize. I know we don't know each other all that well and I was a bit drunk, so I wasn't thinking clearly, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries by grinding on you," I ramble.

"Callie, don't apologize. I just…I'm not really a great dancer," she says and looks at the floor. I can tell she's lying but I don't push.

"You weren't too bad out there on the dance floor. I could show you some moves some time," I suggest.

With her dimpled smile, she says, "Calliope, you're way too good for me to keep up, but that sounds like fun," she says.

A girl walks by us and turns on a shower, which reminds me that I need one.

"I should probably get in the shower now, so…" I trail off as I walk to my locker to grab some shampoo.

Arizona is still standing there, fidgeting with her hands. She looks like she wants to say something but she remains silent. I walk back over to her and there's another awkward few seconds.

"Um…bye I guess?" I say and start walking toward an open shower stall.

"Bye, Callie," she says and walks out of the locker room without another word. I sigh out loud and step into the shower. God, things are so awkward.

A good 20 minutes later, I emerge from the locker room, freshly showered with two gyms bags on my shoulders. I spot Addie talking to Sloan, who I assume came here with Arizona. He says something that makes her laugh really loud. I chuckle because her laugh always makes me smile.

"Hey, Callie! All done?" she asks as I approach.

"Yup, hello Mark," I greet him and add a small wave. His shirt is drenched with sweat and shorts cling to his legs.

"Hey Cal, we were just talking about getting lunch. Care to join?" he says with a smirk.

"We? Who's we?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"Us," he gestures between him and the red head, "and Arizona if she's ever gonna stop doing chin ups," he points to the small blonde in the weights sections pulling herself up and down from a bar above one of the machines. _God, that's really hot._ I bite my lip as I watch her muscles contract and sweat glisten down her neck.

"Hey, Z! Let's go!" Mark suddenly yells. The blonde releases and grabs small towel from her back pocket. She wipes her forehead with it as she approaches us.

"What's up?" she says after taking a gulp from her water bottle.

"We're going to lunch. Well…Addison and I are. You guys want to come?" he asks.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do," I say.

"Great! Z?" we all look at Arizona for her answer.

She hesitates before saying, "I can't. I have….some schoolwork to do." The blonde scratches the back of her neck.

"Okay, that's cool," Mark and Arizona exchange a look and she leaves with a quick bye and a wave.

"Did she not want to come because of me?" I ask Mark.

"No…she's got all that schoolwork and stuff. Soooo I'll pick you guys up at your place in 45 minutesss," he says, actually yells, as he runs to catch up with the blonde.

Addison and I are left standing there. I don't know what just happened so I have nothing to say. "Ready to go?" I ask.

Addison takes one of the bags off my shoulder and says, "yup!"

An hour later, the three of us are seated in a small café in town. Since the weather is so nice today, we requested one of the round glass tables outside that has an umbrella on top. Addison is sitting between Mark and I as we wait for our food. We make mindless small talk, but I can't stop thinking about the awkwardness that Arizona and I have right now. Mark knows her well so I should just ask him.

"Does Arizona hate me or something?" I interrupt his conversation about some TV show.

Mark looks surprised at my boldness, but he clears his throat and says, "No, she doesn't. She actually really likes you," he supplies.

"Oh really? Then why is she being so weird? I thought we were friends. I thought that she was having a good time last night, but she went home with that girl like I was too disgusting to be around," I rush out.

Mark scoffs and Addison just sips her iced tea. "She didn't sleep with her if that's what you're wondering," he says.

"Oh," I say, quietly, "I don't care. She can sleep or not sleep with whoever she wants."

"Right," he says with a smirk. I'm about to argue, but our food arrives.

She didn't sleep with that girl? Why? _Why do you care?_ Ugh, sometimes I hate my brain. I'm consumed with my thoughts for the entirety of the lunch. It actually seems like I'm not even there to Addison and Mark because they laugh and joke like they're a couple. I suddenly feel like a third wheel, but only when we are about to leave do I say, "You guys should just date."

"What? No, we're friends," Addison says with a nervous laugh.

"Cut the bullshit! You like each other and you're already sleeping together, so you should just date," I say as we walk to the car.

"Hmm, we'll see," the red head says. Mark just has a huge and hopeful smile on his face as we leave.

The rest of the day goes on to be pretty uneventful, yet I'm exhausted by the time I roll into my bed. I haven't heard from Arizona all day and I don't want to start the week off with things being so weird so I text her.

**Hey, I know it's late, but are we okay? – C**

A minute later, my phone buzzes.

**Yeah, we're okay. Sorry, I really did have a lot to do today. Midterms are this week and I wanted to get some studying done. - A**

While I think of a reply, it buzzes again.

**Maybe we can do lunch this week? – A**

**I don't think I'll be able to. Midterms for my labs are this week, I have a paper due on Friday, and I've also got some studying to do. – C**

**Okay. But I'll see you at the Trick or Treat thing at the hospital on Saturday? – A**

**Yes, you will! Good night, Arizona. – C**

**Night, Calliope :) – A **

I plug in my phone, turn off my lamp, and hope that Saturday can come by quick.

* * *

Saturday does come by faster than I expected. The week was hell with all the exams and papers, but now it's over. And today I get to go make some sick kids happy with their bags full of candy. Addison and I went out and bought an assortment of candies even though the organization in charge of the event said we don't have to since they will also provide the sweets. Arizona texted me the details a few hours ago and now we're in the elevator going up to the pediatric unit with bags of candies in our hands. When we step out, we see how decorated it is. Orange and black streamers hang around the nurses station; peel off stickers of spiders and pumpkins adorn the patients rooms, and real baby pumpkins are scattered around in various places. There are a few nurses walking around with pumpkin stickers on their faces and a group of five people are conversing at the station. I immediately recognize two of them.

"Hey, guys!" Arizona calls out while coming to greet us. She's decked out in a bright pumpkin suit. It looks more of like a deflated suit extending to her knees, but she has on black leggings and a black long sleeve shirt underneath. Her outfit is topped off with a plastic green pumpkin top. Addison and I don't own any Halloween costumes that are kid appropriate, so we have on jeans and t-shirts. Teddy is there as well, but she, like all the other people in the group, have on orange shirts with a pumpkin face on it as well as a pumpkin top. It actually seems like Arizona is the only one dressed up.

"Thanks for coming! I'm so excited. I love Halloween!" Arizona literally squeals.

I chuckle before saying, "We can tell. We brought candy too," I say, holding up my bag.

"Ooh yes! Awesome! Let's get you guys t-shirts and pumpkin heads!" she grabs our bags and leads us to the group.

"Is she always like this?" I whisper to Addison.

"Yes, every year," she chuckles.

Introductions are made around as we meet everyone and the organization coordinator as well. We're given brief instructions and divided into two groups. With our shirts on and green tops on our heads, we go forth to deliver candy to the kids.

I'm amazed at how much fun it is. The looks on the kids' faces are priceless. Arizona is so great with them too. The long term ones recognize her as 'Pumpkin Zona' and hug her tight. The parents take pictures and nurses join in as well. When all of the candy is gone and the little ones have come down from their sugar rush, the group leaves and we go out for pizza.

Laughter and jokes fill the small restaurant as we enjoy each other's company. Arizona is sitting between Teddy and I and Addison is on my right.

"Thanks for coming tonight, guys. It means a lot," she says.

"No problem. Where's Mark by the way?" I ask.

Arizona is about to respond but Addison beats her to it, "He's out of town," she says.

All three of us stare at her for a few seconds before she asks "What?!" and we laugh.

"Seriously, what's so funny?!" she insists.

"Nothing Ads. Just thought I'd never see the day where you knew about Mark Sloan's whereabouts," Teddy says, still chuckling. Addison turns beet red and sips her drink in silence. Things settle down when the pizza arrives and we all stuff our faces.

"So, where'd you get that suit?" I ask the blonde.

"I found it on Etsy. Like it?" she asks.

"Oh yeah. You were really great with the kids," I point out.

"Yeah, I have a soft spot for sick kiddos. I love doing this every year so they feel like some part of their life is a bit normal. Even just for a day, they can forget that they're not sick and not stuck in the hospital," she responds.

"Yeah, I totally get that," I reply with a small smile.

After a few hours of celebrating, we all head home. Since Arizona and Teddy walked to the hospital, Addison and I give them a ride because it's late. It's a short drive and we say our goodbyes as we drop them off and Addison takes us home. Just as we are pulling up to the apartment, I feel my phone buzz. A smile pulls on my lips as I see who it is.

**Thanks again for coming tonight. Sorry about earlier this week when I was acting weird. On top of studying, I had a lot on my mind on Sunday. – A**

I wonder what she means by that. I type a quick reply.

**Care to share? – C **

**Maybe later. It's kinda late. Goodnight! - A**

She's so cryptic. I can't resist it.

**I had a great time. Night! – C**

I settle into bed and make sure my phone is charging. I'm just about to fall asleep when it vibrates again.

**I'm glad we're friends, Calliope – A **

**Me too, Arizona :) - C**

* * *

**AN: To answer the question of one of the Guests, Arizona is really good at picking up women, but sometimes it doesn't work out. She also goes to different bars to keep things fresh, so her secret usually stays a secret. **

**AN2: So they're friends. What do you guys think was bothering Arizona? Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arizona's POV**

"Morning mama," I say into my phone and squirm a bit in the driver's seat of my parked car.

"Mornin' baby! How are you?" she exclaims. My mother is so very chipper. Like always. Her voice echoes through speakerphone in my quiet car. A small smile works on my lips as I briefly recount her speeches about killing people with kindness. It always worked too.

"I'm good. I saw the news last night. Seems like there's a big snowstorm up there. Are you guys okay?" I ask, a bit worried.

"Yeah, we're all okay, but it looks like your dad and I won't make it for Thanksgiving this year," she says. I can almost see the frown on her face and I get a little sad too.

"It's okay. I don't want you guys traveling in bad weather. Flights are being cancelled soon anyway," I point out.

"Hopefully the storm will pass and the weather will be better up here when you fly in for Christmas," she says with some hope in her voice.

"I hope so too, Mom," she keeps talking but I zone out. It's two days before Thanksgiving and things have been going well. Callie and Addison have been having lunch with Teddy, Mark, and I a few times during the week at school when our schedules permit. Sometimes we'll all go hang out at the library and study. Callie and I have become good friends, not close friends – I still have my secret among other things – but good friends. I've come to realize that I really really like her. Like a lot. These feelings scare the hell out of me because I've never felt this intensely about someone, even Heather. And if it were a few months ago, I would have run like hell and slept with the first chick I saw at some random bar. But I need to move on and I can't keep thinking that Steak kni –I mean Heather and I will ever get back together. It's been consuming my thoughts for a while and she's one of the reasons why I haven't fully moved on. Because I've been silently hoping for months that she'll get better and get out of there and we'll be okay. But she's still in there. And I'm out here. And Callie's out here and I really freaking like this girl. So here I am. Stalling in my car while I talk to my mom. I need to let go of my past and today's gonna be that day.

"Listen Ma, I hate to cut this short, but I've got some things to do today. I'll keep in touch. Love you," I say and hang up after she says her goodbyes," my hands have a death grip on the steering wheel - so much so that my knuckles are white and my palms are sweaty. Despite that, I still have to do this. I _need_ to do this. My eyes scan the parking lot and find nothing but a few parked cars. It's a bit gloomy and dark out today and I hope that the weather is not foreshadowing how things will go inside the building that I've been staring at for 30 minutes in my car. _Woman up and fucking get in there._ My brain demands and I take a breath. Let's fucking do this. With my car locked up and my keys and wallet tucked in my pocket, I make my way inside.

Two female cops, a blonde and a dark skinned one, are seated inside by the doors. One of them motions for me to go through the alarm gate, which looks much like the ones at any store.

"Hi, I'm here to see a friend of mine," I say, nervously. The blonde one eyes me and sips her coffee.

"ID please," she says. I pull out my wallet and hand her my card. She proceeds to write my name down on a sticky badge and hands it back to me with my ID.

"I, um, don't know what floor she's on," I squeak out.

Both of their eyebrows rise in suspicion and they eye me again.

"What is her name?" the dark skinned one asks.

"Heather Colms," I say as I put my ID back in my wallet.

They start typing and clicking things on their computers and I peel off my nametag and stick it on my shirt.

"It looks like she's on 3C. Dual diagnosis floor," the blonde says. I suddenly hear a loud voice in the overhead speaker say _Special Teams 4 Alpha Special Teams 4 Alpha_

"What does that mean?" I ask.

The cops chuckle a little when they see my scared expression. "It's when there's a situation going on that needs intervention by doctors and nurses. Basically, the patient is in danger of hurting themselves or others. The number refers to the floor and alpha is a code name for which wing it is. There are different code names though. Happens all the time over here," the darker woman informs.

"I see," my throat goes dry and my palms start to get clammy again.

"So just go straight down and take the elevator up to the third floor and then take a right once you step off, Ms Robbins," the other instructs and buzzes me in. I thank them and go through the door and take the elevator up to the third floor. _Dual diagnosis? Shit. This is serious._

I follow the cop's instructs and take a right when I get off. I'm met with two sets of double doors when I get to 3C_._ There's a button on the wall to the left that says 'push to open' so I do. I walk through the little corridor and get to the second set of doors. There are two slits of clear, hard plastic that allows you to see inside, so I take a peek. Wow, it's a lot different than I expected. A few patients are milling about. Some are sitting on the couch by the TV that is locked and encased with hard plastic. There are a few cafeteria-like tables placed around in which some families are visiting patients. Against the wall on the left are three payphone-type phones attached to the wall. A few nurses and patient techs are hanging out by the nurse's station close to the double doors. The doors are locked, but a tech spots me and sees my badge. He unlocks it and lets me in.

"Hello," I say, uneasily. I haven't spotted Heather yet, so I'm hoping I'm in the right place.

"Hi, here to see someone today?" he asks with a smile.

"Yes, this is the dual diagnosis floor right? And what does that mean by the way?" I ask.

"First time visiting this place?" I nod and he continues, "Yes, this is dual diagnosis. Most of the patients here have two diagnoses. Could be anything really. Schizophrenia and depression, bipolar and addiction. It varies. Visiting hours end at 3 today. Who are you here to see?"

Before I can answer, the overhead speaker goes off again. _Special Teams all clear Special Teams all clear._

"All clear. That's good right?" I ask, my anxiety increasing.

"Yup that's good. They got the situation under control. I'm Jim by the way and I'm one of the techs here," he says.

I relax a bit and nod, "Nice to meet you. I'm here to see Heather Colms," I say. We start walking towards the tables and Jim tells me to take a seat while he goes to her room.

After a few minutes, he walks back out and a tall, skinny red head follows him. She's wearing baggy grey sweatpants and one of my old band t-shirts that I was looking for and never found. Her hair has grown a lot since the last time I saw her, but she looks good. Her green eyes find mine and she stops in her tracks. A huge smile forms on her face, as she gets closer until she's standing right next to me. I awkwardly stand up and she embraces me in a tight hug.

"Hi baby, I've missed you," she whispers. I smile back, "I've missed you too." It's not a lie because I really have missed her.

We sit on opposite sides after hugging for a while. The silence is deafening as she stares at me while I fidget with my hands.

"I'm sorry I never came to visit you," I say.

She takes my hands in hers and strokes them with her thumbs. I look at our entwined hands and it feels so strange. She feels like a stranger, but I don't move mine away.

"I tried to call you, but it said your number was disconnected," she says.

A guilty look adorns my face and I tell her the truth. "I uh…I decided to change it when I got a new phone," I say.

"Oh, okay. Can you…can you at least look at me?" she whispers.

I look at her face and a rush of sadness fills me. God, I really missed her. She still has cute little freckles across her pale cheeks and nose. Tears start rolling down her face and she untangles her hands and wipes them away hastily.

"I'm sorry. About everything that happened between us," she chokes out.

"I know. You don't have to cry," she nods and wipes her nose, "what happened? What did the doctors say?" I ask.

"I uh, they said I have undiagnosed bipolar disorder and generalized anxiety disorder. But I've been taking my meds and participating in group. I've only had a few relapses, but my doctor doesn't think I'm ready to leave yet," she explains.

I nod, "I see. You look well though," I say.

With a smile, she says, "Thanks. You look really good too, Zona."

"I um…I wanted to come visit you. To talk," I get out. My palms are sweaty and I'm wondering if this is such a good idea after all. I look around and see Jim taking a patient's vitals and the other tech is observing everyone. _You can do this._

I take a breath and start talking. "Look, Heather, I've really missed you. You were my best friend and that year we were together was a really good year. I mean, compared to my previous relationship, you were the first meaningful one. I loved you. So much," I say.

Heather starts crying again and squeaks out, "I loved you. I still do. I miss you. Everything about you," she leans forwards and whispers, "I miss making love to you."

A blush forms on my cheeks and she smirks. "Have you been with anyone?" she asks after I don't say anything for a few seconds.

I hesitate and rub my sweaty hands on my jeans. "Yes, I have. I was hurting. With you and Tim. I was…I wasn't in a good place, until recently," I say.

A frown forms on her face and she seems to deflate. Bags under eyes become noticeable for the first time and she crosses her arms.

"I waited for you for months. I kept thinking that we would be together eventually," I continue.

She puts her hands on the table between us and entwines her fingers, "we still can! I'll be out of here soon, baby please!" she pleads.

"I can't wait anymore," my eyes tears up and close them tight to keep them down, "I met someone and I really like her. I think she likes me too. I want to see where things can go with her," I release a breath and open my eyes again.

Heather looks sad for a second and then her face flashes red angry. She runs her hands through her hair and starts tapping her fingers on the table.

"I'm sorry, Heather. I really am," I say. The tall redhead stands up and starts pacing in front of the table. She's clenching and unclenching her fists. I look around for Jim and see him watching us. He nods towards me and I put my hand up to say 'wait'. He backs off and waits patiently. I stand up and gather myself.

Heather stops pacing and looks at me. "Please, don't leave. You can't just leave me, Arizona please!" she pleads.

"I'm so sorry Heather, I-" she cuts me off when she slams her hands down on the table and yells "NO!"

I start to slowly walk backwards and Jim moves toward us. The other patients have moved back into their rooms and the visitors have migrated to a corner.

"You can't leave me! After everything we've been through," Heather starts pacing towards me, "I kept your secret. I have loved you unconditionally. You are NOT leaving!"

I'm about to start running when I suddenly feel her fist connect swiftly with my jaw. The next few minutes pass by so fast. I'm on the ground as I see Jim tackle Heather down and the nurses push a button on the wall.

"Fuck," I wince. I touch my jaw and already feel it swelling up. _Special Teams 3 Charlie Special Teams 3 Charlie_

God, that hurt like a motherfucker. I finally sit up and watch everything unfold. The doctors rush through the door and one of nurses gives a shot to Heather while Jim is holding her down. She finally calms down and they carry her to her room.

"Are you okay?" Jim asks when he gets back. He helps me to my feet

"I'm fine," I say. A nurse comes by to check on me and looks at my jaw.

"Just ice it when you get home. She was doing so well lately. I don't know what provoked her," the male nurse says before walking away.

I chuckle a little and Jim escorts me out of the unit. "What happened in there?" he asks.

"I broke up with her," I chuckle again, "I just needed closure, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Take care of yourself," he says and walks back to the unit.

_Wow. That was the greatest idea you've ever had. You are one smart cookie, my friend. _

" Shut up brain! She's sick and she needs to be in here," I whisper and make my way to my car and back home.

I have a headache by the time I roll into my bed and my jaw throbs. I down two pain pills and follow up with water. I grab the ice pack I snatched from the freezer and press it onto my face. Teddy is at Henry's and Mark is…I don't know actually, but probably with Addison. I hadn't told any of them I was going to see Heather today anyway so it doesn't even matter. I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket and I pull it out. A smile forms on my face and I wince, forgetting that I was just punched in the face a couple of hours ago.

**Hey, I don't know if you have any plans for Thanksgiving, but Ads and I are having a lunch/dinner (linner) get together and everyone in our little group is invited. Hope you can make it :) – C**

**I totally can. Sounds good! – A **

**Great, I'll text you the deets tomorrow. – C**

**Cool. What should I bring? – A**

**Whatever you like. And yourself ;) – C**

**I will be at the 'linner' for sure :) – A**

_You did it. _I chuckle to myself and sigh. Yes, I did. I didn't do this for Callie; I did it for myself. I can finally move on. With my phone plugged in and the ice pack on my face, I drift off into a dream filled with a certain Latina and I holding hands and laughing at the park with a really cute dog in our laps.

_I hope this dream comes true._

* * *

**AN: Sorry, not a lot of Calzona in this chapter, but I really wanted Arizona to get closure. I finished my Psych rotation a few months ago and it was really interesting and I wanted to incorporate some of that in the story. I feel like mental illness is something that people don't like to talk about, but I think we should talk about because it's important.**

**AN2: To answer the question of ages: Arizona, Mark and Teddy are 23 and Callie and Addison are 24. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Never thought I'd ****get this much of a response from my silly and weird (Really weird ass) story. Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Callie's POV**

_Okay, so turkey, mashed potatoes, corn…what else? _I'm lying in my bed, making a mental list for today's linner. I told everyone to come around 2:30 and it's now 9am. Addison is helping me with the cooking despite her ability to burn everything. No, seriously, she burnt popcorn the other night. I don't know how she survived without me, but she somehow did. I guess all the pre-mixed salad, juice, veggie chips, and hummus in the fridge have been sufficient enough. She's done well on her own even though she never had to cook a day in her life, all thanks to Thomas, her family's chef. But for that sole reason, she will be on mashing duty. Pretty hard to screw up mashing potatoes. I would have put her on cleaning duty, but there isn't really much cleaning to do around the apartment since she's a neat freak. Anyway, there's going to be all five of us in the group that are coming and Teddy's plus one, Henry. The turkey's been defrosting since yesterday and it's ready to get cooked. I wonder what else people are going to bring.

At the same moment, my phone buzzes. I stretch my tired bones and reach for it on the dresser next to my bed. A smile lights up on my face almost immediately as I open a text from my favorite blonde.

**Hey Callie, you said linner is at 2 today right? – A**

**Yeah, I mean you can come earlier or later. If you want – C **

Her response didn't come right away, so I decide to get up and relieve my screaming bladder. As I wash my hands and brush my teeth, I think about the past few weeks. Things have been good. Really good. Arizona and I have become closer, I think. We've hung out a lot, albeit with the whole group, but still. And during the time we've spent together, I've come to find her charming and sweet and funny and so damn smart. One of the smartest people I've ever met. The past few weeks have only served to confirm how much I really like her, which is a lot. But I can still sense some hesitancy from her. I don't know why, but that hesitancy has stopped many flirtatious moments from going further. Granted, I've been doing some major flirting...and maybe I've come on too strong. I hope not. I've been taking Addison's advice seriously because she was right. I jump into things easily and I fall hard and fast for people. It's only resulted in heartache in the past. But I really took her words to heart. Becoming friends with Arizona has been refreshing compared to my usual 'fuck first, friends later'. Now, I finally feel ready to be in a relationship again. I _want _to be and I want it with the beautiful blonde whose dimples always make me smile. Maybe I'll ask her out tonight. _Wait, is she even interested in me?_

I pause and rinse my mouth as I hear my phone vibrating in my room. Walking back to grab it, I sit on the edge on my bed and my mind starts racing. I mean, everyone has told me that she really likes me, and I'm almost 95% certain that's true. But still…she hesitates.

I scratch my head and pull my hair into a bun. And all that hesitation makes me question her feelings…her thoughts. It gives me pause and then I think that maybe she's really not that into me as I am into her. _God, stop over thinking it. _I take a deep breath and decide that whatever happens, happens. I'll give her time and let her come to me when she's ready. I swipe open my phone and pull up a text from said hesitator.

**2 works! Mark made a good amount of green bean casserole and his famous gravy (it has a secret ingredient, not really sure what it is but it's damn good). I'm bringing some pies and wine, and Teddy and Henry are bringing cranberry sauce and rolls. Just letting you, so you and Ads don't have to cook everything – A **

**Wow, that's great! (although I'm still a bit iffy on the gravy, I will still try it) – C **

**Awesome! I'll see you later :) – A **

I send a quick text back and head to the kitchen to start prepping the food. Addison is already up with a mug in her hands. Her glasses lie low on the bridge of her nose and loose tendrils of hair escape from her messy bun as she checks her emails on her laptop.

"Morning," she says without looking up.

"Good morning," I reply as I pour myself a cup. With a sip to wake me up, I go about putting the turkey into the oven.

"Arizona texted me to say that they're bringing food as well," I say. I walk to the couch and take a seat next to her.

"Oh really? That's great!" she snaps her computer closed and looks up at me, "so, what're am I responsible for in the kitchen today? Corn? Casserole?"

"Nope! You are going to be mashing potatoes, my friend," I inform her and take another gulp of coffee.

"What? Come on, I can do more that!" she exclaims with her hands in the air.

I finish the rest of my coffee and head back to the kitchen. "Sorry, but you burn everything. I mean there are instructions on the back of the popcorn packet. Remember that?" I ask.

Addison follows me with a scowl on her face. "No, I don't recall that incident, but I assure you -"

My words cut her off as I continue, "And what about the toast the other day? Or the cheese last week? And also -"

"Okay! I get it. Mashing duty it is," she says followed by a long sigh.

I laugh and hand her an apron. I hook up my phone to the speaker and play some music.

"So what did Bizzy say about not spending Thanksgiving with her this year?" I ask as I prep the corn.

"Well, my mother seemed relieved when I told her I wasn't coming and my father," Addison paused her mashing and looked at me, "he could care less since he's too busy fucking all the maids," she spits out and resumes mashing the potatoes, furiously this time.

She chuckles and then says, "and my ex cheated on me. Like mother, like daughter right?"

"Hey, that guy was an ass. Straight up douche for doing what he did, but you've moved on now," I say.

"Yeah, I have. Mark has been surprisingly great," she gushes.

"So you guys are dating, right? Like officially?" I ask.

"Yeah, we are. God, I can't believe I'm dating Mark Sloan of all people," she says.

"Yup, he's a sweet guy. And he can cook apparently so that's a plus," I point out.

"And what about you? Gonna make a move on Arizona any time soon or are you just going to keep flirting?" she asks with an eyebrow raised.

I stick the corn into the oven and check on the turkey. "Um, I don't know. She gives me mixed vibes, you know? So I'm just going to wait for her to make a move. Whenever she's ready," I say.

"Alrighty then. Hopefully it'll work out because you guys would be so damn cute together!" she exclaims.

My face heats up as I tell her to shut up. "I only speak the truth, my dear Callie. Ooo, turn that shit up, I love this song," Addison says as she starts dancing.

I shake my head and chuckle as I punch the volume button up.

When I take a look at the clock again, it's nearly 1:30. Addison left to get ready a little while ago. I take a quick sweep of the dining room once more to make sure everything is in order before I head to take a shower myself.

20 minutes later, the doorbell rings and Addison lets our guests in. I can hear everyone greeting each other as I finish fixing up my hair in my room. I apply a little more mascara and flatten out the nonexistent wrinkles in my purple dress. My palms feel sweaty and my stomach has butterflies. _Why am I so nervous? It's just Arizona. _Right. I take a deep breath and leave the safe confines of my dark, bat cave, as Addison would call it.

I see everyone has made it and they are gathered by the dining room with the food they brought. My throat goes dry as I take in the blonde's attire with her back facing me. Her signature baggy pants, which she is now wearing the dressy version of. Her pants are always baggy and, yet, still formfitting. And these pants in particular make her tight ass look even better than usual. She matched it with a white button down and black flats. Those golden locks are curled and flow down her back. I lick my lips as I approach them and rub my hands together.

"Hello everyone! Thank you guys for coming and for bringing food!" I greet them.

Everyone says hi in unison and we exchange hugs. Arizona and I hug last as everyone else finds a seat at the table. I notice a dark bruise on her jaw that's healing.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I ask, my voice laced with concern.

She shrugs it off with "Nothing, just ran into a door. You look beautiful by the way."

Her blue eyes roam up and down my body and a blush forms on my face. "Thanks. You look great too," I compliment.

She smiles that dimpled smile I love so much and bites her lip.

"So a door gave you that nasty bruise?" I ask once more. She's lying, I can tell.

"Yup! Shall we go eat? I've been waiting all day for linner," she says with a tight smile.

"Yes, we shall," I reply and guide us to the remaining two seats.

The meal is in full swing as food is passed around and drinks are poured. Laughter fills the apartment while soft music keeps playing through the iHome.

"Oh my god. Mark, this casserole is amazing!" I say with my mouth still full.

"Thank you. The turkey came out pretty good as well. Did you try the gravy?" he asks

I pour some on my turkey and chew slowly. "Holy shit. That's good. It's got a bite to it too," I proclaim.

"Yeah, family recipe and it's locked down tight," he says.

"Addison, he's a keeper for sure," I say.

With a proud look on his face, he gives the red head a quick peck before returning to his meal.

"I'm sorry Mark, but you're gonna have to watch Ads here. She tends to burn everything," I say.

Addison smacks my arm and exclaims, "I do not! I just like to make things a little blackened. It's a style of cooking, you know? Like blackened peas."

"Oh, I'm sure blackened popcorn is delicious. All the charred flakes sure have a lot of vitamins and minerals," I joke.

Addison is about to argue, but Mark kisses her forehead and says, "It's okay, babe. Haters gonna hate."

"Oh yeah, Z here is in the same boat. This one time when we were in undergrad, I showed up at our dorm to find everyone outside and the fire department there," Teddy starts.

Arizona's face turns deep red, "Teddy, we don't have to talk about that day," she protests.

The honey blonde continues, "I found Z and asked her what had happened. Apparently, she had burned ramen noodles!"

"Ramen noodles? The instructions, people! Clear instructions labeled on the outside!" I exclaim.

"I know! It wasn't my fault. The microwave was weird and it had like – like alien language on it! But anyway, I am much better now. Wouldn't you agree Teddy? From dinner last night?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, that lasagna was pretty good, I'll give you credit for that," she says.

"I second that as well," Henry adds.

"So, did you cook these pies?" I ask.

"Yes, I did," she replies proudly with a dimpled smile.

"Well, they're delicious," I say.

"I knowwww," she emphasizes directly into Teddy's ear. Teddy shoves her away a little we all laugh.

Everyone is almost done eating after a while and we are just enjoying each other's company when I hear a door shut. Silence fills the table as a disheveled blonde wearing sweat pants, a jacket, and sandals stumbles into view and looks at us.

Addison is the first to say anything. "Hi, Ella. Do you want to join us?"

Ella? Oh, yes. The mysterious third roommate who I've never seen before. The troll comes out from under the bridge.

She pulls her tangled hair into a ponytail before answering, "Nah, thanks anyways."

The blonde snatches a roll from the leftovers in the kitchen and heads out the door. As soon as it shuts, we all crack up.

"What does she do all day? Like I haven't seen her for months," I choke out between chuckles.

"I don't know. But she pays rent somehow every month, so I'm good with that," Addison says.

A few minutes later, with our bellies full and bodies tipsy, we all clear the table. Everyone settles in the living room to watch a movie while I go back to the kitchen to fill the dishwasher. I was hoping that Arizona would follow, but I see her discussing something with Teddy in hushed voices. A minute later, I hear that sexy voice.

"So linner was a success," she states.

"Yes, it was. I'm glad you made it," I say with a smile while arranging plates in the racks.

"Any chance I get to see you, I'll always take it," she says and adds a wink. She stands there and releases a breath.

I let out a nervous chuckle at her words and the butterflies return. But then I become frustrated. I need to know how she feels about me for sure. I close the washer and stare at the blonde woman a few feet away from me.

"You can't just say that…you can't say stuff like that," I say.

Confusion marks her face as she responds, "But it's true. You are a sight to see."

"You _can't _just say stuff like that and not _do_ anything about it," I whisper and look at my flats.

Her vanilla scent invades my nose as she moves closer to me and takes my hands in hers.

"I like you. A lot. And yes, I'll admit, I've been holding back. I had to take care of some things, but I'm ready now," she whispers.

I hear Mark cackle at something from the movie and I chuckle a little. I look up at her and see nothing but truth in her eyes.

"Okay, so what now?" I say.

"Calliope Torres, would you go on a date with me? Tomorrow?" she asks.

I give her smirk and release my hands from hers as I pour some more wine for myself.

"Hmm, maybe," I say and take a sip.

"Maybe?" Arizona exclaims and looks disappointed.

"Of course, I'd love to go on a date with you!" I say.

With a sigh of relief, the blonde snatches my glass of wine and heads into the living room.

"Hey! Give me back my alcohol!" I chase after her.

The mood lightens up for the rest of the night as we finish the movie. Henry is the DD for the night since they all carpooled together. We send everyone home at around midnight with promises to hang out soon again. I get ready for bed and slide into the comforters not long after everyone leaves in hopes that the faster I fall asleep, the faster tomorrow will come.

* * *

**AN: School is ****kicking my ass, but I wanted to get an update in. Please read and review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I was writing this chapter and it kept getting longer and longer, but I had so many ideas. I thought about splitting it, but decided not to. Enjoy the longest chapter yet! **

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

"A date?" Mark puffs out. It comes out like more of a statement than a question. He squeezes the green sports bottle and water streams down his throat as we slow down a bit for our cool down after our run.

"Yeah. I have a date tonight with Callie Torres." It feels really good to say that. So good that my face hurts so much from smiling.

"Your face is going to split in half if you keep smiling that much," he comments with a sideward glance my way, a small smile tugs on his lips.

"So let it split. I have a date with Callie! Drop dead gorgeous Callie said yes to a date. With me! I'm not dreaming, right?" I ask.

Mark punches my arm and I wince. "Ow, dammit. What was that for?" I rub my tender bicep and give him my best glare.

"You felt that, so you're not dreaming. So where are you taking her?" he asks.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm between taking her to a fancy restaurant or doing something casual. I don't know much about her, so I'm not sure what she would like," I say. These are the very thoughts that had kept me up all night.

"Hmm. I don't think she would mind doing either, you know? She's so laid back like that," Mark points out.

"You're right. I was actually thinking about taking her to the Festival of Lights. There's lots to do there. Or is that really lame? I haven't dated in so long. Oh my god, I have a date. With Callie. What if I mess it up? Like what if she hates it or if I do something wrong or-"

Mark stops me in my tracks and I realize we're standing in front of our apartment complex.

"Stop freaking out. The festival is awesome. Everyone loves it. Callie's gonna love it and you're going to woo the pants right off of her, _literally_," he emphasizes the last point.

I roll my eyes and we enter the building. "There will be wooing, but no pants are coming off tonight. I really like her and I don't want to rush things. Especially _that _specific part, so just, you know, cool it with the jokes," I explain.

"Alright, alright. Your plan sounds good. And it's Callie. You guys are friends, so just relax," he advises as we get off the elevator and walk to my apartment. We hear a subtle hissing sound through the closed door.

"What's that noise?" Mark asks. I just shrug my shoulders to say 'I don't know'.

I unlock the door and we find a tired looking Teddy lying on the couch with a red nose, used tissues scattered around, and steam coming from the humidifier that is making that weird sound.

Mark gets started on breakfast while I approach my sick looking best friend.

"Hey, Teds. You got sick? How?" I ask and rub her back comfortingly while I stand behind the couch.

She blows her nose loudly before answering, "Damn bratty children. I went to volunteer at the day care down the street the other day and those little monsters were sneezy and snotty and all over me, ugh."

"But you were fine yesterday," I say.

"Well, yes. But I've had a bit of a cough on and off this entire week. This is why I can't have kids!" she starts having a coughing fit and I slump down into the armchair next to the couch. I yank my shoes off without bothering to untie them and put my feet on the coffee table.

"I'm with you on the no kids part, but you need to come up with a better reason for it," I chuckle.

"Whatever. It's a legit reason," she mumbles and adjusts her blanket. I release a satisfied sigh and think about my date for tonight. Smells of bacon and eggs waft through the air from the kitchen and I realize I'm starving.

"You should probably go get a flu shot. Go to student health to get checked out or something," I say.

"I don't have the flu. I never get the flu and it's something I've been quite proud of for the past few years. And I don't like shots, but that's not the point," she argues.

"Teddy, your streak is over. You have the flu and you need to get some meds. The flu shot changes every year and that's why people have to get one annually. I should probably get one too. And you're in med school. One might think that you will be giving shots," I explain.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I can give shots. I just don't like receiving them," she rationalizes.

"You're nuts, Teddy," I laugh.

"You sure are smiley today. Can it be because you have a date tonight?" she asks.

"Maybe. Maybe I'm just a smiley person," I say. My stomach grumbles loudly before Teddy could reply. "Hey, Mark. Need help over there?"

"Nah, I'm pretty much done!" he yells from the kitchen.

I get up and stretch. "Are you hungry?" I ask her.

"Nope, but I'll join you guys at the breakfast bar," she slowly gets up with the blanket still tightly wrapped around her and staggers to the kitchen while I follow behind.

I grab a plate and serve myself while Mark does the same. "You sure you don't want anything?" I ask.

The honey blonde slides into a stool and lays her head down. "Just some orange juice I guess," she mumbles.

I pour some juice and set it in front of her. Mark took the seat on the other side, so I slide into the remaining seat in the middle.

"You look like shit, Teds," Mark says with a mouth full of eggs.

"Gee, thanks Mark. I really do enjoy your compliments," Teddy replies and takes a sip of her juice.

"Try some toast," Teddy shakes her head 'no'. "Come on, you have to eat something. Look, it's dry toast," I hold it up.

"Fine," she snatches the toast and rips off a small piece.

"So, your date. Where are you taking her?" she asks after swallowing a bit of toast.

"The festival. I figure since she's not from here, we should go," I answer. I add pepper to my eggs and fork a chunk into my mouth.

"Nice. How's the weather gonna be like?" Teddy blows her nose.

"A little chilly, but it's Texas, so pretty much unpredictable," I say.

"Gotta love it though," Mark adds.

"Eh, I tolerate it. So yes, festival tonight. Then maybe a drive through Doches Street? See all the lights."

"Wanna take my car?" Teddy asks.

"Why? What's wrong with my truck? I got the air con fixed. Yeah, it's a little beat up, but it works. I'm not going to pretend to be someone else," I argue. I love Old Blue and I've had him since I was in high school.

They both look at me and get big smiles on their faces. "What?" I say as I collect our plates and start washing them.

"Nothing, it's just nice to see you happy and excited about a girl again," Teddy remarks.

"Yeah and you finally told that crazy bitch bye!" Mark exclaims.

"Right, but I got punched in the face so there's that," I point out. I subconsciously rub my jaw. It looks better and the bruise has almost faded by now.

"But you're moving on now. Don't tell me you don't think it was worth," Ted says.

Last night replays through my mind once more. How sexy Callie looked. Her face when she said yes. "She's definitely worth getting punched for," that face splitting, grin takes over my face again.

Mark gets up and slaps my shoulder. "Good luck tonight, Z. Woo her. You got this! See ya guys later," he says and is out the door.

"Oh god, I feel like shit. I probably look like shit. Mark was right," Teddy groans out.

"I think student health is actually closed today. I can go get you some meds," I offer.

"No, I'm-" Teddy suddenly gets off the stool and runs to the bathroom.

I hear her retching and sounds of moaning in pain. I quickly drop the rag I was using to dry the plates and stand outside the door. "Teds, you okay?"

"Yeah, peachy," she replies weakly. I hear the toilet being flushed and the faucet on the sink turns on.

She walks out the door and sinks into the couch. "Ugh, I hate being sick," she moans.

"Okay, here's what I'm gonna do. My date is not for a few hours. Well a lot of hours. It's barely 10 and I told Callie I'll pick her up at 7. So, you're going to lay there," I grab her blanket and cover her with it, "I'm going to get you soup from the café on Main and I will pick up some meds for you. No arguments!" I say.

"Okay, thanks Z. You're the best," she mumbles drowsily.

"Henry knows you're sick?" I ask.

"Yeah, but he has a game today," she snuggles deeper into the couch and closes her eyes.

"I'll be back later," I grab my keys and hear no reply from her. Teddy is fast asleep. I pocket my wallet and head out, locking the door on the way.

* * *

A few hours later, I come back with soup and medication. I get Teddy situated, grab my laptop, and slide into the armchair.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

She munches on a cracker, "yeah, I love their soup. I feel a lot better, so hopefully it stays down."

"Yeah, hopefully." My phone vibrates and I pull it out. I swipe it open and a new text pulls up.

"Is it Callie?" Teddy asks.

"Yeah, she's asking what she should wear," I type out a response and open my computer.

"What're you working on?" she takes another spoonful of soup.

"Nothing, I'm on Tumblr. What am I supposed to do for the next six hours or so?" I reply.

"Wanna watch Harry Potter? I heard ABC is having a marathon," Teddy is already getting up and turning on the TV.

"I feel like they have an HP marathon _every _weekend," I say.

"Yeah, probably," she settles back on the couch and changes the channel with the remote.

"Oh it just started! Yes!" Teddy exclaims.

And it's my favorite. Goblet of Fire. "Turn it up a bit," I place my laptop on the coffee table and get comfortable. The opening credits start and my eyes are glued for the entire movie.

Time flies and it's finally time for me to get ready. I take a quick shower and dry my hair. It gets naturally curly and I decide to leave it down.

With the towel wrapped around me, I open my closet and stare. What should I wear? I grab a few outfits and head back into the living room.

"Which one of these do you think is the best?" I hold them up for Teddy to see.

"God, why do you have purple pants? Not those. Go with medium wash jeans," she advises.

"Okay, and which top?" I raise the remaining outfits.

"Hmm, I like the blue one with the deep v neck. Makes your boobs look bigger," Teddy comments.

"Why, thank you Theodora. You're the best," I grab the clothes and rush to my room to get dressed.

I finish getting ready and make sure I have everything. With my wallet, phone, and jacket in hand, I head for the door.

"Good luck, Z!"

"Take it easy, Teds. Bye!" I say before closing the door behind me.

It's 6:20 so I've got some time before I have to be there. I decide to go buy some flowers. She likes flowers, I think. The storekeeper eyes me warily as I look through the different arrangements. I realize I don't know what her favorite flower is or even her favorite color.

"Dammit," I whisper.

"Is something wrong," the older lady asks.

"No...well yes. I need to buy some flowers. I have a date, but I don't know her favorite color or flower," I explain.

"First date?" I nod my head, "I've got just the thing," she motions for me to follow her and I do. She holds up a beautiful assortment of different flowers with all sorts of colors.

"Can't go wrong with a regular mix if you don't know," she says.

"I'll take it, thank you so much," I reply.

When I finally get to Callie's apartment, it's 6:45. If there's anything my dad drilled into my brothers and I, it's punctuality. He always said that being on time was late and we were always at least 30 minutes early to any event. I used to get so annoyed, but now I've adapted it for myself and it works for me.

I grab the bouquet and take the elevator to the fifth floor. I straighten out my jacket and ring the doorbell. I hear Addison's muffled voice say 'coming' through the door and the next second she opens it.

"Hello there. You clean up nice," she greets me with a hug.

"Thanks, I know I'm early," I say and the red head steps aside to let me in.

"She'll be out in a minute," Addison clarifies.

"You have a beautiful place by the way. Forgot to mention it last night," I comment.

"Thank you, do you want anything to drink?" she offers.

"No, I'm good. Was Mark here earlier?" I rub sweaty palms over my jeans.

"Yeah, he left about an hour ago. Why?" she asks.

"I was just wondering," I pull my free hand in and out of my pocket.

"Arizona, relax. It's gonna be okay," Addison says but her voice fades as Callie comes into view. I swear she's an angel or something. My throat goes dry as I just stare at her. She's wearing a tight, dark purple scoop neck, and black skinny jeans, all completed with a sexy black leather jacket and tennies. Her hair is pulled up into a half ponytail. God, that ass. Those boobs. That smile. I think I'm going to die.

"Hey, Arizona. Sorry, I took a while," she says.

I shake my head to snap myself back into reality, "No, I was early, so you're good. You look…amazing," I say.

She blushes slightly, "You look great. Are those for me?" she points to the bouquet.

"Oh, um yes!" I hand it to her, "I didn't know if you liked flowers or not. I uh didn't even know your favorite color, so I hope they're okay," I say.

"I love flowers and these are beautiful, thank you!" she hugs me briefly and puts the flowers in a vase. Her perfume smells so good, but I resisted the urge to bury my head into her neck.

"Ready to go?" I ask. She nods and guides us out the door.

Before it shuts, I hear Addison yell, "Have her home by midnight!"

"I will!" I assure her.

We take the elevator down and walk to my car. "Nice truck. I like it!" she says and that same face splitting smile returns. _She likes my truck!_

"Thank you," I say and open the passenger door for her.

She giggles and flushes as she slides into the seat. I shut the door and climb into the driver's side.

"His name is Old Blue. Resilient old thing, I tell ya. We go way back to high school," I say as we pull out and head to the festival.

"Wow, you've really taken care of him well. I can tell," she comments.

"Yes, I have. Pain in the ass, but he's loyal," I pat the dashboard and Callie laughs.

"So, where are we going? Am I dressed okay?" she asks.

"We are going to the Festival of Lights and you are dressed just perfectly," I glance at her for a second and pop my dimples before averting my eyes back to the road.

"I've been hearing about that, but what is it exactly?" she asks.

"It's like a carnival. Well, it is. Christmas themed and it opens the day after Thanksgiving till the end of December," I explain.

"I've never been to a carnival or any thing like that," she says, shyly.

"Well, today is your lucky day because we are here," I say. I find a parking space and we jump out of the car. The temperature has dropped a bit, so I zip up my jacket a little. "Welcome to the Festival of Lights!" I say.

Christmas music is playing, lights are everywhere, kids are running around, and the scent of all kinds of foods fill the air. I buy us our tickets and we start walking around. I have an uncontrollable urge to hold her hand, but I don't know how she feels about PDA. I don't have to wait long to find out because she intertwines her own in mine a minute later. Her hand feels warm and tingly. I like it. We both smile at each other while we cruise around.

"So, what do you want to do first?" I ask her.

"Well, we could do a few rides first and grab something to eat afterwards?" she suggests.

"That sounds like a great plan," I reply. We spend the next hour getting on different spinning rides and, by the end of it, all of my nerves are almost gone.

"Ferris wheel next? God, carnivals are fun!" she exclaims and leads us to the enormous ride. The line is pretty short, so we're seated in a minute.

I strap on my belt, she does the same and we lower the bar. I take deep breaths as we start moving.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good," I say. The ride stops at the top and I start freaking out. "Why did we stop? God, I hope we're not going to get stuck up here."

"Arizona, it's okay. Take my hand. Don't look down just look at me, okay?" she whispers.

"Okay," I grab her hand and she squeezes mine. I keep taking breaths to try and calm down.

"So heights are a no go for you. Why didn't you tell me? We didn't have to get on," she says.

"I...you looked so excited and I didn't want to ruin the carnival experience for you," I mumble.

"You're sweet. Really sweet. Just being here with you has made my first carnival experience so much fun," she replies. I smile and squeeze her hand softly.

"Purple."

"What?" I ask.

"My favorite color is purple. You said you didn't know earlier so..." she explains.

"Oh, yeah. I um, don't really have a favorite I guess," I say.

"Okay, but isn't there a color you strongly prefer over others?" she asks.

"Hmm, I like green, but I also like blue. So I guess that's like turquoise," I sigh in relief as the ride starts moving again.

"Turquoise is pretty. Like your eyes. You have gorgeous eyes," she stares into my blue orbs and I stare right back.

"Thanks, yours are so brown," I say. _God, what a lame thing to say. You can do better than that. _

"Brown is so boring," she scoffs out.

"No, yours are beautiful. So deep and full of excitement. More like mocha," I say.

She chuckles, "Now, you're just trying to make brown sound fancy. If mine are mocha, then yours are….are cerulean!" she says.

I laugh along with her. "Whatever you say. Let's get some food, mocha!" I say as the ride pulls to a stop and we get off.

"What are you in the mood for? Pizza? Burgers? One of those big turkey legs? We could always leave and go grab something if there's nothing here that you like," I say. Our hands are still clutched together while we look for a place to eat.

"Hmm, I'm trying to go for the full carnival experience, so I definitely want to eat here. So many choices though! I don't know what to choose," she says.

"Well, if you are in the mood for burgers, that cabin down there makes huge ones. Pretty damn good too. We could split one if you want?" I suggest.

"Great idea! I've been craving some meat," I blush a bit at my dirty thoughts from her comment. If only she knew how funny that was, but it's gonna be a while before we get there. I hope she'll still be interested enough _to_ get there with me. I guide us down through the crowd. I order us the 'Big One' as it is called with two sides of fries. I ask her if she wants a drink and I place those in as well.

Callie finds us a table and we get settled, sitting across from each other. "So, Arizona Robbins, afraid of heights," she brings this up and I feel my face flush.

"It's a legitimate fear, okay? Lots of people are afraid of something," I pout.

"You're cute when you pout," she chuckles, "But I wasn't making fun of you. I have a fear too."

"What it is?" I ask.

Callie stirs her drink with her straw, "I don't like speaking in public."

"Really? When did that start?" I ask.

"Eh, like high school. Believe it or not, I wasn't always the cool kid I am today. I was chunky and I had these huge glasses and braces. I sat in the back of the class and chewed my hair," she rambles out.

I'm about to respond, but our food arrives. I split our burger into halves.

"Damn, you weren't kidding! These are huge," she says.

_She's not talking about your bazooka. She's talking about the burger so get your head out of the gutter!_

I clear my throat and take a sip of my drink. "High school was tough, but we all get through it eventually," I say.

Callie takes a bite and moans. After swallowing, she says, "God, that's good meat! Where have you been all my life?"

"At the carnival! Well, at least here in the great lone star state," I take a bite of my own.

"Yeah. Back to the high school thing. I bet that's bull. I bet you were popular and in all the clubs and everything," she says.

"Okay, for the record, it wasn't my fault alright? I just ended up with jock genes. My brothers and I were the jocks. I was more nerdy than jocky though," I grab a fry and dip it into some ketchup.

"I knew it! How many brothers do you have?" she asks.

"Too many if you ask me. I've got two. Junior, who's the oldest and Tim, who's my twin," I say.

"No way, you have a twin? That's cool!" she exclaims.

Swallowing another bit of delicious burger, I say, "everyone always says that, but it's just like whatever. But I do enjoy bragging about how I was 2 minutes older. It annoys the hell out of him," I chuckle.

"I bet. I've only got one sister, Aria. Younger, but she's pretty awesome. I've got a bunch of cousins though. They're fun," she keeps working on her meal.

"Junior's married and they had my nephew, Wes. He's only 3 and so cute. He knows a lot for his age. They recently had another baby, Sierra Rae. I haven't seen her yet, but I called my brother two weeks ago to congratulate them. I think he's been too busy to send pictures!" I say.

"Probably! I remember when my cousin, Priscilla, had another baby. Her house was a mad house!" she says.

We finish our food in comfortable silence and I still pay for us, much to Callie's protest, and we walk to the bridge hanging over a canal and towards the giant Christmas tree.

"Wow, this place is so pretty. And this tree is just amazing," she whispers while looking up at the tree in awe. I hold her hand again and look at her, "yeah, it is," I whisper back.

"Hey ladies, mind if I take a picture?" a guy's voice interrupts our trance.

"Who are you?" I ask and step protectively in front of Callie.

He holds up his badge, "I work for the company that puts on the festival every year. I'm taking pictures to put on our website and you two just look sooo perfect," the way he finishes that sentence makes me realize he's not interested in Callie, or me.

"Um, if you're cool with it?" I ask Callie.

"Yeah, totally," she responds. We take our place in front of the tree while still holding hands. With smiles on our faces, he snaps the picture.

"We're gonna be famous now," Callie jokes.

"Yay! Finally, I'll be able to stock my fridge full of vanilla pudding!" I tease.

"Really? That's how you would spend your riches? On _vanilla_ pudding? It's all about the chocolate ones," she argues.

The guy interrupts once again and is holding something out, "You guys get a copy too! Check out our website. Thank you!" he walks away after handing us our picture.

"That's a good one. I like it," Callie says.

"Me too," I agree. I see her tuck it safely into her purse and I smile to myself.

We walk some more and end up on a bench by the canal. The moon is full tonight and it illuminates a few ducks in the water. It hasn't gotten too chilly yet, but we sit close together. Our hands find each other again and rest between us.

"Have you ever traveled outside of the US?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, I went to Botswana when I was in the Peace Corps few years back before med school," she responds.

"Wow, how was it?" I ask.

"It was the best two years of my life. The people were amazing. I learned so much and saw so many things. My time there actually convinced me to go to med school. The lack of materials available to the natives and how little they had. It was life changing. I swore to myself that I would become a doctor to do something about it. Make a difference, you know?" she finishes with a small chuckle. "Too much?"

"No, I love hearing you talk. That's a great story, Callie. I've never been to Africa and I've always wanted to go," I say.

"Where have you been?" she asks.

"All over. We moved around a lot with my dad being in the Marines and all. I think Germany was one of my favorites. I met Teddy there on the base when we were kids and we've been friends ever since," I say.

"Teddy seems great. I haven't gotten to talk to her as much, but I can tell she's great. And so funny. That story she mentioned yesterday about the ramen, was it true?"

My face heats up, "yes, it was. Sometimes I want to kill her. She embarrasses me shamelessly," I pout a little.

Callie pokes my cheek and I can't help but smile. "Well, I do the same to Addison. I make fun of her and she calls me a bitch. It's a great thing we have," I chuckle.

"How'd you guys meet?" I ask.

"Our families know each. We went to camp every year together. Not really a camp, but I just call it that. She's from California, but we kept in touch. Then she came to Miami and we were roommates in undergrad. She's the one who really pushed me to go to Botswana when everyone else in my family didn't understand how much I wanted to go," Callie starts playing with my hand by drawing circles on my palm.

"She seems great too," I whisper. We sit there and enjoy the silence. Callie moves her hand and tightens her jacket around herself. It's gotten a lot cooler. I stand up and hold my hand out.

"Come on. There's two more things I want to do before we leave," I say.

She rises and grabs my hand. I lead us back to the games. "So, I feel like I can't bring you to the carnival without trying to win you a stuffed animal. It's like a must," I say.

Callie giggles, "You know they rig those games, so it's almost impossible to win anything."

"I know, but I'm really good at the basketball one. Like _really _good," I say.

"Okay, then. Let's see what you got," she says as we approach the game. I hand the girl enough money for one try. The girl explains to me that I have to make a certain number of shots in a minute to get a prize. I push my sleeves up and grab a ball. Callie is standing on the side and I send her a wink. The timer starts and I throw balls into the basket. I'm so focused that I don't hear the timer go off as I throw the last ball. In the end, I made 22 shots in a minute and I get to pick a prize.

"Wow, you really are good," she says.

"Yup! Jock genes are strong. Pick a prize," I say.

Callie contemplates her options and ends up picking a giant stuffed monkey. "Nice choice. You like monkeys?" I ask.

"Yeah, saw them all the time in Africa. I kinda wanted to smuggle one into my suitcase or something," Callie jokes.

I laugh and guide towards our last stop. "Cute. So we have one more thing we must do to complete your first carnival experience. Have you ever had funnel cake?"

"Nope, is it good?" she asks.

"Callie, it is more than good. It is great! Almost life changing. But I also have a sweet tooth for fried sugary things," I say.

She giggles and holds her monkey close. "If it's that wonderful smell that is coming from that booth then I'm probably going to like it!"

I order two cakes for us. I'm about to pay when Callie stops me.

"Let me pay for something tonight," she pleads.

"Sorry, but you're my date. It's my treat," I pay for us and grab our cakes. I also paid for hot chocolate, so I pick those up.

"Callie, do you want to carry one of the hot chocolates and I'll carry our cakes?" I ask.

She takes one and I lead us back to the car. It takes some balancing skills, but we both get in without dropping or spilling anything. Now, normally, I don't allow anyone to eat in my car. Ever. But Callie is the exception to my longstanding rule.

She puts the monkey in the small backspace area inside the truck and buckles up. "Where are we going now?"

"We're going to Doches Street. Everyone has to see it at least once," I say and drive a few miles. It's not too far from here and it only takes 5 minutes for us to get there. I drive slowly and pull into a curb to park.

"Oh my god, what is this place?" Callie says while looking out the window. House after house on this street are decked out in lights and ornaments and all kinds of moving decorations.

"Every year, this neighborhood has a Christmas house decorating contest. So these people spend time and money decorating their house and they go all out. Last year's winner is that house over there," I point out to the house with the moving Santa and his reindeers on the roof.

"Wow, I never knew such things existed. What do they get if they win?" she asks.

"I'm not sure, but I guess it's something worth running your electricity bill through the roof for," I say and hand her one of the cakes.

"Ready to have your mind blown?" I ask. Callie nods and we both take a bite out of our funnel cakes.

I swallow my bite and wait for her reaction, "Wow, that's really good! I can't believe I've been missing this."

"I know. It's one of my favorite treats. My mother makes the best ones around this time of year," I say.

"How are you like so small? I've seen you eat and I don't know where it all goes," Callie teases.

"I run every morning. It helps, but it's mostly just fast metabolism I think," I say.

"Must be nice," Callie smirks and drinks her hot chocolate.

"You are gorgeous. What are you even talking about? Your body is…nice," I whisper the last part and blush a little.

Callie flushes and finishes her cake. "So where is home for you?" she asks.

"Minnesota. It's the place we settled in. My brothers and I went to the last year of middle school there and high school, so I call it home. And my parents still live there now," I explain.

"Minnesota, that's pretty far. How'd you end up here?" she asks.

"I got a scholarship for the dual program I'm in, so we took a tour of the campus and I loved it. It was just awesome that Teddy got in too and we decided to become roommates," I say.

"That's pretty great. Rooming with a stranger can be so awkward," she says.

"Yeah, I agree." I look at her face and there's a bit of powder on her chin.

"What?" she asks after I stare at her for a minute with a small smile on my face.

"You just have some…here I'll get it," I grab a napkin from the pile I keep in my car and move closer so I can wipe off the white sugar.

"There, it's all gone now," my eyes dart to her lips and her slick, pink tongue darts out and moistens them subconsciously. I look back into her eyes and see she's also staring at my lips. I feel our bodies gravitate closer and I close my eyes. My heart is beating so fast in anticipation. Callie is so close that I can feel her breath on my lips. Her lips brush mine just barely before a beeping noise pulls us apart.

"Sorry, it's a text from Addison. She's wondering where I am," Callie whispers.

"Oh, what time is it?" I ask, my pulse starting to normalize.

"It's 11:50," she clears her throat.

"Okay, let's get you home before she kills me," I say and pull onto the main road.

It takes 15 minutes to get back to her complex and the whole way we held hands. Ed Sheeran's 'One' just finished playing as soon as I parked.

"I swear that song always plays when we're together," Callie points out.

"Oh yeah. It played at Troles that day. That was a good day," I think back to it for a second.

"Yeah it was. And today was amazing. Thank you so much," she says.

"I had to give you the whole carnival experience. Hopefully, you weren't bored. But you can tell me if you were," I say.

"Are you kidding? I don't think I've had that much fun in years!" she replies.

I smile and pop my dimples, "we should get you inside before Addison comes out here. She's kinda scary," I remark.

"She can be. She's just protective of her friends," Callie clarifies.

"I can understand that. Wait here," I get out and go around the hood to open the door for her. Callie clutches her monkey close and I walk with her to the entrance.

"You don't have to go up with me, I'm good," she says.

"Okay, I just wanted to say goodnight. I had a great time, Callie," I say.

"Thank you again for an incredible night. I had a lot of fun," she pulls me in for a hug and, this time, it's different. It's not rushed like earlier. It's slow and warm and soft. We pull back slowly and stare into each other's eyes.

"You remember that thing that almost happened before we were interrupted?" I nod 'yes' and she continues, "Well, I wanted to finish it."

"Okay," I croak out.

Everything slows down as we move closer and closer until our lips touch. My hands rest lightly on her hips and her hand lies at the back of my neck. We kiss and it is better than I ever imagined. You know when people talk about fireworks and butterflies? This kiss was that multiplied by 100. I deepen the kiss some more and a soft moan comes out of her mouth. God, I could take her right now. I reign back and she gives me one more soft peck before leaving my mouth. My pulse is racing again and my breathing is ragged.

"Whoa," she breathes out.

"I know," I whisper.

We gaze at each other and I know, right then, that I could easily fall for this girl. I want to fall for her and thought of that would usually scare me, but not this time. This time, I'm embracing it and it feels good.

"I better go inside before I say something I'll regret," she whispers.

I take her hand and place a gentle kiss onto it. "Goodnight, Mocha."

"Goodnight, Ceru," she responds and heads inside and out of view.

I get into my car and touch my lips. Tingles are still there and I smile. That smile stays on my face the entire drive home and even still when I check on Teddy and climb into my bed. I lie there that night and think about our date. God, I don't what's in store for us in the future, but I do know one thing: Calliope Torres will be the death of me and I don't even care.

* * *

**AN2: No sexy times yet. It'll take a while. I hope you all liked the date! Please let me know ****your thoughts , comments, questions, etc. I love reading them and they really keep me motivated. I still have school, but I'll update when I can. All mistakes are my own. Thanks guys :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Callie's POV**

This is the longest lecture of my life. He's been talking for almost 4 hours and I just wish he would stop. God, I fucking hate 8am lectures. Thank goodness it's almost over. I lean on my hand while my other discreetly pulls out my phone. I check my messages for what seems like the thousandth time all day. Actually all weekend and no new ones are from my blonde. I mean _the _blonde. _The _blonde who has ignored me all weekend. I thought we had a good date. A great date actually, but it's Monday and I haven't heard from Arizona since three days ago. What was up with that? I'm hot as hell. I don't have time to be chasing people who don't want me. I can get anyone I want, right? Yeah. I don't need her.

Just then, her face flashes in my mind. Long blonde hair tumbling down past her shoulders. Bright, expressive blue eyes. That ridiculously cute dimpled smile. And that toned body. Ugh. I'm so fucking screwed. I need her. I want her. But why is she ignoring me? I mean, we're friends. Friends that like each other and went on a date together. We made up cute little nicknames. Ceru and Mocha. We could be like Moru or Cercha…._Whoa Cal,_ _slow down. You went on one freaking date. One. _I know. And I told myself I wouldn't be like this. All insecure like this and thinking ahead. But how can I not when it's Arizona? Sweet, smart, gorgeous Arizona who took me to my first carnival and it was amazing. Then, I kissed her…Shit I kissed her. And maybe now she regrets it? Maybe-

"Cal, you okay?" a soft voices asks next to me.

I shake my head to stop the raging sea of thoughts floating in my brain. _Get a grip, Cal. Stop overanalyzing everything. _

"What? Yeah, I'm good. Just a lot on my mind," I whisper and finally look around. It looks like everyone else, including the professor, bolted out as soon as it hit 12 and Ads and I are the last ones. She's already standing with her huge red purse, her equivalent of a backpack. I stand up as well and gather my things. With my backpack on, we head to Jones.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asks.

"Not really," I mumble.

"She'll text you, don't worry. And we'll probably see her at lunch. I swear I'll kick her ass," she says. And I know she's not joking.

I chuckle a little. "Not necessary when I can do it myself. But it might have been my fault. _I _kissed _her. _Was it really that bad? I'm hurt_,_" I say. Addison had nearly dragged me into the apartment on Friday when I got back and demanded that I tell her everything. And I did because there's no reasoning when this red head is determined.

"You said she didn't pull back. You actually said that she said 'I know' after you whispered 'whoa' and those words mean fireworks," she argues.

"I know that! But what if she changed her mind or she regretted it and now I've ruined our friendship!" I say.

"Cal, you didn't ruin anything. Arizona needs to pull her head out of her ass before I find her and shove it in some more," Addison says. I can't help but laugh. I have such great friends.

"Down girl. You really scare her, you know," I comment.

"Good," Addison smiles contently as we enter our favorite dining hall. We spot our usual table in the back already filled with our usual people. Minus a blonde.

"She's not here. Dammit, now my butter sock will go to waste," Addison groans as we walk towards the table.

"Please tell me you do not actually have a sock full of frozen butter in that purse of yours that you were planning to _beat _Arizona with," I say with concern.

"Callie, relax. I'm kidding. It's actually at home in the freezer," she winks at me.

"Hey guys!" Mark says and gives Addison a quick peck as she sits down. Teddy waves since her mouth is full of what looks like meatloaf. I'm not really sure.

I stay standing because now my hurt has progressed into anger. Is she seriously skipping school to avoid me? If she didn't like the date, why can't she just freaking call me or something? Tell me she's not interested anymore? Enough is enough. I'm going to confront her.

"Where's Arizona?" I ask with my arms folded across my chest. Mark and Teddy look at each other and Mark shrugs.

"She's at home today," Teddy says.

"Why? You know what? I don't even want to know why. Give me your address. I need to go see her," I demand.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea right now," Mark says.

"Sweetie, you don't want to mess with _her _right now," Addison says.

"I'm not going to kill her, I just want to see her. We need to talk," I say, my annoyance increasing.

"Fine, I'll text it to you. It's not too far from here, but she's really not-" I cut Teddy off as I start walking away.

"I'll be waiting for your text!" I yell as I exit the dining hall.

It never occurred to me until now that I haven't been to Arizona and Teddy's place even once since we all became friends. But I guess we mostly all hung out at the library and I was never invited over. That is still the case today as I get off the elevator on her floor and march right up to her blue door. I knock loudly three times. No answer. I try knocking harder once again. No answer.

"Arizona! I know you're in there. Open this damn door!" I practically yell. In retrospect, showing up to a girl's apartment, a girl that you really like, and banging on her door like a crazy person is probably not the best way to get her to be your future girlfriend, but if it works…

Finally, the door creaks open slightly and Arizona peaks her head out a little.

"Where the hell have you been? And what the hell are you doing?" I say.

"Calliope, I-" she whispers and widens the door some more. I push past her and walk inside.

"Don't you Calliope me. I mean, we went on a date! Three days ago! It's been three days and I haven't heard a single word from you. I thought it was a great date. Probably one of the best dates I've ever had in my life. And I thought you enjoyed yourself. Then we kissed! God, it was an amazing kiss. You said 'I know' but you've been avoiding me. Then you didn't show up at school and now I'm pissed and hurt," I finally finish and take a breath.

"Are you done?" Arizona asks. Her voice sounds different. A bit nasally. She sneezes and starts coughing. Oh, crap. She's sick. I finally take in her full appearance and look around. She has on a fluffy white robe tied tightly around her waist and fuzzy pink socks with bunnies on them on her feet. Bags lie under her eyes and her nose is red. She looks exhausted.

"Salud," I whisper, all of a sudden feeling like the world's biggest ass.

"Thank you. Let's go have a seat," she motions towards the living room. Her red couch contains a box of tissues and a paper bag full of used ones and a big blanket. The coffee table has a medicine bottle and a glass of water and on the floor is a humidifier that's off at the moment. I take a seat on the armchair next to it while she crosses her legs, wraps herself in the blanket, and sinks into the couch.

"So you're sick," it came out like a statement.

"Yes, unfortunately Teddy gave me the damn flu. I've been dying pretty much all weekend and I didn't want you to see me like this. All gross and snotty," she says before blowing her nose.

"Jesus, why didn't you just tell me? And you should know by now that I don't care how you look. You're still beautiful," I say.

She smiles brightly for the first time since I barged in and clears her throat. "I would have told you, but my phone died Friday night and then I misplaced it. I have literally looked everywhere for it and I can't find it," she says.

"Oh, I see," I put my head in my hands and groan, "God, I'm so sorry. I barged in here thinking that you were avoiding me when you were really just sick and lost your phone. You probably don't want to date me anymore, now that you know I'm crazy," I whisper.

"Hey, look at me," she says and I slowly bring my head up to face her. "I've dated crazy and you are most definitely NOT crazy. You are gorgeous, smart, funny and kind. I'll admit it wasn't the greatest idea to keep you in the dark and I'm sorry for that," she says.

"I forgive you, but I was hurt Arizona. God, I was so worried that I ruined our friendship," I point out. _Wait, did she really just say all those things about me? _My thoughts distract me.

"You didn't. There's nothing that you could do that could make me want to stop being friends with you. I had a great time on our date. It was the best one for me too. And the kiss was incredible. I wouldn't mind doing it again," she winked and started coughing. I flushed and wondered how she still had game while she was in this state.

"You wouldn't?" I ask.

"I said 'I know' and I meant it. I liked kissing you. A lot," she smiles that dimpled smile.

A small smile forms on my face as well. "I liked kissing you too," I say, "Did you mean all that you just said about me being gorgeous and smart?"

"I also mentioned funny and kind," she replied with a smirk.

I felt my blush spread across my face. _Yay!_

I say. A second of silence falls upon us before she says, "God, sorry. I'm a terrible host. Do you want anything to drink? Or eat?" Arizona starts getting up but I stop her.

"I got it, don't worry." She sits back down in relief and drinks some water. I walk over to the kitchen and inspect the fridge. There's soup portioned out in small take out containers. A few other essentials are in there and a zipper bag full of leftover pizza.

"Do you want me to warm you up some soup?" I ask.

"Yes, that'd be great. Help yourself to anything in the fridge," she called back.

I warm up a container of soup and two slices of pizza for myself since I didn't get to grab lunch. I reclaim my seat back on the armchair and place the food on the table. Arizona grabs the spoon I brought along and begins eating her soup. I do the same with my pizza.

"You know, you really shouldn't be here. I mean…I want you here. I'm glad that you're here, but you're gonna get sick," she says.

I smile a bit at her worry. "I got my flu shot already, so I'm good. Thanks for your concern though," I chuckle before continuing, "You're lucky I showed up instead of Addison. There was talk of a butter sock," I warn her.

"A what? Do I even want to know what that is?" she asks, weakly.

"A white sock full of frozen butter that can be used as a weapon," I shrug casually.

"Oh, god. Remind me to never cross her," she says. I laugh and nod my head.

"Callie?" she asks quietly.

"Hmm?" I respond and look at her. She got serious all of a sudden.

"I really like you and I would never hurt you on purpose. I want you to know that," she says.

God, Arizona Robbins is too damn cute. Even when she's sick. But I suddenly realize I really needed to hear that.

"Thank you for saying that. I um..I've been burned badly in the past and Addison was my rock. She saw me at my lowest and had to pick up the pieces, so that's why she's so protective and I love her for that," I whisper.

Arizona finishes her soup and places the container back on the table as she leans forward. Her voice sounds clearer and less nasally. Some color has returned a little in cheeks.

"I completely understand that. And now I can just think of the butter sock and it'll keep me in check," she jokes.

"Oh yes, I don't know where she got the idea from, but it works for her," I chuckle.

"What time is it? Isn't it Monday too? Don't you have class?" she suddenly asks.

I check my phone and an hour and a half has passed since I've been here. "Shit, I have class in 30 minutes. I better get going," I say as I stand up and take our dishes to the kitchen. I clean them really quickly before Arizona can say anything.

I grab my backpack that I don't remember placing on the floor in my blind rage and head for the door. Arizona gets up slowly and shuffles over to me.

"You know, your place is pretty nice. I'm offended that I was never invited over. Not once," I fake pout.

"I uh…I guess I have no explanation for that. You are welcome here anytime, Calliope," she says.

"Sweet! That soup did wonders. You look better already. I wish I could stay a while. I'd hate to think you're alone and sick as a dog," I say.

"Don't worry about it. Teddy will be here later and I'm just going to down some medicine and go to sleep," she laughs but it turns into a cough.

"Thanks for coming, Callie. I promise you I will find my phone soon and text you," she says.

"Sounds great," I reply. Arizona opens the door for me and I step out. Her gaze is focused on my lips and my face heats up.

"I really want to kiss you," she whispers.

I gulp before saying, "so kiss me."

"I can't. Not while I'm like this. Sneezy and all. Take a rain check?" she asks, hopeful.

"Of course," I say. I hesitate for a second, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what's up?" she raises her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Would you like to go on a second date with me in the near future? You know, when you're not sick and finals are over," I ask. Finals are coming up in the next week or so before winter break and we are all going to be busy as hell, so afterwards would be a better choice.

"Absolutely! Now get out of here before you're late!" she motions for me to go and starts closing the door.

"Get some rest and then find your freaking phone! Bye!" I yell.

"I will. Bye, Calliope!" she says.

_High five, Cal. You didn't scare her away!_ Yes, I've got a second date with Arizona. It won't happen tomorrow, but it'll happen really soon so I'm excited. At least I've got something to look forward to as the week of hell approaches us.

* * *

**AN: Love wins. 'nuff said.**

**AN2: Short one I know. Stay tuned for more. I am amazed by the amount of response C&amp;M has received! I'm having a blast writing it. Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews. Ya'll are awesome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Arizona's POV**

"Hey, you got raised from the dead?" Junior's voice comes through my laptop. His face is a bit pixilated on screen, but coming into focus. He's wearing a grey USMC shirt and he has a little bit of scruff growing. He's got a strong build and his dark blonde military haircut has grown out a good amount since he entered the Reserve.

"Shut up, Danny! The flu is no joke. It was the worst weekend of my life," I reply.

His deep laugh rings clear and I smile a bit. "You sure? Remember that time we went camping?"

"What time? We went camping all the time," I respond. I really hated camping. Still hate it.

"Well you went into the woods to do your business and ran out of toilet paper, so you used some leaves," he started chuckling.

My face heats up and I shudder at the memory, "It's not funny! That was a bad day too! It's definitely up there in the running." Getting poison ivy on your ass was not and is not ever fun.

"I've missed you sis," he says when the laughter dies down. A frown forms on his face and his eyes scrunch together in sadness.

"I've missed you too, Junior. How are things at home?" I ask and reposition myself on my bed.

"Things are great. Wes is as crazy as always. Tasha and I are exhausted now that we have Sierra. She sleeps a lot during the day, but is awake most of the night," he rubs his eyes.

"I bet. You've looked better, bro," I joke.

"Screw you, Zona," he yawns and stretches his arms, popping them as he does.

"It's so quiet. Where are my little nuggets anyway?" I ask, moving closer to the screen as if I could see around him.

"They're sleeping. It's a rare thing when this house is quiet. Tasha took the opportunity to go get groceries," he says.

"I bet. Enjoy it while it lasts," I whisper.

"Oh trust me, I do. Missed you during Thanksgiving," he says.

"Yeah, I decided not to come home since I was gonna come for Christmas anyway. Mom and dad were supposed to come, but you know. The storm and everything messed that up." I grab my mug from the nightstand and take a small sip.

"Yeah, the storm was pretty bad. Some places were snowed in. Wes and I went sledding outside. He's waiting for you to come so you guys can make a snowman," he explains.

"Aww, I miss my little guy. Can't wait for that. Hey, what did you get him for Christmas? I don't want to get the same thing," I ask.

"Well, you know that he's been obsessed with Sully from Monster's Inc for forever, so I got him a Sully beanie and scarf and a new Sully water bottle," he says.

"Nice. Okay, this is good. I know what I'm going to get him now. And some clothes and toys for little Miss Sierra," I tell him.

A small pause lasts between us before anyone says anything. We both know I want to ask about Tim, but I don't want to hear bad news.

I clear my throat and take another sip. My voice comes out softly, "How is he?"

Danny scratches his growing scruff and lets out a sigh. "He's good. Doing well."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Junior. Don't sugarcoat it," I argue.

"I'm not sugarcoating anything. He's better, Z. He really is. He's been going to see his therapist and taking his antidepressants. He finally got out of that damn wheelchair he hates so much and went to go get fitted for prosthetics," Jr finishes.

My eyes widen and tears threaten to spill out. "He got prosthetics? He's walking again?"

"Well, he's only had one appointment and it was mostly getting his molds done. He's been doing some exercises on his own to regain more strength back. He barely leaves the house for anything but his appointments. They're going to start PT once his legs come in," he explains.

The tears fall down and I smile, "wow, I – I've been so worried about him."

"I know. I go to mom's and dad's to see him everyday, you know that. He looks better than he has in the last few months," he comments.

"Yeah. What changed? He never left the house, let alone his _room _for months on end after the incident," I ask.

"I don't know. I think the therapist has helped. Once he started seeing him, he's been more interactive. Mom and dad are excited," he says.

"Why didn't they tell me?! I mean this is a big deal!" I exclaim.

"Mama didn't want to stress you out since you have finals this week. She knows you're busy," he explains.

I wipe my face and blow my nose. "Still, she could have sent a text." I'm a little hurt that she didn't say anything.

"Don't be mad at her. She also didn't want to raise your hopes up if he decided to quit or something. It's a new progression and we're being cautious," he says.

With my mug in my hands again, I finish my coffee, "I get it. She was trying to protect me like always."

"That's our mama. But you know-" He gets interrupted by a loud cry coming from the baby monitor next to him.

"She's got a set of lungs on her," I chuckle.

"Yup, she sure does. I'll be right back," he says. Junior leaves the screen and I get up to plug in my computer. I get situated back on my bed and grab my phone. I finally found the damn thing deep in the confines of the couch. I was so pissed. I guess I was madder at myself for making Callie worry like that. I should've just told her I was sick. I miss her. We've seen each other almost everyday since last week's miscommunication. She's giving her lab students their final today. An hour ago actually and it's 11 now. Maybe I can surprise her for lunch. I decide not to text her and just show up unannounced. Junior comes back on screen with Sierra in red Christmas footsie pjs. She's got beautiful light caramel skin, a perfect combination of her white dad and her dark skinned mother. Dark curly hair covers her small head and her green eyes, the same kind as her father's, stare at me.

"Sierra, meet your auntie Zona. Say hi sweetie," Jr waves her hand for her.

I chuckle, "She can't talk yet! Hi, there little nugget. I'm your auntie and I can't wait to meet you in person! I'll bring you toys and give you lots of kisses. Oh my god Junior, she's freaking perfect," I gush.

Sierra coos at me, but then starts getting fussy. "It's okay sweetie. Daddy's got your milk," he positions her and starts feeding. "That's right. Mommy's milk is good. Yum yum," he says in his baby voice.

I start laughing because I don't think I've ever heard that. Even when Wes was a baby. "Laugh all you want sis. It gets the job done," he sticks out his tongue at me.

"Whatever you say, J. Now where's my other nugget?" I ask.

Suddenly, I hear a tired voice coming closer. Wes climbs onto the bed and snuggles close to his dad and closes his eyes. His skin is slightly darker than his sister's and his unruly curls are brown which complement his hazel eyes.

"Daddy? Who you talk to?" he asks as he rubs his eyes.

"Why don't you take a look buddy?" Junior nudges him gently.

Wes looks at me and it takes a second for his eyes to really see me, but when they do, they widen.

"Auntie Zona! You are here?" he looks confused and starts tapping the screen.

"Hi Wes! No, I'm not there bud. I'm just video chatting with your dad. I heard you're a big brother now!" I say.

"Yeah! This is Cece, my lil sister. She cries lots," he pouts a little.

Danny and I both laugh while Sierra continues to nurse contently. "Well she's just a baby, bud. Are you being a good brother?" I ask.

He nods, "yeah, I help mommy lots. And daddy too." He rubs his sis's head and holds her hand.

"Wow, Junior. I'm surprised by how well he's adjusted to the new baby," I say.

"It took some time, but I agree. We try to include him in everything too, so he doesn't feel left out," Danny ruffles his son's hair.

"So I also heard you've been waiting for me to come make a snowman with you, huh?" I ask.

"Uh huh! When you coming, Aunty? I miss you," his small voice says.

"I miss you too, Wes. I'm coming really soon okay?" I assure him.

"Okay. I love you," he adds.

"And I love you too, buddy. I love you all," I glance at the clock and realize I need to get ready if I'm going to surprise Callie, "Junior I have to get going. I'll see you guys in less than two weeks!" I send them a kiss. Wes sends one back and their faces disappear as we say our goodbyes. I quickly hop in the shower and get ready.

* * *

When I get to 6th floor of the Davis science building, noon has just arrived. I see students filing out of Callie's lab. I walk over to the door and peak through the glass. One more student is dropping off their test and walks past me. He gives me a weird look and I shoot him a glare. I probably deserved the weird look because I'm pretty much spying on Callie and haven't actually made an attempt to go inside. She has her back turned towards me as she organizes the tests. Her jeans hug her ass deliciously. A red long sleeve shirt adorns her top half and her hair is in a ponytail, exposing the smooth skin of her neck and I want to kiss it. I walk in quietly, so she doesn't hear me.

I was always freaked out by the guess who game, even though I'm contemplating doing it right now. It can either go completely wrong or it can end up being really cute. I don't know which one Calliope would fall under, but I'm about to find out. I sneak up behind her and cover her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I whisper. She tenses, but then visibly relaxes when she hears my voice.

"Dr. Webber?" she jokes.

I laugh, "If it was him, I would be highly concerned. Unless he's done that before?"

"NO! I was kidding. Arizona, I know it's you," she assures. I release my hands and she turns around.

I pull her face close and kiss her softly. "Hi," I whisper when we break apart. This kissing thing had been going on ever since I got better.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" she asks with a big smile on her face.

"I came to surprise you. I thought we could grab some lunch," I say.

"Um, yeah. Sure. That sounds good," she turns back around to put the exams into a yellow envelope and I grab her backpack. She places the envelope in her bag and we head out to the elevator hand in hand.

"Where did you want to go?" Callie asks.

"I don't know. In the mood for anything specific?" I ask.

"Not really. I want to go somewhere new. Not Jones," she says.

"Ah, okay. Well, we can walk to The Square, which is where these food trucks gather. It's fairly close so we can walk there," I suggest.

"Yeah. What kind of food do these trucks have?" she asks as we get off the elevator and start walking outside.

"All kinds. Tacos, burgers, dumplings, pizza. My favorite is the dessert one," I say.

"Of course. Your teeth are going to fall out one day," she chuckles.

"Don't worry. I've got a friend in dental school," I say.

She laughs harder for a second and then stops as we come to a halt. "Welcome to The Square," I whisper. The lines aren't too bad, so it's not long after we put in our orders that our food is ready.

We walk a few feet away to a couple of benches under the shade of trees. After eating in silence for a minute, she asks, "So, is this a date?"

I swallow my bite of taco down before responding, "I believe _you _asked _me_ for a second date. But if this is it, I'm kinda disappointed."

"Oh, shush. I just wanted to clarify. And trust me, I like to woo," she says.

"Woo huh? Okay. When is that going to happen by the way?" I ask because we hadn't discussed specifics.

"After finals," she took a bite of her dumpling.

"I got that, but where? When? What time?" I question her.

"Arizona, I'll let you know. Still figuring out the kinks. Wooing takes time you know," she winks.

"I know. How does it feel now that you've finished a whole semester TA-ing for Webber?" I ask.

She smiles brightly, "It feels good. He wants me to TA for Molecular Cells and Tissues II in the spring."

"Nice. Are you going to do it?" I ask.

"Probably. I enjoy it enough. MC&amp;T II is more intensive, which I like," she responds.

"Yeah, I liked the second part better too. The kids also grew up a little and whined less," I say.

Callie chuckles and is about to respond when a voice interrupts her, "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Teds."

"Hi, Teddy."

We both greet in unison. Teddy looks between the two of us. "Thanks for the invite," she says.

"Sorry-" Callie starts but I cut her off.

"Don't apologize. Teddy is just being a grumpus ever since Henry left for his games two days ago," I explain. Teddy slides down next to me on the bench and steals a taco.

"I'm not being a grumpus," she explains with her mouth full. Callie laughs at our antics and finishes her last dumpling.

"You just seem a little down," Callie points out.

"I'm fine. We just - we had a dumb fight before he left. He apologized but I'm still mad. And just slightly sad," she explains.

I rub her back, "it'll be okay. You know what will make you feel better?"

"Punching him in the face?" Teddy asks.

"No – well yeah that too. But tonight is our biannual finals get together!" I exclaim.

"Oh yeah. Mark briefly invited Ads and I. What exactly are we going to do?" Callie asks.

"Well every semester we buy a shit ton of junk food and pizza. It's at our apartment. Everyone brings their own study stuff and we just sit around, eat and study. If anyone has questions or needs help, we're all there to do that. It's usually me, Teds, and Mark, but now it'll be the five of us," I say.

"That sounds really cool. We'll be there. Well, I'll be there. Addison will too probably," her phone starts ringing, "Oh look, that's her right now." Callie gets up and walks a few feet away to talk in private.

"So you two are getting cozy these days," Teddy wiggles her eyebrows up and down. I smack her arm.

"Shut up! We are not," I try to defend.

Callie comes back and says, "Hey, that was Addison. I gotta go. She got locked out of our apartment."

"Don't you guys hide a spare somewhere outside?" Teddy asks.

Callie slides her backpack on, "Addison doesn't believe in that. She's paranoid some stranger will find it and let themselves in. She also doesn't want to go to the office because they charge for extra keys."

"Oh, okay," I stand up, "I'll see you later at our study thing?" I ask.

"Of course," Callie says.

She hesitates for a brief second as she glances at Teddy, but then gives me a quick peck anyway.

"Bye, Teddy," she says as she walks away.

"Bye, Callie," Teddy responds.

I sit back down and open my dessert bag. I pull out a donut and take a bite.

"Not cozy huh? Looking pretty cozy to me," Teddy nudges my waist with her elbow.

"Shut up, Teds. Seriously or I won't share my goodies with you," I hold the bag up.

"Okay, I'll stop," I hand her the bag to pick something out, "So are you guys dating?"

"No, we're not. We've only had one date, Teds," I say.

"Oh, because it looks like you're dating. It's not a bad thing," she says then munches on a cookie.

I start to think about what Teddy just said. I mean I want to date her. I hope to date her in the near future. I lay back and rest my head on the back of the bench. At this moment, I curse the need for finals. I always do because those tests are brutal. But this time, I curse them because they need to hurry up and be over so Callie can take me on that second date.

* * *

**AN: Up next is date number 2! Please share your comments, questions, criticism, etc. Thank you for reading! **

**AN2: Ages - Danny Jr. 27, Tasha 26, Wes 2 1/2, Sierra almost 2 months **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN1: Whoa, 2 updates in a span of 2 days? I know right. Well, I've been living on procrastination island these days and this chapter was just flowing so well. But this won't be a regular thing, sorry. This is date #2. I really like this chapter. Our girls make some progress. Also Google translate is my friend, so sorry if translations suck. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

It's been two days since the finals get together and two hours since I took my last final of the semester. It was fairly hard, but I think I did well. It's 4pm and my date is in three hours. I should probably text her to let her know more specifics. After ensuring that Addison was going to be elsewhere, and hopefully that other girl won't be here, I decided to have the date at my place. Cook some dinner. Maybe watch a movie while we have a make out session.

**Tonight's date will be at my apartment at 7.** **Do you want me to pick you up? – C**

**Awesome. I can drive there. What should I wear? – A**

**Whatever you want. Dress comfy. I'm going to make you dinner, so we're **

**staying in. – C**

**Oooh, what're we having? – A**

**Guess you'll have to come and find out for yourself ;) – C**

Arizona sends back a response but then my phone starts vibrating, since I had it on mute. I smile when I see who's calling and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, sissy! Dónde has estado (Where have you been?)" Aria's voice rings so loudly that I have to pull it away for a second.

"You know, just up in my ass with studying," I chuckle. Walking into the kitchen, I take out the chicken that has been defrosting in the fridge. It's still a bit frozen so I fill one side of the sink with water and plop it in.

"You were always the nerd of the family. While I was the-"

"The partier?" I interrupt.

"I was the _fun _one! I am still the fun one," she clarifies.

"Right," I laugh.

"Anyway, how are things in Texas? How's Addison?" she asks.

"Things are good. Great, actually. Addison is still Addison, so there's that," I say.

"Anything new?" she questions.

"She's dating someone. I think she actually really likes him," I say.

"Interesting, what about you?" she asks.

"Um, what about me?" I say.

"Come on, Callie. Suenas feliz (You sound happy). Really happy. So there must be something or _someone_ who's responsible for that!" she points out.

I drum my fingers on the granite of the countertop and bite my lip in thought. Aria can be persistent and she'll find out sooner or later.

"Um, yes. There is someone," I whisper.

"Oh my god, that's great! Who is he or she?" she grills me.

"Her name is Arizona. She's a year younger. We've only had one date. Actually, our second date is in a couple hours," I say.

"Wow, let me guess. Blonde hair, blue eyes?" Aria annoyingly says.

I groan out loud, "yes."

"You sure do have a type. Is she- I mean are you-" she tries.

"She's amazing. She's not anything like that bitch, so please don't bring her up," I spit out.

"Okay, Cal. Cálmate. I'm just worried about you," she quietly rushes out.

"Estoy bien, Aria. We're taking things slow," I explain.

"I see. So you haven't had sex yet?" she demands.

"Aria!" my face quickly blushes.

"What? I just want to know!" she defends.

I clear my throat, "not that it's any of your business, but no, we haven't had sex yet. Like I said, only one date so far."

"Let me know when you do. Keep me updated," Aria says.

"Uh, nope! Just because you tell me all about your sex life, when I don't even want to know by the way, doesn't mean I have to do the same," I argue.

"Cal, somos hermanas (we are sisters). We have to compare notes," she argues back.

I laugh, "God, Aria. You're too much. Te extraño."

"I miss you too, sissy. They miss you too, you know," she adds.

I scoff, "yeah, right. And cutting me off is their way of showing their love?"

"They'll come around. Eventually, they'll get their heads out of their asses," she assures.

"Yeah, I hope so," I mumble.

"Where are you spending Christmas?" she asks.

"Addie's place," I say, curtly.

"Oh, maybe I can come visit?" she suggests.

"Maybe, listen I have to get things set up for my date. We'll talk later?" I ask.

"Yes! Te quiero, Callie," she says.

"I love you too, Aria. Bye." I hang up and look around the kitchen. I check the fridge for veggies that will go with tonight's dinner. I have asparagus and green beans. Not sure which she prefers, so I grab my phone.

**Green beans or asparagus? – C**

**Greens beans for sure. – A**

**Not a fan of green spears? – C**

**They creep me out a little. – A **

**Lol, I'll see you in two hours. – C**

* * *

The green beans and the sauce for the chicken picatta are finished. I taste everything to make sure things have been cooking well. It's almost 6:10 now, so I bread the chicken and set them to the side. I don't want them to get cold, so I'll cook them when Arizona gets here. I turn off the burners and open the fridge to check on the chocolate cheesecake I made. It looks good and I'm glad because I know how much Arizona likes her sweets. After wiping the down the countertops, I check the rest of the apartment. It's pretty clean thanks to Addison's neatness. Things look to be in order so I decide to take a quick shower. I put on my fitting blue capri jeans and a black blouse. Running a brush through my hair, I opt to leave it down. I look down at my bare feet with purple nail polish on my toes and figure she won't mind if I leave them be. My phone buzzes and I quickly grab it and open the text.

**Good luck tonight! No sex on the couch please :) – Addison **

I roll my eyes and smile while I type back, **No promises ;) – C **

Just then, the doorbell rings. My palms get sweaty and my heart races with excitement. I briefly glance in the mirror and double check my makeup before leaving my room. I take a breath and open the door. My god, this woman is beautiful. Arizona has on her baggy jeans, a grey long sleeve shirt, and black chucks. She has her hair up and her face is slightly flushed.

"Hi, Callie," she whispers.

I just stand at the door and stare for a second, "Uh, hi Arizona. You look gorgeous."

"So do you," she looks down at my toes and smiles.

We stand there for a few more seconds before she interrupts my thoughts, "Are you going to let me in?"

I let out a nervous chuckle and move to the side, "Yes, sorry. Please come in."

"Mmm, that smells great. What're you cooking?" she asks as we walk into the kitchen.

"My famous chicken picatta. Would you like something to drink? I've got wine, beer, water," I ask, opening the fridge.

"A beer's just fine," she replies.

I hand her a bottle and pull out some wine for myself. Arizona is leaning on the counter and I can feel her watching me as I start cooking the chicken.

"So, when you say 'famous', exactly how famous is it?" she smirks after taking a sip from her bottle.

"Well, I'll have you know that it reached 2nd place in the Miami Junior League Cooking competition when I was in middle school," I brag and turn the chicken.

Arizona moves closer to lean on the island in the middle, "Really?"

"Yes, no big deal," I shrug.

"Mhm, second place. Pretty good for a kid," she raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I was overshadowed by this girl named Madison and her version of paella," I roll my eyes and turn off the burner.

"I honestly don't even know what that is but it sounds intimidating," she laughs.

I join in and grab some plates to serve our food, "It is. But this dish is pretty damn good. And I don't usually toot my own horn."

"Well, all I know is that it smells amazing and I can't wait to try it," she smiles.

I flash her a small smile and finish plating the dish. "Can you grab the wine and I'll carry the plates?"

She brings the bottle and a glass and follows me into the dining room. I set our plates down on opposite sides and take a seat.

"Wow, Calliope. This is nice," she says, looking at the candles that are lit and the vase of flowers.

"Told ya. I like to woo," I send her a wink and pour myself some wine.

"Yeah and I thought I was the master at wooing, but clearly I was wrong," she says.

"You've got time to catch up," I smile.

She pops her dimples, "Glad to know that."

The conversation slows as we dig into our food. Arizona cuts a piece of her chicken and takes one bite. She stops chewing and looks up at me.

"What?" I nervously ask.

"Callie, I think those judges must have been unqualified because this is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life," she says.

I feel a huge smile take over my face, "Thank you. I've tweaked it over the years, so maybe it's gotten better."

"It's so good," Arizona stuffs her face and I watch in amusement.

"Slow down there. Gotta leave space for some dessert," I remind her.

"Dessert? What did you have in mind?" she asks as she tries to slow her chewing.

"I've got a chocolate cheesecake waiting for you in the fridge. After this, maybe we can go sit on the couch and enjoy it?" I ask.

"That sounds great to me, but first, I need a second helping of this stuff," Arizona says gesturing to her empty plate. I laugh and we head back into the kitchen.

30 minutes later after Arizona has had an elephant's share of food, we get settled on the couch with plates of cheesecake.

"You know, my mama makes really good dessert. Her funnel cake is amazing and her cheesecake is out of this world. But now, I think you have her beat," she says after taking a bite.

We're sitting close to each other on the sofa and the light from the candles make her skin shine and her hair glow. I just stare at her and I can't stop because she's so captivating.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" she starts wiping her mouth and I giggle.

"No, you don't. I just think you're beautiful," I whisper.

She smiles that perfect smile I love and blushes, "You're beautifuller."

My face scrunches up in confusion and I burst out laughing, "that's not a word!"

"It is now. I made up a word to describe your beautifulness. You should feel flattered," she smirks.

"I am. I really am," I set my plate down on the table and position myself so that I am facing her and my legs are under me. She takes her last bite and does the same, leaning her arm on the back of the chair.

"So tell me about your family? You mentioned you have a sister?" she asks.

I clear my throat and think about the question for a second. "Yeah, Aria. She's the wild one. She was always the wild one. Still is. I was more…quiet. More focused on my studies. I didn't have many friends either. I preferred reading a good book or cooking instead of shopping or partying, you know? It just wasn't my scene."

"Yeah, I get it. I would've been your friend. I was nerdy too. Had a lot of fake friends I guess. People that are only friends with you because you're popular. Those are the kinds of friends I had. Except Teds. She was my first real friend besides my brothers. She understood where I was coming from. My life. With all the moving around. She knew what that was like," she whispers.

I nod, "Absolutely. Addison was all the way across the country, but she knew what it was like too."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a minute just enjoying each other's presence.

"Callie, can I ask you something personal?" she asks.

"Yes, you can."

"Remember when I first met you at the party months ago? That night I spilled the blue drink on you? You were really upset. I know it wasn't just all me," she says.

I smile sadly at the memories and release a breath. "I uh, I was going through a break up. That summer was pretty bad. I was hurt in one of the worst ways and I needed to get away from it all afterwards, so I transferred here."

I try to hold back tears and then I feel a warm, soft hand squeezing mine. "You don't have to tell me."

"I do. I want to," I say, squeezing her hand back. "I've dated men my whole life. I never really thought about women in anyway until college. Then, I started noticing if girls were pretty or not, but I never really acted on anything. That didn't happen until med school. The first year I was so nervous and excited about being there that I devoted all of my time to school. The second year, I loosened up a bit. I became best friends with this girl named Erica. We became close and she would flirt with me all the time. Eventually, I started flirting back and one thing led to another and we started dating. It was a new experience for me."

Arizona runs her thumb soothingly across my hand. "I was conflicted with my feelings and my beliefs. My family is very religious and this is something that was not okay, so I kept it from them. My sister found out and she kept her mouth shut about it, which I was grateful for. Until one night when Erica snuck over and we were sleeping together, my mother caught us. That was a bad night."

The tears are flowing freely by now, but Arizona still encourages me to continue with her thumb strokes.

"Um, my mother basically dragged Erica out of the house and forbade me to see her. My father was notified and they gave me a huge lecture about how I was a sinner and I was going to hell. This was almost a year ago now," I sniff. Arizona grabs the box of tissues on the table and hands it to me. I gladly take it and clean my nose.

"So, after that happened, I was miserable. I didn't see or talk to Erica for the rest of that weekend. I woke up Monday morning and said 'fuck this'. I was in love with Erica and she was in love with me. I packed my shit up and moved in with her. It was great. We were happy going into the second semester. But I missed my family and that put a strain on our relationship. She felt like I blamed her for losing my family. We stopped having sex months after and barely spoke to each other even though we were living together. But I wasn't ready to give up on us, so on our 9 month anniversary, I picked up some food from our favorite Chinese place on my way home from work after grading some papers and when I got there, I heard some noises coming from the inside."

I take a deep breath because those painful memories come back and replay in my mind.

"It's okay," Arizona whispers.

"I set the food down in the kitchen and followed the noise into our bedroom. As I got closer, I could tell there were moans. I opened the door and found Erica's face between some other girl's legs. She was fucking some other woman behind my back. I grabbed that chick by her hair and told her to get lost. She did and then it was just Erica and I. I confronted her and asked how long it had been going on. Apparently, she had had her side chick for 3 months. 3 months and I never knew. How didn't I see it? By then, I was thinking in my mind about how my parents would have said 'I told you so'."

"Oh god, Callie," she pulls me in for a hug, "I'm so sorry that happened to you. I'm so sorry."

My sobs get harder and, after a minute, I finally calm down enough to talk again. We pull apart and I grab more tissues. "I couldn't stay there. Having to see her everyday at school would have been too much. So I told Aria I was leaving and said goodbye to Miami. I applied to UT Med and Addie offered me the extra room in her apartment when I was accepted and now here I am. God, I've ruined our date with my sob story. Sorry, I'm such a fucking mess," I say and wipe my eyes.

"Hey, listen you did not ruin our date. I'm still here. And you're not a mess," she cups my cheek and wipes my tears, "You're beautiful. Remember what I said when you came to look for me when I was sick?"

"You would never hurt me?" I mumble.

"I will _never _hurt you. Not on purpose. Not ever. You hear me?" she says softly. I look up at her, smile and nod.

"Good. Wanna hear something about my ex?" she asks.

"Yeah. If you want to tell me," I say.

Arizona smiles and smoothes out her ponytail. "My ex is in a mental facility."

"What? Why?" I ask.

"We were together for a year. We went to middle school together and I had the biggest crush on her for forever, but I knew she was straight so I never confessed my feelings or anything. I gave up hope eventually and dated another girl. I don't even know why because we had nothing in common. Guess that's why the relationship ended pretty quickly. Anyway, I got a scholarship for this school and went away for college. Turns out that she got a scholarship for Baylor and we both ended up in Texas. We met at a party and hit it off. I found out she was actually bi. So we started dating and things were awesome. Around our 11-month mark, her mother died. That last month of our relationship, she changed. She was possessive and overbearing. Her mood swings were all over the place."

This time, I squeeze her hand and nod in encouragement. "One night, she was angry about…I can't even remember, but she grabbed a knife and threatened me."

"Oh my god. What did you do?" I gasp.

"Well, I calmed her down and she went to bed. Her mood swings had never been that bad. At that point, I figured that maybe something was wrong. Like really wrong with her, so I filed a mental health warrant and the cops came and took her," she explains.

"Jeez, I'm sorry you had to go through that," I say.

"Yeah, me too. I didn't visit her for months after that. I only recently went to see her. A few days before Thanksgiving actually," she says.

A light bulb goes off in my head as I recall the bruise Arizona had on her jaw, "Is that where you got the-"

"Yes. I broke up with her, officially. Told her I met someone I really liked and I wanted to see where things would go. I ended up getting punched in the face," she chuckles.

I instinctively move my hand to her face and rub the spot where her bruise was. "You got punched in the face for me?"

"Absolutely. I'd, uh, I would do anything for you, Calliope. I like you a lot," she confesses.

I smile and bring her face closer for a kiss. One kiss turn into two. Two into three. Our make out escalates and now Arizona is on top of me. Her knee is between my legs, but not touching me and her hands are on either side of my face, holding herself up.

"You're perfect, Callie," she kisses my jaw and her mouth trails down my neck. I let out a moan. My hands get tangled in her hair as I take out her ponytail. I bring her mouth back to mine. My tongue swipes her bottom lip for access and it's granted as her mouth widens. I slip my tongue in and it fights for dominance with hers. Arizona moans softly and slides one hand just slightly under my shirt at the hip and her thumb rubs the goose bumps that have formed there. God, I want this. I so want this. But if we don't stop, we'll get carried away. We break apart for a second to catch our breaths. Her intense gaze never leaves mine.

"We should stop now because I don't think I'll be able to control myself if we keep going," I whisper.

Arizona gives me one more kiss and sits back on the other cushion. "You're right. We're taking things slow."

"I'm sorry if you're disappointed or-" I start.

"Calliope, don't finish that sentence," she grabs my hand and places a kiss on it, "I like you and l like taking things slow with you. Besides, there are some things I'm not ready to tell you about just yet."

I smile, "Okay. Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

She gives me a small smile, "Yeah, I know. Can I use your bathroom real quick?"

"Sure, just down the hall and it's the second door," I tell her and she pretty much dashes there. _Hmm, that was weird. _

While Arizona is in the bathroom, I decide to clear our plates and clean up the kitchen a bit. Three minutes later, she comes back into view just as I've finished loading the dishwasher.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey you," she says back.

"Everything okay? You didn't get sick did you?" I ask, concerned.

"No, no! I just had to, um, pee really bad," she explains.

I eye her and smirk, "Okay. It's gotten pretty late."

"Yeah, it's almost midnight. I have a flight tomorrow night, so I should get going. Still haven't packed or anything," she says with her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, you're going home for the holidays?" I ask. I guess I hadn't really thought about that. God, I'm going to miss her.

"Yeah. Are you? Or I guess not since-" she trails off.

"No, you're right. I'm going to Addie's home," I say.

We start walking towards the door, hand in hand. "That should be fun, huh?" she asks.

I chuckle, "The Forbes-Montgomery's are always entertaining." I open the door and she steps out.

"I had a great time, Callie. You're an amazing cook and I hope to try out your other recipes in the future," she says.

I blush a little, "You sure will. Can I, um, can I see you tomorrow? Before you leave?"

"Absolutely. I was just about to ask you the same thing. Maybe help me pack? I'm the worst at packing," she jokes.

I laugh and pull her close by the hips, "I can help you with that." Arizona sneaks her hand behind my neck and kisses me. It's not fast like earlier. It's slow and delicious. It's a kiss that says I'll miss you.

"I must go now, my lady," she says.

_My lady. I like the sound of that. _"Do you need a ride home? Are you okay to drive? Because you're speaking in Shakespeare," I giggle.

"I'm good. I just get weird late at night. I bid you goodnight. I shall see you at sun rise," she keeps on.

"God, you're so weird. And not sun rise. Early afternoon," I say as she starts walking away.

"But you like it. Bye Calliope!" she yells.

"Bye Arizona!" I say and close the door.

I lean against the closed door and smile to myself. I chuckle and shake my head. Yeah, she's weird, but she's right. I like it.

* * *

**AN2: So what did you think? Was it what you expected? Or completely different? Tell me your thoughts/comments/etc. Thank you for all the love! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN1: Yes, the chapter you guys have been waiting for. No, not sexy times. If I had chapter titles, I would title this 'The Talk'. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

I love showers. The warm water cascading down my body. Soothing and comforting. It's also a place where I do a lot of thinking which is what I am indulging in right now. When I was a child, I hated baths and showers because I had to be naked. I didn't like looking at myself knowing I had this foreign organ between my legs. I used to believe that it would eventually go away. Maybe even fall off like autumn leaves falling off their stems on the onset of winter. Ridiculous, I know, but it was my way of coping. My therapist helped me find better ways to cope with the hatred and anger I had for my body. Yes, therapy; I started going when I was 12 and continued for about two years. Not by choice but my parents were worried and I finally agreed to go just to get them off my case. It turned out to be a great decision because by the time I was a teenager, I was okay with it. I accepted my brothers' advice on many topics reluctantly. It was weird; brothers giving guidance to their sister who has a penis. What an awkward time it was for both me and them. Although, I guess it was less painful than having 'the talk' with my parents. I swear I wanted to crawl into a dark hole and stay there for a while. It's funny when I think back and see how far I've come. I love my body and I'm very comfortable in my skin, but there are days where those insecurities I had as a child come back with full force.

**"**Arizona?" a familiar voice interrupts my reminiscence.

I quickly try to hide my penis, but I know it's no use. She already saw it.

"Callie?! What the heck are you doing here?" I yell. She starts backing out of the bathroom. I shut off the water knobs, scramble out of the sliding glass door –nearly slipping on the wet tile-, grab my robe and run after her. _How the hell did she get into my apartment? _

"Calliope, wait. I was going to tell you," I plead.

She stops in my living room and turns around, "When Arizona? When were you going to tell me that you're….that you're some kind of freak?!"

Her face is full of disgust and tears start flowing down my face.

"I was born like this, Callie. Please don't leave. Let me explain," I move closer to her and touch her arm.

Callie violently pulls away from me and walks to the door, "What are you?"

"I'm still me. The goofy, blonde girl you've always liked. Nothing has changed. Please," I beg.

"I don't know what you are anymore. Everything has changed," she opens the door to leave and slams it shut on her way out.

I suddenly gasp and sit up in bed. I can hear my heart pounding in my head and my breathing is ragged. I focus on taking slower breaths through my nose and it starts to normalize. My hair is matted to my sweat covered face and I look at the clock to find that it's 5am. I slump back into bed and swipe some hair strands away with the back of my hand.

Shit, that felt so real. I look around and realize I'm still in Texas and my flight is tonight. Last night, I had my second date with Callie and it was great. I think we've gotten to know a little more about each other. But yet, I'm keeping a really big secret from her. One that has the potential to ruin our...relationship? Friendship? Whatever it is that we have. I have to tell her. I need to tell her before I leave.

I try to stay awake a while longer trying to think of a game plan for telling Callie, but my eyes betray me as they slowly close.

I'm awoken hours later by Teddy's voice. She says something, but I'm still in that in between area where you're on the edge of waking up, but still having a dream.

I manage to get one eye open and mumble, "What?"

"I said, get your ass up. Callie's here," Teddy repeats and disappears from the doorway. Suddenly I'm wide awake. Callie's here? I turn to the side and my clock says 1:45pm. Holy shit. I grab my phone and see a text from Callie saying that she was on her way. This was 20 minutes ago. I sit up and let my feet touch the plush carpet on the floor. A smile works on my face when I realize that Callie is actually here. But then I remember my dream – no night mare - and that smile is gone. I have to tell her my secret today. I scratch my head and rub my eyes. I can tell her later, right? Not today? _You have to. Today! _Ugh, I know. I shake my head and quickly walk to the bathroom to make myself look presentable.

When I finish up, I pull some sweatpants over my boxers, slip on a bra and a fresh shirt. With my hair as tamed as I could get it to be in 5 minutes, I walk out into the living room. The kitchen is in view and I can hear Teddy and Callie chatting and laughing. There's also a delicious cinnamon smell wafting through the air.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" I ask when I get to the kitchen.

They both turn to face me and keep giggling. "Nothing much," Teddy responds.

"I swear to God if you're sharing more embarrassing stories about me, Teds-" she cuts me off.

"Oh, relax, Z. I'm headed out anyways. Henry's outside waiting for me," Teddy says. She gives Callie a hug and envelops me in one as well.

She whispers quietly in my ear so only I can hear, "Did you get some last night? Because she looks mighty happy."

I can feel my face turning a deep red as I smack her away. "Goodbye, Teddy. Have a nice flight and see you after the break!"

Teddy laughs and grabs the suitcase by the island that I didn't notice and makes her way to the door. "Bring me back some of Barbra's cookies! And say hi to your brothers for me!" she yells before closing the door behind her.

"Good morning," I greet her. She closes the space between us and gives me a slow kiss.

"It's actually afternoon," she points out with a small smile.

I slide my hands onto her hips, "Ah, yes. What crazy things did she tell you?"

Callie puts her arms around my neck, "I'm not telling. Barbra's cookies?"

I smirk at her raised eyebrows, "Yes, my mother and her baking talents. Snickerdoodle. Gingerbread man, everything pastry you can think of my mother makes it,"

"Ooh, sounds good. Why'd you wake up so late?" she asks.

My smile falters a bit and I pull away from her to open the fridge. I pour myself a glass of juice.

"I had a little trouble sleeping. Top that with all the exhaustion I had from staying up late studying these past few days. I think it just finally caught up to me," I take a sip.

"Yeah, I've been there," she starts putting the pan that was on the stove in the sink and I realize how nice it is to have her here and how comfortable she looks in my kitchen.

"You cooked?" I ask, a bit surprised.

Callie blushes and clears her throat, "Well, I helped Teddy. She was already making some French toast when I got here so I offered to help her finish. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not. You're welcome here anytime," I say.

She smiles and we stand in silence as I really look at her for a second before I ask, "Were you on your way to the gym?"

Callie looks down at her attire, "No, I sometimes wear workout clothes because they're comfortable."

_And sexy._ God, that spandex hugs her ass so well. I feel my member twitch a bit and decide I need to distract myself with food. I can't be thinking about sex right now when the very subject could possibly destroy what we have. My secret can ruin everything, but I have to be honest. It's the only way this will work.

I grab a plate and pile on a few slices and drench it in syrup. I take a seat at the breakfast bar and pat the one next to me for Callie to come sit.

"How do you not have like a hundred cavities with all the sweets you consume?" she asks.

I chuckle a little, "I honestly don't know. I guess I have impeccable dental hygiene."

She laughs, "I guess you do."

"Are you not going to eat any?" I ask after a while.

"No, I ate before we came," she says.

"We?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, Addie's at Mark's place right now. We're flying out tomorrow," she informs me.

"Excited?" I ask.

"Yeah, it should be fun. Looking forward to just having some time to relax and not worry about exams and grading quizzes," she says.

I finish my last piece and drink some juice, "Yeah, it'll be nice to have some stress free down time."

I get up and start doing the few dishes that are there. I still don't know how I'm going to tell her. I mean I was nervous when I told Heather, but this is Callie. She makes me feel things I've never felt before.

"Hey, is everything alright? You seem a little off today," she says.

I turn off the faucet and see her standing next to me. I wipe my hands dry on the washcloth and cup her cheek.

"Yeah, everything's good," I give her a quick peck, take her hand and we start walking to the living room.

"What do you want to do now?" she asks.

"Well, I think that this really pretty girl promised to help me pack," I mention.

"Oh, really? Who is she?" she asks.

"You, silly. Are you still up for it?" I ask.

She nods and I lead her into my room. Callie starts walking around and looks at the photos on my cork board while I go into my closet to get my suitcase.

"Are those your brothers?" she points to one. I set the bag down and walk over to look at which photo she's talking about.

I chuckle, "Yup, that's them. I had just gotten my acceptance letter for med school and Tim was on leave. I was so excited that I started dancing. Danny and Tim joined in. We're all terrible dancers, but we didn't care. My mom snapped the photo when we finished it with the Charlie's Angels pose. Somehow I always end up in the middle."

Callie giggles, "Looks like you guys get along great."

I walk back over to my closet and start laying clothes on the bed.

"We do. We have a great bond," I say. _At least, I used to have a great bond with Tim._ I want to tell her everything. She makes me feel like I can trust her with anything. God, it's terrifying but it's also refreshing.

"And this is your nephew? Wes, right?" she points to another.

I peek over from the closet and confirm, "Yeah, that's my nugget. Cute as hell. I need to get Sierra's photo up there too."

"He's adorable," she stares at a few more and asks questions. When she goes quiet, I know she's looking at that one picture that I don't want to talk about just yet. I think she can sense my tension because she doesn't ask anymore questions. It makes me smile because she understands that I will talk to her about it when I'm ready.

"You're kinda slacking here," I joke.

She walks over and sits on the edge of my bed next to my clothes, "Well, what can I help you with?" she smirks.

"My problem is that I always over pack. I think I overestimate how much clothing I really need. Then I also forget that I have clothes at home too," I explain.

"Ah, I see. Well, winter break is about two weeks long or so. Why don't you pack a week's worth of clothes and the other week use the clothes you have at home?" she suggests.

"Good idea," I start filling my suitcase. I set aside my outfit for the plane ride with my huge, warm coat on top.

"That cold up there, huh?" she asks.

"Oh yes. It's like 3 degrees. The winters are harsh but I love the snow," I say.

"Good God. I don't think I've ever experienced weather less than 40F. I've always wanted to have snow during Christmas though. Make a snowman and have snowball fights," she whispers.

_Come with me._ I almost say that aloud, but that's crazy. Two dates are all we've had. I can't be thinking about meeting parents at this stage. And she doesn't know my secret yet. Soon enough she'll know and maybe the whole 'meeting the 'rents' thing will never happen.

"I'll send you pictures of the one Wes and I make. Oh, want to see what I got him for Christmas?" I'm already looking for the gift bag.

Callie laughs at my excitement and nods. I open the bag and pull out the contents.

She gives me a weird look and I sit down next to her to explain, "So Wes is obsessed with Sully. You know, the blue monster from Monsters Inc.?"

"Yes, I'm familiar," she says.

"So my brother got him a beanie, a scarf and a water bottle. All Sullyfied. And I'm sure Tasha got him clothes because she always does. Tasha's my sister in law by the way. So I decided to get him Sully socks. He has a few already, but they're getting small. And I also found some Sully bed sheets. He's going to flip out because we looked everywhere and could never find them!" I end my ramble.

"Wow, I think you're probably more excited than him," she jokes.

I chuckle a little, "Yeah, I love my nuggets."

"You're a great aunt," she rubs her thumb over my knuckles and I realize we're sitting very close. On my bed. Alone in the apartment. I bite my lip and set the gifts to the side.

"Thank you," I reply. We get lost in each other's eyes and inch closer without even realizing it. My lips touch her plump ones softly. As our kiss deepens, she slides her tongue into my mouth. I wrestle her pink muscle with my own. God, she tastes good. She puts her hand on my thigh and squeezes. I swear I almost lose it. We release each other when air becomes sparse. We lie our heads against each other and I can feel her hot breath against my cheek.

"This is a very dangerous place we're in. I mean, we're sitting on your bed in your empty apartment," Callie says.

I laugh, "Yes, we are. Shall we move into the living room?

"Yes, we shall," she stands and heads out the door while I quickly put the gifts in the suitcase and throw some boxers in there as well. I zip it up and wheel it into the living room. I set it down by the front door and join Callie on the couch. Callie slips off her running shoes and we both put our feet up on the coffee table.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I suggest.

"Sure," she says.

I get up to turn on the Xbox and the TV. I grab a controller before settling back down on the couch.

"We're playing video games?" Callie gives me a confused look.

"We can if you want. I just have Netflix set up through the console," I navigate through through menu.

"No, I'm terrible at video games. Worst person to play with," she says.

"Well, you can't be that bad," I say as I login into the site.

"I really am. My cousins tried to show me once and it was a disaster," she laughs.

I laugh along and hand her the controller, "Why don't you browse through the list and I'll get us snacks."

I get up and head into the kitchen, "What do you want to drink? I've got beer, water, and juice."

"Water sounds good," she hollers back.

I grab two waters and throw a bag of popcorn into the microwave. Is this enough?

"Hey, Cal? Are you hungry for actual food?" I ask.

"No, popcorn is fine!" she says.

The microwave dings and I open the bag and pour its contents into a bowl. With two waters in one hand and the bowl in the other, I make my way back to the sofa.

"Hey, did you find something?" I get situated and grab the blanket that's lying on the sofa arm.

"Still looking," I hand her the bowl and spread the blanket over our bodies.

"Thanks. It's a little chilly in here," she points out.

"Teddy is always warm. I'm always cold. I don't know how we live together," I joke.

"You guys are best friends, so it works out," she says and hands me the controller.

I start scrolling through while Callie munches on some popcorn. After a beat, she asks, "we're just hanging out, right?"

I turn to face her and see how conflicted she is. I lean in and give her a quick kiss, "If we were on a date, you would be getting wooed right now."

She smiles, "Still intent on trying to one up me?"

I pop my dimples while I keep scrolling, "Don't worry, I play fair."

Callie diverts her attention back to the screen, "Oh my god, Pitch Perfect 2 is on here!"

"Oh yeah. That was quick because it just came out. I love PP," I put my legs up and start the movie. Callie sets the bowl between us and we focus our attention to the vocals coming from the TV.

* * *

It's almost 2 hours later when the movie ends and the popcorn bowl is empty. Callie was singing along throughout most of it and I was content on just watching her. I might have also sung along to final competition scene. Callie brought up a point that I thought only I had noticed and that's what we were currently discussing.

"Becca and Chloe are so gay for each," she says.

"I know! Oh my god, finally someone understands," I say. Callie does that cute brow raise and I giggle.

"I saw this movie with Mark and Teds. When I brought this up, Teddy didn't see it and Mark was just gross about it," I explain.

"They really are. I mean in the first movie you could tell, but this one was so obvious. Why didn't the writers make them a couple?" Callie asks.

"I don't know! I seriously asked myself that same question for like a week straight," we both laugh for a minute.

When the laughter dies down, I check my phone. 4:30pm. Dammit. I don't want this day to end yet.

"Do you mind if I go get ready? Mark and I are going to the airport in 30 minutes. Our flights are at the same time," I say.

"No, yeah of course. Do what you need to do. I'll be here," she says.

"Great. Help yourself to anything. If you get hungry, there's some food in the fridge," I say as I get up and start walking to my room.

"Thanks!" she responds.

I close my door and lean against it with my eyes closed. _Time's a ticking. You need to tell her. _I know. But first I need a shower. I make sure to _lock_ the damn door. Don't want a repeat of my nightmare.

I make it quick because I don't have much time. After getting dressed, I fold my jacket across my arm and grab my backpack. I take a deep breath before walking out. _You can do this. You've done it before. _

I find the couch empty and the blanket has been folded. I find Callie in the kitchen cleaning the bowl.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that," I say.

She shuts the water off and turns around," I know but I wanted to. Are you all set?"

"Yeah, I packed everything I need," I say. We make our way to the couch once again.

"Got your chargers? For your phone and laptop?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you though," I hold her hand and enjoy the softness and warmth that they have.

"I really enjoyed our date last night," I say.

"Yeah, me too. I feel like we know each other better now. I um, I want to keep going on dates with you," she whispers.

I smile brightly, "Me too. I'd really like that. I'm going to miss you, Calliope."

"I'm going to miss you too." She pulls me in for a hug and I close my eyes to just stay in this moment. I want to remember this before I tell her my secret. I leave a small kiss on her neck before we pull apart and I put a little space between us on the couch. I gather my thoughts and clear my throat.

"You know that I like you, Callie. A lot. And I don't want to lead you on or anything. I want to be honest with myself and with you," I start.

Callie's expression is a confused one and she nervously says, "Arizona, I like you too. What's going on?"

I get up and start pacing. I rub my sweaty palms together and then sit back down. _Keep it together._

"I want to continue going on dates with you. You already know a lot about me, but I've been keeping something important from you," I continue. _Please be okay with this._

"I have a penis," I say and look at her.

She chuckles for a second, "What do you mean? Like a strap on?"

I scratch my head and bite my lip, "No, um. I was born with a penis."

I hold my breath as I watch Callie's reaction. I mostly see confusion but also see something else that I can't read. Fear maybe?

"I, um, I wanted you to know. Maybe you can take the break to think about it. I mean, like figure out if that's something you'd be okay with or not," I whisper.

Callie takes a sip from her water bottle while I wait for her response. The bottle had been half full and I watch her down it in a few gulps. When she finishes, she slowly twists the cap back on and finally looks at me. She's still in a state of shock.

"Okay," she whispers.

I gulp and ask, "Okay?"

"I will take the break to think about it," she says.

At the same moment, Mark bursts in with Addison, "Hey Z, we're gonna be late!"

They walk in further and see us on the couch, "Sorry, were we interrupting something?"

"No, I was just about to get going," Callie says as she gets up and starts walking toward the door.

I get up and grab my backpack and suitcase. Mark gives Addison a goodbye kiss. I wish I could do the same, but I'm not going to push Callie.

"I hope you guys have a nice flight and a great break," Addison says as they start walking out.

"Bye, guys," Callie says with a forced smile and she practically pulls the red head's arm off as they make a swift exit.

"What the hell was that about?" Mark asks. I lock up and we take the elevator down to the parking lot.

"I told her. About my secret," I say.

He scratches his beard in thought, "Oh. Just give her some time. She'll come around."

God, I really do hope so.

* * *

**AN2: Thoughts? Did the opener scare you? I'm terrible I know. Up next is Christmas at the Montgomery's &amp; Callie's processing. What did you think about her initial reaction? How do you think she'll process the information? I love reading your comments!**

**AN3: Thank you GoldBlooded15 for your suggestion! I originally planned to do it differently, but your thought process made more sense so I incorporated it. I will always consider ya'lls suggestions and requests! greysspanglish: I know, we all miss that BD hotness. Yes, this story is a bit slower, but they will get there. Let's see what Callie thinks first.**

**AN4: About Arizona making that quick bathroom exit on the last chapter. I literally LOL at the few curious comments on this. I will neither confirm nor deny if she masturbated while on her date. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Callie's POV**

"I have a penis," Arizona says.

I laugh and ask, "What do you mean? Like a strap on?"

She scratches her head and bites her lip, "No, um. I was born with a penis."

_Oh my god. She's serious. I don't even know what to say right now. Wait, she's saying something._

"I, um, I wanted you to know. Maybe you can take the break to think about it. I mean, like figure out if that's something you'd be okay with or not," she whispers.

_Something that I'd be okay with? Really? Telling me this right before you leave? I need…I don't know what I need. I need water. _

I take my water bottle and gulp down the last half. I slowly twist the cap back on. I have so many questions and so many thoughts rushing through my head. I can't…I can't process this right now. I finally raise my eyes and look at her. God, she looks so scared and so vulnerable. _Say something! She's waiting._

"Okay," I whisper.

She nervously asks, "Okay?"

"I will take the break to think about it," I say.

At the same moment, Mark bursts in with Addison, "Hey Z, we're gonna be late!"

They walk in further and see us on the couch, "Sorry, were we interrupting something?"

_Perfect timing. I need to get out of here. I need time to wrap my head around this because I can't do that right now._

"No, I was just about to get going," I say as I get up and start walking towards the door.

Mark and Addison exchange a kiss and I can almost feel Arizona's eyes staring at me.

"I hope you guys have a nice flight and a great break," Addison says as we start walking out.

_We need to go. Like right now._

"Bye, guys," I say with a tight smile and I quickly pull Addison out the door.

**"**Are you okay?" Addison asks when we get inside her car.

"Yeah, just kind of lost in my thoughts," I say.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. The gorgeous blonde that I'm falling for has a penis and I don't know how I feel about it._

* * *

**Four days later**

Dead silence. I'm lying in one of the guest rooms of the Forbes-Montgomery mansion and it is dead silent. It's Christmas morning and it's so quiet. In contrast to my holiday experiences in Miami, where family would trickle into our home by the tens throughout the day and children were squealing in delight and excitement. It was one of the only days where my parents put their work aside and spent time with Aria and I. There was never a moment of such peaceful and tranquility like this.

And all this quiet makes my thoughts ring so loud. I had decided, once we landed, to enjoy my break and not think about all of my worries. At least for a few days because I really needed a break. I didn't want to think about my complicated life. But today, as I lie awake in this eerily quiet home, the thoughts I had been avoiding rise to the surface.

Arizona and I haven't spoken since that day. The day she revealed her secret. She must be so anxious. I just don't understand why she sprung it on me right before she left. I know she wanted to give me time to process and I told her that I would, but I don't even know where to begin. Which is the exact reason why I've been keeping these thoughts in the back of my mind, but the break is speeding on through and, before I know it, we'll be back in school once again. I let out a sigh and trudge myself to the bathroom. If I'm going to start processing, I need coffee first.

20 minutes later, I take the stairs down to the kitchen. I had opted to leave my damp hair down, slip on blue jeans, a red sweater and some plain black socks on my feet. I have been here a few times but not during the holidays. Addison's family is a bit strange. I don't really know how to explain, but they've always been like this. Bizzy is not the motherly type and she has always been tough on Addie. The Captain is the complete opposite and is very affectionate. At least he used to be. He's a brilliant physician and lecturer, but he spends most of his days in his study only coming out to eat breakfast and dinner at the table. Their marriage is obviously strained. Addison believes it to be her father's fault due to his infidelity, but it could also be the fact that Bizzy is hardly ever around. No matter the reason, the tension is palpable.

As I approach the table, I see The Captain reading the newspaper while drinking some juice and Addison is fixing up her coffee. Bizzy and Archer are no where in sight.

"Good morning," I say as I take a seat next to Addie.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas, Callie," The Captain says.

"Merry Christmas to you as well. I know I've said it already, but thank you for having me here," I say.

"Nonsense. It's good to see you again. You are family," he assures.

I smile brightly and nod as I prepare my own coffee. I nudge Addison next to me since she hasn't said a word.

"How are you?" I ask.

"I'm well. Beautiful day, isn't it?" she ponders.

I raise my eyebrow and realize she's in Montgomery mode. Something she learned well from her mother. You see, her family never talks about their problems. They'd rather ignore it and talk about something mindless. Addison refuses to speak with her father, so instead, she talks about the weather.

"Where's Archer?" I ask as I spread peanut butter on my toast.

Just then, a disheveled looking man stumbles into view. He still has his pajama pants on and a white shirt covered with food stains. Archer takes a seat across from me and next to his father.

"Morning all. Pass the bacon will you Addie?" he asks.

She does and says, "You couldn't get dressed? It's Christmas."

He rubs his eyes and yawns before taking a bite. "So? When have we ever done anything special for Christmas? Bizzy isn't even here."

"Yes, I am," the matriarch says. Bizzy Montgomery is an eccentric but collected blonde woman. She is always dressed impeccably without a strand of hair out of place and today is no different.

"Good morning, Callie," she says and I stand as we exchange a kiss on the cheek. It's a good thing she likes me.

"Good morning, Bizzy. You look lovely," I greet her.

"And you look lovely as well," she says as she adjusts the purse on her shoulder.

Greetings are then exchange throughout the family. She's still standing up and I wonder if she's going to sit down and join us. Bizzy hasn't shared a meal with all of us since I got here; she's a workaholic by nature.

"My God, Archer. What are you wearing?" she exclaims.

Archer is the womanizing older brother. He is an arrogant ass that has been hitting on me for the longest time.

Waving a slice of bacon in one hand, "I call this my hung over outfit. Like it?"

Bizzy gives him a tense and small smile. Through gritted teeth, she tells him to go get dressed. She cannot stand disorder and messy things. Her housekeeper gets paid very well to keep this house as clean as it is. Her authoritative tone can still send chills down my spine.

He sneaks another piece of bacon before muttering something under his breath and trudges off upstairs to change.

"Addison, my dear, is that what you're wearing?" she asks.

Addison chews her food very slowly and gives her a tight smile. The red head is wearing the same thing I am, opting for a white sweater instead of my red one.

"Yes, Bizzy. It's comfortable," she says matter-of-factly.

Bizzy sighs and checks her watch, "I must get going. I have a meeting with a client in 30 minutes."

The Captain puts his newspaper down and eats his breakfast. He doesn't say a word, but the annoyance is clearly written on his face. Addison's voice is the one that comes out, "You have a meeting on Christmas?"

"Well yes dear. You know I've never been too fond of holidays and my clients come first," she says as she starts walking towards the door.

"But mother-" Addie slips out.

Bizzy stops in her tracks and turns around, "You know not to call me that. It's Bizzy. I must go now."

And with that, she's gone. Even though I've been in this house multiple times, it still amazes me how they all function.

"Well, it really is a beautiful day. It's a bit cool outside, but I'm sure you gals can find something fun to do," The Captain says as he stands up.

He walks over and stands between Addison and I and pulls out his checkbook in one hand and a box in the other. He gives Addison a long, thin box.

She takes it, but doesn't open it just yet. He then hands me a check for $200. _Holy shit. _

"Captain, I can't take this money," I say, trying to hand it back.

"Please do. Spend it on yourself since I wasn't sure what you'd like," he says.

"Wow, um, thank you," I say.

He smiles, "Tell Archer to come find me when he gets down. I will be in my study if you need me," he walks off without another word.

"Sorry about all this," Addison whispers when we're alone.

"Hey, it's okay. I get it. Christmas is a weird time for you," I say.

"That's for sure," she says.

"So what'd you get?" I ask, pointing to the box.

She opens it slowly and pulls out a pearl necklace that must have cost a fortune.

"That's nice!" I say.

"Yeah, it is," she smiles and slips it back in the box.

"I don't feel like going out and most places are closed today anyway. Wanna do some online shopping later?" Addison suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," I say.

"What do you want to do now?" she asks.

I shrug, "I don't know. I was going to read a book and just lazy around I guess."

"I will join you," she says. We both get up and move into the huge library that they have. Both of her parents have filled this room with books over time. This is possibly my favorite place in this house, having come here for the past few days after coming back from the morning activities. The book that I've been reading is on one of the sofas and I reclaim my spot. I don't get to read for fun much like I used to. Addison grabs her iPad and situates herself on the nearby couch. We start to read in silence, but I can't concentrate.

"We can talk about it if you want. You don't have to go all Montgomery mode on me," I say.

She looks up from her tablet and smirks, "Really? You're telling _me_ that?"

I sit up and look at her, "What?"

"Cal, I know something's been bothering you ever since we left. We can talk about it, if you want?" she mimics.

"I know. I just want to try and sort it out in my head first," I confess and lay back down.

"Okay. And thanks but you already know how I feel about Bizzy. The woman hates me," she whispers.

"She doesn't hate you. She just shows her love differently," I say.

"Hah! If you say so," Addison laughs. We've had this conversation so many times and we still end up in the same place.

"Hello ladies," a voice that I'm tired of hearing interrupts.

"Go away, Archer," Addison says.

"But I just got here. Hey, Callie. Ready to go out with me yet?" he asks.

I don't even look up from my book as I snort, "No, thank you. I'm kind of involved with someone."

"So? You're smoking hot. I'm fine as hell and whoever you're involved with isn't here," he points out.

I look up this time and see he's appropriately dressed now, "Nope! Unlike you, I actually care about people's feelings. I also don't find you very attractive."

"Ouch, Cal!" he holds his hand over his chest like I just shot him, "You sure know how to bruise a guy's ego."

"I felt it was necessary for you," I send him a wink. Someone had to peg him down a notch.

"Hey Arch, Captain's looking for you in his study. Bye, now!" Addison says.

"You'll regret not getting The Archer Experience," he says then walks away.

Addison and I look at each other and burst out laughing. "Wow, The Archer Experience! I'm so missing out," I say between laughs.

"He's ridiculous," Addison says after catching her breath from laughing too much.

Her phone starts ringing and I can already tell who it is by the smile on her face. She mouths 'I'll be back' before answering it and walks out of the library.

I release a breath and attempt to read again. Silence. The silence is back. The thoughts are creeping back and begging for my attention. I've read the same line five times, so I put the book down and succumb to them.

I have a penis. That's what Arizona said._ How is it possible? She has gorgeous blonde hair and beautiful breasts. A ridiculously toned body. And a penis. I mean how does that even happen? She said that she was born with it. But how?_

I rub my head as I feel a headache coming on. I close my eyes and a take a few deep breaths. My phone buzzes and I pull it out and open the message. It's a picture of Wes, Arizona, and the snowman that they made. So cute.

**Merry Christmas, Calliope! – A**

I smile as I respond: **Merry Christmas. Nice snowman! – C **

I know she's worried, but she's trying to give me space. I hesitate to send another text, but I cave.

**Still processing. Thank you giving me space. – C **

**No problem. Take as much time as you need. – A **

I put my phone away and continue arguing with myself. Am I okay with it? I've dated guys before. _Used to be a huge fan of penis_. I know, brain. But if I wanted to date a guy, I would. I want to date a woman. Arizona is a woman but she has a dick. Could I get with that? I mean, she's everything I've ever wanted. The whole package, but now with an extra package.

_Do you like Arizona? _Yes, of course. _Do you like penis?_ Uh, I used to. _Could you like it again? _Maybe. I know I'm bi since I dated men for years, but I haven't been with a man in so long. I still don't want to be with one. _Arizona is not a man._ Right, she just has a penis.

"Ugh," I groan out loud. I don't know if my brain is helping me or not.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look conflicted." Addison asks as she walks back in and sits next to me.

I sit up and run a hand through my hair.

"I don't know," I pull my knees up to hug them.

"Arizona problems?" she questions.

"No, well yes. She, um, told me something. Something big about herself. I don't know if I can handle it," I say.

"Hmm, well. How much do you like her?" she asks.

"A lot. God, Addie. I'm falling for her," I confess.

"That's good. You guys are perfect together," she says.

A small smile pulls on my lips as I think about her.

"Tell me, does this thing that she revealed change your feelings about her?" she asks.

"No, I don't think so. I still think she's amazing and gorgeous and smart," I say.

"Well then, there you go. I think you have your answer," Addie pats my back.

I release my legs and lie back.

"But I don't have answers. I have questions. So many questions," I respond.

"Then make a list and get your answers," she suggests. _Make a list? I can do that. _

"Thanks, Addie. You're the best," I give her a hug.

"No problem. Now let's get our laptops and do some shopping!

And so I spend the next few days writing down questions that I have. Every morning when I get up, I write a new question or two. I want to understand this and I am very curious. I've gotten more comfortable with the idea of Arizona having a penis. It was quite strange at first when I used to think about it. Now when I think about Arizona wielding a dick and plunging into the depths of my core…well…that thought is…very arousing. One of the biggest questions that I have is if there is a possibility of me getting pregnant. Not that this is something I want right now. Maybe in the future.

When this thought came up, I started thinking about kids. About how our kids would look like. And then I shut it down because we aren't even dating yet and I don't even know if she wants kids. This sparked a whole other set of questions. I know Arizona was a player. If a stranger she met at a bar could get with it, surely someone that has real feelings for her, like I do, could. _Wait, Arizona was a player. Was she wrapping it up? How many people did she sleep with? _I don't know. I hope she was. Maybe we should both get tested before we get it on. I'll add this to the list.

I think that the more I've thought about it, the more I realize that it doesn't change Arizona. At the very core of her being, she doesn't change. Her penis is just one part of her. I still have strong feelings for her and I don't see them going away anytime soon. We haven't had any communication since Christmas and it's now New Year's Eve. I think I have all of the questions I want to ask her compiled neatly on my list. I pull out my phone and type a simple text.

**I have questions... – C **

* * *

**AN: What did you think? I didn't want to drag her processing on, but I also wanted to make sure Callie took the time to process. They will have a proper talk soon enough! Thanks for all the love!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. Majority won so you got your New Years! I lied when I said the chap 12 was 'The Talk'. This chapter is "The Actual Talk" Enjoy!**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

"Hey, you got the fireworks?" I hear a voice say behind me.

"Yup, you have the matches?" I ask my older brother.

"Yeah got them, it's almost time to light these babies," Junior says.

It's about 30 minutes before the new year begins. My neighborhood always has a big fireworks party. Well, as much of a party as you can have in freezing cold weather. I zip up the rest of my coat and pull my beanie farther down on my head. I really missed the snow. We're just now setting up the fireworks station in the middle of our street. A group of people have gathered around with their own explosives in tow. I live in a fairly small neighborhood where everyone knows everybody. I used to enjoy it, the closeness, but now it's all about gossip. A few of my childhood friends still live around here as well. Still the same people they were in high school. It's just a weird thing when you come home. It's like you've changed, but everything is still the same. And while I do miss my family, I don't regret leaving.

"Arizona, where's your scarf?" my mother questions as she joins us outside.

"It's inside. I'm good, mom," I assure her.

She walks closer and rubs my back, "Don't say I didn't warn you when you catch a cold."

I wrap an arm around her waist and pop my innocent dimples, "I won't, mama. Timmy coming out?"

"He says he's tired. Physical therapy really drains all of his energy. The crutches help though now that he's walking again," she says.

A sad smile forms on my face, "Yeah. I just wish he'd talk to me. He's said all of five words to me since I've been home. I don't even know why he's upset with me." This had been my reality from the beginning of the break and I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what I did. Nothing comes up. He'll chat with everyone else and play games with Wes, but when I come into the room, not a word is directed at me. Complete silence. I don't get it.

"I know, sweetie. He'll come around. Therapy has just been hard on him. Both PT and the psychiatrist. He's making progress and adjusting to his new life," she explains.

"I guess. Where's Tasha?" I ask.

"She's nursing. Little Sierra woke up just as I was walking out. Unlike her brother, who's knocked out," she says.

"How are my girls?" a deep voice interrupts.

We turn around and see my old man walking out with more fireworks.

"Hey pop. Just freezing my butt off out here. I've gotten used to the southern heat," I chuckle.

His rich laughter rings loud and I can see his breath dissipate in the crisp winter air.

"Zona, Texas has spoiled you with their warm weather. It's good to have you home," he says.

"Thanks, pop. I missed this place," I give him a quick hug.

"Now, let's get this show on the road," he slaps my shoulder and goes off to greet the crowd.

"I'm just going to grab a doodle from the kitchen. I'm starving," I tell my mother.

"Please don't eat all of them. You'll get a stomach ache just like you did on your first day back," she warns.

"Don't worry, mama. I'll pace myself," I give her a kiss on the cheek and head back inside.

I take off my boots and unzip my large coat. I go straight to the kitchen where I've practically been residing in during the whole break. Now it's filled with the smell of vanilla and cinnamon as my mother's snickerdoodles are laying on the cooling rack. They're fucking amazing. Mama wasn't kidding when she said I got a stomach ache when I first came back. I couldn't control myself, especially when she made a few of my favorite meals: baked ham, mashes potatoes, mac and cheese, and apple pie. Let's just say I've been favoring my sweatpants these days. I grab two and bite a chunk out of one while leaning on the counter. A vibration comes from my pocket and my heart races. It's been doing that over the break because I'm expecting it to be Callie. Save from those two messages on Christmas, I haven't heard a peep. Which is scary. I can't stand the anticipation anymore, so now my pulse spikes whenever my phone vibrates. I pull it out and a frown plasters on my face.

**Hey, don't forget to bring me Barb's cookies! – Teds**

**Thanks for the fortieth reminder! – A**

I snatch another cookie and pour some hot chocolate for myself from the thermos**. **Damn good hot cocoa too. I wish she would say something...anything! But silence is all I get. Much like the one from Tim. I release a sigh and decide not to think too much about the two people that are driving me crazy. I can hear hollering outside and I know the fireworks are about to be released, but I want to finish my cocoa. A buzzing noise comes from my phone once again. If it's Teddy again, I swear I'm going to chuck it out the window. When I open it, I almost drop my mug because it's not Teddy.

**I have questions… - C **

Questions? She has questions? Shit. This is good right? _Yes, you idiot. She didn't straight up dump you. _Right. Umm..okay. I can do this. I've already answered questions like the ones she has before. So why am I so nervous? My thumbs fly across the keys.

**Hey, ask away. – A**

That was an okay response, right? I don't know, but I hear the countdown start and I run to the windows by the front door to watch. 3….2…1…Happy New Years! A rainbow of lights colors the sky as they release the massive amount of fireworks. I laugh as a drunken snowball fight starts outside. A familiar sound draws my attention away and I head back to the kitchen.

**Um, I don't want to do this through text. Do you mind if we Skype? – C **

**No, of course not. Happy New Years btw. – A **

**Happy New Years! I'll send you my info and you can do the same. – C**

I smile at the thought of seeing Callie for the first time in almost two weeks. I sneak a few more cookies and refill my mug before going up the stairs to my room. I set up my laptop and pull a hoodie over my head. With my headphones on over my beanie, I get settled on my bed with my snack and wait for the call. Callie has questions. How many questions does she have? _That doesn't matter._ Right. She'll probably ask the basics. But it took her so long, so she must have more questions than the basics I guess. Either way, I'm both nervous and excited all at the same time. A ringing sounds from the headphones and my screen shows an incoming call. I take a breath and accept it.

"Hey," she says.

It's a bit blurry at first, but now the screen is clearing up and I can see her better. God, she's beautiful. Callie is wearing a loose fitting v neck with a messy bun on her head. She has white earphones in and a notebook on her lap.

"Hey," I respond, "you look, um, great."

She adjusts her bun and smiles, "Thanks. So...you dropped quite a load on me before you left."

I set my mug to the side and cross my legs, "Yeah. I'm really sorry. I should have told you earlier. Not right before I left. I spent the whole day gathering up the courage to tell you, but I only ended up putting it off and saying it at the last minute."

"Yeah. I was kinda mad at you for that. That wasn't cool," she pouts.

I scratch my neck, "Sorry. It wasn't my intention. I guess I was scared. I wanted you to have time to think about it. Like really digest it before we talked."

A tendril of hair falls from her bun and she tucks it behind her ear, "Yeah. Thank you. For being patient during the break."

"Like I said, no problem," I grab my mug once more and warm my hands, "so you said you have questions?"

"Yes, I do," she opens the notebook and skims it. She wrote down her questions? That's really cute. It means she really took the time for this. I swallow liquid chocolate and shuffle a bit in my bed.

"So I want you to know that I really did think about this. And now I want to understand some of the things I'm still confused about," she says.

"Okay. Ask as many questions as you'd like," I respond.

She clears her throat and sits back against the headboard. "First question, how did this happen?"

I place my empty mug back on my bedside chest. It's getting a little warm in here so I take off my headphones and beanie. I replace them once more and pull my laptop closer.

"So my parents were expecting a girl. When I was born, they discovered that I had a penis. The doctors did many tests and it's still a very unknown topic. In fact, I think there's only a handful of people like me out there. I guess you could call it intersex. I do have ovaries and a tiny vaginal canal underneath my testes, but it's almost nonexistent. My estrogen levels aren't high enough to produce a period. They maintain my womanly features, but that's about it. My testosterone levels are higher than a normal female, so as I grew, everything else did," I finish.

Callie looks at me with raised eyebrows and a confused look. "Okay," she crosses off a few lines on her paper, "you answered a few of my other questions. Um, so you are intersex? What was the cause?"

"Yeah, I guess intersex is the right term. They still are unsure of what caused it. I mean, my mother took her vitamins and carried me till term so it wasn't her fault. They think it might be like an adrenal thing? Hormones were all messed up, causing me to develop a penis. That's the current theory I believe," I respond.

Callie bites the eraser end of her pencil in thought, "Hmm, it's plausible. So you can produce, uh, sperm?"

I grab a cookie and scarf it down, "Yes. My testosterone levels are high enough to produce sperm."

The brunette adjusts herself on the bed and starts blushing, "So, umm..."

"Callie, you can ask me whatever you want. I'll answer honestly," I assure her.

"Can you, uh, is it possible to, um, you know..." she trails off. I raise my eyebrows this time and look at her. I tried hard not to smirk at her embarrassment.

"Is it possible for me to impregnate a woman?" I offer.

Her blush gets deeper and she nods. "I haven't gotten my stuff checked out in a while. Last time, my sperm count was pretty low, so it was highly unlikely. There's always a possibility. Although my hormone levels are high, the doctors aren't entirely sure if my sperm could actually be able to make a baby. I always use protection either way," I say.

A miniscule frown appears on her face for a second before disappearing. I don't know if I was imagining it or what, but she carries on with her questions.

"So it wasn't a genetic thing?" she asks.

"No, my chromosomes are fine. Something just didn't go right. They are still doing research," I say.

A knock on my door breaks through the conversation and I whip my head up to find Junior peeking his head in.

"You okay?" he whispers.

I nod and give him a thumbs up. He nods back and closes the door behind him.

"Do you have to go?" she asks.

"No, I'm all yours," I smirk at the redness on her cheeks.

"Alright. How did you deal with being different?" she asks.

I smile a bit as I think, "It was hard. I'll be honest with you and say that I hated my body. I hated looking at this thing between my legs that made me feel so…_different._ The doctors advised my parents that they should assign me a gender through surgery, but they didn't want to do that. They did their own research and found out that it was risky and unnecessary because your kid might end up feeling like the opposite gender anyway. So they raised me as their girl, because I am a girl. They're great parents and I'm really grateful to them. I, um, they actually convinced me to go see a therapist. It helped. It really did. When I became a teenager, I was comfortable with it. Good thing because those were the years my hormones were crazy," I explain.

"I bet. I know it was hard for me, so I can't imagine what it was like for you," she says.

"Yeah, it was tough," I say.

Callie looks at her paper and continues to bite her eraser. It's oddly sexy for some reason. I want to know what she's thinking about.

"Do you have more questions?" I ask

"People talk. Around campus. So I knew you were a player. It seems like you were more hesitant to tell _me_ your secret than the girls you pick up. Why is that?" she asks.

I chuckle, "I like to think that I was very….friendly-"

"Oh, is that what we're calling it?" she laughs

"Yes, that's what we're calling it. I used to be a friendly person. I've only ever been in two relationships. One I had nothing in common with and the other is in a psych ward. Those girls that I picked up, I didn't care about them. I also knew I probably would never see them again. So they were either okay with it or they weren't. And it didn't hurt me because I wasn't looking for someone to connect with on a deep level. It was meaningless," I say.

Callie smiles, "And with me?"

I play with the straps on my hoodie nervously, "With you Callie, it's different. I-I care about you. I want to connect on a deeper level with you. I like you. So maybe I was hesitant because you could could totally hate that I have a penis and it would hurt. It would really hurt. I'm not trying to put pressure on you, but I just want you to understand that those girls didn't mean a thing to me. They're strangers. You're…someone special," I explain.

Callie's smiles get wider and a pink tint covers her cheeks. "You mean that?"

I pop my dimples, "Yes. I absolutely mean it."

"Okay," she closes her notebook and places it on the side.

"So, um, what's the verdict?" I ask, nervously.

"The verdict?" she questions.

"Yes, how do you feel about me having a penis now that you've have time to think about it and ask me questions," I say.

Her face scrunches up in thought as she leans forward and rests on her arm, "Hmm, I think that I really like this girl who happens to have a penis and that's okay because she's amazing."

If it's possible, my smile gets bigger. "I really missed you, Calliope."

"I missed you too," she yawns. Her yawning makes me look at the time.

"Wow, it's almost 2am," I point out and slouch down lower in my bed.

"Yeah. I'm tired, but I don't want to sleep just yet. Tell me about your day?" she whispers as she lies down in her bed.

I tell her about how excited Wes was when he opened his presents and how absolutely gorgeous Sierra is. I recount how we went ice skating and I fell and got a bruise on my ass. I tell her about how I practiced my breakfast making skills on my family and it was actually edible. I tell her about the fireworks show and the drunken snowball fights. I don't mention the Tim situation because I honestly don't know what I would say. We talk for almost another hour before I hear soft snores coming through my head phones. I turn down my brightness and shut my lights off as I too drift off and think about how happy I am that this beautiful Latina is okay with me and my extra…attributes.

* * *

**AN2: Did you like it? Hate it? Like I said, it gave me a hard time. Let me know what you think! Ya'll are amazing! :)  
**

**AN3: I did do some research on intersexuality, so I'm not an expert. Tell me if I got something wrong. I love learning about things I don't know much about!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Callie's POV**

"Love."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Right," I reply.

"Callie! Have you heard a word I've said?" I look up from my phone to see Addie in a state of panic. She closes the front door and slumps down on the couch next to me.

I send Arizona a quick text back and sit up. "What happened? Sorry, Arizona and I are having a debate about The L Word." Things have gone back to normal since that night we fell asleep while Skyping. It was so cute to wake up next to a messy blonde head. I hope I'll get to do that for real soon.

All of us are back in Texas and Arizona and I have seen each other pretty much everyday since school has yet to start. Addison and Mark have also been inseparable and I thought things were going well between them. Now, well, I don't know.

"Shit," the redhead whispers.

"What's going on with you?" I ask.

As she slides her hair tie off, red tresses collapse around her shoulders. She lies back down and covers her eyes with her hands and releases a deep sigh.

"Mark. Love. Why." she mutters.

"You're not making any sense, Ads," I say.

She removes her hands and stares at me, "Mark said he loves me."

I'm confused at first but then my face breaks into a smile, "Oh my god! That's great!"

Addison groans and replaces her hands across her eyes again.

"So maybe not so great? What's wrong?" I ask as I pry one arm off her face.

She lets her hands fall to the side and sits up straight, "Cal, he loves me. _Me. _Addison Forbes-Montgomery."

"Yeah, anddd?" I ask.

"Me, Cal! He loves a Montgomery!" she stands up and starts pacing around the living room.

"I'm not following, Ads. John loved you, right?" I remind her. My phone vibrates on the couch and I resist the urge to open the text.

"Don't bring John up and do _not_ pick up that phone missy! This is a crisis!" Addison warns.

"Addison just take a breath and tell me what happened?" I calmly say.

She stops pacing and sits down once again, "We grabbed a late lunch. At the same café, you know that one we went to?"

I nod and she continues, "And we were just talking. Then he started saying all these sweet things. I was gushing and he took my hands in his and he just said it. Those three words," she says.

"And this is a problem? You guys have been dating for a while now," I point out.

She stands up again and starts pacing, "I know. But every relationship I've ever been in starts going down hill when guys say those three words and I don't know why."

I lie back down on the couch fully, "Maybe your one true love in life is a woman."

Addison stops in her tracks and then slings a pillow at me, "Cal, this is no time for jokes!"

I catch the pillow while in a fit of giggles, "Alright, alright. Sorry, go on."

"I think The Captain and Bizzy have cursed me. Like seriously, their marriage was the only model of love I witnessed when I was growing up and we both know it's gone to shit," she says.

"Ads, you're not Bizzy! How many times do I have to tell you?" I say but Addison is still rambling.

"I'm going to end up just like her. Cold and heartless. I should probably never have kids because they would end up so fucked up just like their mom. I mean, they would hate me, like literally-"

I realize she's stuck in her own head and is not going to stop. I get up and grab her shoulders to stop her from pacing, "Addison, listen to me. Okay?"

She nods and looks like she's about to break down, "You're having an anxiety attack. Let's sit down and talk this out, calmly. Right?"

Addison nods again and we both reclaim our spots on the couch. "You are nothing like Bizzy. You're full of life and warmth. And Mark is not The Captain. He's a good guy and he loves you."

"He loves me," she repeats.

"Yes, he loves you. What did you say when he told you?"

She bites her lip and sheepishly replies, "I said 'oh, okay' and then bolted."

"Addison!" I smack her arm.

"Sorry! I'm cursed!" she argues.

"You're not cursed. I know you don't want to get hurt again and it's scary to give yourself fully to someone else. I get that. But he loves you and you love him," I say.

"I love him," she nods as she finally realizes her feelings.

"But what if-" Addie starts.

"No buts! You're a worrier. So am I but there comes a time when you just have to let go. Trust your feelings and hope that everything will work out," I say.

"Since when did you start getting all wise on me?" she smirks.

"I don't know," I shrug and grab my phone.

"You going to take your own advice?" she asks.

I send another text to Arizona, "About what?"

Addison does her one eyebrow raise thing, "Cal, you're obviously in love too."

My mouth falls wide open and I sift my hand through my locks, "Pfft. What? Nah. No, I- I'm not."

I try to play it off but Addison's not buying it, "Callie, you fall hard and fast. It's what you do and it's who you are. You are in love with Arizona."

I accept defeat and decide not to argue, "She's amazing. So beautiful and smart and funny. She's great with kids. I mean if you hear her talk about her nephew and niece. It's the cutest thing. I can see it all with her, you know? Ten kids and a white picket fence," I ramble.

"Whoa, slow down Cal. Are you guys exclusive yet?" she asks.

I pull my legs up and rest my head on my knees. With a frown on my face, "No, we've had two dates, but we haven't actually labeled our relationship. Do you think she doesn't want to, you know, be exclusive?" This thought had been bugging me for a few days, but I hadn't brought it up yet. We were in a good place and I kinda wanted to stay in our little bubble.

"I can't answer for her, but I doubt it. It's clear you and Arizona have something real going on. Both of you are just too scared to face it," she says.

"I like our bubble. It's comfy and warm. Not complicated. Don't get me wrong, I want to be her girlfriend, but I don't want to push," I say.

"Pop the bubble. Preferably soon. Have you guys done the down and dirty yet?" she asks.

My face heats up a little, "No, we're taking things slow. The bubble is nice," I argue.

"The bubble is evil and it has gotta go," Addison gets up and walks off toward the kitchen.

I grab my phone and follow her, "Why? I really like the bubble."

"Nope. It needs to be popped. It's for the best really. Do it tonight!" Meredith, Cristina, and Alex are throwing a party to celebrate the new year and the new semester that's about to start. And, of course, everyone is invited.

"But-" I try.

"No buts! Like you said, we're both worriers. Tonight, we deal with our problems!" she takes out a bottle of Jose Cuervo from the cabinet.

I glance at the new notification from Arizona and I realize that I want her to be mine. Only mine. I hope she wants the same.

"Yes! Tonight we are dealing with our shit!" I say with a new resolve.

"Now, we're going take a couple of shots and then get our asses ready before they get here. I think we need some liquid courage," she says as she pours two shots.

"I agree. No more worrying!" I grab one of tiny glasses.

"No more miscommunication!" she yells and raises her shot glass.

"Wait, if we're going to do this, we need to do it right," I grab a lime and cut it and Addie gets the salt.

Now with our lime wedges in hand and salt on our glasses, we clink them and toss back the strong liquid.

"Damn! I missed tequila," Addison says.

I laugh and shake my head as we both head off to get ready.

* * *

The taxi van drops all of us off at party. Just like last time, we can hear the music bumping from inside.

"These guys sure know how to throw a party," Henry says.

"Yup. The best parties," Mark inputs.

The ride over here had been loud and fun. Addison and I had taken one more shot each before we left and I was starting to feel a buzz now. I've been told I'm a handsy drunk and I like to dance, so I'm going to try and pace myself because I don't want to go crazy. Things were a little awkward between Addison and Mark, but he's been pretending like everything is fine. Arizona noticed I was a bit preoccupied with my thoughts, but I assured her that everything was okay. Now, we were going to enjoy ourselves before I have to pop our beautiful little bubble.

Teddy rings the doorbell and Meredith answers it. "Oh my god, you guys made it!" she slurs.

Meredith proceeds to hug everyone and we all shuffle inside. Cristina shows up with her bowl of keys. Her blonde best friend puts an arm around her shoulder to steady herself.

"You know the drill, people," she says, holding the bowl out.

"We all shared a taxi, so we're good to get as wasted as we want!" Teddy yells.

A few people in the dancing crowd, including Alex, all shout, "Hell yeah!" in agreement.

"Hell yeah is right! Let's go," Mark says and makes his way to the kitchen.

Cristina and Meredith disappear and the rest of us follow Mark to get some drinks.

I mix myself a good amount of Malibu and raspberry lemonade while Arizona favors a beer. With our drinks in hand, we join the party.

After a while, I'm really feeling the buzz. Addison, Teddy and I go to the dance floor as Arizona and the guys stay by the wall to nurse their drinks.

"We gotta do it," Addison says in my ear from behind me. Teddy turns around and I'm sandwiched between both of them.

"Do what, guys?" Teddy asks.

"They're watching us. Do we have to?" I whine.

"Yes!" Addison says as she grabs my hips and we sway to the music.

"Let me in the loop here!" Teddy puts her arms around my neck as we keep dancing.

"Addison is going to tell Mark that she loves him and I'm going to tell Arizona I want to be her girlfriend," I recap.

"Oh, yeah Mark seemed pretty upset earlier when he told Z and I about it. That's gonna make his night!" she says as she turns around again and grinds back against me.

"What's going to make my night?" Mark asks as he comes up behind Addison and grabs her hips.

"Yeah, what's going to make his night?" Henry asks as he too comes over to Teddy.

They each continue their conversations in whispers as they both turn around and I'm left dancing by myself as I watch Arizona. _Pop the bubble_. It's time. I can do it. I dance my way through the crowd and practically stumble into Arizona's arms.

"Sorry, I'm a little drunk," I say. Arizona steadies me with an arm around my waist and hands me a bottle of water.

"I couldn't even tell," she laughs.

I swipe her arm and drink some water, "Sarcasm isn't cute."

Arizona drops her arm and leans against the wall, "It's kinda cute. That was hot. You're a great dancer."

"Thanks! I love dancing. I remember you said you're not much of a dancer," I say.

"Yeah, I'm not that great. But I enjoyed watching you dance. I didn't enjoy Teddy's grabby hands on you though," she admits and takes a swig from her beer.

I raise my eyebrow, "Jealous much?"

Her cheeks become flushed, "I don't get jealous, babe."

I smirk at her obvious lie and drink some more water._ Wait, she called me babe?! _I'm internally squealing.

"Arizona, are we girlfriends?" I blurt out.

There's immediate shock on her face from the abruptness of my question, but it softens into a smile and she places her hand on my hip.

"I just mean, I like you and you like me. And I know we've only been on two dates but-"

I'm cut off with soft lips on mine. Her pink lips deepen the kiss and I release a soft moan. It's hot and slow and it gives me everything I want to know. We break apart after a second.

"Calliope, yes we are girlfriends. I wasn't sure how things were going to be after we had our talk a few days ago, but I knew that I wanted to make things exclusive with you," she says.

I give her a small peck and run my hand through her hair. "I was worried you didn't want to. I liked our bubble."

"Bubble? What?" Arizona laughs.

"Never mind," I say. She finishes her beer and slides both hands on my hips. I wrap my arms around her neck and we slowly sway as the song just changed to Trey Songz 'Slow Motion'.

We find ourselves in the crowd amongst our friends. I glance at Addie behind me and she sends me a knowing wink as she dances with Mark. I shoot her a thumbs up and turn around so that my back is pressed up against Arizona's front. I put my hands over the pale ones on my hips. She kisses my bare shoulder and I feel goose bumps.

The chorus kicks in and I'm feeling mischievous, so I slightly bend over and slowly grind my ass right against Arizona's crotch. Her grip on my hips tighten a bit and I keep grinding.

When I straightened myself again, I can barely feel her growing arousal through her jeans. I turn around to face her as the song ends. A nice red blush covers her face and a smirk covers mine.

"You are so bad," she growls in my ear. That sound travels straight down to my core and I feel the moisture start to form.

"Sorry baby. I couldn't help myself. Maybe you should…punish me," I innocently whisper back. I need to drink more water because I swear it's the alcohol talking. Well, I'm talking and the alcohol helped quite a bit.

Arizona grazes her teeth on my ear and I let out a low moan, "You are drunk, so that's not a good idea. Even though we're official now, we can still take things slow."

In my drunken haze, it seems like Arizona is making up excuses, "You don't want me," I start to pull away.

Arizona pulls me back in flush with her body, "Calliope, you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met and you're all mine. Of course I want you."

She grinds against my front and whispers, "_Believe_ me, I_ want _you." I can still barely feel her growing erection against me for a second before she stops grinding. I wonder what she's wearing down there because it's doing a great job.

"But all in good time. We can still go slow and when the time is right, and you're not drunk, I can so totally punish you then," she whispers and sucks my lobe into her mouth. Fuck, I think I could literally come right here. Apparently, I'm also a horny drunk. Great. _Please don't judge me for this night. _

Arizona stares into my eyes and I can't help but stare right back at those baby blues. Shit, I need to sober up right now before I confess my love for her. I grab her hand and lead her to the kitchen. She hands me another water while I snatch a slice of pizza and start eating.

"Thanks. I told myself I wasn't going to get as drunk as I am right now. I should not have taken those two shots of tequila before coming here but Addison wanted to pregame," I say.

"Wait, you took shots of tequila before the party?" Arizona smirks.

"Tequila and I are friends. Maybe enemies. Frenemies more like. As you can tell, I'm a bit of a lightweight," I say.

"It's cute. You're cute," she says.

"Baby, I'm not cute. I'm hot as hell," I correct her and shove more pizza in my face.

Arizona giggles and rests her hand on the small of my back, "Hell yeah you are. And so is Carmen. How can you not think that?"

This again, "Babe, this debate with you is hopeless. Shane is hot. But let's agree to disagree."

"She's not! But fine, I'll drop it. For now," she says.

A nice quiet fills our space before Arizona says, "Remember the last time we were here?"

I take the water and gulp down a few mouthfuls, "Yeah, you spilled a drink on me! I really liked that shirt by the way."

"Babe, I offered to buy you a new shirt! You never claimed that offer," she argues as she rubs her hand up and down on my back. It feels good.

"Well does that offer still stand?" I ask.

She takes a second to think about it and says, "Hmm, nope. It's too late!"

A pout forms on my face and I scrunch up my nose, "You suck."

Arizona gives me a kiss on the cheek, "I don't suck. I actually thought of a different way I could repay you."

I turn to face her, "Oooh, who's being bad now, Robbins?"

"Still you, Calliope. I was just thinking I could take you on another date," she suggests.

"When? School is about to start and our schedules are going to be crazy," I point out.

"I know, sweets. We'll figure it out. But for now, I can repay you with kisses," she plants a small one on my lips.

"Mhmm, I'd very much like that," I say as my lips collide with hers. Yup, I am _definitely_ in love with Arizona Robbins.

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? Made some progress, finally! What will the new semester bring? Thank you for all the love! Seriously amazes me. Although this is AU, I hope I'm still somewhat portraying the characters to their true selves.  
**

**AN2: To the guest with the question about the ultrasound: Yes, AZ's parents were expecting a girl. Sometimes ultrasounds get it wrong and they're not 100%, so that is what happened in this case. Good question! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Arizona's POV**

It's the last week of January and there is still a chill in the air. Not an unbearable chill, just a comfortable one. A nice break before the sweltering spring and scorching summer that's ahead. Although I've grown accustomed to it, I still miss my snow. I say that now, but I remember when The Colonel would make my brothers and I shovel snow outside our home. God, I hated it. Having to wake up at ungodly hours just to pave a pathway for the cars. Pop didn't play around; he wasn't going to tell us twice before he got the bucket of ice cold water to dump on our heads. Nope, you only make that mistake once and then never again. I shiver now at the thought.

"Wait up! Shit," I pant, out of breath.

Mark slows down to a light jog enough for me to catch up.

"You're getting out of shape, Z," he comments.

"Shut it, douchebag. So I've skipped a few runs. This past month has been nuts," I say.

My courses this semester are challenging. I consider myself a pretty bright person, but these classes are kicking my ass and it's only been a few weeks. Callie says the same about her courses. She's taking nearly 18 credits and, to add on to that, she's still a TA for Webber. All the studying and grading she has to do leaves very little time for anything else. We've managed to spend our lunches together and we study together. Our status is still a bit fresh, but I think we're doing a great job adjusting to the new semester as a couple.

"So how is the committed life?" I ask him now that we're starting our cool down walk.

"It's surprisingly great. Ever since Addie said she loved me back, I've been on some kind of high," he says.

"A high?" I ask.

"Yeah, I don't know how to describe it, but it feels good," he smiles.

"Love looks kinda creepy on ya, Sloan," I remark.

"You're just jealous," he gives me a light punch on my arm.

"Me? Jealous? I don't think so. I'm dating the woman of my dreams. Literally, she was in my dreams since the first time I saw her and they didn't stop," I say.

"Z, you were horny as fuck, so I'm pretty sure that's the only reason you were dreaming about her at the time," he laughs.

"Maybe, but I knew it was different. She was different," I smile to myself.

Mark dons a knowing smirk. I hate that smirk.

"What?" I ask.

"Love looks good on you," he casually says.

I almost choke on the water I'm drinking, "Wha-What are you talking about?" I ask, nervously.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, Z. It only means one thing. Well, I guess it could mean two things," he says.

"Those things being?" I ask.

"One, you're getting the best sex of your life. Two, you're in love. Wait, three things. The third being both. Sex and love," he explains.

"Well, I can tell you that the sex part hasn't happened yet," I toss my water bottle into the nearby garbage as we continue to walk home.

"What?! You guys have been official for what? A month? And you've gone on a ton of dates. Thought you would've closed the deal by now," he says.

"Two dates, Mark and god, it's like you've changed, but you really haven't changed. Callie isn't something I want to just...close-"

"Maybe open?" he interjects.

That earns him a hard punch to the arm.

"Ow! Dammit," he rubs his tender muscle.

"As I was saying, Callie is…she means more than that. And I don't just want to rush into the physical part. I always do that. That's what the old me would do and I don't want to be like the old me. So we're continuing to take things slow," I say.

"How slow? And don't think I forgot you dodging my 'love remark'," he says.

I pop my dimples and try to suppress my thoughts about me being in love with Callie because it's way too soon to be feeling this way. Isn't it?

"Very, very slow," I puff out. Being with a woman as gorgeous and amazing as Callie has been a dream come true. Her beauty just astounds me every time I look at her. But it's also a difficult feat. Because sometimes I'll look at her and she'll do something really cute and I just want to take her right there. But I do, indeed, have some self control. I honestly don't mind waiting because it's Callie and I lov- _No. Stop. _My brain is telling me to stop, but my heart is telling me run over to her apartment right now and scream it for everyone to hear. It's too soon. And does she even feel the same way? God, it's _way _too fucking soon, Arizona. Get it together. This has never happened before. Me falling for someone so quick. And we haven't even had sex yet. It's quite terrifying actually, but the tingles feel nice.

"You look like you're about to explode. Have you, uh, been taking _care_ of yourself?" he asks.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Mark. What do you think I'm going to do? Crack under the pressure and go out to Harley's to pick up the first girl I see?" I'm annoyed at this point.

"Well, yeah. You're some sort of sex addict, you know?" he points out.

"You're one to talk, my friend. Look, I lo- like Callie. Tons. She's the only woman I want," I say, hoping he didn't catch my slip up.

"Good," he says. We get to our building and head up to our apartments.

"So, you _love_ Callie?" he teases.

"Shut up," I step off the elevator and open the door to my place. I hear Mark follow me inside and I groan.

"Go away, Marky," I say, knowing Mark hates that nickname.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," he takes out the orange juice and pours himself a glass. I start stretching and my mind starts to wander. Something is tugging at the corner of my brain, but I can't figure it out.

"So one month, huh? Exciting stuff," he says. I stand up straight. Shit. One month. A whole month together with Callie. _YAY!_

"You forgot," he says.

"I didn't forget," I say.

"But you did," he argues.

"I swear, I didn't. We've both been so damn busy, but I didn't forget. We talked about it a week ago and decided to not make a big deal out of it," I recall our conversation.

"Oh. But you know it's actually a big deal," he takes a sip.

"I know it's a big deal," I say.

"Our women lie. They say it's not a big deal, but it is. They say they don't want that purse, but they really do. And they say they like your beer bottle collection, but they're lying," he explains.

"I know! I am a lesbian, Sloan. That makes me an expert of sorts and no one likes your beer bottle collection," I say.

"Whatever. So what do you have planned?" he asks.

I take out my ponytail and run my hands through my sweat soaked hair. Wow, one month. Heather wasn't a big sentimental person. We didn't do anything for our one month and I was completely fine with that. But everything is different with Calliope. Everything is better. I want to celebrate the big things _and_ the little things with her. But I have nothing planned. What the hell am I going to do?

"Should I reserve a restaurant for a fancy dinner or do a simple lunch? Or maybe cook her something? Fuck, I don't know." Freaking out time has commenced.

"Z, calm down. It's one month. You gotta keep things simple. Keep it light and fun and don't go overboard," he advises.

"Okay, simple. I can do that. How about breakfast? I can go over there and cook her some," I suggest.

"Perfect. I'll go with you. First, gotta hit the showers," he takes off and I make my way to my own bathroom.

* * *

Mark texted Addison to let her know that we were coming over, so it wasn't a surprise when the red head answered the door just as I was about to knock. Addison has crazy bed hair and she still has her matching pink silk pajama shorts and shirt on.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for not using the doorbell since she's still sleeping. Arizona, I think this is the cutest thing anyone has ever done for her," she almost squeals.

"That means a lot, thanks. Also, thank you for letting me use your kitchen," I say as she shuts the door behind us.

"No problem," she greets Mark with a kiss. I move on to the kitchen and gather the ingredients I need. I hear Addison giggling about something I assume Mark said. Then she actually squeals and I watch as she's carried over Mark's shoulder. With hushed protests from her to him to put her down, they disappear into her bedroom. Ugh, so not in the mood to hear them get it on. I hope they'll be quiet about it. And, more importantly, not wake Callie up before I'm done cooking. I crack my knuckles and get to work on making some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I even cut up some strawberries. I conjure up images of professional chefs and their plating presentations and I try as best as I can to emulate them. It's missing something, but what? A bundle of roses is sitting in a big vase on the counter. I open the card and find it's from Mark to Addison. She won't mind if I steal one, right? I snatch one of the better looking ones and fill an empty glass with water for it's holding.

After I deem that everything is set up perfectly on the tray, I grab it and walk over to her room. It takes a few seconds to maneuver, but I finally get the door open and tip toe inside to place the tray on the one of the two bedside tables that is empty.

Callie is knocked out cold and the cutest little snores are coming from underneath the blanket. All I see is a mess of hair as Callie is curled up nice and tight in her bed. I take a second to just look at her. My God, she's beautiful and she's all mine. After a while, I start feeling like a stalker, so I gently climb into the bed and under the covers. I place a small kiss on her head.

"Calliope," I whisper as I rub her back.

She releases a content sigh, but does not arouse.

"Calliope. Wake up, babe," I try again. This time she turns around and wraps her arm around my waist.

"Baby? You awake?" I whisper.

"The baby is coming," she mutters. _Baby? What baby?_

"What baby, sweets?" I ask.

"Our baby is coming now, Arizona," she mumbles. I'm about to respond, but she says something else.

"Get Sofia and Camilo. Need to go to hospital," she mumbles again.

Oh God. Realization hits me when I understand what she's saying. Our baby. Kids? She's dreaming about kids with me? I smile at the thought because she's dreaming about our future. But wait, she said Sofia and Camilo. Who are they? _Maybe other kids._ Good god, I don't even want kids let alone three of them! But I don't want to ruin our anniversary with something we will probably discuss later on.

I try a different tactic and kiss her firmly. "Wake up, babe. It's our one-month anniversary and I have a surprise for you." I shower her with more kisses on her eyes and nose until she starts to come to.

She freezes when she senses someone else in her bed and cracks an eye open. The brunette relaxes when she sees it's me, "Well, this is a nice surprise. I was hoping it wasn't Addison again," she yawns.

"Nope, just your amazing girlfriend. Wait, again? Addison's been in your bed?" I ask.

She pulls me closer, now finally awake, and kisses me, "Yes, one or twice. She's weird."

"Hmm, I think this is the first time I've been in your bed," I say.

"Hopefully, not the last," she giggles and kisses me some more.

"And your room. It's kinda…dark," I look around.

"Shut up and kiss me," she says, nibbling on my bottom lip.

I roll on top of her and push my tongue inside her mouth.

"Mmm," she moans and rolls us over so she's on top now.

Oh my god. Messy black tresses. Tight fitting red tank top, so tight I can see her hardened peaks. And very small shorts. I close my eyes. _Taking things slow, so control yourself. _That's mostly aimed towards my pants because my member isn't cooperating at the moment. My hands fall naturally onto her hips as she straddles my own. We're going slow, but yet we torture ourselves like this.

Callie leans down and starts kissing my neck, "Hmm, you smell good."

I stifle a moan, "Are you saying I usually smell bad?"

She smirks and pushes my shirt up slowly, not too high up, but enough to run her nails on my abs, "No, you always smell great. You just smell fresh right now."

Callie starts grinding her core directly on my crotch and I feel myself swelling.

"I took a shower after my morning run," I pant.

"Mm, I like fresh Arizona," she moans and she grinds down harder.

"Shit," I hiss as my hands help guide her hips as if she's riding me. I love this position. If only we were naked.

"What about other parts of me? Do you like those?" I ask.

"God, yes I do. I like them a lot," she groans.

Callie starts grinding faster and I shut my eyes tight, "Fuck, Calliope. I can't-"

She keeps grinding but moves down to kiss my jaw and whisper in my ear, "You can't what, baby? Tell me."

I'm about to blow with my pants still on. No, that can't happen. With perfect timing, we hear loud screams of pleasure from the thin walls. Callie and I look at each other and start laughing as she reclaims her spot next to me.

"Well, that was a mood killer. You brought Mark?" she asks. Ugh, hearing Mark groaning is an instant turn off, my member immediately becoming Miss Softy.

We both sit up and rest against the wall since Callie doesn't have a headboard. "Like I had a choice. Anyway, I came here to surprise you, baby."

I get up to grab the tray I brought and set it on her lap, "Today marks one beautiful month with you."

I take a seat on the side of the bed as she looks at the breakfast and the rose, "Aww, babe. You are so sweet." We share a searing kiss.

"I thought we weren't going to do anything today?" she asks.

"We aren't. I just wanted to make my girlfriend some breakfast before she has to go to work," I say and that earns me another kiss.

"This looks great," she grabs a forkful into her mouth, "It's all cold now."

"Well yeah. You took forever to wake up and you were talking in your sleep!" I say as I run my thumb across her knuckles.

Callie's face turns a nice red, "Oh, God. Did I say anything embarrassing?"

"No, it was very cute," I kiss her nose which she scrunches and pulls me in for a real kiss.

"Happy monthiversary baby! Thank you. This is the sweetest thing ever," she takes a drink of her juice.

"You're welcome," I say.

"What time is it?" We both look at her alarm clock on the bedside table.

"It's 10:18. I know you have to be at the lab in at 11," I check my phone to confirm. During the month we've been together, we did the corny couple thing and shared each other's calendars. It's helpful, especially now when we're so busy.

"Yeah ma'am, you are correct. I wish I didn't have to go and I wish I didn't have class afterwards," she pouts and I kiss that frown until she smiles.

"I know. I wish I didn't have class either. I wish we could just stay in this bed, but we can't. We can plan something special when we both have free time," I suggest.

"That sounds good," she eats her pancake, "this is really good, babe."

"My cooking skills have improved greatly, I think. But now, you need to get your butt ready or you're going to be late," I remind her. She finishes her breakfast and I take the tray as she starts walking towards the bathroom.

"Need some company in there?" I ask, right before leaving her bedroom

"Then I'll really be late, babe," she says and closes the door.

When I get to the kitchen, I fix myself up a plate. Grinding sure does build up an appetite. Although, it could be from my run this morning.

About 20 minutes later, Callie walks out dressed and ready to go. Addison and Mark have yet to show their faces, so we leave for school without them, figuring they'll come together. We part ways with a kiss for the day as soon as we get to the science building with promises to meet up for lunch.

Class drags on and I try my hardest to concentrate, but I end up texting Callie the whole time. I barely remember Mark sneaking in 20 minutes late. When Teddy nudges me, it's finally lunchtime.

"Hey, babe. Lunch is on me today," Callie sends me wink as she moves toward the grill section. A burger actually sounds pretty good right now, so I follow her. We find Addison and Mark at the table when we sit down with our food.

Addison has a nice blush forming and quietly eats her pasta salad, while Mark bites a chunk from his apple. I spy Teddy piling pizza onto her plate.

"Soooo. Babe, I got you something. It's not like the breakfast you made, but I thought you'd like it," Callie hands me pastry bag from my favorite dessert truck.

"Donuts? Oh, babe you know me so well. Thank you!" I give her a peck. I haven't had these donuts in a while because I've been trying to cut down a bit on my sweets.

"How did you have time to get these?" I ask.

"I have my ways," she wiggles her eyebrows and munches on a fry.

"Oooh, donuts," Teddy says as she sits down and then attempts to snag one.

I smack her hand away, "Nope, my anniversary present!"

"No fair, but congrats. Hey, what's up with these two?" she asks with her mouth full.

Callie and I share a small laugh before she says, "We heard them having sex."

"No way!" Teddy exclaims.

I didn't think it was possible, but Addison's face turns even redder and Mark just has a smirk on his face.

"Yes way. Mark groaning is the worst thing I've ever heard. It's like you sound constipated or something," I joke and we all laugh except Mark who folds his arms across his chest and sits back with a scowl.

"No, the best part was Addie. It was like," Callie tries to imitate the red head's moans which draw some confused looks from the surrounding tables much to Addison's horror. Teddy and Callie continue to torture the two and I sit back and watch. One month with Calliope Torres. Best monthiversary ever!

* * *

**AN: :/ I was feeling iffy about how this chapter came out. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for the love! Let me know what you thought. Sexy times are soon to come ;)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Try not to read this in public ;)**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

_Durex, Lifestyles, Trojan, Crown. Too many condom choices. _Today is Valentine's Day and Arizona has something planned. I can feel it. She hasn't told me yet, but I know it's big. Which is why I'm at the store right now trying to pick out condoms. Not that I'm being presumptive or anything, but if it's our third date, I know what that means. Sexy night. At least I hope it's sexy night because my body is ready. So so ready. Because of all the kisses we've sneaked and the close calls we've had. Very close calls but something always interrupts. That and our insane schedules this semester. We haven't had a proper night to ourselves, so I'm pretty sure it's date night.

I haven't dated a penis…person, I guess I should say, in a long time. It's been years in fact. But I always bought extra condoms to be on the safe side. Yeah, there were a good amount of one night stands when I got around back in my undergrad days. Good times but I've since moved on to speak the vagina monologues. You don't need condoms when you're dating another woman, but now you're dating one who has a penis so you need condoms. I'm sure Arizona has plenty, but I like to be prepared. So that's why I'm standing here looking at condoms.

"We meet yet again, old friends," I whisper. Thankfully the store is pretty empty save for a couple of elderly folk milling about; hopefully they can't hear me talking to a rack of rubbers. Since my absence, they've come out with even more crazy styles. _Ribbed? Warming? Ecstasy? _What happened to just regular old condoms? _Maybe you should get the pleasure pack._ I pick up said pleasure box and read some of the features. I just want regular freaking condoms! I stuff the box back into its place. This shouldn't be stressing me out as much as it should. I don't even know how big or small Arizona is. I vaguely remember feeling her swell during grinding time, but I don't know. I used to be really good at gauging penis size. Something about the size of their hands or feet. But Arizona is a woman and she has girly hands which throws off that whole equation. _Dammit. _I pick up another pack to study it.

"Callie?" a voice says.

I turn around and see Teddy standing around with a basket full of chocolate syrup and strawberry sauce.

"Hey, Teddy," I say.

She looks at me and then sees what I have in my hand and smirks.

"You got something to tell Arizona or?" she nods toward the box.

"What?" I look at my hand and immediately put the box back.

I feel a deep blush creeping up my neck and I shake my head, "No, no! It's not what you think. I would never _never_ cheat on Arizona. I promise. Swear-"

"Cal, calm down. I know why you're buying condoms," she stops me with a hand on my arm.

_She does? _"You do?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

She lets out a chuckle, "Yes, I do. I've been best friends with her since we were kids. I was the first friend she told about her…package."

_Of course she knows. _"Oh, right. Can you tell me what she has planned?"

"Can't do that because she'll kill me," she says.

"But it's a date, right?" I ask. I need to know. I like surprises, but this particular one is giving me anxiety.

"Well all I know is that she asked, no _told_, me to be out of the apartment tonight. That was fine with me since I've plans of my own." Teddy holds up the basket of the assortment of syrup.

"Is that for ice cream?" I asked, confused as hell as to why she would need that much syrup.

"Nope, now I just need whip cream," she sends me a wink and starts to walk away.

God. Teddy really has no shame. She's left with a smirk and all I've got is an embarrassing blush.

She turns around right before moving on to the next isle, "Cal, hint hint, check out the Magnum ones. They're her fave or so she's told me in the past." She sends me another wink and disappears around the corner.

Magnum ones sound familiar. One guy I dated used these and loved them. I pick up the black box with gold letters to refresh my mind. _Trojan Magnum. Large size condoms. _As soon as I read that inscription, I feel moisture gathering in my nether regions and that blush keeps spreading. God, exactly what size are these? I turn it over and it say "Length 8.07" _8 inches? _Good Lord. I need to get out of here before I combust.

After throwing in a box, I grab a package of tampons and peanut butter cups to make it seem like I didn't just come here to buy condoms. The cashier is an older woman who, thank god, doesn't make any facial expressions when she rings up my products. I quickly pay and leave the store.

When I get home, no one is around. I bring the bags to my room and plop down on my bed. It's Saturday, so I can finally relax. These past weeks have been hell. The new kids in my lab are smarter and more entertaining. I balance my time between grading quizzes and doing my own studying. Now I can finally catch up on much needed sleep since the first exams were given this past week. I sit up and shrug off my jacket before lying down again and grabbing my phone. Arizona has been so eerily quiet today with only one text from her earlier this morning.

**Hey babe. You're too quiet. What are you up to? – C **

**You'll see later on tonight ;) – A **

**Hmm, it's a good thing I like surprises and I like you :) – C**

**Or else I'd be dead. Don't worry, love. Tonight's gonna be awesome! – A**

I give up since I know she's not going to tell me what she has planned. It's almost late afternoon and I'm exhausted for some reason. I did work out yesterday, so maybe it's catching up now. A few laps in the pool will do that. I let out a yawn and stretch as I get comfortable under the covers. I decide to nap for a little while and try not to think about my nervousness for tonight and black and gold condom boxes.

* * *

"Cal, wake up," someone is shaking me.

"What?" I groggily mumble.

"Wake up, Callie. You have to get ready for your date," Addie says.

"Date?" I slowly sit up and see Addison sitting on my bed with a rolled up tube of paper that is being held shut with a pink ribbon in her hand.

"Yeah, Arizona is taking you out tonight. She told me to give you this," Addie hands me the paper.

"When did you meet with her?" I'm so confused.

"Earlier today while you were napping," she explains.

I rub my eyes and look at the clock. Was I really asleep for 3 hours?

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I grab my phone to check for new messages and there are none.

"You needed the rest. Anyway, read that message, take a shower, and put on something sexy because Arizona is going to be here in an hour," she gets up and walks towards the door. Before she closes it, she says, "you really scored with this one, Cal. She's great." Addison smiles and shuts the door. I can't help but smile at her comment. I really did score with her, now let's see what she has to say in this note. I carefully remove the ribbon and open it to find her cute handwriting:

**Dear Mocha,**

**You have been cordially invited to go to a lovely dinner with your girlfriend. Dinner will be at Gionilo's at 7:30pm. Put on something fancy. Your carriage (Old Blue) will be there at 6:55. It will be a night to remember. I'll see you soon, baby.**

**\- Ceru3 **

Night to remember? Is she dropping hints for sexy night or not? I'm not sure. What about that heart? What does it mean? Does she love me? Or is it just a cute little heart? _Don't overthink it_. But oh my god, Gionilo's is the best Italian place in the city. I've been craving Italian lately and I've talked about going there many times, but reservations are pretty much always full. How the hell did she get a spot? _Go get ready! _Yes, I can do all this thinking in the shower.

While the water is pouring down my body, I contemplate shaving. I should just in case. I set to work on doing that. _8 inches? How is this possible? _I know she's a woman with a penis, but she can't be that endowed, can she? I've only ever had another penis that big. I don't remember his name, but it was some of the best sex of my life. To be filled so fully. My god. I'm getting wet just thinking about it. And I didn't even like him that much, so I can't imagine how it will be like with someone I love.

Shit, sex with Arizona. I might have sex with her tonight. My nerves start to settle in immediately. It's been so long since those days. What if I do something wrong? Shit, what if I forget how to give head? _It's not something you can forget, genius. _Right, pretty simple. What if I'm bad at it and she hates it? Dammit! I wish I had someone to talk to about this and I can't very well talk to Addison about it because she doesn't know the secret. Dammit! I need to calm down. _Take a breath. Everything will be fine. It might not even happen tonight. _I listen to my brain as I towel myself off and walk to my closet.

My brain is right. Nothing could happen tonight, but I _want _something to happen. I'm ready to take it to the next level. I'm feeling scandalous, so I decide to skip the bra, exposing a little cleavage and put on sexy red panties. She said wear something fancy, huh? I've got just the dress. I pull out my one shoulder, red evening gown. It's long enough to cover my feet, but I still put on black heels. I apply some light makeup and pin half of my hair up on one side, exposing my neck, while the other half remains down. I grab my matching shawl and clutch and head to the living room.

"Damn girl! You look hot!" Addison says as she's enjoying a glass of wine with her laptop while relaxing in a hoodie and shorts.

"Thanks! Gionilo's is fancy, so I gotta dress the part," I say.

Addison adjusts her glasses and her eyes almost bug out of her head, "You're going to Gionilo's? Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, Arizona somehow got a reservation," I check my phone and it's 6:50.

"Wow, must have some connections or something. Mark has been trying to get a date for a while now. So what date number is this?" she asks.

I adjust my shawl, "Number 3."

"Ooohhh, you know what that means! I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning," she teases.

I feel a slight blush on my cheeks, "We'll see. Whatever happens, happens."

A knock on the door cuts Addie off and I walk over to open it. Jesus, is this woman even real? My blonde is in a fitted black suit with the pants cut off at the ankle, a white button down on the inside with the first two buttons undone, and black heels which surprise me. Her hair is straightened and flowing freely past her shoulders and I notice that one of her hands is behind her back.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Hey," I give her a kiss.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, baby," her eyes trail up and down my body with a look of hunger in them.

"Me? _You_ look beautiful. I didn't know you wore heels," I comment.

She gives me a small smirk, "I usually don't, but when I dress fancy, I go all out."

"I love them. What's behind your back?" I ask.

She pulls a bundle of purple tulips and a small box of chocolates, "These are for you. I know you love purple and, of course, you must have the obligatory Valentine's Day chocolate."

Arizona is so freaking cute. So cute that I just have to kiss her, "Thank you, baby. I love tulips. How'd you know they're my favorite?"

"I have my ways," she has a sly smile of her face.

"Hmm, I bet you do. Let me put these in a vase really quick." I grab an empty vase from underneath the sink and get the flowers settled.

"Oh my god, you guys look so cute! Pictures! We need pictures!" Addison jumps up and pulls out her phone.

"Addison, we're going to be late," I warn her.

"We've got time, babe. Let's take some pictures," Arizona puts her arm around my waist as we make a few poses. I swear this feels like prom night and Addison is the overly excited mother who takes like 20 pictures.

"Okay! I think we got enough," I finally say. Arizona looks like she's enjoying all this, meanwhile I'm embarrassed as hell.

The red head flips through the pictures on her phone, "So cute, guys! I'll send these to both of you, now go have fun! Be responsible and make good choices. Also, remember to use protection!" she says as she's pushing us out the door.

Arizona and I both blush at her last comment while Addison just laughs at her own joke, but she really doesn't know how important that advice is.

"We will, mom. Have a good night!" I say.

* * *

"What Addison said earlier. Does she…?" Arizona asks after taking a sip of her white wine.

"She doesn't know, I promise. It's your secret to keep and to tell if you want. She was joking," I explain.

Arizona gives me a crooked smile and resumes to look at the menu.

"So how did you get a reservation?" I ask, mentally choosing the fettuccine.

Just then the waiter comes to take our order, but he's soon gone just as quick as he came.

I take a sip of my red while I take a chance to admire this place. Fancy it is. Chandeliers illuminate the artwork on the wall. The waiters and waitresses wear suits and you can just tell the patrons are rich and snooty.

"I have an old friend who is one of the sous-chefs here and she was kind enough to get me a spot," she says.

"Woo, you do have connections. This place is…amazing," I say.

She looks around as well, "Told you, baby. I go all out."

Our food arrives quickly and I'm impressed by how good it looks. The conversation slows down as we dig in.

"Oh my god, this is so good! Wanna try some, babe?" I offer. She nods and we both feed each other a small bit of our food.

"That's really good," she says.

My phone buzzes and the notification on the lock screen shows the pictures Addison took.

"Sorry about Addie. She's just excited that we're a couple and that I'm happy," I sheepishly say.

"No worries. I'm glad I make you happy because you make me happy too," she gives me a dimpled smile. I blush and sip my wine as we continue to eat until we've had enough. After that we talk about everything and anything. It's mostly all random crap but we catch each other up on our new professors and how classes are going. To some it may seem boring, but it's actually kinda nice.

When I look up, I find Arizona staring at me and I suddenly become self conscious. "What?" I prompt.

"Nothing. I'm just admiring my hot, _very_ hot girlfriend. I like that red on you," she says.

I flush, "Thanks. I like that suit. It's very sexy."

She blushes now and the waiter arrives to ask if we want dessert.

Arizona doesn't take her eyes off mine, "No thank you, just the check." When he leaves, she whispers, "I have some dessert back at my place if that's okay with you?"

I nod and gather my things. What kind of dessert is she talking about? Before I can even take my wallet out, Arizona whips out her card and the waiter is off to process the payment, much to my opposition. It's a nice quiet ride to Arizona's apartment, both of us comfortable in our warm silence as the radio plays.

We hold hands on the way up to her place, only releasing them when Arizona opens the door and goes into the kitchen. I take a seat on her couch and shed my heels after placing my shawl on the arm. I watch as Arizona scoops cookies and cream ice cream into bowls and takes a seat next to me. _Did I read it wrong? Oh, shit! I did, didn't I? Dammit. Idiot!_

"Callie, you okay?" she rubs my arms, her face etched in concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I take my bowl and swirl my ice cream around.

"Are you sure? You seem upset," she says.

_Seriously, get over it. So, you're not going to have sex tonight. Big deal. She took you to an amazingly delicious and expensive dinner and now you're having dessert. _Right. I was just looking forward to it so badly but it seems like Arizona doesn't have any interest.

"I'm good, babe," I say.

"Hmm, I'm not convinced. Maybe I can help you with that," she puts both of our bowls down on the table and kisses the corner of my lips. She places another on the other corner and one more fully against mine until I'm smiling again.

"There it is! I love that smile," she whispers.

_I love you. _I can't say that, so I just kiss her again. I place my hand on her cheek and slowly push my tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm," she moans and lies me down so she's on top.

"You're gorgeous, did you know that?" she kisses my neck.

"Yeah, you may have said it once or twice," I breathe.

"And you're all mine. I'm so damn lucky to have you," soft lips graze my ear, mindful of the earrings.

A firm thigh slips between my legs and applies pressure while those hot lips kiss my jaw. _God, I need her. My body is ready and my purse is stocked with condoms._

Arizona slowly grinds herself on my thigh while hers is driving me crazy, "God, baby. You're making me wet."

The blonde stops and bites her lip, "Calliope, I want you. So bad."

_She wants me? I want her too. I need her. Like now. _"So take me, Arizona."

"Are you sure? We can keep going slow," she suggests.

I pull her neck down and kiss her hard, "We've done the slow thing, baby. Take me to bed."

She gives me a quick peck before getting up and leading me into her room. After closing the door, she excuses herself to the bathroom for a minute. _Oh my god, it's going to happen. I'm gonna get down and dirty with Arizona. _I take the chance to remove my earrings and the pin from my hair. She comes out a minute later and stands in front of me. I didn't hear the toilet flush, so I'm not sure what she did in there.

"Hey," she says.

"Hi," I respond.

"Sorry, I just got really nervous all of a sudden," she runs a hand through her hair and chuckles softly.

"You're nervous? I'm nervous!" I say.

"Well, that's no good, is it? If we're both nervous?" she says.

"Yeah, I suppose." I decide to make the first move and kiss her.

"You taste like oreos," I say.

"That's sexy, huh?" she smiles and puts her hands on my waist.

"Only on you," I slide a hand behind her neck to deepen the kiss.

A pink tongue slides into my mouth and I release a soft moan. With new found confidence, I remove her coat and slowly unbutton her shirt and slide that off as well. I lick my lips as I stare at the creamy flesh and beautiful mounds incased in a black bra.

"Staring isn't nice," she jokes and pulls me closer with her hands firmly on my ass.

"I like this ass. It's a nice ass," she fondles it a bit and I latch onto her neck.

"Mmm, you know, I really love this dress. It's quite beautiful, but it has gotta go," nimble fingers slowly unzip my dress and it falls to the floor.

Perfect white teeth bite down on a bottom pink lip, "God, Calliope. You're miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning. And you have no bra on," she nibbles on my ear, "I'm going to make love to you. I'm going to worship this beautiful body all night until you tell me to stop."

Fuck. I'm soaking by now, and I already know my panties are ruined. A croak is all that comes out when try to speak, so I just rake my nails gently down her abs and my hands find her pants. With my eyes on hers, I carefully unzip her pants and let them join my dress on the floor. There's a noticeable bulge, but something else distracts me.

"Green Lantern boxer briefs, babe? Really? I ask with a laugh.

"Hey, he's the most underrated superhero there is," she argues.

"You're too cute for your own good, babe." Arizona kisses me and walks backwards until I land on the bed. I scoot closer to the headboard while she positions herself on top of me.

"I was staring at this neck all night and fantasizing about doing this," she sucks on my pulse point and I release a moan. Her hand travels to my breast and begins kneading.

"Mmm, baby," I moan.

I sit up a little to let her unhook my bra and throw it elsewhere. She places both of her soft hands on my chest, "So beautiful." As a warm mouth takes an aroused dark peak, I can feel her harden against my crotch.

She deftly switches sides and continues to work her mouth on me. "Mmm, yes. That feels so good." I can feel her get harder and harder. All these sensations are so familiar and yet so new. Feeling the arousal of her cock through her briefs make me wetter and wetter.

Arizona plants a soft kiss between my mounds and moves up to kiss me. I run my hands over that strong, muscled back and release her bra. I cup two pale breasts firmly and am rewarded with a moan. My thumbs rub over pink nipples and Arizona bites her lip. I take my time with her chest just as she did mine, kneading the globes of flesh slowly and finishing by kissing the cutest mole I've ever seen.

My blonde starts kissing her way down my body and goose bumps form. I feel her slick pink muscle dip into my bellybutton and gasp. She travels further and stops just above my trimmed, dark curls. Her blue eyes seek mine, asking for permission and I nod. Soft hands slip my panties off and she settles between my legs. Her lips tease me by biting the inside of one thigh then the other, all the while my arousal grows.

Then I watch as a blonde head licks my slit slowly. "Oh god," I hold her hair back and head closer.

"You taste so good, Calliope," she moves down again and gives me a few licks before a strong finger pushes inside.

"Mmm, I need more baby," I urge.

Arizona adds another and starts pumping. Her tongue then coaxes my little nub into view and swirls around it.

"Oh baby," I groan.

Arizona removes her fingers and pushes her tongue inside me, "Yesssss."

After a second, she replaces her fingers back in and finds that sensitive spot. With her tongue doing its magic and her digits rubbing me in all the right ways, I can feel my orgasm building up.

"God, Arizona. Don't stop." _Don't ever stop._

"Never baby," she briefly says before pumping harder and faster while her mouth latches on my clit.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna come baby!" I feel the pull coming and it's approaching quickly.

Arizona focuses on the grooved tissue. God, no one has ever found that spot. The wave is coming.

"Fuck, baby! I'm about to…oh yesss..I'm….Arizonnnaaaaaaa!" It's here. It's crashing down on me. It's pulling me in deeper into the best orgasm I've ever had.

I vaguely register a tongue lapping up all my juices before a warm body moves back up to me.

"Hey baby," Arizona says with a dimpled smile.

The wave has now dissipated, but I can still feel the tingles spreading. I blink my eyes open and try to refocus.

"Hey, you," she says.

She kisses my forehead and I can feel her erection against my belly.

"Oh my god. That mouth. That tongue," I get out as my strength returns.

She laughs and kisses me, "You're the best thing I've ever tasted."

I give her a lazy smile and then slowly roll us over. My hips straddle her legs and I rake my nails down those tight abs once more. Just like her hands, mine stop right at the band of her briefs, waiting for permission. She tentatively nods and I decide to tease her just a little bit. My hands stroke the bulge over her underwear and she hisses. I reposition myself so I can slide her briefs off. When I do, her erection bounces free. _I guess she really is 8 inches._ I wrap my hand around her length and stroke oh, so languidly.

"You're gorgeous," I say in awe of her pink tinted head and pale firmness. Arizona throws her head back as I lick the arousal off her swollen tip.

"Oh god, Callie," she moans.

Her cock seems to become even harder. I continue my strokes as I envelop her head into my mouth and suck.

"Shit," she tangles her hands in my hair.

I take her deeper in my mouth until I can't anymore. She tastes so good.

"Fucking shit. Get up here," she growls.

I release her thickness and join her at the head of the bed. Arizona flips us over and attacks my mouth with hers.

"I need you, baby," she whispers.

"All yours," I'm more than ready.

"Do you..are you on anything?" she asks between kisses.

"No, do you have condoms?" I sure have plenty.

"Yeah," she reaches into her bedside drawer and pulls out a foil packet.

"Here, let me," I offer as I grab it from her hands. _Look at that. It's Magnum. _

I stroke her rock hard dick and then slide the rubber on. She lays me back down and sucks on my bottom lip.

"Please, Arizona. I want you inside me," I beg. I can't wait anymore.

My blonde rubs her swollen head on my clit before slowly pushing in.

_Shit. _My eyes go wide as she continues to slowly fill me to capacity and then stills.

"You okay?" she prompts with her hands on either side of my head.

I bite my lip hard. A little pain, but so much more pleasure. "Just give me a minute. You're, uh, fuck..you're thicker than I thought."

She takes the opportunity to suck on my pulse point again. A wet tongue slides up to my jaw. I didn't think I could get any wetter, but she proves that wrong.

"Okay, baby. Just go slow," I say.

Her strokes begin so gentle. I love that she's so patient with me. "Shit, Calliope. So tight. So fucking wet."

They begin to increase in depth and pace. "Fuck Arizona. You feel so good." My nails claw at her back and my teeth bite down on a creamy shoulder.

"You like that, baby?" she groans.

"Yes, you're so…uh! So deep! Your cock feels amazing." I feel the tingles start rising again.

Her slick body is moving perfectly in tune with my slick body. The sounds of our love making fill the room.

"Faster! Baby, fuck me harder!" I plead. I need her. All of her. Every inch. Every kiss. Everything. My body is on fire and a wave of pleasure is building up.

She thrusts faster and harder than before and I lose it. "I'm coming! Oh shit! Arizonnnaaaaaaaa!" A wave of pleasure buries me and my legs start shaking.

"Fuck, Callie! You feel so tight around me. I can barely move. Mmm, I'm gonna come!" she moans.

One stroke. Two stroke. Three. "Callioooppppeeee!" It's the sexiest moan I've ever heard. She collapses on my chest as we both catch our breaths.

"Holy shit," she whispers.

My legs finally stop shaking and I embrace the after tingles. God, that was_ so_ good. "Holy shit is right."

Arizona pulls out and I immediately feel so empty. She disposes of the rubber into the nearby trashcan.

"My god, Calliope. That was so worth the wait," she chuckles.

"Yeah, it was." I miss her 8 inches already. I lie on my side and trail my hand down towards her softening cock.

"Wanna go again?" I suggest. I could have this woman for the rest of my life.

"I'd never say no to that question," she kisses me and we lose ourselves in each other for hours. It's not until the end of round 3 that I cuddle closer with her arms around me and we fall asleep at last.

* * *

**AN2: The long awaited sexy times. Took 17 damn chapters! I know right. Thoughts? Thanks for sticking around this long enough!  
**

**AN3: And I didn't know what to call a flaccid penis that a woman has, so yes, Miss Softy. Maybe Madam Softy? The Fluffy Dame?  
**

***Side note: JCap is too freaking cute with all her damn selfies. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm so glad you guys liked last chapter. It was fun to write. Another update? Yes. Ya'll are so spoiled! But I actually have more time to write right now, so enjoy it. So now it's the morning after. This chapter is a little fluff then it gets heavy then more fluff. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

Have you ever had a dream that was so vivid, it felt real? Like a really, really good dream and you don't want to wake up because it's so good and you're afraid it was really just a dream? That's how I feel right now. I had the most amazing dream. Actually it was pretty sexy. And Callie was there. We made love for the first time and then again and again. I don't want to wake up, but I'm moving closer and closer towards reality. Dammit.

I blink my eyes open a little and frown. That was a really good dream. But I feel a body next to me. I turn my head to find Callie sleeping. I'm the big spoon and her dark hair is sprawled on the pillow. I raise the sheet to look at our bodies. She's naked and so am I. It wasn't a dream? _Yes!_ We actually made love last night and this morning. A big smile adorns my face as I move closer to her, my crotch resting against her bum and she sighs contently in her sleep. I prop myself up on my elbow and decide to watch her sleep. God, she's beautiful. My hand rests lightly on her hip as I follow the rise and fall of her frame and listen to her light snores.

I bite my lip and recall our nighty activities. It wasn't just good sex; it was the _best_ sex I've ever had. It was different somehow. When we looked into each other's eyes as we climaxed, everything was heightened. It was all magnified. The feel of her tightening around me. The way her white pearls clamped down on my shoulder. I instinctively rub it and look over to see an angry red mark on my left shoulder and it only makes me smile harder. Her brown orbs staring into my blue ones as we reached the peak. God. I don't how to describe it. It was almost ethereal. Like we could see into each other's souls and connect on such a deep level.

It was so vulnerable too. For me to give myself completely to her and for Callie to do the same. That's what sex is all about. And I'll admit in the past, it was just for pure fun. When I slept around, there was no connection like this. No life changing orgasm because they were one night stands. But last night. Shit. It was perfect. She accepts me with everything that I have going on and I accept her. Mark was right. I still think it's too soon, but I love this woman. I'm in love Callie Torres.

My brunette backs into my crotch and pulls my arm closer around her body. "Mmm, you're thinking too loud."

I chuckle a little and kiss a mole on a caramel shoulder blade, "How'd you know?"

Callie lazily turns to face me and intertwines our legs. She cracks one eye open and mumbles, "I could sense it. I could also feel your eyes on me."

I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah?"

Her eyes flutter open, "Yeah. Good morning. Whoa, good morning to you too," she twitches when she feels my hardening cock against her thigh.

A light blush spreads up from my neck and onto my cheeks. I move away slightly, "Sorry about that."

She brings us closer together, "Don't apologize. I'll get used to it. What were you thinking about?" she gives me a small kiss.

"You obviously. I was thinking about last night," I confess as my hand trails along those delicious curves.

"Hmm? What about last night?" she whispers as her nails lightly graze my thigh that's on top of hers.

"It was amazing," I say.

Her nails move up to my shoulder and down my back, "It was. Now I'm sore in all the right ways."

I smirk a bit, "Best you've ever had?'

She smiles, "Don't get cocky, Robbins."

"Impossible," I plant a kiss on her lips.

Her pink tongue slides into my mouth and a moan escapes from my throat. "You even taste good in the morning," I whisper.

"That's a first, "she strokes my cheek with her thumb, "I like this." Her eyes shift between me and the bed.

"Me too. Is it bad that I want you to spend the day with me?" I ask. I want to spend every second with her.

"Nope. Not bad at all. I want to stay," she traces the outline of my ear with her finger.

But then she looks unsure, "What about Teddy?"

"Don't worry about her. She's not going to be back today, so we'll see her at school tomorrow," I say.

"You kicked her out for another day?" she asks with one raised brow.

"Nah, I didn't have to. She usually spends the weekends with Henry when he's home from his games," I explain.

"Oh, okay. So we have the whole place to ourselves?" she prompts with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes, we do. We can do whatever we want," there's an equally playful grin on my face as well.

Her hand moves down to my crotch slowly, "Well first I think we should do something about this," she grasps onto my hardness.

I gasp and she climbs on top of me. I reach for a foil packet on my dresser while Callie kisses my neck. After the rubber's on, we get lost in each other once again as Callie rides me into oblivion.

* * *

After our morning fun and a shower, Callie borrows some shorts and an oversized shirt. I put on a tank and capri sweatpants. We head to the kitchen to make some breakfast. It's past breakfast time, I think. Actually, I don't know what time it is and I don't even care.

"Where's your oil?" Callie asks while looking through the cabinets as I gather our gross ice cream bowls that were left on the table last night.

"Top left cabinet, babe," I respond on my way back to place the bowls in the sink and soak them in water.

"Omelettes sound good to you?" she pulls out a pan.

"Yeah. They sound perfect," I gather eggs, tomatoes, spinach, and mushrooms from the fridge.

Callie beats the eggs in a bowl while I chop up the tomatoes and mushrooms. She looks so cute wearing my clothes with a damp bun on her head.

"Do you have any ham and cheese?" she asks as she pours the beaten eggs onto the hot pan.

I take a peek in the fridge again, "No ham, but there's sausage. And yes, we have cheese."

"Hmm, I'm not a huge fan of sausage," she comments.

"Oh really? All types of sausages?" I ask with a smirk.

She blushes, "Well, I'm a fan of _your _sausage, but I usually like ham in my omelettes. Do you want sausage in yours?"

"Yes please," I stand behind her and kiss her exposed neck, inhaling my shampoo which seems to smell even better on her.

She turns away from the stove to give me a quick kiss, "Now get to cooking those veggies."

"Oh, you're so bossy. I like it," I tease as I start stirring the vegetables in another pan.

"I don't play around about cooking, honey," she says.

We finish cooking a few minutes later. With our plates full of food and coffee in our cups, we take a seat at the breakfast bar.

"We make a good team. Ooh, we should enter one of those cooking competitions! Like the ones you used to do. With me on your team, we'll definitely win first prize," I boast.

"I believe that, baby," she drinks her coffee. We eat in comfortable silence and I take our empty plates to the sink when we're done.

"That was delicious. I'm so stuffed," I say.

"Me too," she replies.

"I wash, you dry?" I ask. Callie nods and we get to work on cleaning up the few dishes in the sink. I can't help but think about how _domestic _this all feels like. I find it comforting and cute.

As Callie puts away the last plate, I wipe down the granite countertops. "So what are the plans for today?" she asks.

"No plans. Maybe we can watch some tv or a movie? Lazy around the apartment?" I suggest. I don't really feel like going anywhere today. I just want to spend time with my girl.

"Great!" she says. We get settled on the couch and I grab the remote to turn the tv on and flip through the channels.

"Go back! Tangled is on!" she squeals.

"Disney movies? I am learning so many things about you," I chuckle.

"My sister and I were obsessed with them when we were younger," she shyly admits, "you don't like them?"

"I don't hate them. Growing up in a house with brothers, it was always sports games or something violent. I prefer rom coms and action movies. I've only watched a few with Wes. They're not my first choice, but I will watch Disney movies with you because you're special," I say as I take her hand.

"Thanks babe. On the flip side, I do like scary movies," she informs me.

"Hmm, not a big fan of scary movies actually. They give me nightmares," I say.

"Maybe next time we can watch one and I can hold you?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I squeeze her hand.

Callie lies down after a few minutes and I lie down behind her much like we were this morning in bed. I adjust the pillow and snake an arm across her waist with my head on her shoulder. It seems she likes being the small spoon and I don't mind.

30 minutes into the movie, Callie positions herself on her back and looks up at me. "What's up, babe?" I ask.

She just smiles and pulls my neck down for a kiss, "Nothing. I just…I like this. It feels nice being here with you."

I prop my elbow against the arm and trace lazy circles on her covered belly. "It does feel nice. I like having you here." A thought flashes in my mind of us doing this everyday. Maybe in the near future. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out. I swipe through the pictures Junior just sent me.

"Oh! So cute!" I gush.

"Let me see!" Callie says and I show her the pictures of a messy Sierra in her high chair.

"Oh my god! She's too cute. How old is she now?" Callie coos.

"Yeah. Cece's a little over 4 months. Almost 5 and she's eating her first solid food. Looks like the rice cereal is going everywhere but her mouth," I laugh.

"Wow, yeah. Sure looks like it. She's mixed, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, Tasha's black. They're a cute couple. Actually, they were high school sweethearts," I explain.

"Adorable. They made some good looking kiddos," she comments.

"They sure did," I put my phone away and go back to drawing imaginary shapes on Callie's belly.

She swipes some loose blonde hairs behind my ear and licks her lips nervously, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I say. _Except Tim. I don't want to talk about him. _

"Why'd you decide to become a doctor? You never told me," she whispers. I knew she was going to ask sooner or later.

"If you don't mind me asking. You don't have to tell me," she continues.

I give her a small, sad smile, "I want to. So there's a picture on my cork board of a kid with a bald head in a hospital bed. I think you saw it a while ago?"

She didn't ask me about it when I was packing my suitcase for winter break and I wasn't ready to tell her then, but I'm ready now.

My brunette nods and I continue, "Well, it was because of him. Daniel Robbins III. We called him D3."

Callie smiles and rubs my arm in encouragement. "He was Junior and Tasha's first born. They got pregnant when Tim and I were 15. He was 19 and Tasha was 18. It wasn't an ideal situation, but we embraced that baby and everyone loved him. I used to babysit for them too."

I hate telling this story because I start crying and I hate crying. "When he was about 1 and a half, Tasha took him to the doctor because he was vomiting and he was more tired than usual. Just very vague symptoms."

I can feel my eyes start to water and I shut them tight to keep my tears at bay. I take a breath, open my eyes, and grab the remote so I can mute the movie.

"So they checked him out and did scans. Turns out there was a tumor on his kidney," I say.

She gasps softly and asks, "Wilm's tumor?"

"No, it was Malignant Rhabdoid Tumor. Very aggressive and poor prognosis. God, it was bad. Tasha and Junior decided to fight like hell even though the odds were pretty low. They did surgery to remove the tumor then followed up with some strong chemo."

Callie squeezes my hand firmly. "And it worked," I chuckle and cry at the same time. "It worked and he lived for another year."

She wipes my tears away and rubs my cheek. "But it came back. Boy did it come back with a terrible vengeance. Junior and Tasha decided no more surgery. It was too risky the second time around. They wanted to try the chemo plus radiation this time. Those treatments had horrible side effects and he didn't like them very much. I spent a lot of my free time at that hospital. We would all take turns so he was never alone."

Callie just nods and rubs arm in comfort. "He was a good sport though.

I smile as I think back, "They had these toy wagons on the Oncology unit, so whenever he was up for it, I would wheel him around the unit and he would squeal and have a big smile on his face. D3 was a happy kid, but he knew he was sick. At one point, he asked me if he was going to die. Freaked me out because what was I supposed to say? Kids his age don't understand death. They don't understand that it's irreversible."

"What'd you tell him?" she asks.

"I just held his hand and told him we have to take it one day at a time and he needs to take his medicine and that's all we can do." I shrug. Callie gives me some tissues to wipe my nose.

"Then he told me not to worry if he died because he would come back and that's how it works. I smiled and held him tight and tried not to cry. I agreed with him," fresh tears spill from my eyes.

"That must have been so hard," Callie says.

"It was heartbreaking. When we found mets on his lungs, we knew it wasn't good and it was time to start preparing ourselves. It was a few days before his 3rd birthday and he was really, really sick. We brought cake and had a birthday party in his room at the hospital. He was so weak, but he still had a smile on his face. He started declining rapidly by that night. He went into respiratory distress and coded. They couldn't revive him," I whisper and let the tears fall silently. Strong arms envelop me and I cry into Callie's neck. Her scent is comforting and her back rubs are soothing.

"I am so sorry you had to go through something so horrible. Both you and your family," she says. We stay in this position for I don't even know how long. After I calm down, I finally sit up and get more tissues.

"I don't talk about him a lot because it hurts too much," I say. Callie squeezes my thigh and trails her hand back and forth.

"When he died, I was just about to start my first year of undergrad. I wasn't really sure about what I wanted to do, so I picked a bio major because I liked science. I kept thinking about and thinking about it. I thought about how useless I felt when I was there with him. I felt like I needed to do something...anything. It was hard to go back, but I started volunteering at that hospital. Sick kids have such a passion and joy that sick adults don't have, you know?" I say.

"Yeah, I do," she replies.

"I loved it. I love that children's hospital. The kids were great. I chose to stay away from the oncology unit for awhile and I ventured onto the transplant floor and the ortho one too. Those kids were on the transplant list for years and the others suffered amputations or they were born without limbs. I realized I had an interest in both of these things, so that's where biomedical engineering major came in. They can design artificial organs and limbs among other things. And because I enjoyed volunteering at the hospital, I also decided to eventually go to med school and specialize in peds. I wanted to do research and get my MD as well, which was what this program offered. It all worked out," I explain.

"Wow, what a journey," she says.

I toss the crumpled tissues on the table and lie back. God, I bet I look disgusting. Did I really just cry and blubber all over Callie? Fucking weakling.

"Sorry. I hate crying. It makes me feel weak," I confess with my hands covering my eyes.

Warm hands pull mine away, "Look at me," she says and I move my head up to look at her.

"You are _not_ weak. You are strong. One of the strongest people I've ever known. Thank you for sharing that story with me and don't ever be afraid to cry because I've got you, baby. I'm not going anywhere and my opinion of you hasn't changed," she assures me.

I smile a little and give her a kiss. "Thank you, Calliope."

The movie has been over for a while because another already started. "What time is it?" I ask.

"It's evening. Almost 6," Callie says after checking her phone.

"Damn, what do you want for dinner?" I get up to grab a drink from the fridge.

"Hmm, whatever. We could order something. Pizza?" she suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I grab a water for Callie and rejoin her on the couch.

She already has her phone pressed to her ear as she calls to place an order. "What toppings do you want?"

"Pepperoni for sure," I say.

"Yes, hi. I need to place an order. One pepperoni and one veggie," Callie says to the other person on the line.

I pull my feet up onto the table and lie back. Wow, I still can't believe I just opened myself up like that to her. The only other person who knows this story is Teddy. She came to the funeral. I never even told Heather this. Well she also never asked about personal things. And I think a part of me was never going to tell Heather because our relationship was rocky.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Callie puts her feet up too and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"How you're the only one I've told that whole story to," I respond.

She wraps an arm around me and kisses my forehead, "Really?"

"Yeah," I intertwine our fingers together.

"Well, I'm honored. You can talk to me about anything," she whispers.

"Same goes for you," I say.

Callie strokes my arm and unmutes the tv. Toy Story 1. Now this one I have seen. It's Wes's second favorite behind Monsters Inc.

"Want me to change it?" Callie asks.

"No, I like this one," I adjust myself to get comfortable.

We start watching the movie when it's already about halfway through. Just 15 minutes later, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," I start to stand up but Callie pushes me down.

"No, I'll get it. You paid for dinner last night, anyway," I smile and watch as she pays the man and grabs the boxes.

I get up and grab napkins and I figure we don't really need plates. Callie sets down the boxes and we dig in.

"Veggie pizza, huh?" I ask after a bite.

"I love veggie pizza. I like pepperoni too," she says.

We slowly plow our way through the boxes with me eating half the pepperoni and Callie settling on one after two veggie slices. I sit back and drink my water.

"Why don't you eat the crust? That's like one of the best parts of the pizza!" Callie exclaims.

"Because I don't like pizza crust! I didn't like crust on my sandwiches when I was a kid, but I outgrew that. Pizza is now the only exception," I argue.

"You're wasting prime pizza right here," she holds up a crust up to my face, "shame shame shame."

"I've got you now, right? You can eat my pizza crusts from now on," I say. _For forever. _

"Yeah, I guess I will," she smiles.

We sit in silence and watch the rest of the movie. Just as another starts, Callie's phone pings and she checks her email.

"Anything important?" I ask.

"Nah, just a student asking about the modified lab time this week," she puts her phone away and cuddles closer.

"Can you stay for one more movie?" I don't want her to leave just yet.

"We have time. It's not that late yet," she says.

So we watch the second installment of Toy Story until the end. Callie gathers her things and I tell her to keep my clothes on because she can give them back anytime. I lock the door after us as we leave. Our hands find each other on the way to the parking lot. I walk ahead a bit, so I can get the door for her and she smiles as she thanks me. I take my time driving back because I still don't want her to go but we both have early classes tomorrow morning.

"This was the best weekend ever, babe. I don't want it to end," she says as she holds both of my hands while we stand outside her building.

"Me neither. It was definitely the best Valentine's Day I've ever had," I rub her knuckles with my thumbs.

"Thank you, Arizona. For our amazing date. I had fun just hanging out in sweats too," she bites her lip.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it too," I give her a crooked smile.

"Thank you for opening up. I know it's a hard thing to do," she says.

"Yeah, thanks for listening and for being there," I say.

Callie puts her hand on my cheek and kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss by running my hand through her hair.

She pulls me into a hug and starts saying something, but I can barely hear her. "What'd you say?"

Callie pulls back to look at my face and she has a nice blush on her cheeks, "Nothing. I'll see you at school?"

"I'll see you at school, baby. Text me later if you're still up." We part with one more kiss and head our separate ways. This was a weekend to remember.

* * *

**AN2: More progress with AZ opening up. They're getting somewhere with the emotional intimacy. What do you think Callie said that AZ didn't hear? Really sad stuff about D3. I think that AZ has this really strong bond with her family and it only made sense to me for her to get inspiration from them to become a doctor. Let me know your thoughts! :) **

**All mistakes are my own. I had an Angry Orchard before writing this ;] but I did proofread it. **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I meant to update sooner, but I was busy then I got sick so I've been sleeping alot. I'm still under the weather a little, but I felt better enough to update. Hopefully it's not complete shit. All mistakes are mine. Oh yeah and _italics are thoughts. _Things that didn't actually happen. They are still using protection! **

* * *

**Callie's POV**

Sex. God, I love sex. I wasn't always a sexual person since I was shy and chunky and chewed on my hair. But things changed in college. Many one night stands and few relationships that lasted only a month. And they were all with men. I enjoyed it for the most part, but satisfaction is an entirely different concept. Then I had sex with a woman. Erica was…she was a gentle lover. She was attentive and caring, but there was never that connection. The sense that this can't be real because you've never felt this way before. That moment when you look into their eyes and you just feel like you can and you want to do this forever with them and only them. True love making. I thought I had made love before. Multiple times even. But with Arizona. God. It's true satisfaction, true love making, and absolute bliss. Sex with her is…carnal. It's wild and sexy, but yet passionate and hot. It's like nothing I've ever known.

Even though the sex is satisfying, so fucking satisfying, I can't get enough of it. I want her like all the time. The amount of sex we've been having…well, it's quite embarrassing. But that's what happens during the beginning of a relationship, right? Lots and lots of sex.

"Excuse, Ms. Torres?" a student pulls me out of my reverie.

A small blush works its way up my neck. _God, Callie. Fantasizing while you're at work? So unprofessional. _

I clear my throat and sit straighter in my chair, "Ray, I've told you to call me Callie, but yes?"

Ray is tall and lanky. His white pale skin and short red hair complement each other. He's a nice guy and super smart. Actually one of the smartest students in my lab and I think he has a crush on me. I _know_ he has a crush because he gets all flustered when I'm around. Like super red and sweaty. If I was into him, I'd find it cute but it's more flattering than anything

He adjusts his black rimmed glasses and rubs his hands, "Hi. Right, sorry Callie. I, um, well I was just wondering about something." The pink blush is halfway up his neck by now.

"Yes?" I intertwine my hands on the desk.

"Um, just, have you graded the quizzes from earlier this week?" His face is fully red now and I smirk just a tiny bit.

"I've started, but I haven't finished them all yet," I explain. I'm a little behind in all my grading and I'm exhausted from all the sex. Well not too exhausted.

"Right. Thanks," he turns to leave but stops and turns around.

"I actually have another question?" he says.

Oh, no. Please don't ask what I think you're about to ask. "Do you, uhmm, maybe, I mean you don't have to, but I was wondering if you want to grab some lunch? Maybe?" He looks nervous as hell. So nervous that the sweat is just rolling down in beads on his face.

I hate to break his heart, but mine is taken. I stand up and walk around to lean against the front of my desk. That's when I realize that he's the only one left from my lab. "Look Ray, you're a sweet guy, but it would be inappropriate for us to have lunch."

His face falls and then he just looks embarrassed, "No, yeah, you're right. Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I also have a girlfriend," I add. A girlfriend who's amazing in every way.

A look of shock crosses his face, "Oh. Right, okay. Thanks. Bye." And with that, he makes a swift exit. Poor guy. Sorry, but I'm not sorry. I'm happy. So happy right now and nothing can bring me down.

I shift my weight onto one foot while leaning on the desk. Now that I have an empty lab and no more students to interrupt, I can go back to my thoughts. Where was I? Ah, yes. Sex. Arizona and sex. I envision her in my mind and my arousal heightens.

_Long blonde hair. Piercing blue depths. Beautiful breasts. Powerful arms with strong fingers that have brought me to the peak many times. Tight abs that I like to run my nails down. And her muscled back too. Firm, cute ass that's so squeezable. I skip the middle and go down to her legs. Toned long legs with defined muscles. I move back up to trimmed blonde curls that surround her secret. Her beautiful little, no __**big**__ secret. Thick and hard. My mouth waters just thinking about it. Thinking about taking her into my mouth. Maybe I can later today. _

It's getting steamy in here. I shift on my feet a little and clear my throat while looking around the empty room. I relax and continue my thoughts.

_I love it when she grabs her cock and slides it up and down my slit. Teasing me and making me beg for it. She pushes in and fills me up. Mmm, she fills me up so damn good. Her strokes start gentle then they rapidly progress. I beg for more and she pounds into me so fucking good. I feel my insides start quivering and tightening and I come hard with loud cries. I squeeze her firmness so tight and she comes soon after. We lie there in our sweaty mess as we catch our breaths. This is satisfaction. But Arizona's not done._

_My blonde has a talented mouth and a glorious tongue. I mean fucking talented as hell. She pulls out and kisses me, instantly making me wet even though I just came. Her soft kisses trail down my body. My legs spread on their own accord. Her teeth nibble on my thighs. I'm on fire and I just need her mouth on me. She licks my slit gently, applying more pressure as the licks progress. I beg again because I can't wait any longer. I need it now. She coaxes my bundle of nerves out and latches on firmly. She swirls her tongue on it and -_

"Hey, sweets!" my favorite person says. Dammit, I was just getting to the good part. I move slightly and realize I'm soaked. I'm so revved up and I have a meeting with the other TA's and Webber in 25 minutes. Fuck.

I shake my head to clear my haze, "Hey, baby." Arizona greets me with a kiss.

"You okay? You seemed a little dazed off," she asks.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just have a million things running through my head." _Actually just one thing. _

"I'm guessing good things by the look on your face?" she ponders. I blush even harder and place my hands around her neck.

"Maybe. What'd you bring for lunch?" I nod towards the bag she's carrying. God, I really really need to take care of my raging libido.

"I got your fave," she pulls out whole wheat chicken wrap, "with lettuce, tomato, cucumbers-"

I cut her off with my lips attacking hers. I shove my tongue in her mouth and she groans. Arizona's strong hands find my hips and pin me against the desk.

"Mmm, I should bring you your favorite lunch often if it's going to make you _this _happy," she smirks.

"Shut up," I kiss her neck and nibble on her ear.

"Fuck Calliope. I wanna take you right here on this desk," she growls.

"I wish, but there's windows on the doors," I scan the room quickly looking for a place where we can have some privacy. The closet. Bingo!

"There's no windows on the storage closet," I breathe in her ear and start pulling her towards the door. Arizona shoves me against it when we're inside and I make sure to turn the lock.

She pulls off my shirt and I do the same to hers. Her hand starts kneading my covered breast and her mouth is leaving kisses down my neck. "Shit," I moan and grab the bulge that has formed in front of her pants and squeeze. That grants me a bite on my collarbone. I gasp and start to unbutton her pants. By the way she's working her mouth on me, I know I won't last.

"Arizona," I moan in desperation.

"I know that moan. Tell me what you need, baby," she husks while working on my zipper.

"I need your mouth on me," I beg.

She drags my pants down and I swiftly step out of them. I pull her in for a kiss while she rubs me over my panties.

"God, you're so wet. You've been thinking about this all day, haven't you?" she asks.

All I can do is nod while I throw my head back against the door. Warm hands get rid of the panties.

"Mmm," I bite my lip as Arizona rubs her fingers through my soaked slit.

"You're so ready for me, aren't you?" she says and two deft fingers enter me without warning.

"Fuck," I moan as she pumps deep then removes them and rubs my arousal on my excited nub.

I can't concentrate because all I feel is pleasure and it's all I'm focused, so I don't even realize that Arizona led me to an extra, rolling chair on the side until my legs hit it. I sit down in the surprisingly dust free chair and spread my legs. My blonde situates herself and grabs my thighs.

"I love these beautiful legs, baby," she pulls me closer to the edge of the chair and dives right in.

"Oh god," I moan as her tongue enters me. My hand immediately wraps into blonde locks.

"Mmm, yes," I know I should control my volume, but it feels too good.

"You gotta be quiet baby," Arizona reminds me for a second before plunging two fingers back in.

"Shit, yess," I pull her head closer. She swirls her tongue over my clit and I yelp.

Soft lips wrap around my nub and continue working on me. "Right there, fuck baby," I groan.

I focus on her fingers rubbing my spot and her mouth sucking on my bundle. "Yess, I'm so close."

So close. I can feel it coming, but a muffled voice comes through the closet from the room. Arizona stops and hovers over my mound while I try to listen to the voice.

"Callie?" I recognize it.

"Shit!" I whisper.

"Who's that?" my blonde asks.

"Nadia, another TA," I whisper.

The voice gets closer until it's right outside the door. "Callie?"

Arizona gets a mischievous look on her face and pushes me back against the chair. Her tongue slides against my clit and I almost lose it.

"Y-Yeah?" I stumble. My bottom lip is tucked tightly under my teeth as I try to suppress my love sounds.

"Whatcha doing in there? You okay?" she asks. God, Nadia. I like you but please go away!

"Just, uh, checking to make sure I, ahh, I have enough glass slides," I get out. Arizona latches right back onto my clit and I know it's not going to take long.

"Okay. Well, the meeting is about to start. Webber told me to check up on you to see if you're still coming?" she asks.

I am soo close and I need this. "I'm totally coming! I will, ahh, be there in a minute."

"Alright, bye," I hear her footsteps retreat and my hands wrap in blonde hair once again.

"Fuck! I'm gonna come, baby," I moan.

Arizona rubs my spot faster and sucks my clit harder. "Oh god, oh god. Arizonnaaa!"

I come undone around her fingers and shut my eyes tightly as I finally get release. Her pace slows down as I catch my breath. She pulls out and sucks her fingers clean.

"Mmm, best lunch ever," she says as she helps me to my feet.

I grab both our shirts and get dressed. Arizona pouts, "Maybe you can help me with this?" she points to her bulge.

I walk over and give her a kiss. My hand trails down her body and strokes her erection over her briefs. With one more kiss, I head for the door. "Thanks baby, but I have to go."

"What?" she whines.

"I have a meeting and I'm super late. Sorry, baby! I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll see you tonight?" I ask as I open the door.

Arizona zips up her pants and sends me a small smile, "See ya tonight, sweets."

I quickly run a hand through my hair and snatch the lunch Arizona brought me. I grab my backpack and speed walk to the conference room where I am so late for the meeting Webber called for.

* * *

After the meeting, which I thoroughly apologized for being late, I went to class. In fact, I was in classes for the rest of the day. It went by smoother than earlier because my mind was clearer, thanks to my amazing girlfriend. I felt bad for leaving her all hard and bothered, but I'm definitely going to make it up to her. Now I'm finally home after a long day.

"Addie? You home?" I yell out as I walk in with the mail in hand.

"Yeah, over here!"

I drop the stack of letters on the kitchen counter and follow her voice to her room which is wide open. She has three outfits spread out on her bed and she's staring at them.

"What's with all the clothes?" I ask as I lean on her door.

"Have you forgotten? It's date night!" she exclaims.

"Addie, relax. It's just a group of friends going out to dinner. That's all," I say.

"It's a triple date, Cal. It's our first triple date," she says as she pulls more clothes out of her closet.

"Yeah, I'm excited too, but it's just Olive Garden. No need for fancy ass clothing," I take the handful of hangers she just took out and replace them back into the closet.

"So what should I go with?" she asks.

I check out what she has on the bed, "Um, all of these are dresses."

"So?" she says.

I roll my eyes and pick up the one in the middle. "The black one?"

I nod, "It's cute and not too dressy."

"What are you wearing?" she asks.

I back track out of her room and walk into mine, "I've got something in mind." As I get dressed, I pull on slim, black jeans, a royal blue scoop neck blouse, and my black leather jacket. I finish getting ready and when I walk out of my room, the doorbell rings.

"Ads, they're here!" I yell as I walk to answer the door.

"Hey, baby," I greet my girl with a kiss.

"Hey, Mark," he pulls me in for a quick hug.

"Come in, guys. Addie's almost done," I widen the door to let them pass.

I lick my lips as my eyes trail up and down Arizona's frame. She's wearing her signature baggy jeans, but these are a light wash. She matched it with a red v neck and a dark button down shirt over it that she left open.

"You guys look great!" I walk towards the counter top where I left my purse. Arizona walks up behind me and places a soft kiss on my neck as she rests her hand on the small of my back.

"Thanks. It's a new shirt," Mark comments on his white button down and I chuckle.

"Teddy and Henry?" I ask, noticing that they didn't come with them.

"They'll meet us there," Arizona says.

"I'm ready. Sorry," Addison comes into view with her clutch in hand.

"We're a little early, so it's okay," my blonde assures.

Mark and Addie greet each other with a smooch and we all make our way to his car.

* * *

The laughter dies down after another one of Teddy's stories about Arizona from college.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Arizona shifts in her seat, grabs a breadstick and takes a bite while I add some salad to my plate.

"But I like picturing you locked out of your room in just undies and a t-shirt," I giggle.

"Only you babe, but it's embarrassing as hell," she says.

"Okay, okay. What are we doing for your birthday next week?" Teddy asks. _Birthday? _

The waiter interrupts for a minute to take our orders and then leaves. She would have told me right? We've been dating for 2 months!

"Yeah, are we going to get fucked up again?" Mark asks.

"Your birthday's next week? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

Arizona squeezes my thigh, "Yes, but it's no big deal. It's just another regular day."

"It is a big deal! What did you guys do last year?" I ask.

"We went to Harley's and had a few drinks," she shrugs.

"A few? It was a lot more than a few," Mark points out.

"Well we drank a lot. There were no cakes and no gifts which I was thankful for," she says.

No cake? No gifts? What kind of birthday is that? "Actually, my parents and my brothers always send me something."

"So let me get this straight, you never had cake at your birthdays when you were a kid? You never had parties?" Addison cuts in, holding a forkful of salad.

"I did. With all the moving around, it was mostly family parties, I guess. And there was cake, but I've realized I prefer cup cakes and donuts," she grabs another breadstick just as soon as our food arrives.

I sure am dating a strange person. After a while, we are all well on our way into finishing our dishes when Teddy brings up Spring break.

"So camping in two weeks," she says.

Arizona stops mid bite, "No. Nope. No way."

"Yeah, remember last year?" Mark asks.

"You guys went camping last year?" Addison questions.

"No, we went to the beach where these three proceeded to drink themselves sick," Henry cuts in.

"Really?" I ask while cutting a piece of chicken.

"No," Teddy insists.

"Yes, because I took care of you guys," Henry says. He doesn't talk much, but when he does, man he has lots to say.

"Okay, fine. Yeah, we got wasted. It seems that's all we really do anyway," Mark confesses.

I chuckle and rest my hand on Arizona's thigh, "So why no to camping?"

"Ugh, I hate camping," her face scrunches up in disgust in the cutest way.

"But you lost a bet, so we're going camping," Teddy says.

Now I'm curious. Arizona's face flushes slightly and she takes a sip of her wine. "What was the bet?" I ask.

"Well, you see. Z here had to bag a certain amount of..OW!" Mark yelps and leans down to rub his calf. Arizona gives him a death glare and repositions her foot back and away from Mark who's sitting across from her. Teddy and Henry laugh while Addison and I are totally clueless. _Wonder what that was all about. Bag what? _

"Anyway, the bet isn't important, _clearly_. The important thing is that we're going camping. That's what we decided to do and our site is already reserved."

Arizona groans and visibly slumps down in her chair. My hand trails up her thigh and I can barely feel her. She grabs her napkin and discreetly places in on her lap, covering my hand.

"Have you ever even been camping, Sloan?" Arizona asks.

"A few times. Don't worry, I know my way around the woods," he assures.

"Thank God Henry will be there," Teddy says and we all get a good laugh out of it except Mark.

"Callie and I are invited, right?" Addison asks.

"Yeah, but I just thought you wouldn't want to go because, you know," Mark says.

Addison folds her arms across her chest, "What?"

"I didn't peg you to be an outdoorsy type of person, babe," Mark shrugs.

A heated discussion starts, but I tune them out as I focus on the task at hand. My hand squeezes her hardening length through her jeans and she sharply intakes a breath and blushes. Her blue eyes avoid contact with my dark ones and I smirk. I know I'm terrible, but this is too much fun.

The red head turns towards me and I see her mouth moving, so I nod and smile while I stroke Arizona's thickness. I watch her bite her lip and shrug off her jacket. She places it over her crotch and stands. Arizona grabs my hand, "We'll be back." She quickly leads us to the bathroom and into an empty stall. With sheer luck, all the other stalls are vacant.

She pins me against the side and kisses me hard. "You've been teasing me all damn day and I think you've enjoyed it too much." Her pink tongue invades my mouth and her hands on my hips hold me in place. I feel moisture forming at my core.

"First you left me in the closet all turned on," she growls and attacks my neck.

"I didn't, mmmm, have a choice," I whisper.

"I know, but then tonight, you were teasing me in front of our friends at the dinner table," Arizona sucks on my pulse and I moan.

"Does this turn you on? The fact that someone could walk in at anytime?" she whispers.

"Shit," I never used to be like this. So sexually….adventurous. Arizona brings out some sort of sex animal in me.

She guides my hand to her bulge, "I took care of myself earlier while I thought of you and this gorgeous body of yours," her hands run up and down my curves, "damn baby, you turn me on like no one ever has."

"Yeah?" I flip us around and push her against the other side of the stall.

"Yeah," she moans as I pull down her jeans and boxers. Her arousal bounces free and I stroke it slowly.

"I'm gonna make it up to you for this morning and at the dinner table, which you liked anyway," I slowly kneel with her still in my hand. My thumb spreads her pre come over her pink head.

"Mmm, wait, someone really could come in," she groans.

"The only person who's going to come is you and I'll be quick," I don't waste anymore time as I wrap my lips around her head.

"Fuck," she leans against the wall for support.

My tongue licks her length and I take her into my mouth again, deeper this time.

"Oh, Callie," she moans and tangles her hand in my hair.

My hand works at her thickness as I continue to take her deeper until I can't. I pull back and suck on her head.

"Calliope, I'm so fucking close," she grabs the top the stall to steady herself.

I suck and stroke faster simultaneously and her dick twitches. "Fuckk, Callioppeee!"

A flow of her juices hit the back of my throat and I swallow her sweetness. She softens after a minute and I release her from my mouth and stand.

"Jesus. What are you doing to me?" she pants and pulls me in for a kiss.

"All kinds of things," I smirk and give her a peck. She pulls up her pants and boxers and I sneak out the stall just as a teenager walks in.

I wash my hands and make myself somewhat presentable. Arizona is still catching her breath, so I decide to give her some time, "I'll see ya out there, babe."

"Okay," she mumbles.

I walk out and reclaim my seat beside Teddy. Smirks adorn everyone's face and I drink my water.

"What guys?" I say after they've been staring at me for some time.

"You guys are bad," Addison says.

Arizona rejoins us and sits down next to me. Her face is flushed, but she looks so much more relaxed.

"What are we talking about?" she asks.

"You dirty, dirty girls," Mark comments.

"Suck it, Mark," Arizona says as she wraps an arm around my shoulder.

The waiter arrives at the best time with our checks. I snatch Arizona's and mine before she can and I pay for us. Everyone is making small talk when I feel Arizona's hot breath against my ear.

"They don't know how bad we really are," she whispers and kisses my reddened cheek. I find myself turned on all over again.

The real question is, what is she doing to me?

* * *

**AN2: So I honestly don't know why I thought that it was going to be Callie's POV again after this. I had this elaborate plan for AZs birthday where I was going to do part 1 and part 2 because I thought it was Callie's POV first then AZs. I seriously need more sleep. Anyway, let me know your thoughts. AZs bday is up next. Don't worry, you'll get more sexy time in AZs view in the future. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for all the love and patience!**


	20. Chapter 20 Part I

**AN: So I split this chapter up. I felt like it was going on forever and getting ridiculously long. I didn't want to overwhelm you guys because there's going to be alot going on. AZ's Birthday Part I!**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

"Mornin' hon. Happy Birthday!" my mother literally yells through the phone.

I move it away from my ear as I sit up in bed. Ugh, it's my birthday. It's really not a big deal. Birthdays are just like any other day.

"Thanks, mama," I yawn and stretch.

"Did you get the package yet?" she asks.

"It's 8am, so no. It'll probably come in later," I say.

"Alrighty then. Wait, your father wants to talk to you." There's some background noise as phone is transferred.

"Arizona, Happy Birthday!" his gruff voice says.

"Thanks, pops," My phone starts buzzing against my ear, "hold on, someone else is calling me."

I put my parents on hold and answer the other call, "Morning."

"Good morning. I hear it's someone's birthday," Junior says.

"Yup, you know I have a twin, right? Feel free to bother him instead," I say. I'm in a bad mood and talking about Tim gets me that way.

"Whoa. You sound grumpy. Is he still giving you the silent treatment?" he asks.

This topic always takes a while to talk about, but I still have my parents on the other line.

"Danny, hold on a sec. Mom and Pops are on hold," I switch over and hear my parents' conversation. I can hear a familiar voice as well. A voice I've missed.

"Hey Ma, that Tim?" I ask.

"Yeah," her voice gets farther away as if she's pulling the phone aside to talk to someone, "Tim, it's your sister. Do you wanna talk to her?"

I hear a blatant 'NO' from Tim. "Timothy Ryan, it's both of your birthdays. You need to let whatever is going on between you two go."

I can't hear what Tim responds with and I really just want to talk to Danny. "Mom, it's okay. I'm gonna get going. I have class soonish. I'll let you know when I get your package. I love you."

"Okay dear! Oh my, I can't believe my babies are 24! Have a good day, sweetie. I love you too!" she hangs up and I switch back to Danny.

"Hey, sorry. Mom was making a fuss about Tim not talking to me," I explain.

He yawns, "Yeah, he's not been doing so well lately."

That's news to me. I guess it's been a while since I've asked for an update about him. "What happened? He was doing fine during Christmas."

"He was happy and excited to be walking again, but his confidence has really taken a hit," he says.

"I'm confused, I thought he was seeing a therapist? Taking meds?" I ask.

"He was, but he stopped going. I think after the thrill of being able to walk again, reality hit him hard. I think he's realizing how different things are even though he has two legs again. Prosthetics aren't the same are the real thing. I've got a couple of close friends that I've talked to who went through this transition after coming back stateside, so I can kinda understand a possible reason as to why he's behaving this way," he says.

"Enlighten me," I am really over Tim's childish games.

"There's periods of happiness that you're alive and well, but then there's also anger, shame, maybe even hate that surrounds this new limb or limbs. You know how Tim is or how he used to be. Super outgoing, confident, cocky."

I smile a little as I think about the Tim I used to know, "Yeah, I remember."

"So maybe something as traumatic as what happened to him has the power to change that and it has," he explains.

Okay. I can understand that. Sure. "But Junior, it's been close to a year since it happened! You'd think that by now he would've...I don't know. I just think that he should be in a better place by now, you know?"

"Yeah, but everyone heals at their own pace. I know I saw some things over there that I will never forget. Even now, years later, I'll have some bad dreams. It just depends," I can hear the staticky sound of his beard being scratched.

"I just don't understand why he's singling me out. He's been shutting me out for months and I don't get it. It's just frustrating," I run a hand through my hair.

"I know, sis. But it's Tim we're talking about. He's difficult to deal with and who really knows why he does the things he does," he jokes.

I chuckle, "I guess. Thanks Danny. I feel a little better now that I've talked with you about this."

"Anytime," a loud cry comes through the phone, "Hey, Cece's awake so I gotta go. Happy Birthday, sis. Oh, and Wes and I put some goodies in Mom's package, so look out for those. Love you!"

I miss my nuggets. Now, I'm even more excited about what going to be in there. "Sweet! Can't wait to open it. Love you too!"

I lie back down and look through my messages. I've got a few birthday texts. Some are from people I haven't talked to in ages. I always find it funny when that happens. Like 'hey, I know we don't talk as often even though we used to be friends, but happy birthday!' So random.

No new texts from Callie. Maybe she forgot? I'm a little disappointed, but I did say that it wasn't a big deal so I shouldn't be upset. I toss my phone to the side and let out an exasperated sigh. Talking with Junior did help, but this thing with Tim is really bugging me. What happened to the brother I knew? My twin, my best friend, who I could talk to about anything? And granted Tim has always struggled with communicating his feelings, but even then, he still tried. Nowadays it seems like he doesn't even give a damn.

We used to be close. We talked about everything. Even when he got stationed overseas, we still kept in touch whenever we could. Then the incident happened and things haven't been the same. It makes me sad because I miss him and I want to tell him all about Callie. I've called him and texted him. Silence. I give up; I can't keep worrying about him. His bullshit is exhausting. He can take all the time he needs because I don't care anymore. It's my damn birthday and I'm not gonna spend it in bed moping around. I check the time and I still have a couple of hours before class. I'll take my time getting ready since I'm not in a rush.

After I'm freshly showered and a towel is wrapped tightly around my body, I open my closet to find my outfit for the day. Jeans, plaid shirts, and some other button downs. God, I am so boring. I grab a red Fall Out Boy tank, dark wash jeans, and a light blue button down on top. I run a quick brush through my damp blonde hair and leave it down. It's getting kind of long. Maybe I should get it cut. Just a few inches, not too short. I wonder what Calliope would think. I put on just a little bit of makeup and some mascara. I give myself a once over in the mirror and wink at my reflection.

I open my door to go to the kitchen and I am immediately bombarded. I feel myself get lifted off the ground by strong arms and spun around in a circle.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" two people sing in unison.

"Mark, put me the fuck down before I hurt you!" I yell.

He knows I'm not joking and releases me. I straighten out my clothes and stand still to try and stop the room from spinning.

"Happy Birthday, Dear Zzzzzz, Happy Birthday to youuu!" Teddy and Mark clap. I groan inwardly, but I have a small smile on my face.

"Again with the spinning? Didn't you learn from last year?" On my 23rd birthday, Mark got a good few punches to the arms after picking me up and refusing to put me down.

"I actually did which is why," he leads me over to the breakfast bar which has a plate of some of my favorite breakfast foods – bacon, eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, "we did this."

"Aww, you guys made me breakfast?" I ask. I'm touched. I may not show it enough or say it, but I love them. _You also love someone else. When are you going to tell her? _I don't know the answer to that, brain. Soon, maybe. I'm waiting for the right time, and I need to build up some more courage.

"Yeah, well it was mostly Mark, but I helped," Teddy says.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," I say.

"We wanted to," Mark insists.

"No, I really mean, you shouldn't have _Teddy._ I'm surprised it looks edible with your workings on it," I laugh.

"Happy Birthday, bitch!" Teddy laughs along and gives me a hug.

"Thanks, guys. You're awesome," Teddy and Mark grab their own plates and take their seats with me in the middle.

"24, man you're getting old," Teddy says.

I swallow a mouthful of pancakes, "If I am, then I am aging well."

"Eh, it's debatable," she shrugs.

"Don't be jealous," I send her a wink.

Mark is about to say something when the doorbell rings. "You expecting anyone?" Mark asks.

"Nope," I walk over to the door and open it.

A young man with khakis, a navy blue cap, and a matching shirt is holding a large arrangement of different colored balloons by the ribbons. Most of them have happy birthday spelled out in white. Three are shaped like flowers with holes in the middle, which a few curled, skinny ones are penetrating through. White stitching on his shirt and his cap says _Balloonies. _That's a company name? And they deliver this early?

"Are you Arizona Robbins?" he asks, reading my name off the paper on his clipboard.

"Um, yes?" I say.

"These are for you," he hands me the multi-colored strings and I feel the weight of the small bag of candy, I presume, holding it down, "and I will need you to sign right here."

I sign the papers and thank him as I shut the door. Curiosity fills my head as I walk back over to the kitchen and Teds and Mark have their mouths wide open.

"That's a lot of balloons," Mark whistles.

"Yeah, who are they from?" Teddy asks.

"I don't know! It's pretty awesome though, right?" I beam and admire the colors and design.

"Hey, there's a card right on the bottom of that orange one," Mark points out.

I inspect the strings and I find a small white card attached to said balloon. I carefully separate it from the cord. Placing the others on the ground, I open the note and find myself smiling widely.

**Morning, my love. It's your 24****th**** birthday today and I am so excited! I wanted to get you something small, so I hope you like this. I can't wait to see you later. Happy Birthday, baby! **

**\- Your Calliope**

She finished the note with a heart next to her name. Does she love me? Because I know one of the reasons I haven't told her yet is because I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same. I wish I could know for sure.

"I knew it was from Callie!" Teddy exclaims.

"What? I didn't even say it was from her!" I say.

"You didn't have to. That huge smile of yours gave it away," Mark explains.

"You love her, don't you?" Teddy asks as I take my phone and dial Callie's number, which I've memorized by heart by now.

"Shut up, Teds!" I don't need her teasing today. I move back into my room to get some privacy.

"Good morning, babe and Happy birthday!" Callie says. I don't think I've ever heard her voice be this chipper this early.

"Good morning to you too. I got your present," I say as I walk over to the cork board and look at the newest addition to it. The picture of Callie and I at her house on Valentines Day when Addison wouldn't stop taking pictures. Damn, we looked good.

"Did you like it?" she asks.

"Are you kidding? I freaking love it! Thank you, baby," my smile seems to widen and my cheeks protest in pain.

"Oh, I'm so glad! At first, I thought that maybe I shouldn't get you one, but then I was like I'm not going to see you until lunch, so I wanted to send you something in the morning and so I did," she finishes her ramble and I giggle.

"By the way, it's not small! It's huge. You didn't have to do that," I assure her.

"I wanted to. I lo- like you a lot," she coughs and try to distract me from her slip up, but I caught it.

Was she going to say the three words? The words I've been wanting to say for a while now?

"I like you too, Calliope." _Not those three words, you idiot. Tell her how you really feel. _It's not the right time.

I hear hollering from the kitchen and Teddy telling me my birthday breakfast is getting cold. "I gotta go, babe. Ted's having a fit about me not eating the breakfast she made me. Thank you for the gift. It's really sweet. You're really sweet," I whisper.

"You're sweeter. I'll see you at school, baby," she says and there's a pause.

I almost say. It seems so natural to just hang up the phone with saying those three words. It seems more fitting than a normal 'goodbye'. But I chicken out once again.

"Bye!"

"Bye, Arizona!"

I slip my phone back into my pocket and lie against my closed door. What's wrong with me? Why can't I say it? My feelings for Callie are real and they scare me. I've been in love before, but not like this. Not so fiercely and so deeply and that thought alone is terrifying.

My stomach grumbles and I'm reminded of my unfinished plate. I decide to put my thoughts aside for now and head back to the kitchen before Teddy and Mark bust down my door.

* * *

"Hey birthday girl," a brunette greets me a kiss as she takes her seat next to me at our table.

"Hey," I beam and pop my dimples. Just the sight of her makes me so happy.

"How's your day been?" she asks and spreads dressing on her salad.

"It's been good. Got two lectures down, two more to go," I say.

The rest of the gang joins with their lunches in hands. "Happy Birthday, Arizona!" Addison says as she gives me a hug before sitting down.

"Thanks," I add more ketchup to dip my fries in.

"When do you think you'll be done?" Callie asks.

"It's Thursday, so 5ish. Maybe we can go get drinks," I suggest.

"No can do tonight. I've got plans," Mark says.

My eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, "Cancel them then. It's your best friend's birthday."

"I actually can't go either," Teddy mentions.

"What? Come on, guys. I know I said it was a regular day, and it is, but we can go out for drinks at least." What's going on with them two?

"Henry needs me for a thing tonight. I promised I would help him weeks ago," she explains.

"And you?" I look at Mark and he takes a bite out of his apple.

"I also have a thing. I mean, an important event scheduled. And I'm taking Addison," he wraps an arm around her slender shoulders for emphasis.

Why are they being so weird? So vague? "Fine, whatever. What about you, baby? Please don't tell me you have plans," I beg.

"No plans, babe. Just me and you," Callie says. I intertwine her fingers with mine and smile.

"I'd much rather hang out with my girl than with you goons anyway. Not you, Ads," I say.

"Ouch, after we made you that delicious breakfast?" Mark asks.

"I like my eggs soft not crunchy," I say.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"There were egg shells in the eggs," I take a bite out of my burger.

"No there weren't!" Teddy insists.

"Yes! You guys didn't eat any, remember?" I argue.

"Teddy! I told you to separate the yolk from the shell," Mark smacks her arm.

"I did! But some of those suckers are hard to spot," she says.

"Shells are white. Eggs are yellow. And you say I'm a bad cook. Good thing Henz takes care to keep you out of his kitchen or else you both would've been dead by now," I joke.

"It may be your birthday, but you're still an ass," the dirty blonde says.

"Oh, lighten up, Teds. I'm kidding," I offer her some of my fries and she gladly takes them.

"Sorry about tonight, Z," Mark apologizes.

"We'll make it up to you," the red head adds.

"Totally," Teddy says.

I nod to ensure them that it's okay. No big deal. I look over at my girlfriend and find her on her phone, much like she has been for the entire lunch.

"You're being awfully quiet, babe. Everything okay?" I rub her jean clad thigh back and forth.

She puts her phone down and flashes a smile at me, "Yeah, of course. Just a lot of emails."

"So we meet up after class?" I ask.

"That works. I should be done with lab by then," she finishes the last bite of her salad.

"Okay, sweet! Or maybe I should go home first and change-"

"NO!" Callie yells and her face blushes as people from other tables look our way, "I mean, we can go there together."

"O-kayyy," I drawl. Everyone's acting fucking weird today and I don't know why.

"Look at the time. Class is going to start soon. We should get going," Addison says.

I finish the rest of my fries and gather my things. Callie and I part with a long kiss before heading separate ways.

Maybe she's freaked out by this morning. She almost said 'I love you' and maybe she's regretting it? Fuck, I need to stop overanalyzing shit. I usually don't, but I just can't seem to focus today.

"Ms. Robbins, take a seat. Class is about to start."

I look in the direction of the voice and realize I'm still standing by the doorway while everyone has taken their seats. I walk up the steps to find my chair, "Yes, Dr. Bailey."

"Thank you. This is the last topic we're going over before the midterm exam, which will be after Spring Break. It would behoove you to take careful notes and read the textbook as this section will have the most questions. Now, let's get started."

I suppress the urge to groan, but I slump down in my chair a bit, much like everyone else. I force myself to focus on the image of intestines onscreen while Bailey goes on to lecture about common GI disorders and their treatments.

* * *

Yes. Finally, free. Class is over and I'm ready to get my drink on with my favorite person. I'm about to text her when a hand on my shoulder stops me just outside the door.

"Hey, Arizona. Happy Birthday," Yang flatly says. I would give her a hug, but she's not the hugging type.

"Thanks, Cristina. What's up? Heard you've been shacking up with Prof Hunt," I tease. We don't talk very often, but I like to push her buttons when we do.

Her face turns a nice pink and she pulls me away from curious ears, "Jesus, Alex can't keep his damn mouth shut with all these rumors. And I'd appreciate it if you could not scream to the entire school. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Tell me, how did you and Meredith manage to be sleeping with two of our professors? Is Alex sleeping with one too?" I'm a terrible person.

"You're lucky it's your birthday, Robbins, and I promised myself I'd be nice. Now, I wanted to see if I could borrow your notes from Neuro? Mer and I missed that day," she mutters.

I smirk and swing my backpack to the front to check its contents. "I don't have my Neuro notes, but I can email you pictures of them when I get home."

"Oh, okay. What about Pharm?" she asks.

"You know, skipping class to have sex is kinda not the best idea," I say while searching my bag again. I pull out my yellow notebook for Pharm. A lot of people like taking notes on their laptops, but I prefer writing mine.

I hand it to her and she takes her time flipping through it. I pull my phone out to text Callie that I'm going to be a little late to our meet up zone.

**That's okay. A student stayed behind for a little while, so I'm helping him – C **

"Could you hurry it up? I have plans," I say, annoyance laced in my voice.

Yang just shrugs her shoulders, "Alright, alright." She stops at the date she missed and take pictures of my notes.

"Is that all?" I ask as she hands it back.

"Yeah, thanks," Yang stands there for a few moments as if she's waiting for someone. I guess she was because Meredith comes out of nowhere and gives me a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Z!"

"Thanks, Mer." They're making me late, but I decide to invite them to tonight anyway.

"Hey, listen, do guys want to go get drinks tonight?" I ask.

Meredith and Yang exchange a look before Yang says, "We have plans, Z."

"Yes! Right, sorry. Another night, maybe?" Meredith asks.

I force a smile, "Yeah, yeah. It's cool. I should get going. Callie's waiting for me."

I start walking away when I hear my name. "Z, Dr. Webber was looking for you," Meredith says.

"He was? Why?" He usually emails me if he wants to meet. He's very particular with his time schedule.

"I don't know, but I just ran into him upstairs on the 6th floor and he told me to let you know if I saw you," they are both walking away backwards.

"Oh, okay! Thanks for letting me know," I wave goodbye and they practically run out the building.

What is wrong with everyone today? All my friends have plans on my fucking birthday. Well, screw them! All I need is Calliope, anyway. She's everything.

**Webber wants to see me. Sorry, I'm taking so long baby – A **

The elevator dings and I walk around the 6th floor. There's a few students conversing in scattered groups while I head to Webber's classroom. Empty. What the hell? Now, I'm pissed. I think for a second and realize that Webber doesn't even teach on Thursdays. _Everyone_ knows that, so why would Mer lie to me?

I get back on the elevator and rub my temples. I really need a drink right about now. And I want to see my beautiful girlfriend.

**Babe, this is taking longer than I thought. I'll meet you at your place instead. Sound good? – C**

**Yeah, sounds perfect! – A**

I need to change anyway, so that works. I step off the lift and make my way home. The thoughts that I've been suppressing all day, come to the surface.

_Say it. I love you, Calliope. What are you so scared of? She knows your secret and she didn't bolt. In fact, she's done the opposite. She got you a bundle of balloons for your birthday and she's the only one who didn't ditch you on your birthday! What more do you want?_

My mind is right. Callie has been nothing but accepting and kind. She's gorgeous and sexy, smart and nerdy and she's mine. Callie could be with anyone else. She could be with a normal girl. One that she didn't have to go to the gyn and get birth control pills. I'm sure she thought she was absolutely done with that. Although, we have still been using protection as a precaution. She's had to put up with all these changes she had to make to accommodate me. And she's done it without complaint unlike Heather who used to. I love her. I really do. She should know how I feel. How2 much I appreciate her. And tonight, I'm going to tell her.

I find myself at my apartment complex without even realizing how I'd gotten here. I guess my body was on autopilot since my mind was preoccupied. My feet lead me to the leasing office to check if my mom's package came in, but it's closed. Of course, it is. It's past 5, nearing 6 right now.

I sigh heavily and trudge to the elevator. The ride is short and I'm thankful. I'm feeling ambivalent about this day. It's not been bad…more weird than anything. I just want to cuddle up with my girl and tell her how I feel. I search for the keys in my bag in front of the door. Finally fishing them out, I place it in and turn the knob.

SURPRISEEEEEE!

"Christ!" I yelp and clutch onto my chest. All these people jump out with party hats on their heads and noise makers in their mouths.

I look at all of them. Teddy, Henry, Mark, Addison, Cristina, Meredith, Alex. Even April and Jackson are here. Fucking bastards lied. And my dearest Calliope is in the front. I walk in and give her a kiss.

"You did all this? For me?" I look around and see streamers hung up and more balloons on the floor.

"I had some help from everyone, but yes. Happy Birthday, baby," Callie pulls me in for another kiss.

I hate surprises and I hate making a big deal out of my birthday. So why am I smiling so hard?

"Go mingle. Find me in the kitchen in a little bit," one more kiss and I walk into the crowd.

Mark and Teddy pull me in for a group hug, "You bastards! These are the plans you had?"

"Yeah, it was all Callie's idea," Mark shrugs and I give him a soft punch.

Teddy leans in close and whispers into my ear, "You gotta marry this girl, Z. She's a fucking keeper."

I can smell the alcohol on her breathe and I laugh, "Teds, you're drunk." I can't think about marry Callie right now. I have to tell her I love her first.

Meredith and Yang pull me in next, "And then you fucking bitches. Wasting my time. Webber doesn't work on Thursdays!"

"Everyone knows that!" Meredith laughs.

"Sorry, Z, but we were tasked with stalling you until everything was ready," Yang explains and my anger dissipates.

"But I really did need your notes, so thanks!" she slaps me on the back and they disappear into the crowd.

"Addison, Henry, you guys got dragged into this?" I ask and hug them each.

"I was dragged by association," Henry says.

"I was Callie's partner in crime. You know she's got some strong feelings for you, Z. You make her happier than I've ever seen," Addison whispers.

"She does the same for me," we share a smile and I nod before moving along to greet the other guests.

"April, didn't think I'd see you here. How are you?" I embrace her stumbling body and realize she's already tipsy.

"Happy Birthday, Z. I'm ready to party!" she yells and takes another sip from her drink. It's nice to see her carefree and loose instead of the uptight girl she usually is.

Jackson is standing right behind her in a protective stance. "Jax, nice seeing you again. Taking care of her?"

"You know it. Happy Birthday!" I guess they're together now. They actually make a cute couple.

"Alex, it's nice to come to a party you're not hosting yourself for once, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah, if there's free booze, I'm there. Happy Birthday, Z."

Mark turns on the music and the beats start flowing. I end up in the kitchen after greeting everyone and find my Calliope there. My eyes go wide at what's on the countertop.

"Baby, this is too much!" I yell. I walk closer and look at the display. A three tier cake tray is filled with stacked up donuts instead of cake. Another one has red velvet cupcakes. My favorite.

"It's your birthday! You said you prefer donuts and cupcakes, so that's what I got," she smiles.

"God, baby. How much did you spend? This is just…wow."

"Don't worry about that, babe. Just enjoy the party," I pull her closer and wrap my arms around her neck, "I have a secret surprise for you later."

"More surprises? You can show me now," I say.

"This one is just for you," she bites my ear gently and I moan.

"Can't wait for it," I kiss her jawline up towards her chin and land on her mouth. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah," Callie smirks and gives me another kiss. "You must be hungry, so there's pizza," she points to the stack of boxes next to the cupcakes, "and of course, drinks. I'll fix you up a plate."

This fucking woman. My fucking woman. God, I love her so much. As soon as everyone leaves, I'll tell her.

The doorbell rings just as Callie brings my plate, "Who's that?" I ask myself that for the second time today.

"Why don't you go find out?" Callie says with a knowing smirk on her face.

So cryptic, but I oblige. I weave my way through the dancing crowd and open the door. I never expected to see this person show up at my door step again.

* * *

**AN2: Don't hate me. I know I left it there! Who do you think is at the door? It may come as a surprise to you guys. I'm working on Part II as we speak. I think I'm going to keep it in AZ's POV. Let me know your thoughts about this chapter! **

**AN3: I read all ya'lls reviews and I try to incorporate what you want to see with the general plan I have. If not in a particular update, it'll be in future chapters. So don't worry, this story is for you!**


	21. Chapter 20 Part II

**AN: AZ's Bday Part II! And a Happy Birthday to our beloved Sara Ramirez!**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

"Sup, Phoenix."

Only two people call me by the actual state's cities. I swear I thought it was going to be my brother. I don't know how I would've felt about it, but I'm relieved it's not him. I don't want to be in a bad mood.

"No fucking way!" I hug my old friend.

"Long time, no see!" Amelia says. It warms my heart to hear her voice again.

"What're you doing here? You're back?" I ask. I lead her in and close the door.

"I keep my promises. I told you I'd see you next year for your birthday so here I am!" the brunette exclaims.

"God, it's so good to see you!" I hug her again. Amelia was with Teds, Mark, and I last year. She took some time off the second year to go to rehab. We were so close. All four of us. I haven't heard from her in over a year, and I never thought I would again.

"How long have you been back? You look good," I tell her. She really does. She looks more put together and seems to have matured a bit.

She scrunches her mouth to the side like she always did when she looked guilty, "About a month."

I smack her arm, "A whole damn month and you couldn't even call me? Text me?"

"Sorry, Tempe, but I wanted to get myself settled again. Just a take a breath for once," she says.

"I know. God, I've missed you," I hug her for the third time.

"Now let's go. You gotta meet my girl," I grab Amelia's wrist and lead her toward my tall brunette.

"Calliope, this is Amelia. Amelia, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Callie," I introduce them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Callie holds her hand out and Amelia takes it.

"Nice to meet you too. Damn, Flagstaff. You sure upgraded since that wacko you had. You are beautiful," she plants a kiss on Callie's hand. I punch her in the arm. She has a tendency to say what's on her mind. Some things never change.

Callie's cheeks flush, "Thank you?"

"Sorry baby. Don't mind her," I say.

"Well, she called me beautiful, so I like her already," my brunette smirks.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that Amy fucking Shepherd?" Mark says from the dance floor.

"Hell yeah it is, Mark fucking Sloan," Amelia runs over to him and he lifts her off the ground and into a bear hug.

"How'd you find her, baby?" I ask.

"I was talking to Teddy and Mark about who else I should invite. I suggested Tim, but Teddy said you're not on good terms with him right now. I figured that was true since you don't really talk about him. Then Mark said Amelia and told me a little bit about her. Teds found her and invited her and now here she is."

I kiss her again, "How'd I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that same question everyday, my love," she whispers.

"Thank you. For everything," I cup her cheek and kiss her.

"No need to thank me," she assures.

"Hey, Z! Get over here!" Teddy yells.

"Go! It's your party. I'll join you on the dance floor in a bit," Callie nods her head towards the dancing bodies in my living room.

I pass Addison on my way and look behind me to see her sending daggers through her eyes Amelia's way. I guess she's not too fond of Amy so far.

"Remember this song?" Teddy says as Sir Mix-A-Lot's 'Baby Got Back' starts playing.

"That party. How could I forget those asses?" Amelia says and we all start dancing. For me it's more like throwing my arms up in the air and shaking my hips. Probably looks terrible, but I don't even care.

I turn around and see Addison and Callie laughing at us. I crook my finger telling her to join me, but she just shakes her head. I dance to them and grab both their arms to bring them to the dance floor. I watch my girlfriend move those enticing curves in front of me and I sneak my hands to rest on her hips.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" I ask her after the song ends.

"It's in my genes," she hip bumps me.

"I guess I got shitty genes then," I say.

"It's okay, baby. One of these days I'll teach, but now it's time for cupcakes," Callie holds my hand and leads me to the kitchen.

"Mark, cut the music," she says.

"Hey, everyone. Thanks for coming. The party's not over, but I'd like for us to take this time to sing to the birthday girl," Callie smiles and I see Addison bringing over two cupcakes on a plate, one with a number 2 candle and the other a 4.

Callie lights the numbers and places it in front of me. "Baby, come on. It's not really necess-"

But my complaints are ignored as the singing starts and everyone joins in in a loud chorus. I shield my face that's quickly turning pink.

"Blow the candles, baby. Make a wish," Callie encourages and wraps an arm around my waist.

"I've got everything I ever wanted," I smile at her before blowing the flames out. Clapping and whooping comes from the crowd. I see some flashes as someone takes pictures.

"Let me do the honors," Callie picks up a cupcake and peels back the wrapper. I open my mouth, ready to taste the delicious cream cheese frosting.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" But the cupcake never ends up in my mouth. Instead, Callie smashes it against the top of lip and down my cheek.

"Hey!" While Callie is distracted by laughing, I take the chance to grab my own cupcake and rub it on her mouth.

Callie yelps. "That's what you get! You're mean," I pout.

She pulls me closer, "Sorry, baby. I couldn't help myself."

Callie kisses me and I push my tongue to taste the frosting on her lips. Things are starting to get heated and I hear Alex yell out, "Yeah!" and some others are clapping.

I give her a small peck and shoo people away, "Alright, show's over. Mark, turn on the music!"

I get a wet paper towel to clean the icing off of Callie's face and she does the same. "You're cute. Really cute."

"What can I say? I woke up like this," she smirks.

"I bet you did," I grab another cupcake and take a bite.

"Hey, a package came for you while I was here earlier," Callie picks up a medium sized box from the corner and puts it on the granite top.

"It's from my parents!" I grab a knife and slice through the tape to open it.

"It might be embarrassing," I carefully pull away the tissue paper.

"And I was right," I chuckle.

Callie leans in close to see what's in the box. "Those are cute!"

I roll my eyes and move the pack of striped boxers to the side, "I can buy my own underwear but my mother always insists on getting me some."

"What else is in there?" she asks.

I pull out a round and green cookie tin with a white bow on it. "Yes, she made me cookies!"

"What kind?" Callie asks.

"I don't know, but it's gonna be good," I place the tin on the counter.

A black shirt in rolled up on the bottom. I unroll it to see it's a UT Med shirt with a longhorn on it. "Who's that from?"

"Probably my Pops. He's a simple man," I sling the shirt onto my shoulder.

"There's more under the tissues," Callie points out.

I take out the remaining presents. A white folded up piece of paper, a blue envelope, and a mug.

I read the note attached to the mug:

**Happy Bday to favorite sister (only sis really)! Wes wanted to send you something, so enjoy his present. Mine is this mug I got off of the internet. I though it'd make you laugh. So proud of you and keep rocking on in Texas! **

**-Love Jr, Tasha, Wes, &amp; Sierra**

The mug is black with white letters on it saying, "Trust me I'm a doctor." With the word ^almost in red between 'I'm' and 'a'.

Callie reads along and we both laugh. "He seems like a good brother," Callie says.

"Yeah, he's great," I waste no time opening the folded up paper from Wes. It's a page that was carefully cut out of a coloring book. Two boxes of presents, a cake, and balloon are filled with his aimless crayon streaks. Some are in the items, but most of the color runs haphazardly throughout the whole page.

"Quite the artist he is," Callie whispers.

"Yup, this is going on my cork board for sure!" I gather my things and replace them back in the box except for the cookies.

"What about that letter on the bottom?" Callie asks.

"It's from my mother. She sends one every year and it's kinda long so I'll read it later. It mostly says the same thing each time. That she loves me and wants me to stop growing up to fast," I shrug, "anyway, I should put these in my room." I start walking away until Callie blocks my path.

"Here, let me," she nervously holds out her hands, "I'll take them for you."

"I can do it. It's not problem," I insist.

"It's your party, so go hang out with your friends. I'll take this," she lifts the box from my grasp.

"Alrighty then. Thanks, babe," I kiss her cheek.

"Your plate is still in the kitchen!" she says before walking away.

She might have been acting a little weird, but I guess that's just how my day has gone. I grab my plate and a beer and then head off to find my friends in the crowd. I spot Amelia sitting on the couch next to a drunk looking Alex.

"Hey, he hitting on you?" I ask as I take a seat in the chair next to them.

"He forgets that we've already slept together," Amelia laughs and shoves Alex off to go dance.

"Ugh, I can't believe you went there with him," I eat my pizza.

Amelia sips her ginger ale and sits back, "What can I say? I was lonely and he was there."

I smile sadly for a second, "How you've been?"

"I'm good. I've been sober for 9 months now. Can't complain," she says.

"That's amazing, Aimes. I'm proud of you. How's your mom?" I ask.

"She's alright. She's better. Docs say she's out of the woods for now. I was at home these past few months just spending some time with her," she takes another drag of her soda.

"That's good, that's good. So what have you been up to for the last year?" I'm curious to know what she's been doing.

"Well after 3 months of some fucking intense therapy, I wasn't ready to come back to school. So I took some money out of my savings and hopped on a plane. Went traveling," she says.

"Seriously? Where'd you go?" I start on my second slice.

"I didn't have a ton of money to spend so I picked one place. Mexico. God, it was fun. Beautiful people. Delicious food. I had a shit ton of fun there just relaxing and reading on the beaches and seeing the sites. I was there for like a month or so. I would suggest we go and explore our options, but I see you already got yourself a gorgeous Latina," she smirks.

"That I do. She's great, right?" I say.

"Yeah, does she have a sister? Or a brother?" she asks.

"She has a sister that lives in Miami, but don't even think about it," I warn her.

"Too late!" Amelia finishes the rest of her ginger ale and sets the can down on the table.

"How's the psycho bitch these days?" she asks.

"Last time I saw her was right before Thanksgiving. She punched me in the face," I wince at the memory.

"Holy shit! Must've hurt. She's like 6 feet tall," Amelia laughs.

"Hurt like a bitch, but I had to let her go. I wasn't in a good place until I met Calliope," I confess.

"You seem really happy," a small smile covers the corner of her lips.

"I am. She makes me happy," I smile back.

Amelia gets this look on her face that's hard to read. It looks like a mixture of sadness and confusion, "I thought you'd wait after her."

"I did. We've only been dating for two and a half months," I inform her.

"Oh. I thought I read it right back then, but I guess I was wrong," a sad smile marks her face.

I'm so confused, "Aimes, what're you talking about?"

She shakes her head and all traces of her sadness are gone, "Nothing. It doesn't matter. Anyway, I got you something while I was away."

"You know I don't like gifts!" I say.

"Cut the bullshit, everyone likes gifts," she pulls out a small box with five brown rolls.

"Aimes, no way," I say.

"Yes way. Te Amo cigars, remember? This stuff is prime," she hands it over and I smell the case. We went to a poker party once and had these cigars. I haven't smoked one since that time.

"You still smoke, don't you?" she asks.

"Actually, no. I do on very rare occasions, but I haven't had a cigarette in a long time. Callie doesn't like it," I say.

"Save it for another day then," she says.

"Thanks, Aimes. Are you back? Like for good?" I ask.

"Yeah, I still need to figure out things about school, but I'm back," she smiles.

"I'm glad you're back," I pop my dimples.

"Me too. Now, let me in on the latest gossip!" she leans in closer.

"Sup, my bitches. What're we talking about?" Teddy interrupts and slumps down beside Amelia.

"Aimes wants to hear about the juicy stuff," I say.

"Oh, I've got the juice. You'll never guess who your brother's fucking," Teddy says.

...

A few hours have gone by and everyone is still here. The donuts have been eaten and there's a few cupcakes left. I've been having such a great time catching up with Aimes, I feel like I haven't seen my girlfriend all night. I find her lingering around the kitchen in a discussion with Addison.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey, have you been having fun?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, but I've missed you. It's getting kinda late. Maybe we should send people home?" I ask as I snake an arm around a curvaceous waist.

"If that's what you want, baby. Addison?" she asks.

"I got it," she gives Callie a nod and goes on to the crowd.

"Mark, cut the music!" silence fills the room and a few guests protest.

"Listen people, party time is over. Let's clean up. I see some of you that are gonna need a cab," she says.

Callie and I chuckle as she leads me to my bedroom door. "Wait, let me see goodbye."

"Bye, everyone! Thanks for coming! See ya after the break!" I yell and get a few slurred replies in return. Amelia sends me a wink and I wave in response.

"Alright, I'm ready now. Is this my special surprise?" I ask, giddy with excitement.

"Yes," she nervously gulps and opens the door. The lights are off and Callie closes the door behind her.

She flicks on the light and I gasp. "Just give me a sec." Callie runs to my dresser and gets a lighter. She proceeds to ignite a few candles around the room and then comes back to my side and flicks off the lights once more. The candles aren't the only things she ignited, my heart feel so warm right now. I look at the rose petals scattered on the floor. A handful is also on the bed. My heart is not just warm right now, it's fucking burning with desire and something else. Love, I think. No, I know. It's definitely love.

I feel her soft hands in mine as she pulls me back into focus, "Surprise! What do you think?" she asks in a shaky voice.

What do I think? I can't think. I can't think of any words that would describe how I feel better than those three words. The words that have been hanging off the tip of my tongue for months. Like they're on the edge on a diving board, but they've been too afraid to dive into the deep end. _I've_ been too afraid. I need to take the plunge. I have to take the plunge. She's worth the risk.

"You hate it, don't you? Dammit. I should've worn the lingerie, but then I forgot to bring it in the rush of things and now you're just totally turned off," she laughs nervously and drops my hands.

_It's time. Take the plunge._

"I'll just put these out and clean up the roses," she starts walking away but I grasp her hands and bring her back.

"I love you," I say. Never once have I ever said it first before, but it's Callie. She's changed me.

Brown eyes go wide, "You-you do?" she whispers.

"I do," I confirm with a nod.

The beaming smile that I love spreads across her face, "I love you too."

I place my hand on the back of her neck and pull her down for a kiss. A searing, hot kiss that feels so good. We rest our heads together to catch our breaths and take it all in.

"I have one last gift for you," she whispers.

I chuckle, "Calliope, you've given me more than enough already."

"I know, but it's just something small," she walks over to the side of my dresser and brings back a tan party bag with tissue paper.

I remove the paper and pull out a plush heart. Not one of those fake hearts, but one that's almost anatomical. It has a few vessels sticking out and two dots for eyes and a half oval for a mouth. The tag explains what the organ does and where it is in the body.

"You have my heart," she rubs her hands together nervously.

"This is so cute! I love it!" I plant another kiss on her, "and I love you," I add.

"I love you too. Let me show you just how much I do, baby," Callie takes the plush toy from my hand and places it aside.

"What about all those people out there?" I ask. I don't want an audience when we make love.

Callie shakes her head and pulls her phone out for a second before putting it away, "Addison says everyone's gone."

I wrap my arms around her neck, "So we have the whole place to ourselves?"

Her arms encircle my waist bringing us flush against each other, "Yes, we do."

"Good," our lips collide and move in time with each other. I bite a plump lip and suck it gently into my mouth, earning me a soft moan. My hands trail down to rest on a firm behind and rub the smooth fabric of her dress, "Have I told you just how gorgeous you look today?"

"Hmm, I don't think you have," she smirks.

"Shame on me. You. Are. Stunning," I emphasize every word with a kiss and she smiles against my mouth.

"So are you," she whispers.

"That's all I get?" I fake pout which elicits a delightful giggle from Callie.

"I'm just getting started, baby," she husks into my ear and it raises goose bumps all over my body.

Her white pearls clamp down on my ear then her tongue trails the outline. A small gasp leaves my mouth as warmth spreads down my neck and to my legs. Soft lips continue their path across my neck with teeth grazing each section. Small whimpers are now escaping from my mouth as I'm reduced to mush. Her lips end their journey against my own and my tongue swipes her bottom lip for access. Our pink muscles tangle and twist together, exploring every corner of each other's mouths. We moan in unison as caramel hands move up to slide my button down off.

I release her to take in much need air. And as I pant, she places a kiss on one shoulder, trailing to collarbones before ending up on the other side. Nimble fingers grab the bottom of my tank top and pull it up and over my head to join my other shirt on the floor. Her teeth leave love bites across my chest, marking me as hers. They're painless and red and beautiful. I should get to do the same to her and I decide to do just that. My lips attach onto her slender neck and I feel the vibrations of her groan. As I suck, the thundering of her pulse makes mine race. I love the effect I have on her and she has on me.

"Your heart is beating really fast," I whisper against her lips.

"You do that to me," she breathes as I capture her lips once again. My hands follow the outline of her curves over her dress.

I take one of her hands and place it on my bare chest, "Do you feel that?"

She nods and her grin widens, "Yours is beating just as hard as mine."

"You do that to me too," I whisper.

Plump lips graze my soft ones and her hand trails to slowly unzip my jeans. I step out of them and feel nails skim my exposed back.

I look at her and then down at my body, "How is it that I'm half naked and you're still fully clothed?"

She giggles, "I'm a woman of many talents."

"So am I," my fingers reach around her back and work down the zipper of her dress as it slides off her body.

I take a moment to look at her, "So stunning."

Callie kisses me and her feet move us toward the bed. As the back of my knees hit the edge, I fall back and move up closer to the pillows. Her beautiful body hovers over me a second later and she wastes no time replacing her lips back onto mine. My hands unclasp her bra and it gets thrown to the side. I feel the weight of heavy breasts in my palms. Brown peaks taunt me and I can't resist taking one into my mouth. Her eyes shut and her face scrunches up in pleasure. Her moans urge me on as I tug and lick while my hand kneads the other.

"Beautiful," I whisper and she opens her eyes. Her strong hands on my shoulders help me sit up as she swiftly releases my breasts from their restraint.

"You are beautiful," she whispers this time. A hot mouth wraps around one of my hardened nipples.

"Mmm," my hands lace into thick black locks, pleading for her to keep going.

Her eyes look up at me as she flicks her tongue over me. I swear it's the hottest thing ever and I groan. Shapely hips begin gyrating over my hardness, eliciting amazing tingles and strengthening my growing desire. I can feel her need as well, her soaked panties rubbing against me.

Our lips find each other again as she grinds faster, her hot body pressing on mine. Her pants are warm and her voice is husky, "I want to feel you, baby."

I reach for a foil packet in my drawer, but a hand stops me. "We don't need it."

"Are you sure?" I brush my hand over her arm and look into her eyes.

She sits up, "We've been cautious. Maybe overly cautious since I've been on the pills, but I think it's time."

"Yeah?" I smile.

"Yeah," she smiles back.

"Okay." Her body lies back against mine and I carefully tear off her panties. I try to remove my own but caramel hands insist and slide them off.

As she gets settled back on top of me, my mind starts running. I haven't had unprotected sex in a long time. More than a year now. I start fidgeting and Callie is still trying to find a comfortable position. She leans down for kiss and I accidently move up, resulting in our heads bumping each other.

"Ow," we say in unison and rub our foreheads.

"Sorry, baby," I say.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" she looks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous," I confess.

"Me too. Let's just take a breath." I close my eyes and inhale. When I exhale and open them again, the sight I see takes my breath away.

Her long hair framing a gorgeous face, breasts hovering beautifully, and her caramel skin shining in the mild glow of the candlelight. My girl. My love. I don't need to be nervous because I've got her and she's got me. We speak without words as Callie leans down to kiss me again. She spreads her legs and her center rubs against my firmness, coating it in her arousal.

Callie reaches for me and strokes, making me groan. She lines me at her entrance and I slowly sink into her. Gasps escape from both of us as I fill her. I thought she felt good before, but now, without any barriers, she feels amazing. We still once she's full and stare at each other.

"Is this okay?" I tenderly ask.

"Yeah," she bites her lip and nods. My hands find her hips as I help her start moving. Callie slides up and back down, crying out while I moan. Her hands palm my breasts and we start a slow rhythm.

"You feel so good," I groan.

"You feel better," she manages between pants.

I trail my hands up to her bouncing breasts and look at her face. Eyes closed tight and head thrown back. I don't want to ever forget this sight and I hope I never will. Our love sounds continue to fill the room as the pace increases.

"You're the only one for me," I whisper. Callie bites her lip and squeezes my pale mounds.

My nails run down her torso and I study her ribcage with my thumbs. "You're the only one I want," I continue.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Don't ever doubt ittt," I falter at the end as Callie slams down.

She replies with a kiss and our breasts smash together. I squeeze her ass firmly, reveling in the way it feels against my hands. Our need grows greater and I ground my feet and into the bed and lift my hips up to meet her thrusts.

"Ahhh!" Callie yells in pleasure. I feel her starting to clench around me and I know she's close.

My pink muscle runs along her slick neck and I groan at the taste of her salty skin. We move as one. She meets my thrusts in time, bringing both of us closer and closer.

"Arizona, yess," her hot breath washes against my mouth and I swallow her moan.

"I'm close," she whispers.

"I can feel you. Look at me, baby," I urge her to open her eyes.

Eyelids flutter open to reveal those gorgeous brown orbs, now completely black and filled with desire. It's just us now. All I hear is our breaths as everything else fades away. Brown on blue. I see her. I feel her tightening. Holding me so close. My god, she's gorgeous. She's it for me. I can feel it. I know it. I don't want anyone else.

A loud shriek fills the room as Callie comes undone around me. My thrusts deepen as I look at her. The woman I love. She's crashing over me. Securing me so tight that I can't help but tumble into my own orgasm. I scream her name as I release all that I have to give. My senses are on fire as the tingles spread over my body and I slump down into the bed.

Our breaths mingle in the air of the darkness as the candles have long since reached their end. Callie gently lifts her hips off and we both grunt at the loss. She lies next to me with her head on my chest and an arm around my waist as I wrap my arm around her.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too," I kiss her hair and pull a cover over us as we succumb to our exhaustion.

There's only one thought on my mind as I drift off. The one I've been waiting for is right here in my arms. My Calliope. My heart. The love of my life.

* * *

**AN2: How was it? I don't think I've ever been that descriptive in my life, but I hope you liked it. I wanted to introduce a favorite character of mine. I loved Amelia in Private Practice. Now there are two bi characters in this story. Will she bring trouble? We'll just have to wait and see. Next update may take a while as I am entering my final semester of nursing school, but don't worry, I will be back. **

**AN3: If you wanna see how the plush toy that AZ gave Callie looks like, go to iheartguts dot com. They belong to their rightful owners. They're just cute little plush organs. Maybe it's weird. **


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey, guys. It's been a while. Almost 3 months, holy shit! SO sorry, I didn't mean to be gone this long, but I've had the semester from hell. Literally. But I'm alright. I've been working on this update for the past few days. I would have updated sooner, but I had a few ideas in my head to sort out and then write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update because I had fun writing it. Next update will probably be after my finals. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for your continued interest and love! I think it might be the longest chapter yet. Happy reading! :)**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

"Look at them."

"Dammit!" a voice hisses.

"Like seriously. Look at them. And _her_."

"God dammit! Callie, this would go a lot smoother if you helped me," Addison says.

I cross my arms and glare at the sight from across the woods. A loud roar of laughter coming from the other side of the campsite as Arizona, Mark and _Amelia_ chat and joke around. This camping trip had already been planned months in advance. Addie and I decided to join soon after it was announced. But now that Amelia is back, she tagged along too. And not that I mind _necessarily_. I did help find her, so that she could come to Arizona's birthday party. And she's genuinely a nice person. And attractive. And close friends with my girl. _My_ blonde. So is Teddy, but this new brunette gives me weird vibes. I watch as she says something else and puts a hand on my blonde's shoulder as they crack up again. She gives me angry vibes.

"Hello? Callie?"

I tear my eyes away and look to my left where Addie is kneeling down next to a barely assembled tent. She adjusts her khaki sun hat and motions for me to help her. I begrudgingly join her on the ground and grab one end of the mess of poles.

"What's up with you?" she asks.

"Nothing," I mutter as I try to straighten out the poles.

"Right. What were you saying earlier? Look at who?" she asks.

"No one," I say, a little too forcefully.

"Yeah sure. Bullshit," she calls me out.

As I push the poles through the tent, I stop for a second and release a frustrated sigh. I tuck some stray hairs back into my loose bun and my eyes get drawn back to the three people standing a few feet away.

"Them. Look. All happy and smiley while we set up this tent by ourselves," I huff out.

Addie follows my line of vision and chuckles. I give her a confused look as she chuckles some more, "what is so funny?"

"Callie, you insisted on setting up a tent without their help. Arizona asked you a few times and you said no. And now I'm doing all the work while you're distracted by your jealousy," she explains.

"I can set this up without their help. Arizona showed me earlier with our tent. And I am _not_ jealous!" I whisper.

"Sure you aren't," Addie moves to another corner of the tent and pushes her poles through.

"I'm not!" I almost yell.

"Cal, I've seen you jealous many times before. I know you," Addison says.

I roll my eyes and start firmly shoving the poles through the tent and into the other side.

"I thought you didn't like her either. I mean, you spent like a whole day a few days ago going on and on about how you didn't like her," I say. Addison plants her poles into the ground as I do the same on my side.

Adjusting her hat once more as she stretches up, Addison says, "Yeah, I know. I was mad because I didn't know her then. I thought she was after Marky, but she's not. At all."

I chuckle, "And now you know her? How? Did you guys hang out or something?" I start laughing some more because the thought is kinda funny.

"Well, we didn't really _hang out_ per se. It was more-"

_Marky? _"Wait, did you just call him Marky?" I ask. I almost missed that.

Addison's face turns a light pink as her cheeks heat up, "Um, yeah. No big deal."

"How cute. I thought I heard Arizona say he hates that nickname," I ponder.

"He does. In public. But not when we're alone, you know. Especially in bed because-"

"Okay, I've heard enough," I stop her.

"Since when are you so modest about sex, Cal?" Addison asks with her eyebrows scrunched up in curiosity.

"I-It's not- whatever," I mumble and adjust the rain cover on top of the tent. I can't exactly talk about my sex life because I know Arizona likes her privacy. Besides, Addie still doesn't know her secret.

I can feel Addison's eyes on me as I avoid her gaze, "Is it not…good?" she whispers, "With.." she tilts her head in the direction of the three across the site.

Not good? I almost laugh at the absurdity, but I settle for a smirk. In the past, I might have already indulged in sexy talk with the red head because we would occasionally, and openly, discuss our sex lives. Nowadays, I don't want to risk letting my mouth run because I would probably let Arizona's secret spill out.

"We can discuss this some other time because I want to know more about you hanging out with _her_," I segue.

Addie narrows her eyes at me in thought, but decides to let it go. For now, probably.

"We didn't hang out. She stopped by Mark's place while I was there. Mark was in the shower, so I let her in," she starts.

"What?! What happened next?" I ask.

"We sat on the couch in silence," she continues.

I could almost see it in my mind. Almost feel the tension that must have been there. I chuckle.

Addie slaps my arm, "It was not funny, Cal!"

"Sorry!" I half-heartedly apologize.

"Anyway, we sat there. I had my arms and my legs crossed with probably a frown on my face. We hadn't said a word to each other and, suddenly, she starts talking," Addie recounts.

"Go on," I encourage.

"She said, 'You have nothing to worry about.' And I was confused. The she told me she knows I don't like her, but that I had nothing to worry about because Mark is like a brother to her," she explains.

"That's it? And now, what? You're the best of friends?" I ask, sarcasm laced in my voice.

"No, Callie. After she said that, we chatted for a little while. I never knew Mark could take such long fucking showers, so we were forced to make small talk. She's not that bad. Kinda cool actually," Addie says.

"Great, so she's freaking perfect," I huff out.

"Relax, I don't think you have anything to worry about with her. I think she just has a flirty personality," Addie assures.

We're not on the same page. It's weird because we usually hate the same people together. When did this happen? Maybe Addie's up to something. Maybe I'm over thinking this. But still..

"She gives me weird vibes, Ads." I insist.

"Maybe talk to Arizona about it?" she suggests.

"Yeah, maybe later," I mumble.

"I actually think you'd like her if you got to know her," she says.

I contemplate it for a second, "Well, I'd actually have to talk to her to find out, I guess."

I gather the empty tent package and stow the instructions away in my red fanny pack, "How did you go from hating her one day to buddy buddies with her the next?"

"I didn't hate her. We're not buddy buddies. We're not even friends. Barely acquaintances," she says.

"How come you didn't tell me about you hanging out with her then?" It's been bugging me ever since she brought it up.

"Cal, really? It wasn't a hang out and it happened like-like two days ago and I was-"

"Two days ago?!" I exclaim.

"Callie, it's not a big deal," she tries.

"Not a big deal? Addison, you spent a whole day bitching about her and now you've had a complete turn around! And you didn't tell me," I don't know why I am so mad about this, but I am. I need someone on my side here.

"Callie, we're having an argument about something that's not even an issue!" Addison yells, which gets the attention of everyone on our campsite.

I look around and see everyone's eyes on us. Great, we made a scene.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I'm on your side here, Cal. Always," Addie pleads.

_You're picking a fight._ Am not. _Are too. This is childish._ Is it? I'm sure she's great and all, but she's been all over Arizona for the past week since the party. _Then talk to Arizona about it and stop blowing up at your best friend. _You're right. _I'm always right._ Shut up.

I shake my head, "God, what am I doing? I'm sorry, Ads. I'm just.."

"I know," she pulls me into a hug, "I know how you get, Cal. I can be the same way too. Just talk to her before you have a full blown freak out," she whispers.

I laugh and hug her tighter, "This is why I keep you around."

"Hah, I thought it was for my jokes and charm," she giggles.

"Oh, of course. Absolutely," I go along.

"Hey guys, is everything okay over here?" Arizona says as she approaches us. We must have left them baffled because we were yelling one minute and hugging the next.

"Yes, yes. We were just having a discussion," Addie says.

"Yeah, but we're okay now," I assure, with a squeeze on a pale arm and a smile.

Arizona smiles back and lifts her dark blue hat off of her head to pull a blonde ponytail out through the back.

She looks really good in hats. And those shorts. And that tank top that shows off her arms nicely. She always looks good.

I feel a warm hand rub the small of my back and the tingles spread. "It's getting dark, so let's finish setting up camp and make some dinner," she says.

"Yes, ma'am," I give her a wink as I start walking away.

She pulls me back and gives me a quick peck that I deepen. Soon, our tongues mingle with each other and hands start to roam.

"Oh, come on. Get a tent!" Teddy says.

"Don't get a tent!" Mark counters.

I giggle in between kisses and Arizona gives me one last kiss before releasing me.

"You're a pig, Mark," my blonde remarks.

"Just call me bacon," he says.

"What?" Amelia chimes in and we all laugh at Mark's ridiculousness.

Hours later, we are finally through. All the tents are set up, the air mattresses are filled, and the sleeping arrangements have been laid out. We are only allowed to have three tents max on our site per the regulations of the campgrounds we're using. We had all gone out and bought extra supplies and tents when Addie and I decided to join. We didn't know then that Amelia was _staying_ _for good_ and that she was _coming with us_, so we had only bought three, two person tents because we all enjoy our privacy with our significant others. And, frankly, I didn't want to hear Mark's groaning when he was getting down with Addie ever again.

And so, we had the dilemma of trying to figure where Amelia should sleep because she was, _is_, essentially, a seventh wheel. We had had a twenty-minute discussion about it, back and forth until, finally, we came to a conclusion.

We had two cars, Arizona's truck and Henry's Jeep. We figured she could sleep in one of those vehicles and she would be safe. Maybe not the most comfortable, but safe.

It was settled and we were finally relaxing around the campfire that Henry had started. The temperature had dropped significantly. I pull Arizona's blanket tighter as I snuggle closer to her. Her arm feels warm around my waist and I shudder when her lips kiss my forehead. She would never hurt me, she's too sweet. I know that is true even though the Amelia thing is bugging me.

"You okay?" she asks.

I look up from her shoulder, "Yeah, it's kinda nice out here."

"It is. I may hate camping, but I love the serenity of the woods. It has a sense of peacefulness to it," she whispers.

"Yeah, it does," I release a tired sigh.

"S'mores anyone?" Mark asks as he brings the ingredients for our dessert.

"Hell yes! It's my favorite part about camping," Arizona grabs a roasting stick that has two prongs.

"Want one, baby?" she asks.

"I've..never had one," I shyly confess.

Those big blue eyes almost bug out of her head, "Really?"

"Neither has Addie," I add. The red head blushes a little bit when I glance at her.

"Well, we're going to fix that right now," she spears two marshmallows and holds them over the fire.

"I used to use sticks as a kid to roast these, but sometimes they'd come out all gross. Now, they make roasting sticks, so its easier," she explains.

"Regular sticks were terrible. Having to find the perfect one that was adequate enough to hold the 'mellows. It was a pain," Henry chimes in.

It is weird to hear Henry talk so much during this trip. He's always so quiet, so it's quite refreshing.

"I actually liked looking for sticks," Teddy says.

"What? Why?" Arizona asks.

"It was fun. Well, to my younger self, it was fun. But, as I'm now older and incredibly lazy, fuck that," she adds.

"Fuck that, indeed," Henry says.

All of us, except Teddy, just stare at Henry for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you curse, Henz," Arizona says.

"Yeah, never," Mark cackles.

"You guys don't even know. Henz here can cuss like a damn sailor," Teddy pats Henry's thigh.

Henry has a nice blush forming across his cheeks as he simply says, "Sometimes."

"But it's mostly in bed when I do that one move that-"

Henry's face turns a bright red, "Oookay! Let's..not tell everyone about _that_."

"Tell us," Mark eagerly insists.

"Addison, please control your bacon," Arizona pleads.

"Babe, quit being gross," the redhead tells her boyfriend, who immediately wipes the grin off of his face and turns his roasting stick quietly.

"Damn," Amelia says, "Seems like we have someone that can finally tame Sloan after all. Thank God!"

"Shut up," Mark mutters and we have a good laugh about it.

The conversation moves along while Arizona teaches me how to assemble the perfect s'more. My mouth waters as I watch her squish the well done marshmallow between the chocolate-graham cracker sandwich.

Pale hands hold the s'more up to my lips and excited blue eyes urge me to take a bite and I do.

My eyes close. Wow.

No, WOW! My taste buds are in heaven right now.

"Mm, that is amazing," I groan.

"I knew you'd like them," Arizona flashes her cute dimples before taking a taste for herself.

We quickly finish the treat and I assemble another from the second white fluff.

"Callie, how have we spent more than twenty years of our lives never having the experience of a s'more?" Addison asks after swallowing a bite.

"I don't know!" I exclaim, because I really don't. I guess all those summers of forced etiquette camp together in our pre-teen years deprived both of us. God, I hated it. It was a fucking joke. Most of the time, we blew off our classes.

I glance at Addie and she gives me a look of understanding because she knows exactly what I'm thinking about. But I don't want to think about that. I don't want to think about my parents. Think of something else, I will my brain to do.

"Scary story time?" Henry asks. Bless you, sweet Henz.

"NO," Arizona says.

"Fuck yeah!" Amelia counters, "Still afraid of scary stories, Robbins?"

"No! I just..um..think it's getting a bit late. We have to rest up for the hike tomorrow," my blonde reminds.

"Don't be such a pu-"

"Watch it," Addison warns Mark.

"Fun sucker," Mark opts for less offensive remark.

"Shut the fuck up, Mark. Don't pretend like you're not afraid either," she replies.

"Please, I'm a man!" he huffs.

"I thought you were bacon," I say, which makes Arizona snort.

"I am both man and bacon," Mark responds.

"You are so fucking weird, Sloan," Amelia says.

Teddy rubs her hands together, "Alright people, it's scary story time, so give me the floor. We'll have plenty of time to ridicule Mark later. I'll start us off."

I feel Arizona shudder and I wrap my arm around her waist this time and pull her closer.

I whisper, "I got you, baby. Don't worry." I leave a small kiss on her temple as she nods and smiles.

"There once was a couple driving on a road trip," Teddy starts in a low voice and pauses for effect.

"Everything was going well…_until _they took a wrong turn and ended up in the woods."

"Wait, how can you end up in the woods by mistake? I mean there are signs up I'm sure and-"

"Z, I'm trying to tell a story here," Teddy sends glares at my blonde.

"I agree. I mean, there would totally be signs, you know, like _big _signs," Addie says, in a bit of a shaky voice as she clutches her blanket tightly.

"Guys, shut up and let me tell my story," Teddy says, irritated.

This is all too amusing and I resist the urge to laugh. With everyone silent again, Teddy continues.

"They were in the woods alone. No gas and it was getting dark quickly. They had no idea what they were going to do."

Another dramatic pause. Teddy is such as artist.

"Then the man told his wife that he was going to go look for help," she says.

"Bad ideaaaa," Arizona nervously croaks and receives another glare from green eyes across the dimming fire.

Teddy clears her throat and gets back into character, "So the husband left his wife to search for help. He told her to lock the doors and not let anyone in."

"Common sense," Addie mutters. I'm gonna lose it because Teddy looks so pissed.

She pushes through, "Hours passed by and the husband still had not returned. The wife tried to stay awake, but soon exhaustion consumed her and she fell asleep. All night long she kept hearing a scraping sound coming from the roof of the car. She was too terrified to go check what it was, so she ignored it as best as she could all night."

"Trees? Were they tree branches?" Mark asks.

"No, not trees. It was probably a critter fucking with her," Amelia says.

Teddy looks like she's about to blow and I snicker just a bit. Henry is trying hard not burst out laughing as well.

"Listen you fuckers, one more word outta anyone and I'm done with this," she warns.

The interrupters mutter their apologies and allow Teddy to continue, "And so morning came and the husband had still not returned. The wife was awoken with a tapping sound from the window she was sleeping against. It was the park ranger waking her up and there was a police car outside as well. She was so thankful that they had found her, but she was worried about her husband. She got out of the car and started speaking to the ranger and he was telling her to slow down because she needed to be calm for what was going to happen next."

"Where the fuck is the husband?" Mark asks, impatiently.

"Oh! You guys, I've heard this one before! I remember. A serial killer was on the loose and he found the husband, fucking killed him, and tied his body upside down on a tree that was hanging over the car. And the scraping sounds she heard were her husband's nails scratching the roof!" Amelia quickly explains.

Teddy is fuming and has had enough, "You know what? Fuck you guys! I'm going to bed." She storms off and everyone cracks up.

"Wait, Teds! Come back," Arizona says between her fit of giggles.

We watch her flip us all off before disappearing into her tent. The laughter continues for another five minutes until we gasp for air and clutch our stomachs.

"You guys are so bad," I wipe the stray tears from my eyes.

"She'll get over it," Mark says.

"I'm going to go attempt to calm the beast, good night guys," Henry declares and follows the direction Teddy just took.

Amelia stands up and stretches, "I think I'm gonna turn in too. Later losers."

"Tired babe?" Arizona asks.

I yawn and crack my neck and realize that I'm pretty sleepy, "Yeah, I'm tired."

"Let's go to bed," she says.

While she's putting out the fire, Mark and Addie grab their lantern and head to their tent. I turn ours on to guide us back safely.

Arizona and I sit on the end of our air mattress to take off our shoes. We had already combined our sleeping bags, so it's easy to slip into.

"How tired are you?" Arizona whispers just as we are getting situated in bed.

"Sleepy and tired, but not too tired," I say.

"Do you want to look at the stars before we sleep?" she asks.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I mumble.

We unzip our sleeping bags and reposition ourselves facing the door on our bellies. Arizona unzips the door, not too wide, but enough to be able to see the stars.

"What about animals?" I worry.

"There's a screen, baby. We'll be okay," she assures.

I adjust my pillow and lay my head on my hands. Arizona snakes an arm around my middle and moves closer.

"It really is beautiful. And peaceful," I comment.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you came. I might actually start liking camping if you're with me," she whispers.

I turn to face her and smirk, "I'm glad I came too."

Soft, pink lips touch mine as we slowly kiss. It's sweet and hot all at the same time. Leaves me wanting more, so I seek more.

Soft nibbles of lips and dancing tongues. It feels so good. Too good. But we don't stop. We kiss until we need air and both of us are panting.

"I love you," Arizona says as she tucks some hair behind my ear.

She had just said it for the first time last week and it still makes my heart race, "I love you too."

We snuggle even closer and resume our star gazing. I wanted to bring up the Amelia thing, but I'm tired. We're both tired and I don't want to ruin our star time. My eyes can barely stay open. I take a glance at my girl and she's staring at me with a lazy smile. Her eyes are fluttering as well until they close completely.

Tomorrow. I'll bring it up tomorrow.

* * *

The sun is quickly descending and dark clouds are starting to form. The signature smell of rain that precedes a heavy storm in is the air as well.

"Alright, let's head back to camp," Henry says from the front of the group.

The hike had been good. There's so much greenery, it's more beautiful than I thought. A warm, pale hand had been enveloped in mine as we explored the woods. Plus, Arizona in hiking boots, capri cargo pants, and a hat is my new favorite thing.

Teddy and her are walking side by side now. The taller blonde had calmed down considerably since last night. Granted, we were pretty terrible. Thank goodness we have Henry because whatever he did to "calm the beast" worked.

"So how did it go?" Addie whispers.

We're in the back of the group with Teddy and Arizona in front of us and the other three leading in the front.

"I, um, didn't bring it up yet," I confess.

Addie slides her sunglasses onto the top of her head and narrows her eyes.

"I will. Later tonight. I didn't want to mess up our mood last night. It was nice," I admit.

"I bet it was," she smirks. I just shake my head and laugh.

We make it back in good time and Addie and I gather food for a quick dinner of sandwiches for everyone since a light drizzle has already started.

"It looks like it's going to be a bad storm," Mark says.

"No, shit," Teddy says.

"We should be safe in our tents, but if it gets bad, we can go to the cars. We're leaving tomorrow morning so let's get some rest," Henry advises and we nod in agreement.

"Stay inside and dry, peeps," Amelia adds.

Everyone disperses as the rain starts to pour. Arizona and I make it inside with just a few scattered drops on our clothes.

My blonde sprawls out onto the bed, making me chuckle. I help her remove her boots before the sleeping bags can get dirty.

"Tired?" I ask, mirroring what she asked me last night.

"Bone tired, babe. Thank you," she sits up and tosses off her hat to the side before lying back down.

I climb in next to her and pull the sleeping bags over us. "Do you want to change?"

"I want a shower. A really hot shower with you in it," she pulls me down for a kiss.

"Mm, yeah?" I smile.

"Yes," she pushes my body down gently as she climbs on top of me.

"I thought you were tired," I smirk.

"I'm never tired for this," her tongue invades my mouth and I let out a soft moan.

Her lips move to my jaw and further down my neck, "You know what else you haven't had on your first camping trip?"

The air is getting hot in our tent while the storm rages on outside. I whimper when her teeth suck on my earlobe.

"What?" I manage to say.

"Sex in the woods," she growls in my ear.

"Arizona, I'm all, mmhm, all ssweaty," I whisper.

At that, she licks my neck before sucking a particularly sensitive spot that makes me gasp.

"I like you all sweaty."

Arizona sits up and releases her golden tresses from their tie. God, she is so hot.

_Resist._ What? Why?

Those damn soft lips latch right back onto my neck once again.

_Because you have things to talk about. _But she's on top of me and I'm ready. Very ready. _Listen to me and not your vagina! _Ugh, go away! _I am you, so I can't go away. You know you have to do this._

I hate you. _Love you!_

Just as those skilled hands are about to pull my shirt up, I stop them, "Wait."

Blue orbs fill with concern, "What's wrong, baby?"

I slowly sit up and Arizona slides off next to me. I rub my eyes and run a hand through my hair, "We need to talk."

Immediately, baby blues change from concern to…fear?

"That's never a good phrase," she whispers.

I take a breath and gather my thoughts. It seems I'm taking way too long for her liking.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asks, her voice sounding so small. I look at her face and my heart breaks.

My hands seek hers and hold on tight, "No! God, no! I just– shit sorry. This was going a lot smoother in my head."

"Callie?" she asks when I haven't said anything in a minute.

"I need to ask you something that's been bothering me for a while," I say.

"Okay."

"Are you- um, you and Amelia, uh..is there something going on?" I finally get out.

Her faces marks confusion, "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, is there something going on like, you know, romantically?" I ask.

Eyebrows rise up in surprise, "No! Christ. NO! Is that what you're worried about?!"

"Um, yes! She's been all over you for the past week," I argue.

"Babe, we're just really close. Nothing, _nothing _is going on between me and Amy. That's crazy," she insists.

"So I'm crazy?" I ask. Was I making this all up in my head? All this Amelia crap?

"No! I promise you. I absolutely promise you that _nothing _is going on with her. I love you, okay?"

I avoid her gaze and she gently lifts my chin to meet her eyes and prompts again, "Okay?"

Those beautiful eyes hold nothing but the truth, "Okay."

She kisses my temple and envelops me into a hug, "I'm yours, baby. I would _never _do that to you."

I hug her tighter and then pull back to look at her. Arizona is so sweet and good to me and here I am, practically accusing her of cheating. Why I am trying to fuck this up?

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot for even thinking that," I say.

"I'm sorry too. Amy is a touchy feely type of person, now that I think about it. I'll tell her to cool it down," she assures.

I smile a bit, "Thank you. And I love you too."

My lips find hers first and we lie back down as our kisses become deeper and our desire grows.

Clothes fall off easily and our bodies find warmth in each other. The air in the tent thickens and the scent of arousal joins it. Arizona flips us and leaves a trail of kisses as she disappears down underneath the sleeping bags. She brings me to ecstasy time and time again.

And when she enters me, we both push each other closer and closer to the edge. My blonde banishes any doubt from my mind about her feelings as she thrusts deeper and faster. We reach our peaks and our cries are masked by the clapping of thunder outside.

I think I really like camping.


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience. This chapter is long. Too long, but I decided to leave it as is. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

"I'll get the first round. What do you guys want?" I ask as we enter Harley's.

"The usual," Mark mumbles.

"Vodka tonic," Addie says. The couple goes in search of a table in the dimly lit bar.

"Got it. And a strawberry daiquiri for you, babe?" I ask my gorgeous brunette.

Callie looks surprised for a second, "How'd you know?"

"Just a feeling I had. Besides, you were talking about how much you wanted something fruity while we walked over here," I smirk.

"Hmm, excellent deducing skills, sweetie," she gives me a quick peck and follows the direction Mark and Addy just took a few minutes ago.

I stare at her delectable ass as she walks away in a tight, short black dress. _Damn._ Callie turns around with a smug look on her face as she puts a little more sway in her walk, and I grin like an idiot. _Goddamn!_

It takes a good amount of effort for me to tear my eyes away and approach the bar. After prying my way through the bodies of drunken sleazebags trying to get into anyone's pants, I finally get Joe's attention.

"Finally!" I exclaim.

"Hey Zona! Ya know how Fridays get," he says.

"Yeah, damn. Anyway," I start recounting everyone's drinks.

"That all?" Joe asks after I'm done.

"Uh, and a rum and coke for me please," I smile.

"Coming right up," he says.

As I wait for the drinks, I take a moment to survey the bar. Business is booming with a good size crowd in here, but I would expect no less on a Friday night. Harley's is a popular hangout for students and professors since it's so close to campus. And Joe is such a nice guy. He and I have gotten acquainted during the many nights I spent here after my break up. I would drown my sorrows in drink, and Joe would offer life advice. He used to joke and say he'd start charging me for his advice, and we'd laugh about it.

I remember one time I was curious about how he got in the bartending business, so I asked him. He told me it's a family business that originated from Seattle. His grandfather opened the first one, and it has since expanded to different states. After his cousin moved a few years ago, Joe decided to take the opportunity to fill his position in Texas and escape the cold winters of Washington. Turned out to be a really good decision because he met his girlfriend here, a research scientist who teaches at the university. They're pretty cute together.

"Here ya go, Zona," Joe's voice pulls me from my thoughts, and I turn around to find a tray of beverages waiting for me.

"Thanks Joe," I hand him a few bills and grab the tray.

"Glad to see a smile on ya face nowadays instead of that mopey one ya used to sport," he says.

"Me too, Joe. I have a really awesome reason to smile these days," I take a glance at my Calliope laughing at something Mark just said. Absolutely magnificent.

"Keep the change," I say.

"Ya welcome! And thanks for the tip!" his strong deep voice says as he laughs.

"No prob!" I yell behind me.

"Took you long enough!" Mark grabs his mug of beer before I can even set the tray down.

"There's a shit ton of people at the bar," I defend as I take a seat next to Callie.

"Yeah, it's so packed in here," Addison says after taking a sip.

I wrap an arm around Callie's waist and watch as she tastes her drink.

"Good?" I ask.

"Mm, really good," she smiles.

I raise my own drink to my lips, and my taste buds are hit with the fizziness of the coke as my throat is coated with the mild burn of the alcohol.

"Let's have a toast," Mark says, raising his mug.

"For what?" I ask, puzzled.

"For the last time we get to go out before school starts again!" he exclaims.

"I'll drink to that!" Addie says.

Callie looks at me, and I shrug as we all clink our glasses together. Mark downs half his beer before placing his mug down in satisfaction.

"Not wasting anytime there, huh?" Callie asks.

He lets out a loud burp, "Nope."

"Oh gross, babe!" the red head swipes his arm.

"Good one," Callie says.

I just laugh and take a longer sip.

"So," Addison changes the subject away from her man-boy, "have you heard from Teddy yet?"

I sit up straighter and put my glass down. When we came back from our trip three days ago, Teddy received some bad news. Her stepfather called and told her her mother was in the hospital in critical condition after a terrible car accident. I had never seen Teddy look so scared. I offered to go with her, but she told me to stay because Henry was flying out with her.

This reminds me that I haven't heard from her in a while. I pull out my phone to check my messages.

"She texted me early this morning to say her mother is still in the ICU, but stable so far," I inform.

"I can't even imagine how she's feeling right now," Addie frowns.

"Like shit probably," Mark bluntly adds.

"Henry says Teddy is holding up well though," I say.

"I feel bad. Doesn't it seem fucked up that she's over there, and we're here drinking? Shouldn't we be doing something?" Callie asks.

I rub my hand up and down her back, "All we can do is be here if she needs us."

"I've been keeping her in my prayers," my brunette says.

"I know that Teddy will appreciate that, baby. We'll call her tomorrow morning and see how she's doing," I tell her. Callie nods and finishes her drink.

"We should call her too, babe," Addison nudges Mark who's downing the rest of his beer.

"Will do. Tomorrow. Gotta say, I miss Teds," Mark confesses.

"Really?" I smirk.

Mark shrugs, "Eh, kinda."

"Teddy would get a kick outta this. Can you please repeat it so I can record it and send it to her?" I start pulling up the camera app of my phone.

"Screw you, Z," he stands up, "anyone want a refill?"

"Me," Addie answers.

"Me too," Callie adds.

I finish the last bit of my drink left in the glass, "Me three."

"You're lucky we're friends," he warns before walking towards the bar. I stick my tongue out at his retreating figure and smile.

"Really babe?" Callie quirks her eyebrow in amusement.

"What?" I feign innocence. Callie shakes her head and giggles at my antics.

"I've barely seen you guys in the past few days. What have you been up to?" Addie interrupts.

"Just relaxing," I say.

Callie has been sleeping over at my place ever since we got back, and it has been absolutely blissful having her there.

"Watching shows on Netflix," Callie says.

"Mhmm…is that code for something?" Addie questions.

"What? No," I insist.

"Righttt," Addison drawls.

"What are you trying to get at, Addie?" Callie asks.

"Well-"

"Round 2, ladies. Thankfully, the line at the bar has gone down," Mark announces with a tray of drinks. I snatch my glass and take a large gulp despite the protest from my burning throat.

"What're we talking about?" Mark asks.

"Well, I was just asking them what they've been doing since we haven't seen them in a couple of days," Addie explains.

"Each other," Mark snickers.

A light blush starts to form on a beautiful caramel face as I feel warmth creeping up on my own neck, "No. Just the, uh, shows."

"Z, you don't have to lie. I mean, we heard you guys during the camping trip," Addie points out.

Callie's face has a look of surprise, and I'm sure mine looks mortified.

"What?" my brunette squeaks out.

Mark has a devilish look on his face that I'm not liking at all, "Oh yeah. That storm was loud, but your moans and groans were louder."

Callie covers her face with her hands, "Oh God. Everyone heard us?"

"Uh, huh. It sounded like you guys were going at it pretty hard," Addie sips her drink with a matching evil smirk on her face.

Well that explains why Henry was acting so weird the next morning.

"I didn't peg you for a screamer, Cal," Mark comments.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Callie asks but gets cut off by the red head.

"How did it go again?" Addison attempts to recreate Callie's love sounds just as we had done to them a month or so ago.

Callie immediately stands up and leans over the table to cover Addie's mouth, and I give Mark my best glare.

"Let's not. Please," Calliope pleads as she sits back down.

Mark and Addison erupt in laughter for a whole minute before they calm down and catch their breaths.

"Alright, it's not that funny," I fold my arms.

"Hell yeah it is. That's what you guys get for doing the same thing to us before," Addie defends.

"Payback's a bitch, huh," Mark sips his beer.

"Okay, okay. We get it," I say.

"We've learned our lesson," Callie adds.

"Good," Addison's evil smirk is replaced with a satisfied one.

"Assholes," I whisper just loud enough for Callie to hear and she giggles.

"What was that?" Mark asks.

"Oh, nothing," I give him a dimpled smile.

"Hmm..." he ponders as he drinks his beer.

"I feel like we're missing someone," Addie says, out of the blue.

"Yeah, it does," Callie says.

"Oh! Amelia!" the red head exclaims.

"Did we forget to invite her?" Mark asks.

"No, I did invite her, but she said she had other plans," I say.

"Hmm…" Mark hums in thought again.

"She's missing out. Oh well," Addie takes two sips of her drink.

I place my hand on Callie's thigh and give her a smile. After talking to Amy about easing up on the touching, she's become a bit distant. I would actually say borderline avoidant, but she insists she's just giving me some space. I don't quite believe her, but she'll come around. I think Callie and her would like each other if they became friends. All in good time, I hope.

...

An hour later, Mark and Addie are tearing it up, or at least trying their hardest to tear it up, on the dance floor.

Callie and I don't really feel like getting super smashed, so we've been settling on water after our third drinks. At that point, the other couple called us lame and proceeded to join the crowd of drunken, dancing bodies. How are they still there after all this time? I don't know.

"Addie's got some moves," Callie laughs as we watch them dance from our table.

"Yeah, she's not bad," I agree.

"Mark on the other hand…" Callie trails off.

"Well, if you squint your eyes like this, it's somewhat bearable. God, am _I_ that bad?" I ask.

"No, honey. Not at all," Callie drinks her water with a guilty look on her face.

"You're lying!" I accuse her.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Her lips give me kiss on the cheek before making a hasty exit towards the restrooms in the back.

"I'll be here…waiting for your lying butt to come back!" I yell.

"You love it anyway!" she yells back as she disappears away from view.

Even though I'm alone at this table, I feel my face twitch into a wide smile. God, I'm so happy. Like the happiest I've ever been. In forever. These past few months with Calliope have been the best of my life. And now my face is starting to hurt. I've never been so happy to the point where my face hurts from smiling so hard, but I like it. I really really like it. She's the one. For sure. A strange thought appears in my head.

_Wedding dresses._

Wait, what? That's crazy!

_Is it? _

Yes. We've only been officially girlfriends for almost three months. That's _way _too soon.

_Is it?_

Yes, it is. Isn't it?

_I just asked you the same thing. _

I groan out loud and decide that I can't be thinking about this now. I also take notice that Callie hasn't come back yet. I search for her in the crowd and find Addie and Mark still dancing, making me chuckle. My eyes continue to scan the area and they finally spot her by the bar. I assume she's getting us two more waters, but that's not what catches my attention.

A slick haired sleazeball is flirting with my girlfriend. _My_ girl. The smile is immediately wiped from my face.

Feelings of warmth around my heart are dimmed with a simmering anger. At first, Callie tries to ignore the guy, but he's persistent as hell. Who the hell is this guy? My first instinct is to go intervene, but I don't want to come off as some kind of control freak. And Callie is quite capable of counteracting unwanted attention by herself.

How long does it take to get water? I watch now as Callie starts flirting _back._ She laughs at his jokes and throws her head back. What the hell? Then she glances at me. Straight at me with a playful smirk. My anger is rising, but there's an underlying sense of hurt. She's messing with me. And she's enjoying it. Not cool.

Mr. Sleazeball now puts his hand on Calliope's waist. _My _waist to touch like that. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? I've had enough.

When I get to the bar, I snake an arm around Callie, away from grabby hands, and kiss her cheek with a smile on my face, "Everything okay, sweetheart?"

Callie looks nervous at my reaction, "Yes, love. Just getting us some water."

"Awesome," I turn to douche face and shoot him a look that could kill, "can I help you?"

He looks between the two of us and sees how my arm is possessively holding Callie close and gets the hint to get the hell out of my face before I punch him.

Before leaving, he turns around one more time, "Any chance I could get in on this?" he gestures between the three of us.

"Fuck off," I tell him as Callie and I walk away.

"Arizona..." Callie starts.

"I need some air," I say and walk out of the bar. I'm pissed and sad. What a strange combination to feel at once.

I start walking down the sidewalk, and I hear Callie's voice call after me.

"Arizona, wait!" she catches up as best as she can in heels and grabs my shoulder.

"I can explain," she says.

I hold up a hand, "let's go home."

"What? Arizona, please let me explain," she pleads.

"At home, Calliope. Come home with me?" I ask. I'm managing my self composure really well for some reason.

"Of course," Callie looks puzzled, but we walk home together in complete silence.

On the way back, my mind is running at full speed and all the thoughts are making me even more confused, but I don't say a word. It's not until I unlock my door that I say something.

"Would you like some water?" I ask as I go to the fridge.

"No thanks. Arizona, we need to talk," she says.

I look in the fridge and then close the door without taking anything out. How could she hurt me like that? My anger has dissipated somewhat, but the hint of sadness is still there.

"What the hell was that, Calliope?" I say in a collected voice.

Callie approaches the kitchen and stands a few feet away from me, "I am _so_ sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh really? Am I not good enough for you? Is my-my dick not big enough?" my anger is talking now and my voice is rising.

"It is and you are! You're more than enough, baby," she says.

"Then why?" I yell.

Callie closes her eyes for a second then opens them, "I-I-I don't know. I wanted to get a rise out of you."

I scoff, "A rise. A fucking rise. Well mission fucking accomplished."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," she moves closer, and I step back.

"You have to believe that, Arizona. You're everything to me. I swear to God," she says, almost in tears.

I look up and see the sincerity in her eyes and sigh, "I know. I believe you."

"You do?" she asks.

"Yes, I do. Just-just promise you won't hurt me like that again," I tell her.

"I promise, baby," she says.

"Good," I pull her closer and give her a kiss.

"The thought of that guy's hands on you. I can't stand it."

"I know," she whispers.

"I wanted to punch that asshole right in the face," I confess.

Callie smirks, "You could've taken him."

"Damn right. Nobody touches my woman like that. _No one_." I emphasize with a squeeze to her hips.

Callie smiles, but then looks guilty, "What if I wasn't doing it just to get a rise out of you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She pulls away and starts to pace around the kitchen, "What if I, um, was doing it for a-a purpose?"

My interest is piqued, "And what purpose would that be?"

She stops pacing and looks at me, "I was trying to be a b-bad girl."

I start walking towards her slowly, and she begins walking backwards away from me.

"And why would you do that?" I ask. I have an idea why she might've done it, but I need confirmation.

"Because a bad girl should be punished," she nearly whispers.

"Oh, yeah?" I continue my stalk until her back hits my closed bedroom door.

"Yes. I-I was a bad girl, and I think you should punish me," she declares.

I trap her with my hands against the door on either side of her neck. Everything becomes clearer now. Callie really wasn't intentionally trying to hurt me.

"So you want to be punished?" I ask, my breath washing over her ear. I take care to not touch her body.

Callie bites her lip, "Yes, I do."

"How?" I prompt.

"Fuck me," she whispers.

A smile pulls at the corner of my lip, "Do you want me to give it to you...fast?"

Callie closes her eyes and nods.

"Deep?" I whisper.

Callie sucks in a breath and nods again.

"Hard?" I growl right into her ear.

She exhales the breath and groans, "God, yes. Just touch me!"

I smirk wickedly and turn the knob on my door while holding her upright. Dark eyes open and Callie walks inside my room. After shutting the door behind me, I turn the lamp on.

"Take off your dress," I command.

I tear off my heels and pull my shirt over my head as I watch Calliope pull down the zipper on the side of her dress and step out of it. She's about to take off her heels when I stop her.

"Leave them on and the rest of your clothes too," I say.

Callie stands at the foot of my bed with her head down. She looks absolutely stunning in a red thong and matching bra. She knew this was going to happen.

I walk towards her and stand just inches away, "Turn around and get on the bed."

Callie does as she's told and gets on all fours on the bed. I remove my pants and bra, only leaving my boxers in place. I run my hands over her exposed ass and up to her hips. She's almost trembling and I smile.

Pushing my crotch firmly against her, she gasps at the feel of my hardness through my boxers.

"You've been bad, Calliope. Very very bad," I whisper. My left hand holds onto her hip strongly, and my right is squeezing a cheek.

"Do you know what happens to bad girls, Calliope?" I ask, while rubbing circles on her ass with my palm.

Callie keeps her head down and remains quiet. She's smart and knows better than to talk.

"They get spanked," I answer with a quick swat to her firm butt and she yelps.

"Hard," I follow up with a smack to the other cheek and she groans again.

I use both hands to rub the reddened flesh and she sighs, "You played me like a fool tonight, baby."

My hands trail to her smooth back to unclasp her bra, "I don't like being made a fool of."

She releases the bra from her arms, and I toss it off the bed, "Not one bit."

I start with her shoulders then travel further down, leaving small nibbles down her back. Through her quiet moans, I can tell she's biting her lip.

I reach the thin thong and take the strap between my teeth as I pull it halfway down. Her scent is utterly intoxicating, and my mouth waters. My self control is wearing thin; I need to have her soon.

My impatient fingers push the garment down the rest of the way – under her knees, legs, and over the end of her sexy red heels.

Finally, naked, but is she ready? I waste no time finding out by rubbing her slick folds.

"Mmm," Callie moans.

"Oh, baby. You're soaked. All for me?" I ask.

"Mhmm," she groans.

I plunge a finger in and am greeted with more juices. She's more than ready. And so am I.

I need her now.

My boxers are quickly discarded, "Spread for me," I say.

Gorgeous thighs widen, revealing a glorious sight of swollen lips and drenched folds. I rub my hardened member through her wetness.

"You're so fucking ready for me," I growl.

I stroke my throbbing dick slowly, coating her arousal all over mine. Callie is trembling in anticipation, and it makes me smirk.

I lean close over her, my cock pressing against her ass, "The safe word is donuts. Got it?"

"Yess," she whispers.

"Good."

My left hand holds onto her hip securely while the other positions myself at her entrance.

Callie moves her ass up a little higher, "Please," she begs.

I fill her to the hilt swiftly without warning.

"Oh, fuck!" she yells.

Her tight wet walls clench around me and I groan. Pausing for just a second, my right hand finds her other hip, and I begin a quick pace.

Callie holds on tightly to the bed cover, "Yess yess."

"Flirting with other people? I don't think so," I say as I fill her again.

"You don't get to do that. You're all mine," I increase the pace a bit, but there's just too much wetness.

Callie whines in complaint. "Oh, baby. You're so fucking wet I just slipped righttt out," I chuckle and push back inside.

"God! Fuckk," she moans.

My palm makes contact with her ass as I fuck her harder. She feels so good.

"This is exactly what you wanted, isn't it?"

Another smack.

"Yess," she admits.

I grab a fistful of her hair and twist it into my palm without pulling too hard, "You are mine. No one else's."

The bed is creaking as it bangs against the wall. Calliope's hands grow tired, and she rests on her arms causing me to climb onto the bed.

Sweat is rolling down my forehead, and my stamina is decreasing as well, but I fight it. I release her hair, my hands moving to her front and ascending to cup bouncing breasts. This new angle is proving to hit all of Callie's buttons so well because her cries of pleasure increase in volume.

A tingling sensation in my lower part warns me that I'm close. I shorten my thrusts to be quick and hard.

"Can I come? I'm. So. Close," she asks in a low voice.

"Hold it. Who makes you feel this good, baby?" I prompt.

"You," she responds in a moan.

"Who fucks you so damn good?" I continue.

"You. Oh, please let me come," she begs.

"You're mine," I say.

"I'm all yours, baby," she gasps.

"Don't you forget it."

I take ahold of her hips again, and thrust faster than before.

"Come for me," I say.

A loud scream fills the room as Callie comes, holding me securely and I know it won't be long for me.

I thrust twice more and stumble into my own ecstasy, "Oh, fuck!"

Buried deep inside of her, I come undone and release all that I have. Calliope collapses onto the bed, and I fall on top of her with me still throbbing inside.

"Shit, I'm still coming," she groans.

"I can feel you," I say over her sweaty back as I make slower thrusts.

"Ahhh," she's shaking and her grip on me is starting to loosen.

Callie's breathing begins to even out, and I gently pull out and lie beside her.

"God," she says.

I turn to my side, and Callie positions her face towards me, "Too much?" I ask.

"No, no. It was perfect," she whispers.

My nails run down her back, and she gives me a lazy smile.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too," I reply.

Callie throws an arm over my torso and knocks out on my chest. I chuckle and hold her tighter.

I stifle a yawn as my eyes close on their own, happy to have my girl here with me.

* * *

"Arizona, sit up! You're going to choke," Callie warns.

"I'm trying to prove you wrong!" I say with a grape between my teeth.

We ended up sleeping in, and it was nearly noon when we got out of bed. After a nice warm shower together, we ate leftovers and did the dishes. Now, I'm currently hanging upside down on my couch, attempting to eat grapes.

The cushion next to me dips as Callie sits down, "You're seriously going to choke. Come up here."

I manage to swallow one grape without too much difficulty, but I oblige and sit up.

"Hey there," I smirk.

Callie starts laughing, "You look like a tomato."

I give her a dimpled smile and smooth my hair back. My head starts to ache, and I rub my temples as the blood begins to circulate to the rest of my body.

"A cute tomato," I say.

"A little bit," she winks at me.

I run a hand through my locks again, "Hey, what would you think if I got my hair cut?"

She touches a few yellow tips, "I like it long, but I think you'd look hot no matter what."

"Well, thank you," I brag.

Callie moves closer and plants a small kiss on my lips.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just wanted to kiss you," she smiles.

I pull her back for another, "Just because." I answer her unspoken question.

"Okay, okay. Enough kisses. We have work to do," she says as she moves the bowl of grapes sitting on top of my textbook.

"But I like kisses," I insist.

"You'll get more later when we finish studying for your test," she says.

"What if I want some more now?" I smirk and inch my face closer to hers.

She stares at my hypnotizing blues and moves closer to me as well. I've got her now.

Closer.

Closer.

Just as our lips are about to touch, Callie places the heavy textbook on my lap.

"You know what kisses can lead to. Besides, I'm still sore from last night," she smirks.

"I'm sorry," I feel a little guilty.

"It's okay. It's the best kind of soreness. Study now and kisses later. I promise," she caresses my cheek.

"Fine," I begrudgingly open the book. I've procrastinated long enough, I know.

"Hey, I'll make it fun!" Callie exclaims.

"How can you possibly make Dr. Bailey's lectures fun?" I ask.

"We can play a game or something. When's the test?" she asks.

"It's on 25th," I say, "God, I really don't wanna study today."

"Did you say the 25th?" Callie asks in an uneasy voice.

"Yeah, why?" I push my book off my lap.

"What's today?" she asks. Now there's a bit of fear laced in it.

"It's the 21st. Baby, what's wrong?" I hold her hand.

She looks up at me, completely terrified, "Shit shit shit shit."

"What?" I ask. _What the hell's going on?_

* * *

**AN2: Yes AZ, what is going on indeed! I am going to update very very soon. I have a goal of updating at least one more time before 2016. I'm gonna be busy for the next few days, and I'm also sick again, but I will try really really hard to update as soon as I can. Hopefully before Thursday. Good news is that I've already started on the next chapter! Let me know your thoughts! **


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: I know. I know. This chapter is really really short! But for good reason. I wanted the rest to be in AZ's POV and to see her thoughts in this situation. Do not fret. I am working on the next part and will update very soon! Thank you for all your reviews, faves, and follows! :) **

* * *

**Callie's POV**

"Shit shit shit shit," I say.

"What?" Arizona asks.

I jump off the couch and start pacing, rubbing my sweaty palms together. How do I tell her?

"Babe, you're scaring me. What is it?" Arizona stands up.

"I, uh, I-I..."

Arizona's hands stop me in my tracks, "Tell me."

"I'mlate," I whisper quickly.

"What?" Arizona strains to hear my words.

"I'm late," I say, louder.

"What do you mean?" she questions.

I sigh, "My period is late."

My blonde's face changes from confusion to realization to fear and surprise.

She drops her arms to her side, "Oh. Shit."

"Yeah," I can feel tears starting to form in the back of my eyes.

_Please don't leave. _

Now she starts to pacing around the living room, "You can't be…"

"I could be, Arizona. I could be…pregnant," I say. I could be pregnant. With Arizona's baby. A part of me wants to smile so hard and the other part is scared shitless.

"No. That's not p-possible," her pacing quickens and becomes frantic.

"It is," I say, confused. _How can she say that?_

"No, it's not! My sperm is-is baby sperm! It's not...it can't…"

I watch as Arizona starts to have a breakdown.

"It can't…can it? No, it's not…Fuck!"

Arizona begins opening the drawers of her entertainment system one by one, muttering something under her breath. She removes its contents and dumps them on the floor.

"Arizona. Baby, stop!" I plead, but I am ignored.

"Where did I put it? God dammit!" My blonde runs to her room, and I follow suit.

She's lost it. Oh, god. I was really hoping that she would be the sane one right now. The strong one. But I'll have to try, for the both of us. I take a cleansing breath and release it.

Arizona repeats her actions with her dressers, throwing clothes aimlessly. My usually tidy girlfriend is now making a huge mess all over the place.

"Where are you, you little fucker?" she groans in frustration.

"Arizona?" she's not gonna hear me in this crazy haze of hers, but I try.

"Baby, what are you looking for? Let me help you," I insist.

She moves over to her bedside drawer, "I need…I need…Oh, thank god!"

She kisses a small, square package before ripping it open. Don't tell me that's what I think it is.

Arizona pulls a white stick out and places it between her lips. She grabs a lighter from the bottom drawer and ignites it.

Yes, it is.

I watch her take a puff and hold it in her lungs before exhaling a cloud of smoke that makes me scrunch my nose up in disgust. I know she used to smoke, but I've never actually seen it. I don't like it, though she looks considerably calmer now.

I move back into the living room to reclaim my seat and Arizona joins me.

I eye her, trying to gauge her mental status and it's hard to read. She seems absolutely calm right now, which is terrifying.

"Are you okay?" I ask. _What a stupid question to ask. Of course she's not okay!_

Blue eyes look at me and smile, "Fantastic."

Her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes, so I proceed with caution, "Are you ready to talk about this?"

She flicks the ashes onto the glass coaster on the table and takes another long drag.

"I don't think anyone is ever ready to talk about this," she says after releasing another cloud.

"Yeah," I lie back against the pillows, "Shit."

Arizona takes one more puff before pushing the remainder of the cigarette against coaster.

She runs her hands through her hair, "So…you could be pregnant."

I sit up and sigh heavily, "I could be pregnant."

"But we've been using protection…well the pills, I mean. Right?" Those fear stricken blue eyes plead for something good.

_The pills. OH MY GOD._

I gasp, "Shit."

"Jesus fucking Christ," she rubs her temples.

_You idiot! The pills!_

"What the hell happened? Did you forget?" Arizona's voice is surprisingly calm.

"I-um-uh."

Think. When did I take them last?

"I remember I brought them to the camping trip, and I took them," I recall.

"Are you sure?" she asks, concern apparent in her voice.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure. I took them everyday after breakfast. I know that because Addie and I would take ours at the same time, so we wouldn't forget," I say.

"Addison knows you take birth control?" she asks.

"Yes, why would that matter?" I say.

"Does she know why?"

Oh. Addie is still in the dark about Arizona's secret. "She just thinks I get heavy periods," I answer.

"When did you last take one?" Arizona questions.

Think think think.

"Tuesday. Before we left the camping site," I say. _Fucking idiot. _

"Fuck!" Arizona stands up then sits down again. She drums her fingers on her thigh, perhaps itching for another cigarette.

_How could you forget to take your pills for FOUR days now? And then during said FOUR days you've had an insane amount of sex? Stupid stupid stupid!_

"I'm sorry. I-I just forgot. Ever since I've been here with you, it's like we've been in our own little world," I reach for her hand.

Arizona doesn't move away when I place my palm on hers. She stares at our hands then intertwines them.

"I feel the same way," she rests her forehead against mine and releases a shaky breath.

"I'm scared," I confess.

"Me too."

I hold onto to her neck. I forgot to take my pills. It's my fault. It's all my fault. The realization hits me and tears start to roll down.

Arizona gathers me in her strong arms and holds me, "It's okay, don't cry."

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault," I blubber.

She pulls me back to look at my face and holds my shoulders square, "Listen to me. It is NOT your fault. You hear me? It takes the two of us to make a baby."

I laugh and wipe my tears. Arizona hands me a tissue and I blow my nose loudly, causing her to giggle.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to put you in this position," I say.

"I know. I know."

I want to ask her, but I'm afraid of what she'll say, "Are you going to-to leave?"

She shakes her head, "God, no. My mother would kill me."

I chuckle, hard.

I laugh until my stomach starts to hurt, "Oh god. It's good to laugh."

"I love hearing you laugh. And I love you, so I'm not going anywhere. We'll figure this out together," she says.

God, she's incredible. I grab her face and kiss her deeply, "I love you too."

"We need to decide what we're gonna do," she says. My phone bleeps at that same moment, and I grab it from the table.

"It's a text from Addison," I say, "wondering what happened to us last night."

"Oh crap. We forgot to tell them we left," Arizona says.

I toss it aside, "This can wait. We'll text them later," I say. I don't want any interruptions right now.

"Okay, so we should talk about our options..." she starts.

_Hold on. Does she want this? Like seriously? _

"Wait, before we even talk about options, do you-do you even want kids?" I ask.

Her knee is bouncing up and down as she scratches her neck, looking deep in thought, "I-uh I don't know. I've never really had an interest in wanting kids of my own."

"Oh."

_God, she doesn't even want kids. I'm basically trapping her. I can't do that._

Arizona becomes silent as if she's processing an argument in her head. She doesn't want this.

"Look, I'm not gonna trap you into a kid you don't want. So…I'm giving you an out. If I'm...you know," That was really hard to say. I don't want to lose the love of my life, but it wouldn't be fair to her.

She gives me a look, a really intense look. An almost pissed off look.

"Calliope, I just said I'm not going anywhere, and I meant that. It's just-it's a lot to process right now, you know?" she says.

"I know."

We both lie back in unison and let out heavy sighs.

_What are we gonna do?_


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: First update of 2016! Thanks for sticking with me for another year. Took a while because I am studying for my boards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

"Wait, before we even talk about options, do you-do you even want kids?" she asks.

My knee starts bouncing up and down on its own as I scratch my neck.

A kid? What the hell am I gonna do with a kid? Fuck, man.

"I-uh I don't know. I've never really had an interest in wanting kids of my own."

"Oh."

Callie sounds disappointed. Damn.

A kid. Like an actual baby.

But I don't want a baby.

_Should have thought about that before…_

Yeah yeah yeah. I get it.

"Look, I'm not gonna trap you into a kid you don't want. So…I'm giving you an out. If I'm...you know," Callie says.

What the fuck? Does she seriously think I would just leave?

"Calliope, I just said I'm not going anywhere, and I meant that. It's just-it's a lot to process right now, you know?"

"I know."

We both sink back against the couch, lost in the thoughts of this fucked up situation we're in.

_Fucked up? Is it really all that fucked up? _

Yes. Callie could be pregnant. She could have a real live _baby_ growing inside her womb right now.

_So? _

So? Sooo, I would say that's pretty fucked up.

_But weren't you thinking of wedding dresses the other day? _

Yeah. I smile just a little bit at the thought. It freaked me out at first, but she's the love of my life. I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather spend my life with.

_So do you think that married life wasn't going to involve some tiny humans?_

Uh, no. I was thinking more like vacations on Spanish beaches with Callie looking hot hot hot in a bikini and all the sangrias we can drink.

_That's what you want, but what does Callie want?_

Huh. I glance at my Calliope and she's looking straight ahead with a mesmerized look on her face. I wonder what she's thinking about.

I reach over to hold her hand and bring her back to me," Hey."

She smiles shyly, "Hey."

"I've been thinking."

Maybe Callie wants kids. We've never talked about it. I guess now would be a good time.

"Yeah?" she rubs her thumb across my knuckles.

"Do you, um, do you want kids?" I ask.

She tucks her right leg under the other and faces me. Her head rests against the forearm that's propped up.

Dark eyes meet mine, "Yes, I do."

Well, shit.

Warm fingertips caress the top of my hand, "I've always wanted kids, Arizona. I've always imagined a big house with a bunch of little ones running around."

Not just one kid.

She said _kids_. Plural. Christ.

"Haven't you ever thought about it?" she asks.

Oh, I have. Very little. It's a scary thought. Mornings would never be the same.

_A very pregnant Calliope looking as gorgeous as ever as she reads the newspaper. And me chasing two other messy, squealing little bodies. _

And sexy times would definitely be ruined.

_Me on top of Callie, kissing my way down her body. Things are getting hot and heavy. She's nearly begging me, and I am happy to fulfill that need. But then, a cry comes through the baby monitor. _

My face must look disturbed or displeased because Callie laughs and moves closer. As if she's reading my mind, she says, "Well, of course it's not all fun and games. It's hard work, but just imagine it."

_Me with a camera set on record. Callie encouraging a diapered, wobbling, tiny human to take their first steps. And watching tears of joy roll down Callie's face when it finally happens. _

Well, that's…

_A scared face of a toddler, clutching on tightly to my shirt as the thunder roars outside. And me, rocking them back and forth in my arms while humming a soothing lullaby. _

Huh.

That's very…sweet.

I wouldn't mind that.

_Well, well, well. Change of heart?_

I just think…well maybe it wouldn't be so bad. If I had a kid, or kids. With Callie.

_Oh, really? What about sangrias?_

Maybe there's a way we can have both. Somehow. God, I've never thought about it like this. Or maybe I just never had the right person to think about a future like this with. But this is Calliope. My love. My heart.

I take both of her hands into mine, "Calliope, I've never wanted kids. Like ever."

She looks at me like she's wondering where I'm going with this.

"But I've never met anyone like you. And you've changed me."

Her brown eyes glisten with unshed tears and her smile brightens.

"I love you. So much. And I was raised to be a good man in a storm and protect the things I love, so I'm not going anywhere. Whatever the test says, I'm sticking by your side."

"You mean that?" she asks as tears run down her cheeks.

"Absolutely. Without a doubt."

Callie laughs and hugs me. I hold her closer. Tighter. My love. My heart. My Calliope.

"I love you too," she whispers.

We stay like this for a while. Maybe it's minutes. Or hours. I don't know.

When we pull apart, Callie still looks radiant despite her puffy eyes.

"Arizona?"

"Yes, love?"

"What if-what if it's positive?"

If it's positive, that means there is a real baby in there.

How terrifying.

"It'll be okay."

"But what if it is? What're we gonna do?"

I understand what she's asking. What are we going to do if there's a baby growing inside of her?

I have no fucking clue.

"We'll figure it out, baby. Together," I squeeze her hand for reassurance.

"Okay," she says.

"So, let's find out." We need a test, but I don't want to leave Callie alone here.

"Don't leave me," she clutches my hand with a firm grip. I see pure fear in her eyes.

Jesus, if I ever meet the person who broke her heart so badly, I swear I'll hurt them.

"I'm staying here, babe. Just relax. I'll handle this."

I search for my phone in the cushions and fish it out. I pull up my messages and type a simple text to Mark.

**911: Prego – A**

"How are you going to handle it?" she asks.

"You'll see."

Three seconds later, I have an incoming call from Mark.

"Hey," I answer.

"Z, what the hell happened?!" Mark exclaims.

"No questions asked when it's 911, remember?" I say.

"Right. Do you need a test?" he asks.

"Yeah. Are you with Addie?" I ask.

I can hear the redhead mumbling something in the background, so it's a no brainer.

"Yeah, I was gonna go drop her off at her place," he says.

"Just bring her too. No worries," I say.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." It's about time she found out. Callie needs her too.

"Okay, we'll be there in a bit."

"Thanks." And with that, I hang up.

Callie is looking at me with an amused and perplexed look.

"What?"

"911? You guys have some kind of code or something?" she asks.

"Yeah. Whenever we text each other 911, you stop what you're doing, if you can, and see what the other person needs. No questions asked. Teddy's in on it too."

"Interesting. Have you had many 911s?" she asks.

"This is the first time I've had a 911 like this. Teddy and I hardly ever have any emergencies, but Mark has had plenty," I say.

"Pregnancy scares?!" she exclaims.

"Oh, no! I meant just like regular emergencies," I clarify.

"Any worth mentioning?"

"Well, we're not supposed to talk about them. Ever. Some are pretty embarrassing."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone!"

Callie is so interested in this. Well, if it will make her laugh and ease her mind before we take a test that might change our lives forever, it couldn't hurt.

"Okay, okay. This one time, I got a 911 text from Mark. All it said was 'Bring some clothes to the bathroom on the 5th floor at school' and naturally, I was very confused, but it was 911, so I did what he asked."

"And?"

"Let's just say, he had been really sick and had the runs," I explain.

"Oh gross! Poor Mark," Callie laughs.

"Yeah, ugh," I shudder at the thought of the smell. It was disgusting.

"You're a really good friend," she says.

"I know," I smile.

A loud knock on the door interrupts our conversation.

"Must be Mark and Addie," I get up to go open it.

Addie walks in quickly and Mark follows after with his backpack on one shoulder.

"What the hell is going on Callie?! Mark refuses to tell me," the redhead asks as she sits on the couch.

"She doesn't sound happy. Did you bring it?" I whisper to Mark.

"Yeah," he opens the backpack and pulls out a plastic bag with a test in it.

I grab it, "Thanks. That was quick."

"Well, I had some tests in my bathroom," he admits.

"Why?" I ask.

"They're free at student health!" he defends.

"Hello? Can someone explain what's going on?" Addie asks. It seems that Callie hasn't said a word to her since she sat on the couch.

I close the door and walk towards the pair. I stand behind the couch and look at my brunette as my eyes try to communicate with hers.

She doesn't seem to know how to say the words so I start, "Uh, Callie might be pregnant."

Addie's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, "How exactly?"

Callie speaks up, "She has a penis. Arizona has a penis."

Surprise and shock cover Addie's face, "Oh."

"Yeah, and my period is late so..."

"Like a real penis?" Addie asks.

"Yes, I was born with a penis. I can answer your questions later, but right now we need to find out if Callie is pregnant or not."

"Right, right, sorry," Addison squeezes Callie's hand and nods.

Callie nods back and gives her a nervous smile before rising off the couch.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says.

I intertwine our hands and lead us through my room and into the bathroom. I open the pregnancy kit and pull out the instructions. Callie takes the test from my hand situates herself on the toilet.

I unfold the leaflet that comes with the test and it turns out to be a very big piece of paper with lots of writing.

"Want me to read the instructions?" I ask.

"Just pee on the stick, right?" she asks.

"Yeah. For 5 seconds and then we wait for 3 minutes."

"Okay."

Callie finishes up and places the stick on the counter. She washes her hands and I set a timer on my phone.

We both lean against the opposite wall and try not to look at the test.

Three minutes.

Everything could change in the next three minutes.

I start drumming my fingers on my thigh and Callie is biting her lip anxiously.

"How did Mark get here so fast anyway? I know he lives upstairs, but didn't he have to go buy the test?"

"He said he had some and they were free at student health," I say.

Callie chuckles, "Of course."

"Yeah."

The timer feels like it's taking forever. Hurry up.

"I hate waiting," I say.

"Me too. Just seems to build up the anxiety some more."

The timer finally rings and it makes me jump a little.

"I can't look," Callie turns around.

I pull her closer, "Hey, we're in this together. No matter what the test says. Right?"

"Yes, we are," she whispers.

"Okay, together."

I grab the stick without looking, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"1…2…3"

We both look at the test together. One line for not pregnant. Two lines for pregnant.

And we got…

One line.

I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Not pregnant. Callie's not pregnant.

I look at Callie and she seems…disappointed. Sad.

I hug her closely, "It's okay, love."

Callie breaks down in tears and I rub her back gently.

I don't know what to say. What can I say?

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying. This is a good thing," she mumbles into my neck.

"I know."

This is what I wanted. So why do I feel sad too?

"Maybe you took it too early?"

_What are you saying? Do you want her to be pregnant?_

That's insane.

Callie pulls away and grabs some tissues to wipe her eyes.

"Maybe. I could have miscalculated my dates."

"I guess all that's left to do now is wait until you get your period."

"And if I don't?"

"We'll take another test then," I say.

"Okay."

She grabs my face and kisses me.

"You're amazing," she says.

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

"I'm gonna go out there. Addie's probably freaking out," she laughs.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

She gives me one last kiss before walking out.

I linger in the bathroom for a minute. I should be relieved and in a way, I am.

But there's something else there. Something stronger.

Sadness.

Maybe a part of me wanted Callie to be pregnant. My eyes focus on the disposed test in the garbage bin.

I shake my head. No, that's nuts.

My hand flicks off the light as I exit the bathroom, leaving that thought behind too.

* * *

This week passed by so slowly. Teddy came back and her mother is doing well. I didn't tell her what was going until she came back because I knew she had plenty on her plate. She wasn't surprised, saying something about how Callie and I are always going at it like bunnies.

Aside from the jokes, she's been really supportive since I've been so anxious all damn week. Waiting to see if Callie's period will show up.

Then Addison surprised me because she didn't have many questions about my situation. She was just mad because everyone else has known except for her and Henry. I appreciate how she has been there for Callie this week too.

Things have been good, but tense between Callie and I. Not at each other, but at our situation.

I've barely seen Amelia, much less talked to her, which I've kinda been worried about, but I have much bigger things on my mind these days. Teddy and Mark have been trying to keep me sane as I have been on the brink of crazy for the past few days.

And now, it has been a week.

I think I'm finally going crazy because my dreams have been filled with kids lately. Lots of kids in a big house. Just like Callie said.

What does it mean?

Well, I know what it means. I also know why I was sad when we got a negative test. Although, I haven't been able to admit it to myself yet.

My phone buzzes abruptly, and I snatch it from the bedside table.

**Come over ASAP! – C**

Shit. Did she get her period? Or is it the alternative? Guess I'll find out.

I jump out of bed, grab my keys, and run out the door. Still in my pajamas, but I don't even care.

I'm coming, Callie!

* * *

**AN2: Well, what are your thoughts?! Lots can happen in a week...**

**AN3: Thank you for all your awesome comments and suggestions! You guys truly rock. Stay tuned for the next update that will hopefully be out later this week as I am currently working on it.**

**AN4: To the guest that said something about this story having the potential to go on for a long time with many milestones, thank you for saying that! Because yes, C&amp;M is going to be one looong ass story!**


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: Guys, I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update! I didn't mean to write a cliffhanger and then leave you guys hanging for weeks. I have just been insanely busy. Thank you for your kind words and patience. Also, thank you for wishing me good luck on my boards. I passed!**

**AN2: Back to the story. We last left off on whether Callie is prego or not. I literally rewrote this chapter so many times and ended up going with this version. Hope you enjoy it and let me know your thoughts! :)**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

This week has been terrible. I've had so much anxiety just waiting to see if my period will come or not.

Hell, I didn't want to wait a whole week. I wanted to take another test after a few days, but Addie, with her crazy obsession with OB, suggested I should wait a week. And most things I read online said the same, and so I did.

My patience was truly tested this week, and I can only thank my people for it. Addie has been wonderful and Arizona has been her amazing self.

Now, it has officially been a week since I took the first test. God, when I saw that one line, I had so many conflicted emotions. I was happy at first because it meant no baby, but then I was sad because….it meant no baby.

And isn't that crazy? I probably scared Arizona to death after bursting into tears. Because it was supposed to be a positive thing. As much as I want children, a baby right now would change everything. It would be so complicated, I know that in my heart, but still.

A big part of me wanted to see those two lines. I wanted to know that there was a little blob growing inside of me.

And as mind boggling as it sounds, I still want that.

It may still happen because seven days have passed and my period is still no where to be seen. My boobs have also become slightly tender, which I haven't told Arizona about because I really don't want to freak her out again just yet.

Seven days.

No period.

Breast tenderness.

All pretty presumptive signs of pregnancy.

But I won't know until I take another test. And this time, I'll do it how it is suggested. With the first morning void because it tends to have the most prego hormones.

Should I tell Arizona to come over?

_Yes._

No.

_What do you mean 'no'?!_

I'll just take it really quick. It could be negative, and there's no use in making her drive all the way over here on this early Saturday morning for nothing.

_Right. _

After drying my hands on the towel in the bathroom, I set the timer. This is a lot harder alone.

I start pacing in the bathroom, my fuzzy socks shielding me from the cold tile floors.

Seven days.

Three minutes.

These three minutes feel a lot longer than how these past seven days have felt!

Well, maybe that's an exaggeration.

It's funny how it only takes minutes for your life to change completely.

Just minutes.

Mine could be changing. Arizona's too.

And I would know, if this timer would just go off already!

RINNGG!

I squeak in surprise at the loud sound and mute it with a swift tap on the screen.

Okay, here we are once again.

A single line equals negative.

Double lines are positive.

I take a breath and pick up the stick with shaky hands.

Closing my eyes, I slowly lift it up.

_Can't see it with your eyes closed!_

I know!

_Just do it!_

I languidly attempt to open one eye. Just ever so slowly until a sliver of light appears. Gradually cracking it wider and the blurriness starts to fade. My heart is beating so fast.

I can barely make out the results of the test but it looks like…No it can't be. I swear my heart stops beating.

Both of my eyes whip wide open to confirm what I'm seeing.

One line.

One line again.

But there's another line. Slightly fainter in color but there's two.

Two lines.

Wait, TWO LINES?! I check it again. Grabbing the box, I quickly look over the diagrams once more.

I hold the stick closer, comparing my results to the instructions. My eyes did not deceive me.

It's positive?

_Yes!_

It's positive! Oh my god.

Oh my fucking god.

That means I'm pregnant.

Oh god.

I look at my reflection in the mirror and my hand goes to rest on my belly. It doesn't seem like it's changed much at all, but oh my god.

There's a little blob in there.

A loud giggle starts forming deep in my throat, at the same time that tears begin to shed.

Am I happy? Sad? Excited? Terrified?

I don't know how I feel. Which makes me laugh a bit harder.

Shit.

I'm prego.

I am _pregnant_ with a blob. Arizona's blob.

Oh, shit!

Arizona.

Crap. I should call her.

I unlock my phone. My thumb hovers over the phone icon.

I'm a blubbering idiot right now. God, what will she think? What will she say? I'm too scared to know.

I opt for a quick text.

**Come over ASAP! – C **

That's good, right? Not too concerning, but also serious.

I blow my nose and wipe my tears. I look like a hot mess right now. Hair sticking out of my bun randomly. I pull my hair tie free and run my hands through the tangles a few times.

Oh my god.

I still can't believe the test is positive. Just a week ago it was negative.

Just seven days ago.

It really is funny how fast things can change.

Suddenly, Arizona's designated ringtone sounds off and I stare at a picture of her bright smile and dimples.

_Answer it._

I-I don't know what to say.

_Answer it. Try to act normal. You know she's worried._

I swipe to answer the call and am immediately bombarded with questions.

"Baby? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's going on?"

I can hear the panic in the voice and I clear my throat, "Arizona, I'm fine."

"You are? What happened?"

"Just come over. There's uh- something we need to talk about."

"Oh, okay. I'm 2 minutes away."

I hear someone yell, "Fucking asshole!" in the background along with a loud honk.

"Arizona, do not tell me you are speeding and cutting people off!"

"No way. Never."

I can almost see the smirk on her face, "Babe, I want you here in one piece."

"I _am_ here in one piece. Just parking. See ya in a bit."

She's crazy, but she's mine. And she's here.

Crap. She's really here now and she'll be up here any second.

I wrap the test in a paper towel and walk out into the living room. Placing it on the kitchen counter, I start pacing again.

How do I tell her? Do I just give it to her? Or just say it?

I know she said she wouldn't leave, but maybe she changed her mind. Or maybe she _will _change her mind.

Shit.

The doorbell rings.

_Calm down. Take a breath and go answer the door. It's gonna be okay._

I listen to myself and nod. Exhaling a breath, I turn the knob.

"Hey, baby," Arizona gives me a small peck.

"Hey," I close the door after her.

"Thanks for coming," I say.

"Yeah, well your text scared me a bit. What's up?"

"Why don't we sit down for a second?" I suggest. My palms are sweaty and my stomach is churning uncomfortably.

"Why? What's going on?" she asks.

I take a few steps towards the kitchen to pick up the wrapped test.

"Uhh.."

"Is that another test?"

I avoid her gaze, "Yeah."

"Did you get your period?"

I shake my head.

Silence. All I hear is silence, so I look up to see Arizona starting to piece the clues together.

"Are you..?

Her voice trembles in nervousness. Much like mine does.

I feel the bile rising up my throat and I gulp to keep it down. I'm afraid to tell her the truth. Afraid to see how she'll react.

"Yes," I whisper quietly.

Arizona's face is in disbelief, like she doubts my words.

"Let me see it."

I drop the test in her palm and watch her intently. Nimble fingers unwrap the paper towel and pull out the test.

She stares at it.

And stares.

And stares some more.

She doesn't even move, and I begin to wonder if she's frozen.

"Say something," I plead.

Blue eyes go wide, "Oh my god, there's two lines!"

"Yeah."

"It's positive?"

"Yes."

"Oh god," she inhales a deep breath and releases it, "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

I play with my fingers and contemplate biting my nails.

Shit, she's gonna leave.

_She's not going to leave. _

She's freaking out!

_Yeah, she just found out she's gonna have a kid._

"You're pregnant," she states matter-of-factly.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, you were so right. I need to sit," she walks swiftly to the couch and slumps down.

I take the seat beside her and wait.

I can see her battling with her thoughts, but I need her to talk to me. I don't want her to shut down again.

"Sweetie?"

"Holy shit."

"What're you thinking about?"

"There's a baby in there," her eyes follow where my hand is resting on my lower belly. I didn't even realize it was there. It was just automatic. Even though I can't feel anything, it's comforting to just imagine.

"Yeah," I chuckle.

"Wow," she moves closer and puts her hand over mine.

"Yeah," I laugh again and my eyes water.

We gaze at each other's eyes and laugh. It's light and welcoming.

"How are we feeling about this?" she asks as she tucks some of my stray hairs behind my ear.

"Well, I'm kind of a bag of emotions right now as you can see," I sniffle, "how do you feel?"

"The same. Oh, my god. I can't believe my swimmers are actually functional," she jokes.

"Yeah, must be some fast little suckers," I chuckle.

As the laughter dies down, I feel it hit me all at once. A feeling that's overwhelming. It's constricting. I feel the weight of so many unanswered questions. So many unsorted plans.

"Baby? You okay?" Arizona asks tenderly.

"Arizona, what are we going to do?"

She kisses both of my hands, "I don't know, babe."

"God, this is…" I say.

"Yeah, it's quite something."

"What now? I mean, we haven't discussed options or anything."

"I know."

We both fall silent to think about what we're going to do. We have so many different options, but I only want one of them.

"I think that-"

"Well, you know-"

Arizona chuckles and I grin. "You go first."

She scratches her neck, "Okay. Um, I think that we should just be honest with each other about what we want, so that we can make sure we choose the right choice."

"Okay. So do you want to start us off?" I ask.

"Yeah," Arizona clears her throat, "So, essentially, we either keep the baby or not."

I nod my head. I'm definitely leaning more toward keeping the baby, but god it would be so complicated. We don't have enough money, and we're in medical school. For fuck's sake, we've only been dating for a few months. How could we handle a baby right now?

I hold her hand gently, "I want children. You know that."

She nods yes.

"But," My vision goes blurry as the tears roll down, "but how can we take care of a baby right now? We're in school, I'm the only that's working and even being a TA doesn't make much."

I want this baby. God, I really do, but I just don't know how the hell we can manage it.

Arizona grasps my hand tighter, "We can do it."

I look at her like she's crazy, "How?"

"We can figure it out like we always do. I'll get a job. I can dip into my savings. Yes, it'll be hard with school and stuff, but we can do this together," her eyes stare right at me with a determined look. It makes my heart feel so warm.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. That's my baby in there."

"Your baby, huh?"

"Our baby. And I don't want to miss a second of this. We can do it, love," she finalizes her words with a quick nod.

"Arizona, are you serious? Are you sure?" I ask. Things are going to change. I want to make sure that she's totally in this with me.

"One hundred percent!" her dimples greet me and I laugh.

Her soft lips meet mine for a searing kiss and another.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too."

…

"So how long will the results take?" Arizona asks as I hold pressure onto my puncture site with a cotton ball.

Ever since we got to the office, Arizona's anxiety levels have risen and it is evident in her many, many questions. Thank goodness Pam, the tall, lanky nurse, has been so patient, but I can tell she's wondering what our relationship is exactly.

"Well, it's the weekend, so the lab has some wonky hours. It usually takes 24 to 48 hours. Sometimes sooner, and other times it can take longer. Just depends on the day. The lab is in the building right next to us, so that helps speed things up," she places a bandage over the cotton ball and smooths it over to secure it.

"When will we know when the results get here?" Arizona prompts again. It doesn't bother me one bit because Arizona is so engaged, so involved. She's really in this, and it makes me smile.

I almost feel like Pam should be irritated by now, but she simply smiles and answers the questions. "As soon as we get the results, Dr. Saenz will give you a call herself. Do you have anymore questions?"

Instead of responding, Arizona just glances at me and I shrug. I asked all my questions earlier.

"Alright ladies. Let's head into exam room number 2 please." She leads the way and flicks on the lights in the dark room.

Pointing to the gown on the exam table, Pam says, "The doctor will do a transvaginal ultrasound where she'll insert the wand into your vagina, so you'll need to remove everything from the waist down and just take seat on the table. Dr. Saenz will be in to see you in just a few minutes," the nurse tells us.

"Why transvaginal?" Arizona asks.

"Dr. Saenz prefers to use the transvaginal method in the early periods because they can provide a clearer image."

Arizona nods and Pam excuses herself so that I can get undressed.

After our talk, I made an appointment to go see my OB. I found out my doc likes to do bloodwork and a quick exam for first time pregnancies, which is why I find myself wearing an uncomfortable gown in this cold room.

Arizona is standing, leaving the seat next to me vacate. She's making me nervous as she starts to pace.

"Baby, come here," I motion with my hand.

She slowly lowers herself onto the rolling chair, and I grab her hand.

"You're stressing me out," I rub my thumb over her knuckles.

"Sorry. This is all so scary. I mean, the blood test and the ultrasound is going to confirm this, like really confirm this," she whispers.

"I know, but we have each other to stay grounded," I lean over and place a kiss on the worry lines that adorn her forehead.

Her tense shoulders relax almost instantaneously, "Thanks. I didn't know how much I needed that."

I reply with a small smile and then a knock signals the doctor's arrival.

"Good morning!" Dr. Saenz greets us. She is one of the nicest doctors I've ever met. Her dirty blonde hair and green eyes would fool most into thinking she might be anything other than Hispanic, but she is. In fact, her Spanish is better than mine.

"I'm Dr. Saenz. I see you brought someone with you today, Callie," She jots some things down on her clipboard before placing it on the counter.

"Hey, Dr. Saenz. This is Arizona, my girlfriend."

"Good morning," Arizona says with a small wave.

I'm worried that she might ask how is it that I am pregnant if we are both girls, but she doesn't and I'm relieved. I guess she pieced together the information she gathered from the last time I was here for my birth control to now.

"It's nice to meet you!" The doc rolls closer to the exam table in her chair, "Okay, so today, we'll just be doing a quick exam and make sure everything's looking good. Any questions?"

"Will it hurt? The-uh wand?" I ask.

"You might feel some pressure, but it shouldn't hurt. Okay?"

"Okay," I pull the blanket higher on my body as she instructs me to lie down and place my feet in the stirrups.

As Dr. Saenz adjusts the lights and sets up the ultrasound, I tighten my grip on Arizona's hand and she squeezes it firmly.

"Ready?" The doctor asks as she takes her spot at the end of the table.

"Yes."

"I'm going to insert the wand, alright? Cold jelly and slight pressure," she says.

I inhale quickly as I feel the wand going in and then exhale when she stops advancing it.

Her expert hands maneuver the monitor and it turns on. She moves the wand slightly as the picture shows my uterus.

"Okay, so that black circle right there is the gestational sac. Looks nice and healthy," she zooms in with a few clicks.

"And the smaller white round one on the side is the yolk sac."

"Wow," Arizona gasps.

"Yeah, wow," I say. I can't believe it. There's the sac. Right there where the baby is gonna grow. Oh my god. This is crazy.

Wait, where is the baby?

"Uh, Dr. Saenz? Are we supposed to be able to see the baby?" Arizona beats me to it.

"Well, actually," the doc moves the cursor to do some measuring, "you're looking at about 5 weeks, so the baby is very very tiny. That's perfectly normal. I don't want you to worry."

"What a relief. I was freaking out for a second," Arizona chuckles.

Dr. Saenz freezes the screen and removes the wand gently, "I will give you ladies some privacy, and I'll be back in a little while."

I stare at the black circle and the little yolk sac and my eyes start to water. A real baby is growing inside of me. I still had doubts this morning, and even a few seconds ago when I couldn't see the baby, but I am so incredibly happy just to see the sac.

"We've got a healthy sac for our little nugget!" her blue eyes are glossy with unshed tears.

"Yeah!" my tears flow as I laugh.

"Calliope, we're having a baby!"

I pull Arizona's head down and mash my lips with hers. She kisses me back with all the love and passion she has. With just that kiss, I know, without a doubt, that she's not going anywhere.

"We're having a baby!"


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: I feel like my chapters are getting longer and longer. But I hope it makes up for the wait in between updates. Happy reading, peeps!**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

_6 weeks_

"I can't believe you're going to be a mom, dude," Mark says.

A mom. So strange to hear those words being referred to me. I never thought I would be a mother to somebody. That I even _could_ be a mother to a child that's genetically mine. But now it makes me smile. I'm going to be a mom.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I beam. I wipe the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. Mark and I just finished going for a run. We hadn't gone in a while, and I kinda missed it.

"It's funny though," I say as we walk inside the elevator.

"What?" Mark asks.

"I always thought you'd be the first."

Mark raises his eyebrow in question.

"I always thought you'd knock up Addie before I ever thought that I could get Callie prego," I admit.

Mark bursts into loud laughter, "Z, you're too funny. But don't even joke about that."

"What? Afraid I'll jinx it? Don't you want a little red headed baby?" I elbow him in the stomach.

"Hah! My kid would not be a red head. He would look like a god, just like his daddy," he flexes both arms and growls.

"Keep dreaming, Sloan!"

The elevator dings and I get off on my floor, "Your place at 12:30 for lunch?"

"Yup, don't forget to bring the mac and cheese!" he reminds me as the doors close.

We're having a family lunch today with all my friends. With everything that's been going on, we haven't had the chance to just relax together, so a potluck was planned. Hopefully, Callie isn't too tired to go.

I shut the front door gently because she's probably still asleep. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, I take a sip and make my way to my room.

I see a mess of brunette hair on the pillow while Callie's face is hidden underneath the sheets. She's been so exhausted lately, but growing a baby is hard work.

I plant a quick kiss on her hair before walking over to the bathroom. After turning the shower on, I strip off my sweaty workout clothes and throw them in the hamper. The warm water soothes my sore muscles as I step in. I let the water soak my hair as I think about the past week.

After the blood tests came back positive and the ultrasound showed a healthy sack, reality hit us that a baby is coming in a few months. November actually. It seems far away, but I feel like time is going to move quickly. My need to plan everything is overwhelming. Callie worries that I'm too stressed, but I just want to be as prepared as possible. And I don't want her to worry about anything. All she needs to focus on is growing the baby and getting plenty of rest, while I take care of the other matters. A stress free mom equals a happy baby.

Speaking of the baby, he or she is going to need lots of things, which will add up, so I need to get a job. Maybe even two. It will be tough to manage with school, but I can do it. For my family, I can do it.

Next on the to-do list is to find a place to live. We could just stay at my place, but Teddy still lives here and I don't really want to be keeping her up when the baby cries in the middle of the night. Besides, we need a bigger place. Just for ourselves. And baby can have their own room.

And another important topic we need to discuss is the parents thing. When should we tell the parents? Well, my parents at least because hers are still silent. Maybe her sister would be the next best person to share the news with. Then we'd have to explain how it happened, and I don't know how she'll take it. I already know my parents will be ecstatic. They'll be surprised, just like how I was, but they'll be so happy and supportive. So will Junior and Tasha. I don't know about Tim. Haven't heard from him in forever, and I don't ask about him anymore. It's easier that way.

I realize I've been in the shower for a while without even touching the soap. I grab the bar, but jump and almost drop it when I feel arms surround my hips.

"Good morning," Callie's voice whispers in my ear.

I put the soap aside and turn around to kiss my beautiful girlfriend, "Hey there."

"Having fun in here all by yourself?"

"Well it just got better with you here," I look down at her very naked chest and watch as droplets of water roll off her nipples. I lick my lips hungrily and swipe the undersides of her breasts with my thumbs.

"I woke up and you weren't there," she almost pouts.

My hands slide to her hip bones, "I'm sorry, baby. What can I do to make it up to you?"

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my body flush with hers, "I can think of a few things."

Her warm tongue flicks my ear and her teeth graze my lobe, "I need you."

I bite my lip. Who am I to deny a hot, naked, and wet Calliope?

My lips move to her neck, "We can go to the bed-"

"I want you now, and I can't wait," she groans as she slips her hand down between us and strokes my growing length.

"God," I moan and grab both her hands and pin them against the shower wall. One hand holds her wrists in place above her head and the other glides through her curls and further down to soaked lips.

"Shit," she whispers as I brush the side of her clit.

"So sensitive baby. So hot." I guide two fingers inside and feel her clench around me before withdrawing them.

"Arizona, don't tease me please," her voice is desperate.

I push my fingers deeper and begin a quick pace as I suck on neck.

Callie moves a leg up onto the edge of the shower tub, allowing me more access. My thumb works on her clit as my fingers keep plunging harder and harder.

"Yes, oh baby yes! Just like that," Callie throws her head back against the wall and closes her eyes tight. My fingers are bounded by her walls so securely. She's not going to last long.

"You're so beautiful. Are you going to come, baby? I can feel you getting tighter and tighter," I whisper.

My eyes wander back to that glorious chest, and I really can't help myself this time as I envelop a hard nub in my mouth.

"Oh, god!"

The water hitting my back is starting to lose its heat just as ours is picking up. Callie is about to come so hard, and I want to taste her.

I force myself to release her delicious nipples as I sink to the tub floor. My fingers are replaced with my tongue as I plunge it inside.

"Arizona! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

And she releases. God, I love how she looks when she's coming. Eyes closed, mouth open wide and screaming my name. Her tight grip on my hair as I drink her sweet nectar. She's absolutely best thing I've ever tasted in my life.

Then my second favorite is when she starts to recover. And her face is flushed, her chest is heaving, and she smiles at me. I live for this.

"Mmm, fuck babe. You're so good at that. I don't think I've ever come that fast," she pulls me up off my knees.

"Oh, yeah? I must be pretty damn good then," I smirk and she laughs.

"_I _must be pretty good myself because I barely touched you and," she grabs my now rock hard length, "you're so fucking hard for me."

"Mmm, Calliope. As much as I-I am enjoying this, I need t-to actually shower before this water becomes cold," I say. Although, I'm starting to care less and less about that as she works her hand on me.

"Let me help," she smiles seductively as she reaches around me for the soap. Callie works up a lather and spreads the bubbles all over my torso. She lingers on my chest as she kneads them into her palms and I groan.

Her hands coat my firmness with the soap, making it slick as she strokes, "Fuck."

She suddenly turns me around and massages the soap onto my shoulders. Callie takes her time, raking her nails down my back until she reaches my bum where she gives them both a slap.

"Ow!" I yelp and she chuckles.

I'm about to turn around, but then I feel her chin on my shoulder, her breasts against my back, and her hand around my cock again. I visibly relax under her touch.

"You're perfect. Did you know that?" she whispers.

"No, I-mmm- I didn't."

"Now you do," she bites the flesh of my lobe once more.

"Shit. Callie, please. I need to be inside of you." She's gotten me so hard, it's almost painful.

"How bad do you want me, baby?"

"So bad, Calliope. So fucking bad." I'm going to explode if she doesn't stop.

"Take me already."

That's all the motivation I need to push her body on the wall again. I shove my tongue into her mouth and she tangles it with her own. Callie raises her leg again as my length teases her soaked lips. I grab ahold of her hip with my left hand while the other guides my cock to her entrance. Callie steadies herself with her arms around my neck as she sinks down slowly.

I swear I almost lose it.

"Shit, Callie."

Her quiet hisses and moans fill my ear as she sinks further down until I completely fill her up.

"Arizona baby, you're already throbbing," she whispers.

She's right. I need to control myself or else I'll let go too soon.

"You feel so damn good babe, fuck," I push deeper into her then pull out almost completely.

Callie whimpers just as I am pulling out, but I surprise her as I push back in.

"Ohh!"

She bites down on my shoulder as I continue my slow, long strokes. So deliciously slow. But it seems Callie has other plans as her leg wraps around my waist. She pulls me closer with a sense of urgency. I squeeze her ass and increase my pace.

"Fuck me, Arizona. Yess!"

My mouth attacks her neck, "Do you like the way I fill you up, baby?"

"Y-yes, oh god yes!"

"How I fit so perfectly inside you?" My thrusts are now quicker and harder.

"Fuck, Arizona. I can't- I can't-"

"Can't what, baby? Think? Because I feel so so good?" I smirk.

"Yess, I-I'm gonna come. Are you close?"

"I'm right there. God, Calliope. You're so tight!"

"Come with me."

A few more thrusts and Callie is coming again. Her walls clasp around me so strongly, and I soon follow her into an intense orgasm of my own.

"Jesus, fuck," I groan as I release.

Heavy breaths fill the shower as we both try to come down from our highs.

"Well, that was unexpected," I laugh.

"Hmm, I like keeping you on your toes," Callie smirks.

I gently pull out and Callie sighs at the loss. Now that our heat has dissipated, I can actually feel the frigid water freezing my back.

"That was hot, but can we please get out of here? The water is fucking cold!" I move my body so Callie can feel how low the temperature has gotten.

"Turn it off!" she squeals.

I slam the faucet shut and turn back to Callie. Her nipples are hard again, and I feel a twitch in my lower part.

I rest my hand on her hip, "We should probably get out of here soon before I start keeping you on your toes."

She plants a soft kiss on my lips, "I wouldn't mind that, but baby's hungry."

"Oh, yeah?" I rub her belly wishing I could feel her bump already.

"Yeah, and not for oatmeal or green smoothies," she gives me a knowing look as she exits the tub.

I may have been trying to feed Callie healthy foods for the past week since it's good for the baby, but she has not been very receptive towards my attempts. I told her I would eat the same foods as her to show my support, and I have, but I'm just not feeling it today either.

"How about I make us some waffles? That sound good?"

"You know how to make waffles?" Callie tosses me a towel to dry myself off.

"Yeah, I didn't buy a waffle maker for nothing!"

"That sounds really good actually. And coffee. This one cup a day business is really tough."

"I know."

Boy, do I know it. I scrub the towel on my hair.

"You know, you don't have to do it with me," she insists as she spreads toothpaste on her brush.

"Yeah, but I said I would and I am, so deal with it." Callie hands me my brush and smiles.

"You're crazy," she says with a mouthful of white paste.

"Crazy about you. And the munchkin," I wink at her reflection in the mirror as Callie snickers and shakes her head before rinsing her mouth.

"And we are crazy about you too," she kisses my cheek on her way out of the bathroom. I'm left with a dumb smile on my face as I finish brushing my teeth.

...

"Here we go, fresh waffles right out of the maker," I set down a plate piled with a few waffles as Callie pours the coffee into mugs for us.

I slip back into the kitchen to grab the bowl of strawberries and sliced oranges before taking my seat next to Callie at the breakfast bar.

We serve ourselves and begin digging in. I take a sip of my coffee and moan at how good it is and how Callie knows exactly how I take it. A little cream with a few spoons of sugar.

"Babe, these are pretty tasty. And baby agrees," Callie says.

"No nausea?"

"Nope, thank goodness."

I reach across and place my hand on her belly again, "Good baby. Thank you for not making your mami sick."

She giggles at my antics, but the baby has been really awesome because Callie hasn't had any morning sickness yet.

"So I'm mami?"

"Yeah, and I'm momma."

"I like the sound of that. Can you believe that we're going to be _parents_?" She takes another bit of her waffle.

"I know! Mark and I were just talking about that this morning after our run. It's kinda nuts," I fork a strawberry into my mouth.

"Yeah, it really is. I forgot you were going running earlier."

"I figured. He told me not to forget the mac the cheese."

"Oh, that's right. The potluck lunch is today! I need to make my three bean salad."

"I can do it if you're feeling too tired," I offer.

"No, I'll be fine. I might take a nap after cooking though."

"Good idea."

We eat in comfortable silence for a little while longer until Callie sits back and rubs her stomach in satisfaction.

"Full?"

"Yeah, that hit the spot so well, thank you."

"No problem, babe. I'll clean up," I stand to gather our plates.

"I'll help," Callie stands up as well.

"No, no. Go sit and relax. There are only a few dishes," I insist.

"It'll be faster with the both of us. I'm pregnant. It doesn't mean I can't help out. And I'm not even big yet, so let me help," she argues.

"Alrighty then. I'll wash and you rinse?"

"Sounds like a plan."

We move over to the sink where we assume our assigned duties. Callie and I work so well together that the dishes are clean in no time.

After wiping down the counters and stove top, I bring a cup of water to the couch where Callie has been sitting on for the past few minutes after I told her I could finish the rest.

"Thanks. I was just about to come get some," she takes a sip before placing it on the coffee table.

"You're welcome." I mimic Callie's position and tuck a leg under the other while resting my head on my elbow.

"I also want to thank you for something else," she strokes the side of my thigh.

"You've been so-just so amazing this past week. Thank you for taking care of me and the baby. I know I've basically moved in here without even noticing."

"Of course. You don't have to thank me for taking care of my child and their mother. And it's okay. I think we should get our own place anyway."

"You think so?" Callie looks a little surprised.

"Yeah, we need more room. And baby needs space for all their things."

"You've put some thought into this, hmm?"

"Callie, I can't help it. I need to plan. And don't worry, my stress level is fine."

She quirks a single brow up, "I don't believe that. And I want you to let me help. You don't have to do everything on your own, honey. We're partners."

"But the baby-"

"The baby is fine! I know it's the control freak side of you that's already making plans, and I love that, but let me in, love. Let's work together on this, and I'll let you know if my stress levels are getting high, okay?"

How does she know me so well? I have this need to take care of my family, and I don't mind doing all the work. I'm worried about the baby, but if Callie wants to help, she will find a way.

"Okay."

"I know you're going to be stubborn about it, but you've got no choice," she places her hand on my cheek.

I lean into her touch then kiss it, "I guess I don't. You're very convincing."

"I know." She gives me a smug look.

I should bring up the parents ting, but I also don't want her to get upset because it's a touchy subject.

"So I've been thinking..." I run my nails lightly against the top of her forearm.

"About?"

"I think you should meet my parents-well the whole family."

Both of her brows rise up this time in shock, "Really? Already?"

"I mean, we're going to be having a baby together. My mother would be so pissed if she didn't find out until our due date in November."

"Well, we're not gonna wait that long. I just- you think it's time already?"

I sit up and lean closer with both her hands in mine, "Don't be nervous. They're going to love you."

"I'm not great with parents. I get nervous and clammy. And I ramble."

"It's okay, sweetheart. It'll be okay. My mother is…well she's a lot perkier than me. The Colonel may look mean, but he's a big softie. Junior is a goof. Tasha is hilarious and super sweet, and the kids are awesome! It'll be fun!"

"Okay! When should we go?"

"I was thinking before summer starts because tickets will get pricey. We could take our finals earlier and start with early summer. Spend a week or two at my parents' place and then maybe we could take a trip of our own. Just the two of us," I suggest.

"Sounds very romantic. Let's do it. We both need to talk to our professors before we can buy tickets."

"Yeah, let's do that this week so we can start making arrangements."

"I'll put it on the calendar as a reminder," Callie pulls out her phone and punches a few buttons with her thumb.

"Done," she says and a buzzing comes from my pocket. I unlock my phone to see the reminder was added to the calendar we share together.

"That was quick."

I glance at the clock and it's nearly 9:30. We still have plenty of time before lunch.

"Do you want to rest before we have to cook?" I ask.

"Nah, I just wanna lie down for a little bit. American Bake-Off should be on," Callie stretches herself out on the couch, and I settle behind her with my arm around her waist.

She grabs the remote and flicks the tv on to the Food Channel. American Bake-Off is one of our favorite shows, and it seems that this is the Pie Edition, which makes my mouth water.

I get drawn into the bakers on screen, racing to complete their pastries in time for judging. We're not even ten minutes into the show when I hear soft snores coming from Callie. I chuckle at her adorableness and pull the throw blanket over both of us as I continue to watch and see if the lemon meringue will beat the coconut custard.

...

Two hours later, I find myself in the kitchen attempting to not burn the mac and cheese, so I've been watching the oven like a hawk.

"Got started without me?" a sleepy looking Callie walks into the kitchen.

"You fell asleep and you looked so cute. I didn't want to wake you up," I give her a quick peck.

"You should've woken me up. Even though it was a really good nap," she stretches her arms from side to side before cracking her neck.

"You're welcome. And by the way, coconut custard won."

Callie navigates through my kitchen with ease, "Really? I was going for the meringue."

She gathers the ingredients for her bean salad, while I check on the oven again.

"It's not going to burn, babe. The timer's on so it should be fine."

I close the oven door, "I have a history of burning things."

"The waffles were good. You're getting better."

"Thanks."

I hop up on the counter next to Callie, "Need help?"

"Can you open those cans for me?" She hands me a can opener before she starts to slice some limes for the dressing.

"Yes ma'am," I position the cans on the counter between my legs and begin winding the knob on the opener.

"Soooo…"

I look up at Callie and she's focused on squeezing the limes of their juice, "Yeah?"

"Since I get to meet your family, you should meet Aria."

I smile, "I'd like that."

"You would?"

"I'd love to get to know your sister. She's gonna be the baby's aunt."

"Yeah. Tía Aria. God, I can't even imagine what sort of trouble she and the baby would get into," Callie chuckles.

"You think our kid will be a troublemaker?"

"No, I just think they'll be really clever and smart."

"Just like their mami," I throw her a wink.

She slides over and moves the cans away, and then she pulls me closer with her hands on my hips, "And their other momma."

Her lips meet mine for a searing kiss. I am about to draw her back for another when the oven timer goes off.

"Just when things were getting good," I say.

Callie goes back to her cutting board while I jump off and grab my mitts. I swat Callie's bum when she's not looking.

"Arizona! The food really will burn if you don't take it out!" she yells as she throws a dish towel at me.

"I got this-"

Suddenly, the fire alarm starts beeping loudly and the smell of smoke comes from the oven.

"Shit!"

I run over and swing the oven door open. With my mitts on, I quickly, and carefully, remove the dish of pasta and place on the stove top.

I'm simultaneously attempting to blow and fan the smoke coming from the blackened top of the mac and cheese.

"Dammit! I don't get it. It was just in the oven for barely a minute or two longer!"

"I told you so!" Callie chuckles.

"It's fine. Just the top started to burn. I can scrape it off!"

Callie has an amused look on her face and it almost makes me mad, but I can't be mad at her.

"Quit your noise! I get it!" I yell at the alarm, which turns off a minute later.

"You can laugh all you want, but don't tell anyone!" I point my mitt covered hand at a laughing Callie.

"Oh, baby. I won't have to. They'll be able to taste it!"

I cross my arms and roll my eyes, "More mac and cheese for me then!"

...

"Hey Henry, Teddy!" I greet my friends who are chatting by Mark's sound system.

"Hey, Z! I've missed you!" Teddy throws her arms around me.

"Um, we saw each other yesterday at school. And we live together!" I say as I pull Henry in for a hug.

"Yeah, but I feel like we haven't really talked."

"It's not my fault you're never home! Hey Henz, when are you guys going to move in together?" I ask.

Henry gets a nervous look on his face, but Teddy comes to his rescue, "I could ask you and Callie the same thing."

"Congratulations by the way. I'm happy for you guys," Henry says.

"Thanks." Now all my friends know about my secret. I'm so glad they're all being supportive.

"So did you guys try the mac and cheese? I heard it's really good," I sip my water slowly.

"No, I haven't actually. I'm gonna go get some," Henry says.

"Did you make it, Z?" Teddy asks before taking a swig of her beer.

"Yes, I did," I proudly say.

"Should've warned my man then."

I punch her in the arm, "Ass."

"Ow. It was a joke!"

"I'm not sorry I punched you because I really enjoyed that," I smile innocently.

"Ass!" she says.

"Anyway, how are things? With Callie?" she turns her attention to my girlfriend, who's laughing with Mark and Addie in the kitchen.

"Things are great. Very nervous about the baby, but very excited," I answer honestly.

"I bet. You're gonna have a kid. That's fucking crazy."

"I know."

"And I'll be Aunt Teddy."

"Oh, god."

"What? I'm great with kids!" she takes a long drink of her beer, as if that would emphasize her point.

"Righttt and_ I'm_ as straight as an arrow."

Teddy chuckles, "Hopefully being a mom will make you less of an ass."

Now I'm laughing, "Let's hope so."

The doorbell rings and Mark answers it and lets in a brunette I haven't seen in a while.

"Damn, is that Aimes? Where the hell has she been?"

"I don't know."

We watch as Mark takes the pack of soda she brought and leads her to the kitchen. She greets everyone, piles a plate of food, and takes a seat on the couch near us.

"Hi," she waves.

"Hey, Aimes! I gotta pee really quick, so I'll be back," Teddy gives her a quick hug and races to the nearest bathroom.

This is so awkward, but I take the empty seat next to her, "Hey."

"Hey, Z."

"Long time, no see. Where've you been?"

Amy sips her soda, "Busy with school. I got a job at the book place a few blocks down."

"Troles? I love that place. How is it?"

She shrugs, "It sucks, but it was the only job I could find on short notice."

"Didn't wanna TA?"

Amy picks at her food then sets it down, "I'll be one in the summer. So I heard the news. Congrats!"

She gives me a one-armed hug, "From who? And thank you."

"Sloan's got a big mouth. He sent me a text invite and told me your girl is prego."

"Of course it was Mark. But yes, Callie is pregnant. We're due in November," I pull out my phone and show her a picture of the ultrasound. I didn't wanna mess up the hard copy, so I just took a picture that I carry can carry around with me.

She takes the phone and zooms in, "Holy shit. You really knocked her up, huh?"

"Yup."

"Hmm, so Arizona Jr. is going to be popping out in 9 months?"

"Yeah, but I hope the kid will look more like Callie."

"Fucking Robbins, man. You've really changed, you know that?"

"How?"

Amy shrugs her shoulders and lies back against the couch, "You used to not want kids. You used to go out every night and go home with a different woman each time."

"Well, things have changed. I've got a pregnant girlfriend I have to take care of now."

Amy laughs and shakes her head. She stares down before looking at me, "I guess it really was one-sided this whole time."

"What? What do you mean?"

Her eyes look so sad and glossy. She chuckles again, "Never mind."

I place my hand on her thigh, "Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me."

She smiles sadly and places her hand on mine. Amelia squeezes it once before putting it back on my own leg, "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Amy, it's not nothing if you're so close to tears. You can tell me."

She wipes her eyes swiftly, "It's nothing to worry about anymore. I'm over it. Let's just drop it. Please."

It's not like her to be so cryptic, but I'll drop it for now. Maybe she's talked to Teddy about it. I'll need to ask her later.

"You sure you're okay?"

She picks up her plate again and continues eating, "I promise."

"You know that you can always come to me, right? When you feel like you're going down that place again."

I always wish I could've done more to help her when she started spiraling down the dark hole of addiction. Even when she pushed me away, I should've tried harder. Now that she's back, I won't let that happen again.

"Or even if you had a bad day or something. I'm always here for you."

Amy gives me a genuine smile, "Thanks Phoenix, but enough with the sappiness. It's really killing the mood."

"Alright, alright. How's the food?"

"Not bad."

"What about the mac and cheese?"

"Yours?"

I nod with a smile on my face.

"It tastes like shit."

I give her a good punch just like I did with Teddy.

"Fucking ouch!" Amy laughs while rubbing her arm.

"Assholes, all of you!"

"It's true! Did _you _even eat any?"

"I did! It's good. Callie likes it."

"Duh, she's carrying your baby."

My anger disappears when she says that, and I turn around to find Callie in mid laughter with her head thrown back and ponytail dangling. I picture her with a nice big, baby bump in the near future, and it makes my heart feel so full.

"Yeah, she sure is."

* * *

**AN2: Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Thanks for the love.**


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: Nicole, your comment made me laugh. I know my updating schedule is pretty random. I honestly write when I can and post it as soon as I can. I really appreciate ya'lls patience and support. Here's the new update, peeps! :)**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

_8 weeks_

This pregnancy has been going really well. Each day, I feel more and more excited about the baby and about being pregnant overall. Housing this little guy or girl has just been a delight so far.

Until today.

Because today, I woke up with the worst nausea I've ever had in my life. Which caused me to run straight to the toilet and empty out my stomach.

And now, I'm too tired to let go of my new porcelain friend.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" Arizona asks as she kneels next to me and rubs my back.

"I'm feeling real fucking peachy right now," I mutter. Maybe that was a bit harsh.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"It's okay."

I wipe my mouth with a few sheets of toilet paper before slumping back down on the cold tile floor of my bathroom.

Arizona tucks some loose strands of hair behind my ear as she waits quietly. She seems tense. And maybe it's my fault because my moods have been all over the place lately. I can't help it. Honestly, I'm a little freaked out myself. I blame the hormones.

Realizing I really just want to lie down, I shut the lid and attempt to hoist myself up using the toilet bowl as my support. I make it halfway, and I suddenly feel very dizzy.

"I got you, babe," Arizona wraps her arms around me and anchors my body.

"You okay?" she whispers.

I hold onto the counter and close my eyes in hopes of calming my head rush.

"Ugh, fuck. I stood up too fast," I groan.

Arizona rubs circles on my back gently, "You've been getting a lot of those lately. Think we should go see Dr. Saenz?"

My head finally stops spinning, and I start to walk out to the living room slowly with Arizona right behind me.

"No, I'm fine," I stretch out on the couch and grab Addie's teal throw blanket.

I hear clatter nearby, which I assume is Arizona still finding her way through my kitchen. We switched up places a few days ago just for a change of scenery.

I cover my eyes with my arm and let out a tired sigh. A dip on the end of the couch and a warm hand on my thigh makes me peek an eye open to look at my love.

Arizona smiles brightly and holds a glass of water close to my face, "Drink some."

I sit up a bit and adjust my legs on top of her lap while I take a sip and immediately regret it.

"Ugh, no. I can't drink it." The familiar sense of nausea returned as soon as I swallowed the water.

Arizona takes the glass and sets it down. "We need to keep you hydrated in some way."

"Not water."

"Okay. Then juice or Gatorade?" None of those sound appealing at all.

"No, I'm okay for now."

"Alright."

"Your kid is kicking my ass today."

Her warm hands begin kneading into the soles of my feet as she lets out a laugh, "Don't worry. I'm totally gonna kick his butt when he gets here."

I chuckle, "He huh?"

"What?"

"You said he, so do you think we're going to have a boy?" It's something that's been on my mind since we got the positive test.

Arizona pauses her kneading and covers my feet with the blanket, "I don't know. I mean, there's a 50/50 shot."

"That's-uh usually how it works," I laugh.

She playfully swats my legs, "Shut up. You know what I meant. What do you think?"

"I'm just teasing, baby. I don't know either. A little girl would be super cute! But then so would a boy. I would be happy with either."

"Yeah, me too," she smirks.

I make myself comfortable on the sofa, but then a thought occurs to me, "Oh my god! What if we have both?"

Arizona looks at me with a puzzled look, "What?"

"You have a twin, so that means we could potentially have twins!"

Her eyes fly wide open in surprise and realization, "Oh god. But we only saw one sac."

Oh, right.

"Well, it's just a thought…for the future," I nearly whisper the last part.

Arizona runs her hands through her hair and chuckles, "How about we worry about this little one right here for now?" She rubs my belly lovingly.

"Yes, let's do that," I put my hand on top of hers, "Already a handful, this one."

"Yeah. Feeling better?"

"I am." The nausea is still lingering, but not as strongly as before.

"Wanna try and eat something?"

"Maybe just something small?"

"Alright," she stands up.

"What're you in the mood for?" she asks from the kitchen.

"Something bland. Do we have Cheerios?" I sit up straighter and watch her from the living room.

She walks into the pantry, "I don't see any."

"Okay, what about bread for toast?"

Arizona spends another minute in the pantry before walking out and searching the countertops for the bread box.

"It's empty."

What the fuck? We went shopping for food just before we came to stay at my place. It's only been a few days.

I throw the blanket aside and sit up for a minute before slowly getting up, careful not to cause another head rush.

I head straight to the pantry, "Do we not have food?"

Arizona opens the fridge, "We've got leftover salad and pasta from last night. Some milk. An almost empty bottle of orange juice. And a few apples."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I stomp over to the fridge to see for myself.

"We literally just bought groceries! Who the fuck ate it all?"

I feel my anger rising. Normally, I would brush it off, but today, I'm just really annoyed.

"Babe, it's okay. I can-"

I close the fridge door with force, "It's not okay, Arizona!"

It's not Addie because we eat all our meals together, so it must be that bitch, Ella. I swear I never see her, but my food magically disappears. In fact, there have been other instances where I left something in the fridge for later, but I never find it when I come back. I've always had a feeling it was her, but I've never confronted her about it. That's going to change today.

I walk past Arizona and make my way to the other end of the apartment to Ella's room.

"Pinche puta! Ella piensa que puede seguir haciendo esta mierda?!" (Fucking bitch! She thinks she can keep doing this shit?!)

"Calliope, hold up!" Arizona catches up to me and stands in my path.

"Muevete! (Move it!)" I try to go around her, but she follows.

"Baby, just take a minute. I will go get more groceries. Remember, we need to keep your blood pressure down. It's not good for the baby," she says in a soothing voice.

The baby.

As soon as she says that, my anger simmers down, and I rub my belly thinking about the baby. Arizona is right. I need to keep my anger in check.

"Sorry, but I know it's her. I just know it."

Arizona comes up to me and places her hand on my cheek. She moves my face, so that I can see her eyes because she knows her blues always calm me down.

"I know, but just let it go. I will restock the fridge and handle Ella if I see her, okay?"

I smile and pull her in for a hug. She's been so great at taking care of me. I hug her tighter and tears start to flow. God, why am I crying?

"Baby, don't cry. What's wrong?" Arizona pulls back to look at me.

I continue crying and blubbering, "Nothing. You're a-a-amazing, and I just really, really wanted some Cheerios.

Cheerios? Crying over Cheerios? I've reached a new level of crazy.

I can see Arizona is trying hard not to laugh, "I will get you your cereal. Don't worry."

She guides me back to the couch where I sit down once more. Arizona goes back into the kitchen and returns with a bowl of sliced apples.

"Can you take the skin off?" I ask and lie back down. I know I'm being kinda snappy, but I'm starting to get a headache.

Arizona leaves the seat without a word, and I close my eyes and snuggle deeper into the couch.

The clinking of glass makes me open my eyes to find the source. Arizona set the ceramic bowl of newly naked apples down on the glass surface of the coffee table.

"Thank you," I say, but make no move to get up.

Arizona stands awkwardly for a minute, she's tense again, "I'm gonna go to the store. Do you want anything besides toast and Cheerios?"

"Ice cream - a tub of Neapolitan. And vanilla wafers."

She makes her way to the door, and I hear the jingling of keys. "Anything else?"

I'm surprised she didn't even try to argue with me about my food choices because she usually would, and then we would reach a compromise. Maybe she's had enough emotions for one day.

"Crackers and pickles." I add. My cravings are really hitting me hard today, but I'll balance it out later on.

"Alrighty. I'll be back soon," the door creaks as it opens.

"I love you," Arizona says.

"Love you too." As the door closes quietly, so do my eyes.

A few minutes pass, and I am just getting to dreamland when I hear Addison's voice.

"Good morning!"

Wishing the pounding in my head would stop, I groan out loud and pull the blanket over me.

"Well, I guess it's not a good morning. What's wrong, sweetie?" she asks. Her voice sounds close by.

I push the blanket off, "Morning sickness and a headache, that's what."

Addie ruffles her unruly bed hair and sits on the arm of the couch by my feet, "It had to come at some point."

I sit up, so utterly annoyed, "Yup."

Addie gives me an empathetic look before sliding off the couch and into the kitchen, "I know what will make you feel better."

I watch Addie walk inside the pantry, but I can't tell what she's holding when she comes out, "What?"

"You'll see," she smirks.

"Arizona went to go get groceries because the fridge is nearly empty."

She pulls a spoon from a drawer and points in my direction, "So that's what you were yelling about earlier. You still think it's Ella?"

I rest my arm on the back of the couch, "Don't even get me started. Who else could it be, Ads?"

She pours some liquid into mugs and stirs, "You're probably right."

"And I was ready to go kick her ass this morning, but Arizona convinced me not too."

Addie grabs both mugs and hands me one as she takes Arizona's seat.

"She was right to do that. Hypertension isn't good for the baby," her eyebrows rise up in a knowing look.

"Oh, shut up." I recognize the smell of the liquid and take a sip, "Mmm, that's good."

Hot chocolate, but not just any hot chocolate. Abuelita hot chocolate.

"Your fave. Abuelita fixes everything," Addison takes a sip of her own.

"I hope it can fix morning sickness," I laugh.

"It has made many rainy days better. I think it can beat nausea."

I shake my head at her theories, "So you're really into OB, huh?"

Her face lights up as she lies her back against the arm and her chin on her tucked up knees, "Yeah, I love it. I'm seriously considering it as a specialty."

"I figured. I think you'd be great at it."

"I could totally deliver your baby!"

I start to laugh, "No way. I already have a doctor, and you're definitely not certified yet."

She rolls her eyes, "Fine, I'll deliver your next one then."

I take another sip, "Don't say that when Arizona's around. I don't think she can handle talking about having another kid right now. Just this morning, I brought up how she's a twin-"

_"_What? She's a twin? How come I didn't know that?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Anyway, I brought up how there's a chance we could have twins in the future. You should've seen her face."

"That would be so adorable! I could see you two having a lot of kids."

I smile thoughtfully, "Yeah, me too. What about you and Mark?"

She finishes her cocoa and sets her mug down, "What about us?"

"Do you want his babies?"

She stretches her legs out and squeezes them in the space between the cushions and my body. I wiggle over a little, so we both have room for our feet.

"I don't know, Cal. I don't think I'd be a good mother," she swipes back some hair and pulls the end of the blanker over her legs.

I scoff, "You're not Bizzy, Ads. You would be an amazing mom."

"I know, but still. I don't even want to think about it right now," she rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Well, I will be there to remind you in the future whenever you do think about it."

I down the remaining cocoa and place my mug next to Addie's on the table.

"Thank you."

I nod and recline my head back. Releasing a deep breath, I thank Abuelita for keeping the nausea at bay and relieving my headache.

"Sooo..."

Addie cannot stand silence. I think it's because there was always a lot of silence in her home.

"Soo…" I mimic.

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

Her voice sounds curious, and I straighten my back to look at her, "Go on?"

"Is she big?"

"Who? What are you asking?"

"Arizona…" she says, as if that makes it any clearer.

"Arizona? What?"

Her green eyes roll at me again, "Come on, Cal. Don't play dumb. Arizona's…johnson. Is it big?"

I feel my face flush instantly, and I grab a pillow and fling it at the redhead, "Addison!"

She shields her face with her arms and the pillow bounces off of them as she laughs, "What?"

"That's- that is…none of your business! Arizona is a private person and-and how could you even ask me that?!"

I bet my face is fully red by now. I can feel the heat radiating up my neck and across my cheeks.

"Callie, we used to do this all the time, so don't act like I'm just being nosy."

"But you are!"

She shoos the thought away with her hand, "Never mind that. I'll tell you how big Mark is and you tell me about Arizona."

My face scrunches in disgust, "Ew. No, thank you. I really don't wanna know."

"Come on, Cal! I'm curious…"

I chuckle, "You could just ask Arizona herself."

She gasps, "Never! The people with dicks don't need to know we talk about their dicks. It boosts their egos wayyy too much."

I laugh a little harder. Addie is just too much sometimes.

"So you really wanna know?" I don't think Arizona would be super comfortable with me talking about her, but…she doesn't have to know.

She scoots closer, "Yes!"

A smug look overcomes my face, "It is _big_."

Addie's face breaks out in surprise, "How big? Like this?" She makes about a 6-inch gap with her hands apart.

I shake my head, "Bigger."

She expands it again.

"Even bigger. Keep going until I tell you to stop."

I decide I can have some fun with this, but I need to keep a straight face.

Addison continues to widen the gap more and more and her face is changing from surprise to confusion.

"Oh my god, Callie. When am I gonna stop?" She's so into it, she doesn't even notice that her arms are almost wide apart, and now I have to laugh.

I clutch my stomach as I laugh harder to the point of pain. Addison grabs the pillow and throws it at my head.

"You're totally fucking with me, aren't you?" She does not look amused and it only furthers my laughter.

"Yeah!" Tears are rolling down my face and I'm trying to catch my breath.

"God, that was good," I say.

"Not funny." She crosses her arms and frowns at me.

"It was pretty funny, Ads. I don't think there is any human being alive that has a penis as big as the width of your arms," I giggle.

"Whatever."

"Arizona would not be okay with me talking about her…johnson. I have to respect her privacy."

"Fine."

"But I will tell you, she leaves me both very, _very_ satisfied, but also wanting more if that makes sense."

Addie unfolds her arms and smirks, "I bet. I mean, just the other day when you guys thought I wasn't home. The way you were moaning and screaming. I thought she was killing you!"

_Oops._

I blush, remembering the day very vividly when Arizona took me on my bed, "Yeah. It's good. Better than good. It's earth shattering!"

She chuckles, "Mark too. I'm talking about the best sex I've ever had! His stamina is like a horse. Not to mention, his johnson is pretty impressive and-"

I raise a hand, "I'm just gonna stop you right there. I don't need an image of Sloan's..stuff in my mind."

"Alright, fair enough."

A few seconds of silence pass by with both of us having stupid smiles on our faces.

"Earth shattering, hmm?"

I nod, "Oh, yeah. Plus, her skills down there. It is truly worthy of that title."

"Really? Mark could use some work in his eating out method."

I hesitate for a second before giving in, "It's like she knows _exactly _where to hit it. Her tongue is freaking magical."

Addie leans even closer, "Do tell."

"I don't even know how to explain it, honestly. She reads my body so well. She knows what I want and she delivers_ every single time_."

"Damn, go Robbins."

The sound of the door opening pauses our conversation as Arizona walks in with bags of groceries in her hands.

"I'm back. Morning, Addie."

"Good morning, Arizona. Need some help?" Addie asks.

"Nah, I've got it." She walks back out the door and closes it behind her after grabbing the remaining few bags.

Arizona begins putting the groceries away while Addie and I watch. I look at Addie and see her staring intently at Arizona, as if looking for something. Her eyes are squinting toward my girlfriend's pants, specifically her crotch, and I realize what she's trying to find.

I slap her arm and whisper, "Addie!"

She shrugs innocently, "I'm not doing anything!"

"I know what you're doing, so quit it!"

"Okay! Relax."

Our whispers aren't very quiet and Arizona gives us a questioning look and we both automatically smile. My blonde laughs and takes some food to the pantry.

I give Addison a stern look and she snickers and goes to her room.

"What were you guys talking about?" Arizona asks as she rinses fruit.

I get up and make my way to the kitchen where I give her a quick peck on the cheek, "Oh, nothing really important."

"You're a terrible liar." She rinses her hands on the dish towel.

"What? No way," I open the box of crackers and stuff a few in my mouth.

"We were just talking about…" I shove a couple more crackers, and Arizona can't even understand what I'm saying with my mouth full.

She giggles at my antics, lowers herself so that she's face to face with my belly, and whispers, "Your mami is really weird!"

"Hey!"

"But I love her anyway. I also love you very much, my little nugget," she kisses my belly three times, making me laugh.

"We both love you too, mama."

…

"I'm glad your appetite is better," Arizona says.

"Me too."

We've just finished having lunch and are sitting at the dining table with our school books scattered around. Finals are quickly approaching and Arizona and I are taking ours earlier than everyone else because we'll be flying to Minnesota.

"Hopefully, it'll stay down," she says.

"I hope so."

Addison joins the table with her books in hand, "Lunch was great, Arizona. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I told you, you're getting better and better at cooking," I remind Arizona.

Her dimples pop as she smiles, "Maybe one day, I'll be as good as you."

"Maybe."

After a couple minutes of quiet studying, Arizona asks, "Is Mark on the way?"

Addie checks her phone, "Yeah, he said he'll be here soon. Teddy and Amelia?"

"Teddy's at Henry's place and Amy is working."

"Oh, right. How's the job search going by the way?" Addie asks.

Arizona has been looking for jobs for the past two weeks. Last week, she had no luck finding a job. But this week, luck was on our side.

"A medical scribe position recently opened up at one of the hospitals downtown; I'm going for an interview on Monday. And I also talked to Webber about being a TA again for the summer, so that's also a possibility."

"Nice!"

"Yeah, I'm excited. I think being a scribe would be an awesome experience."

"You would learn so much," I comment.

"I hope I get the job."

"You're totally gonna get it, babe. Don't worry," I assure her.

"Yeah, you're going to rock that interview!" the redhead adds.

"God, I hope so. We're going to need the money to afford a new place."

I've been helping Arizona with apartment hunting, and there are so many places to choose from.

"You know you don't have to move out, Callie. You can stay here!"

"With all soon-to-be three of us, Ads? We can't. Babies are loud," I say.

"And they have a lot of stuff. It'll be better if we get our own place. Luckily, we've narrowed it down to three complexes that have what we want," Arizona says.

"Yes – a nice neighborhood, reasonably affordable, and not too far from school," I clarify.

"Aww, look at you guys! You're going to be great parents," Addie beams.

Arizona rubs my thigh and smiles at me, "I can't wait."

I'm about respond, but then I feel a sudden wave of nausea. It hits me quickly, and I barely make it to the toilet.

"Ugh, dammit."

A second wave comes and my head is in the bowl again.

Arizona is on one side, caressing my back while Addie is holding my hair away on the other.

My stomach empties itself once more before I can catch a break. I lie back against the wall and Arizona wipes my mouth clean.

"You okay?" my girlfriend asks.

"Yeah," I weakly reply, "but I'm really starting to hate this toilet."

Addie and Arizona chuckle and try to help me to my feet, but I refuse, "I'll just stay here a while. I have a feeling I'm gonna puke again."

And I prove myself right a minute later.

…

It's not until we're getting ready for bed, that the nausea subsides. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and throw on some pajama pants and an oversized shirt.

Arizona has placed a small trashcan close to the dresser on my side, and on top of the dresser lies a zipper baggie full of Cheerios.

"I read that it helps to eat something before getting out of bed."

I plant a soft kiss on her lips, "Thank you."

She responds with another kiss, "Of course."

We climb into our respective sides, and I turn off my small desk side lamp. Arizona spoons me, and I snuggle back against her.

"Junior texted me today. He wants to Skype sometime this week."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. He really wants to meet you before our trip. He's excited about becoming an uncle."

The only person Arizona has told about the baby is Danny. She wants to wait a little while longer to tell the rest of her family.

Me, on the other hand, I haven't told anyone. I'm going to tell Aria soon. I just don't know how she'll react, so I've been putting it off.

"I'm glad," I say with a yawn.

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow. I know you're tired. Goodnight, love."

"Night, baby."

I fall asleep quickly without any difficulty, but then wake up a few minutes later. At least it seems like minutes, but my clock tells me it's been 5 hours.

I can't remember why I'm awake, but a gnawing feeling in my bladder reminds me that I need to pee.

I gently pull Arizona's arm off from around my waist and make my way out of bed. As I stand and take a few steps forward, I immediately get a strong head rush.

"Dammit," I whisper and rub my head.

I stand still, the dizziness usually fades after a few seconds.

But this time…it doesn't.

My vision starts going blurry, and I feel my body swaying.

The rush intensifies.

Fuck, I can't even think.

"Arizona," I whisper.

I hear the sheets ruffling behind me and a sleepy voice, "What's wrong baby?"

"Dizzy."

I feel myself falling suddenly, and I try to hold onto something, anything.

But I can't.

My head hits something.

Hard.

I don't feel the pain, but I feel something wet rolling down my face.

I see my ceiling fan twirling. Round and round and round.

I faintly hear Arizona's voice.

And then darkness.

* * *

**AN2: Hold on tight, guys. The ride is about to get bumpy. Thoughts? And, as always, all mistakes are mine. **

***Side note: Grey's Day. Not sure what to feel about the upcoming episode. Hopefully good things for Calzona! Also, I know I'm late, but that last episode of Scandal...WTF. Quite an episode. **


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: Thank you for all your sweet, sweet comments. They really made my day! Here's the new update for ya. **

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

_8 weeks  
_

"Arizona," I hear Callie whisper.

I'm a light sleeper, so it doesn't take much to wake me up.

I blink my eyes open and sit up on my elbows to find Callie standing next to the bed, "What's wrong, baby?"

I'm assuming she got up because she needs to pee, which she's been doing often, but something feels different about tonight.

"Dizzy."

I sit up fully and rub my eyes, hoping to clear the darkness. Did she just say she's dizzy? I can now see her body swaying unsteadily and then she drops.

It happens so fast.

Her head lands roughly on the corner of the dresser and she's on the ground.

"Callie!"

I jump out of the bed and fall to the ground beside her. Her eyes are closed and a gash on her temple is bleeding.

"Callie! Baby, wake up!"

I shake her shoulders to wake her up, but no response.

"Calliope, please wake up. Please!" I check her airway and she's still breathing.

The bedroom door opens and the light is switched on as Addison rushes in, "Oh my god." The phone she had been holding falls out of her grasp.

"Addison, call an ambulance!"

She just stands there with her mouth wide open and watery eyes.

Mark then shows up a second later without a shirt, "Jesus. What happened?"

"Call 911! We need to get Callie to the hospital," I say in a calm voice.

Addie doesn't move as inch as she starts crying. Mark grabs her phone from the ground and makes the call.

As he talks to emergency services, I grab something from the dresser drawer to stop the bleeding from her head wound.

I then try to rouse Callie again. She's been unconscious for a while and I'm starting to get really fucking scared.

_Keep calm. She needs you to be. They both need you._

I wipe her hair back and kiss her forehead, "Baby, please. Open up those beautiful eyes for me. Please."

"Zona," a raspy voice says and I feel Callie moving underneath me.

I hold my tears in because I have to be strong, "Hey, baby."

"Ow, what happened?" Her arm swings up to touch her head, but I hold it down.

"It's okay, love. You fell, but I've got you."

"It hurts," she winces.

"I know. Just hold on for me, okay?"

"Zona, the baby."

She clutches her belly and starts to make a gagging sound. Addison finally calms down enough to come help me turn her safely as she vomits.

"You're okay, baby. You're okay," I hold her hair back.

"Are they on their way?" I ask.

"Yeah," Mark says as he takes over holding pressure over her wound with a towel.

I clean her face and decide to leave her lying on her side in case she needs to vomit again.

"The baby. Is she okay?" Callie's tears flow freely.

_ She?_

There is no bleeding or any other signs that the baby is in distress, so that's good.

"The baby is fine," I say.

"What happened?"

Oh, shit. Her eyes begin to droop, but I can't let her sleep.

"Callie, stay with me."

"Wake up, sweetie," Addie says.

Callie blinks her eyes open again, "I'm awake."

"Where's the goddamn ambulance?" Addison asks.

"Is the baby okay?" Callie asks again.

"The baby is alright." What's taking so long? Maybe I should just take her to the hospital myself.

The doorbell rings and Mark goes to answer the door and three paramedics come in. I start briefing them on what happened as they put a neck brace on her.

"How many times did she vomit?" One guy asks.

"Just once," I say.

They strap her onto the board and put her on the stretcher and start wheeling her out.

"What happened?" Callie asks.

I follow them to the elevator, "Please let me come with you. She's confused and she's pregnant. Please."

The paramedics look at each and nod, then one of them says, "Fine, but you have to ride in the front."

"Arizona," Callie moans in pain as they wheel her in.

I hop on the elevator and hold her hand, "I'm right here, love. It's okay."

"Is baby okay?" Callie is crying and it's breaking me.

"You're okay. The baby is okay," I assure, even though I don't know for sure.

"We'll meet you there," Mark says before the elevator doors close.

My girlfriend is hurt. The baby is hopefully okay. It's gonna be okay. I never pray, but I'm praying tonight. I pray to whoever is listening to take care of Callie and my child.

…

The driver gets us to Main hospital in a matter of minutes. She was driving so fast, I was scared for my life. But we all made it in one piece.

They rush Callie in on the stretcher, and I am right behind them. She already has an oxygen mask on, and I think it's really helped her become a bit more lucid.

The ER is busy for it being early morning on a Monday. A nurse and two doctors, one a blonde female and the other, a dark haired man, start quickly assessing Callie as the paramedics give them a quick report on what happened.

They wheel her into a trauma room and start hooking her up to monitors. The blonde doctor is assessing her neuro status and checking her bandaged head wound, while the other doctor is listening to her chest.

"Do you know where you are?" the blonde asks.

"Arizona," Callie whispers.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Arizona."

"She's still disoriented. We need to get a head CT," the woman says.

"No, it's me. I'm Arizona," I walk closer and grab her hand, "I'm here, sweetheart."

She pulls the mask off, "The baby?"

I kiss her hand, "How's the baby?" I ask

"Are you family?" The male doctor asks instead.

"I'm her girlfriend," I correct.

"She's staying," Callie says before any complaints can be made.

He nods and continues with his assessment, "I'm Dr. Williams and this is Dr. Hansen, our neurologist. We're waiting for the OB. Tell us exactly how this happened."

"I woke up and she was just standing next to the bed and all of a sudden, she fell. Hit her head on the dresser and lost consciousness. When she woke up, she kept asking me the same questions over and over again."

"How long was she unconscious?" Dr. Hansen asks.

"Maybe a minute or two. Then she threw up and went out of it again a little after that."

"Where's the OB?" Dr. Williams asks no one in particular.

"Any other symptoms?" The neurologist interrupts.

"She's been feeling dizzy whenever she gets up too quickly and her morning sickness just started yesterday."

"The baby," Callie cries, "Is she okay?"

"Shh, it's alright, honey. They're coming," I kiss her hair.

Dr. Williams decides he's done waiting for the OB and spreads the jelly on Callie's abdomen. He places the wand and starts moving it around while looking at the monitor.

I don't know how many of these he's done, but I hope he knows what's he's doing.

He squints his eyes, "How many weeks?"

"8 weeks. Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Just confirming," he moves the wand some more before another doctor enters the room.

"Dr. Franklin. Nice of you to join us," Dr. Hansen says.

"I apologize, what do we got?" the tall gray-haired man asks.

"Callie Torres, 24 years old. She suffered a contusion to the head after a fall. She's currently 8 weeks pregnant," Dr. Williams brings the OB up to speed.

"Hi, Callie. I'm Dr. Franklin. I'm gonna see how your baby's doing, alright?"

"Okay," Callie nods.

The OB takes the wand and positions it right where we can see the uterus.

"Any morning sickness? Dizziness?"

"Yeah, like I told Dr. Hansen, she would get dizzy whenever she stands up. Her nausea just came up yesterday morning," I say.

He nods and punches some buttons on the keyboard. Then he applies a little more pressure to the wand.

_Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay. _

"Alright, sac looks good," he says.

I'm looking at the screen and it almost looks the same as our first ultrasound except now, a small white thing is bigger.

"Is that the baby?" Callie asks.

"Yes, it is," the doc replies.

Callie cries tears of joy, and I kiss her again. Thank god we can finally see the baby. Still so small, but visible nonetheless.

"What about the heartbeat?" I ask.

"It's very common to not be able to hear the heartbeat until 10 to 12 weeks. It's the reason why a lot of doctors will schedule an appointment around that time. Your baby is measuring a little on the small side, but I'll look at the blood work and see how your levels are fairing."

"What are you saying?" Callie asks.

"Your baby should be measuring at 8 weeks, but he or she is actually looking at around 6.5 weeks," he explains.

"Why?" I ask.

Dr. Franklin says, "There are many reasons. Your baby could be small for gestational age. Your dates could be off. And some babies are late bloomers, but I will look at your lab results and follow up with you later today, okay?"

"Okay," Callie says.

"Thank you, doctor," I say.

"You're welcome," the OB says before exiting.

"Now, you're going to need stitches for your cut. It's not too deep, but it will heal better if we close it manually. We'll draw your blood and run some tests. Also, I still want you to go for a head CT even though you're more coherent now just to be safe. Sound good?" Dr. Hansen asks.

I nod and Callie agrees.

They wheel her out to radiology, and all I can think about is my little blob.

_Please be a late bloomer. Please. _

…

A few minutes later, a nurse comes and escorts me to the waiting area.

"Arizona!" Addie calls as I approach them.

"Hey, guys," I say, but Addie surprises me with a hug.

"Is she okay?" she asks.

"Yeah."

I sit down between the couple and exhale a breath.

"And the baby?" Mark asks.

"The baby is-uh…they don't know. The doctor said that the baby is two weeks smaller than they should be. And we couldn't hear the heartbeat. He said there are a lot of reasons why that could happen."

I need a definite answer. I don't like maybes. Not when it concerns my child. _My _child. My blob. God, please just be okay. I'm begging you.

"What else did they say?" Addie asks.

"They're going to run blood tests. She's getting a head CT right now."

I feel Mark's hand on my back, "She's alright. Callie's strong. It's probably just a concussion."

"Yeah, I hope so." I lean forward and rub my eyes before running my hands through my hair.

My mind is just buzzing with noise, most of which I can't make sense of, but I realize something important.

"I should probably let Callie's family know that she's in the hospital."

"I already called Aria and left her message. She didn't answer, but it's close to 5am over there."

I look at my watch and see that it's almost 4am here. I remember then that my mother used to say "Nothing good ever happens after 2am." Boy, was she right.

An hour passes by while Mark, Addie, and I wait for news on Callie. They had told me they would let me know when Callie got back. I can be patient, but it's been an hour!

Mark leaves to buy us coffee and snacks, but I'm not hungry.

Another 15 minutes pass after that, and I just can't keep sitting around. Addie and I walk over to the triage desk, "Hi, excuse me. I'm looking for information on Callie Torres? She went to CT over an hour ago, and I still haven't heard anything."

The nurse looks up at me, "What's your name?"

"Arizona Robbins. I'm her girlfriend. Have you heard anything?"

"And your name?" he looks at Addie.

"Addison Forbes-Montgomery. Listen, Tom, my best friend got hurt and she's pregnant, so if you could please direct us to her room that would be great."

"We are not allowed to discuss any patient information to non-immediate family members," he states.

Are you fucking kidding me? I clench my fists together at my side, knowing that I can quickly lose it and knock this guy out on his dumb blonde head.

"You don't wanna mess with me, _Tom_. My parents are very powerful people and they will have your goddamn fuck-"

I stop Addie with an arm on her hand because her voice is getting louder and louder. I take a deep breath and release it. Callie doesn't need me losing my cool right now. She doesn't need any of us losing our cool.

I calmly say, "I'm sorry. She didn't mean to yell. But we're very concerned about Callie. We're all she's got right now. She needs us. Please, just let us see her."

He doesn't even blink an eye, "I am sorry, but that's the policy."

_Take a breath. Just take a breath. _

My need to hit this guy is coming back, and I can see Addie is about to explode when another nurse comes to the desk and asks what's going on. The same nurse that was taking care of Callie earlier.

"Callie Torres. We need to see her. Is she back?" I ask.

"I told them that we can't do that," the younger nurse says.

The older graying woman ignores the man and says, "Of course you can see her. Are you Arizona? She's been asking for you."

"Yes! She's fine, right?"

"She's resting. They just finished her stitches. Follow me," she takes the lead and starts walking toward the ER, but before she gets too far, she says to Tom, "We'll talk about this later."

I look back and see his scared face and it makes me smile while Addie snickers quietly to herself.

"My name is Dee, and I want to apologize for Tom's behavior. He's new, so you know how that goes," she adjusts her glasses and smiles.

"Callie is doing great. We gave her some Tylenol for the pain," Dee pulls back the curtain, "the doctors will be by to talk to you about the results of the tests, okay?"

"Thank you," Addie says.

"Yes, thank you so much, Dee," I add.

"You're welcome," she closes the curtain to give us some privacy.

Callie is sitting up in the bed, rubbing her belly, "Hey."

"Hey, baby. How do you feel?" I sit on the edge of the bed and stroke her cheek.

"I'm okay. I just have a headache."

I look at her stitches that are covered with a few steri-strips.

"Was it painful? The stitches?" I ask.

"No, doc put some lidocaine. Said it wouldn't even scar, and I'm holding him to it," she chuckles.

I smile because I never realized how much I missed her smile.

"Are you hungry? Mark should be back soon with food and coffee," Addie says.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just tired is all," she yawns.

"Alright, good news. I have the results of your CT," Dr. Hansen says as she slides the curtain back.

"Everything looks normal. You have a mild concussion. I advise you to get plenty of rest. No driving. Take Tylenol for any pain, and stay hydrated."

"Awesome, anything else?" I ask.

"I feel confident to let her go home in about 30 minutes. Monitor her for the next few days. Changes in mood, sleep, and memory can occur. It can take two to three weeks for all the symptoms to get resolved. Bring her back if she complains of severe headaches, excessive vomiting, or seizures. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you, Dr. Hansen," I say.

"And did the plastic surgeon say when you should come back to get your stitches removed?"

"About a week," Callie clarifies.

"Excellent. Dee will get your paperwork ready. Any more questions?"

"Um, the blood test results? Was Dr. Franklin going to stop by?" Callie asks.

"Yes, he's on his way. Thank you, ladies," Dr. Hansen says as she exits.

"Thank you!" Callie says.

"I'm so glad you're okay, baby," I kiss her forehead.

"Me too. But I'm worried about the baby," Callie eyes begin to water.

"It's okay. Let's just wait for Dr. Franklin before we start to worry," I rub her arm.

_I really want to fulfill my promise of kicking your butt, nugget, so please help your momma out. _

The curtain slides back and we're expecting it to be Dr. Franklin, but it's just Mark with a drink carrier and a brown bag.

"Don't look so disappointed to see me," he jokes.

"Well, we are disappointed. We're waiting for news on the baby," Callie says.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he hands a cup of coffee to Addie.

"Yeah, just a concussion."

"Like I guessed. I used to get a lot of those when I played football in high school. I always had ringing in my ears for a week after that," he takes a gulp.

"Are you sure you didn't suffer any brain damage?" I ask as I decline the extra caffeinated beverage.

"Nah, my head's good. On most days," he says.

"Rightt," I wink at him.

The curtain gets pulled back once again as Dr. Franklin walks in with a clipboard, and I can already tell that the news is not going to be good.

"Hello all. Callie, your blood tests results are back and I'm afraid it is not good."

Callie tightens her hand around mine, "What is it?"

He pulls out a few papers from his clipboard and hand them to Callie, "Your hCG levels, pregnancy hormones, are significantly lower than normal for the number of weeks you are at."

Callie and I look at the chart on the paper with her results from today compared to normal. Her levels really are out of range on the lower side of the spectrum.

"What does this mean?" I ask.

"I can't really compare these results to your initial since I do not have that information. It would be best to also see your regular OB and get them redrawn."

"Just tell us what it means!" Callie suddenly yells with tears in her eyes.

It startles all of us, the doctor especially, because he straightens his back and says, "Your results, the ultrasound showing the baby measuring two weeks smaller, and the lack of a heartbeat – those are all ominous signs. You need to prepare yourselves for a miscarriage."

No. No. No. No. No.

"I don't understand. Just earlier you were talking about the baby being small for gestational age and all that," I say.

"Yes, and those are still possible reasons, but the levels do not correlate with a viable pregnancy."

"So you're saying that my baby is dead? You're saying that _our_ baby _died _two weeks ago?!" Callie's face is covered with streams of tears falling down.

"Unfortunately, yes."

She lets out a strangled cry and collapses into my arms. I feel my eyes sting, but I can't cry. I'm a good man in the storm. I can't cry. I'm not allowed to cry.

"I am so sorry for your loss. I will send your results to your regular OB, just let Dee know who that is."

"Get out," Callie whispers.

"There are options to consider-"

Callie grabs the papers and flings them at the doctor, much to my surprise, "I said get out!"

The older man hurriedly makes his exit. He has no idea that he has ruined our lives. He has no idea that I will never forget his face and the words he just said. Because _this_ morning, _this_ day, is the _worst _day of my life.

I rub soothing circles on Callie's back as she continues to cry on my shoulder. I don't know what to say. What should I say? Should I even say something?

"Oh, Callie," Addie whispers and leans on her other side for a group hug.

Mark stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He's not all that great with emotions, so when he says he's going to get the car, I'm not surprised.

"Our baby is dead," she whispers.

"I know, sweetheart." My heart hurts. Like it really hurts. I wanted this baby. I realize now I wanted this baby more than I thought I would, and it fucking hurts like hell.

"It's not true. I still feel pregnant, and I don't trust that guy," she says.

"So we'll go see Dr. Saenz. We're gonna get through this, love. I promise," I stroke her hair.

She nods slightly, and I hold her tighter.

_I'm gonna take care of you. Don't you worry. _

I hold her for a long time, and I'm content to do just that. I wish I could take her pain away. I can carry both hers and mine. I don't care if it breaks me, I just need her to be okay.

"I want to go home," she pulls away and I wipe her eyes. Addie hands Callie a few tissues from the box on the table.

"Okay, let's go home."

We make our way to the nurses' station and find Dee. I give her the information she needs, Callie signs her papers, and then we load up in the car.

It's a sad and quiet ride to Addie and Callie's place. Callie is still in shock as she whimpers softly by my neck.

I help her get into bed and hold her close. It's six in the morning, and I am so tired. Callie's cries begin to lessen until she succumbs to her exhaustion. I kiss her hair and pull the covers tighter over us.

I was going to watch Callie sleep, but I feel my eyes closing on their own. Just a few minutes. I need just a few minutes.

…

It feels like hours later when Addie gently shakes me awake. The clock says is 12:45pm. I didn't mean to sleep this long. Crap.

And I meant to call Dr. Saenz's office and make an appointment for today. They close at five, so I still have time.

I try to slowly get out of bed, but Callie clutches onto me. I look at her and she's still soundly asleep.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Sorry to wake you, but I called your OB and made an appointment for you. It's at 2:00pm," Addie whispers.

Thank goodness I have great friends.

"Thanks, Addie."

Wait, today is Monday. That means we have school. Dammit. Callie is not in any shape to go to class and neither am I.

"We missed our morning classes," I say.

"It's okay. I was just there. Lunch is nearly over, so I wanted to come check on you guys. I'll take care of everything, don't worry. Just…take care of her, please," she gives me a sad smile.

"I will," I nod.

She makes her way out the door, but stops at the sound of my voice, "Addie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I sigh and swipe some hair away from Callie's face. Her beautiful cheeks are stained with dried up tears. I kiss her forehead and check her head wound. It still looks good.

I don't want to wake her up. She looks so at peace, and I know as soon as she's awake, she'll feel the pain all over again.

Nevertheless, we need to go see the doc.

"Callie," I gently shake her, "Callie, baby. Wake up."

She slowly comes to, "Hey."

"Hey. Addie made us an appointment with Dr. Saenz so we have to get ready."

Her eyes are still puffy and red as she rubs them, "Okay."

I want to ask how she's feeling, but I already know the answer. So I stay quiet in hopes that maybe the silence will be a better speaker than I currently am.

…

"Morning, ladies. How are you both doing?" Dr. Saenz asks as she walks in and takes her seat.

"We're fine," Callie responds. She is already set up on the table with her gown on.

"I heard that you had a fall this morning, Callie?"

"Yes, I did. I was feeling dizzy when I got up, and I just knocked out."

"I see. Dr. Franklin sent me your lab results. The labs we re-drew today will be ready in a couple of days. I have to agree with him that your levels are lower than is expected. Especially compared to your initial labs," she shows us the paper with Callie's first visit next to the results from the hospital.

"But they can come back up, right?" The desperation is clear in Callie's voice.

"During the first trimester, the levels should be steadily increasing. I know he performed an abdominal ultrasound, but I want to do a transvaginal one today to get a better image."

Callie is doing her best to keep her tears at bay, and I squeeze her hand a few times to remind that I am there for her.

The doctor sets up her station and inserts the wand. Once again, we see Callie's womb and our little baby nugget.

"Is the baby really 2 weeks too small?" I ask.

With a few clicks of her mouse, the doctor measures the screen, "Yes, six and a half weeks. You are now supposed to be eight weeks if all the dates are correct."

"Please tell me you can find a heartbeat. Please!" Callie begs.

Dr. Saenz spends a few minutes rotating the wand and adjusting the knobs of the machine, but no luck.

There's no heartbeat.

Just a silent womb.

She gently removes the wand, but Callie protests, "Please! You have to do something. I-I still feel pregnant! I just started having morning sickness. Our baby can't be dead!"

"A missed miscarriage usually has no symptoms at all. No bleeding or cramping. It's a silent miscarriage and the placenta still continues to produce hormones, so you may still feel pregnant. You may continue to have nausea and breast tenderness for a while, but, eventually, if the levels continue to decline, those symptoms will decrease. I am sorry for your loss."

_I can't do this. I'm not strong enough. _

As I think that, I take one look at Callie breaking down, and I know that I have to be strong enough. It is my duty to my family.

I kiss her cheek and blink away the tears that are threatening to spill from my eyes, "So what do we do?"

"Well, with miscarriages this early in the pregnancy, I recommend having a natural miscarriage at home. I try to offer the least invasive first before discussing medications or surgery."

"How long would that take?" I ask, because I don't want to prolong this pain. I don't want Callie to keep feeling this way.

"It could take days or even weeks. It's on an individual basis."

Weeks? No. No way.

"Callie, maybe we should-"

She interrupts my sentence, "Tell me what happens."

"It is different for each woman, but there is mild to severe cramping. The pain can be very intense. You will have bleeding and passage of blood clots and tissue."

She can't be considering this, can she?

"What are the risks?" she asks.

"Each method has its own risks, but the major ones are hemorrhage and infection."

"Okay. I want to wait," Callie confirms her statement with a nod.

She's not thinking rationally, "Calliope, we should talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Arizona. I want to wait. Please, let's just wait."

I don't like this plan, but if it's what Callie wants, then we will do that. I also still have a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, the baby will get stronger. But I can't think like that. My child is dead. Callie and I need to support each other during this time. We need to be on the same page.

I kiss her hand softly, "Okay, we'll wait."

Dr. Saenz places her hand on Callie's shoulder, "Watch for any fevers because that could be a sign of infection. I will call you when I get your blood tests back. If there are no symptoms for two weeks, come back for another ultrasound and round of blood work. If you begin having cramping and bleeding, I want you to return for a final ultrasound, okay? And don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions."

"Thank you, Dr. Saenz. For everything," Callie says.

"Of course. Take care, ladies."

Callie slides off the exam table and begins getting dressed, "I still have hope, Arizona. I can still feel her."

Her? Callie has been referring to our baby as a girl. We will never know for sure if our child was going to be a little boy or a little girl and that sucks.

"Callie-"

"I know what the doctors said, and I know what you're going to say. But I still _feel _pregnant, Arizona. I know the baby probably doesn't even have arms or legs, but I can_ feel _her presence. I'm not going to accept that she's dead."

God, I'm worried about her. I really fucking am. I have hope, but I'm also realistic. I'm prepared for when it all happens, and I'm afraid that it will completely break Callie.

"Let's go, our little nugget is hungry," she grabs my hand and leads us out the door.

Fuck, we're in trouble.

* * *

**AN2: Alright, I am ready for the hate. Lay it on me! Next chapter, we will meet a new character. Can anyone guess who it will be?**

***Grey's notes: I am dissapointed at the fuckery that is Calzona's storyline.  
**


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: Holy crap, longest chapter I've ever written, and one of the hardest to write for many reasons. I want to put a trigger warning for graphic parts before you read this. They are in bold. The topic of miscarriage and recovery will be touched upon quite heavily. Alright, peeps. I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

**_Two days later: Wednesday_**

_"Shh, don't cry. Momma's got you."_

_I roll over in the bed to find the other side empty. But then I hear Arizona's voice through the baby monitor. _

_When I reach the nursery, I smile at the scene I see. Arizona is sitting on the rocking chair, feeding our little girl. _

_She's softly humming a song and our baby is slowly falling back into a sweet slumber. I walk in and kiss Arizona's temple, and then rub the soft hair of our infant. _

_Her full cheeks stop suckling, and we know she's fast asleep again. I take the baby and put her back in the crib. Arizona wraps her arms around me and we watch the gentle rise and fall of a tiny chest. And suddenly, everything feels right. _

It's dreams like this one that make me wake up so happy, so excited, and even more hopeful than the last. I wake up ready to start the day with my hands clasped together, eyes closed, and knees on the carpet.

"Dear God, it's me again. I know I've been praying for the same thing for the past couple of days, so you probably already know what I'm going to say. Please help our baby. She's so so little, and we already love her so much. I pray that she will get stronger. With your touch, I know she will make it. I have faith and believe in miracles. Please give us a miracle. Amen."

"Amen," Arizona says.

This has been our morning ritual since my accident two days prior. The first morning I started praying, I was kneeling on the floor by my bed when Arizona woke up and asked me what I was doing. I told her I was praying, and she looked at me skeptically. I know she's not particularly religious, but I asked her to join me. To my surprised, she obliged and knelt down next to me. So now, every morning we pray for our baby. And it makes me crazy happy that we're doing it together.

"I'll start a pot," Arizona says.

I nod and step into the bathroom to freshen up. As I use the toilet, I notice some spotting of blood on my underwear. I first noticed it yesterday, but it has only been scant so I'm not too worried.

As I finish brushing my teeth and change into clean clothes, I feel a sudden pain radiate through my lower belly. I gasp because this is the first time I am getting cramps. They only last a minute before they disappear.

"Baby, you okay?" Arizona yells from the bedroom.

"I'm fine!" I don't need to worry her with this. They didn't last very long. I probably could've been imagining it anyway.

I find Arizona in fresh clothes when I step out of the bathroom, "You don't have to check up on me all the time."

"I know, but I worry. Any headaches or dizziness?"

"No. The nausea has gone down too. I feel great, honestly. Don't stress yourself out so much," I plant a reassuring kiss on her lips.

"It's my job to stress until everything is okay with the baby."

"Everything _is_ okay. The baby's fine. I'm fine. Now let's have some breakfast."

The baby is fine. I'm fine. It's all gonna work out.

…

"I hate Bailey's lectures. Look at how many powerpoint slides I have to go through! 120 slides just on one topic!

A few hours have gone by and we have gotten absolutely nothing done. Addie and Teddy have been bringing us notes and any news we've missed from school. The professors use a recording system for lectures, so we can listen to any classes that we missed. Finals start next week and dead days begin tomorrow. Arizona and I were supposed to take our finals early, but, with the recent events, we decided we can push our Minnesota trip a little bit and take finals with everyone else. Just so that I can take it easy, get my stitches out, and be cleared for flying.

"Yikes, I thought I had it bad with my 60 slides," I say as I type on my laptop.

"What are you working on?"

"A study guide. With Addie and two other people in our class. Dividing the work really helps."

Arizona's keyboard clicks as she opens up the website for the lectures, "Oh my god. This lecture is over three hours long. Tell me, why am I in med school again?"

I chuckle softly at her pout, "Because you want to save babies and kids."

"Damn my selfless nature."

"I love your selfless nature."

"I have no motivation, babe. Like zero."

"Arizona, you've still got two more years of med school."

She places the computer on her lap and puts her feet up, "Well, these next three years, I'll be doing research for my PhD."

"Oh yeah, that's right. But that seems even harder."

"I'm excited for it. I've been waiting to do research for so long."

"I'm excited for you. You're going to do great," I kiss her cheek.

"I'm going to save some babies."

"Yes, you are." My phone buzzes, and I open the message from Aria.

**How are you? – Sis**

"Who is it?" Arizona asks.

"Aria," I shake my head with a laugh.

She's been on my case lately ever since Addie told her about my accident. Aria's out of the country for work, but insisted on getting a flight over here. I told her it wasn't necessary. She still doesn't even know that I'm pregnant.

**I'm fine. Stop worrying. Why are you up? Isn't it late over there? – C**

The message says it's read and then my phone starts to ring. Of course she calls.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey manita, como te sientes?"

"Aria, I just told you I'm fine. What time is it on your end?"

"It's late, but I can't sleep. Are you at home? Is someone there with you?"

"Yes and yes. Arizona's here."

"Let me talk to her."

"What? Why?"

"I just want to say hi, Cal. You've told me all about her, but I've never gotten the chance to talk to her!"

I roll my eyes and hand Arizona the phone. I listen to their conversation on Arizona's side.

"Hey, Aria. It's nice to finally put a voice to your name. Haha, thank you."

I just roll my eyes even more. Aria can be so ridiculous.

Arizona looks up at me, "Oh, she _has_? What has she said?"

My cheeks heat up, and I knew I would regret giving her the phone.

"Uh, huh. Wow, she sure talked a lot about me, huh?" Arizona winks at me.

I cover my face embarrassingly and sink lower into the couch. She's exaggerating. I don't think I talked about Arizona as much as she's saying I did. Did I?

"Yeah, she's pretty great, and doing well. I'm making sure she's getting plenty of rest. Eating and all."

Arizona pauses for a moment before bursting out in a loud laugh, which makes me jump.

"Yup, that's Callie."

I shoot her a narrow-eyed look and cross my arms.

"She's giving me a dirty look right now, like really dirty. I better get off the phone before-"

There's another pause and Arizona chuckles again.

"Yes, exactly! Okay. Of course. It was nice talking to you too. Yeah, I can't wait to meet you in person. Bye!"

I snatch the phone from my girlfriend's hands, "I hate you."

"You love me. Arizona's great! Why hadn't you let us talk sooner? I can try to skip out on the trip early, so I can come meet her and see you."

"Aria, no please. It's really okay. I'm fine. Arizona is taking great care of me. And Daddy would kill you if you left. Besides that, you're in China! Enjoy it."

"Ugh, you're no fun. But I will come soon. I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I guess I should get some sleep."

"Yes, you should."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow! Love you."

I groan out loudly before muttering that I love her too and hanging up.

"God, she drives me crazy."

Arizona laughs, "I like her. She's nice."

"She's nuts."

"She means well. Your sister's just worried about you."

"I know. I should've told her about the baby."

"You'll tell her when you're ready. Plus, we still have to explain how it is that I got you pregnant."

"Yeah, that's gonna be a whole other conversation. Aria's open-minded, but we'll see what happens."

"Yes, we will," Arizona says and we get back to studying.

…

"Okay, my brain is fried," I yawn.

"Mine too. I think we've done enough studying for the day," Arizona closes her laptop shut and stretches.

It's nearing late afternoon and we were pretty productive. I finished my sections of the study guide, and Arizona trudged through her three-hour lecture. I would say it's been a pretty good day so far.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"Alright, I'll see what we have in the fridge for dinner," Arizona says.

As I walk to the bedroom, I can hear my phone buzzing loudly on the couch.

"If it's Aria again, just ignore it!" I yell back.

"Okay!"

Once again, there's spotting of blood on my underpants. It's starting to get brighter, before it wasn't really red.

I start to worry a little more. When I stand up, I feel the cramps coming back more intensely this time.

"Ow, shit." I brace myself against the sink.

Go away. Please go away.

I open the faucet and focus on the sound of rushing water while breathing in deeply through my nose. It helps and, after a few minutes, I feel the pain settling to a tolerable level.

Just a few cramps. I'm okay. Baby's okay.

When I come back into the living area, I find Arizona on the couch with my phone in her hand. She looks like she has something to tell me.

"Aria called?"

"No, it was um- it was Dr. Saenz."

My heart sinks because I can tell it's going to be bad news.

I sit down next to her, "What did she say?"

"Your hormone levels have dropped. By a lot."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I stand up and walk into the kitchen, "It's fine. I read that they can come back up. It's gonna be fine."

Arizona follows me, "Callie, we need to talk about this."

I open the fridge to inspect its contents, but I'm not really looking for anything, "Talk about what?"

"The baby. Your results. What they mean."

She is really starting to make me mad. What is she trying to imply here?

I close the fridge silently, "What _do_ they mean, Arizona?"

"You and I both know what they mean, and I'm afraid that you're not coping well at this point."

Really? _Really?_

"Coping well?! I don't need to cope because our baby is fine! And I would appreciate it if you would please stop insinuating otherwise!"

The front door opens and Addison enters, "I'm home! And I brought pizzas and guests." In walks Mark, Amelia, Teddy, and even Henry joined.

They stop short because they can see the tension that's in the kitchen. I feel like I'm about to cry, so I run off into my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

How could Arizona say that? So what if the doctors said to expect a miscarriage? So what if my levels are low? Doctors get stuff wrong, they're not perfect. They're humans and they get stuff wrong. They have to be wrong about this. They _are _wrong about this. I know she's still there. So fuck the doctors. Fuck the tests.

Arizona will come around. She'll see. She'll see God's work at play. Everyone will see.

I rub my belly, "It's gonna be okay, little one. It's gonna be okay."

A few minutes pass and the door opens quietly. I'm facing the wall, so I don't see who comes in and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Callie?"

"What, Addison?"

"How are you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you want me to tell everyone to leave?"

"No, Arizona needs the company."

"Okay, are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little bit."

She rubs my shoulder, "I'll be back."

Addison returns with a box of pizza and two water bottles, "Alright, scoot over."

I sit up and make some room for Addie. She positions the box on our laps and grabs a slice.

"Mm, so good," the redhead moans.

I pull out a slice for myself and take a bite, "It is good. Thanks."

"Soo you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sure Arizona already told you about my results."

"She did. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm pissed. At Arizona. We've been praying together every morning for the baby, and it's like it means nothing to her. Like she has absolutely no faith at all. My hCG levels can still increase, I did my research."

"You're right. That can happen. Have you been having any symptoms?"

I grab my water, nonchalantly shrugging, "Some spotting."

"Okay, bright red?"

"No. Well it looks like it's getting there. I also started cramping today."

"Did you tell Arizona?"

"I haven't. She's already stressed out about school and everything else. They haven't been so bad. Almost like the kind I get during my period, which I can handle."

"Callie, I think you should tell her. She needs to know."

"I'll tell her if they get worse."

"Good. Don't shut her out. This is hard for her too."

"I know, but she has no hope that our baby is still alive. She's already given up," I set my pizza down to wipe my tears.

Addie rubs my back softly, "She's doing her best to be there for you. With everything that the results have shown, you can understand why she thinks that, right?"

I sniffle, "I can. I know how it looks."

Can Arizona be right? Can the doctors? There's more than enough evidence that shows that our baby is gone. Bloodwork doesn't lie, but I can't believe it. My faith is strong, and it grows stronger everyday. I feel her presence. I see her when I sleep. She's fine. She _has_ to be.

"I've been dreaming about her."

The redhead looks confused, "Who?"

"My baby. She's been in my dreams."

"The baby is a girl?"

"In my dreams, she is. She's beautiful. Has my dark hair, a lot of it. Gray newborn eyes. Arizona's cheeks. And we're so happy."

Addison just smiles and keeps on rubbing my back.

"But it's not real. It feels real, but it's not. I'm reminded of it every time I wake up. God, Addie, am I crazy?"

"You're not crazy. You just love your child. And when you love someone, you love hard, Callie."

She grasps both of my hands, "No matter what happens next, you're going to be okay. You have me, you have Arizona, you have everyone. It's going to be okay."

I pull her into a hug and let the tears flow. I think I needed to hear that. To know that I'm not alone. To know that I have support when it finally happens.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Callie."

"I do. You've been an amazing friend."

"I'm your family. It's what family does. Now, are you up for a movie night?"

I laugh because she's right. She's my family, and so is everyone else that's out there. And I shouldn't shut them out right now. I need them now more than ever.

"Yes, but I get to pick. Mark sucks at picking movies."

Addison chuckles and we make our way to the living room where everyone is waiting for us.

…

Arizona pulls me closer as we get settled in our bed. She sighs contently knowing that we're okay now. We enjoyed a nice movie night with all of our friends. It was nice to just not worry about anything, at least for a little while. But now, everyone's gone home and reality is creeping back in. The cramps have started back up again, but they're not quite painful just yet. I know it's going to happen soon, and Arizona should know too.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" Arizona whispers.

I turn to face her, "I started cramping."

"What?"

"And spotting. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Callie, why didn't you tell me?" She's not angry, but she's not happy either.

"I didn't want you to worry and, I-I was scared. I didn't want to believe that it was actually going to happen, but it is. Really soon, I think."

"We can be scared together. We're in this together. I told you that I wasn't going anywhere, that's not going to change, baby. I promise you that."

I pull her face closer and kiss her softly, "I'm so lucky to have you."

She kisses my palm that's resting on her cheek, "No, I am lucky."

"We're both lucky," I turn over again so she's spooning me, "let's try to get some sleep. It's getting late."

Arizona kisses my hair, "I love you."

"I love you too."

…

_A cry. A cry fills the house. It's the baby. My baby. Arizona's not home. I need to find the baby._

_I pick up my daughter from her crib, "Oh, sweetie. Shh. It's okay."_

_As soon as she hears my voice, her cries simmer down to whimpers. I take a seat on the rocking chair and hold her close._

_"Hi, Laila. You just wanted some loving, didn't you?" I kiss her small forehead and give her her chupon._

_"Mami loves you so much, baby girl."_

_I close my eyes and start singing softly:_

_Duérmete mi niña, duérmete mi amor, (Sleep my girl, sleep my love)_

_Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón. (Sleep piece of my heart)_

_Her eyes start to droop and she's trying to fight sleep, so I continue:_

_Tu mamá te quiere, tu mami también, (Your mama loves you, your mami too)_

_todos en la familia te queremos bién. (Everyone in the family loves you well)_

_Duérmete mi niña, duérmete mi amor, (Sleep my girl, sleep my love)_

_Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón. (Sleep piece of my heart)_

_When I open my eyes, she's fast asleep. I get comfortable in the chair and hold her a little longer. I get lost in my thoughts for a second, thinking about how good life is right now. I hear the door downstairs being opened and Arizona announcing her arrival. _

_I stand up to put Laila back in the crib, but I notice the blanket I'm holding is empty. She's disappeared. _

_Gone, just like that. I don't even have time to look because I double over in pain. I notice wetness trickling down my legs. It's red. It's blood._

"Fuck!" I'm awoken by an intense pain in my lower abdomen.

Arizona sits up, concern written over her face, "Baby? Are you okay?"

"It hurts," I clutch my stomach, tightly, "it really hurts."

"What can I do? Do you want to take something?"

"No, it's too late. Ugh, shit." As I slowly sit up, I feel a gush of fluid coming out of me. I run as fast as I can to the bathroom and sit on the toilet.

**Blood.**

**Lots of blood.**

**"Calliope, are you-" Arizona stops when she sees my blood drenched pants on the floor.**

**"It's happening, Arizona. Oww."**

**She sits on the edge of the tub close by, I grasp her hand tightly, "I'm here."**

**"Oh god, it's really happening, isn't it?" I cry.**

**Her eyes become glossy, but no tears are shed. She's so strong, "It is."**

**I breathe through the pain, but its hard. I didn't expect it to be this painful.**

**"Motherfuck," I groan after a painful contraction.**

**I don't feel comfortable on this toilet. I feel like I'm gonna fall off.**

**"Arizona, I want to get in the tub."**

**"Are you sure? Can you move?"**

**"I can with your help, just turn the water on."**

**Arizona lets the water warm up and then helps me remove the rest of my clothes before getting into the shower.**

**I feel myself stumbling as I stand there, but Arizona holds me, she doesn't even take off her pajamas. We slowly sit down in the tub as the shower rains over us.**

**"Oh god, it hurts so bad!"**

**She wraps her arms around me from behind, "I know."**

**"I-I don't think I can survive this."**

**"You can, you will."**

**I cry harder than I ever have in my whole life. There were times when I cried hard, like when my parents cut me off, and when I was cheated on, but none of those compare to the pain I'm feeling right now. This pain of losing my child.**

**"Fuck," I whisper as my womb continues to empty itself.**

**"Breathe, baby. Just breathe," Arizona encourages.**

**I struggle to breathe. I can't breathe because my body is tearing me apart. It's taking my baby from me. It already had.**

**I was praying for God to make my baby stronger. To keep my baby alive. But my baby had already been gone.**

**She had been gone for a while.**

**"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I apologize to the baby.**

**"There was nothing anyone could have done, love."**

**"I could've been healthier! Gone on walks, eaten better. I could've-"**

**"It's not your fault. You need to understand that it's not your fault, okay?"**

**"It's my fault."**

**"It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It's not anyone's fault."**

**"It's not my fault."**

**"Yeah, baby."**

**I know it'll take me awhile to start believing it, but maybe if I say it enough, I will.**

**Hours of pain pass until a powerful contraction rips through me. A bigger clot comes out, and I know that the baby's in there. A part of me wants to look, but another part doesn't. I know if I don't, I'll regret it, so I grab the clot and try to search for the sac, but it's not there.**

**"I can't find it! I need to find it!"**

**"Find what?"**

**"I can't find the sac. I can't-I need to," I scramble through the smaller clots, but come up empty. It must have already opened and gone down the tub's drain.**

**"Hey, shhh. Come here."**

**I fall back into her arms, "She's gone!"**

**"She's gone, baby."**

**"Oh god," I cry.**

**"It's alright."**

**"I wanted to see her and say good bye. Even if she was just a tiny thing. She was a baby! Our baby!"**

**"Yes, she was."**

**The bleeding lessens and the cramps recede again. I breathe a little easier, but it doesn't hurt any less. It hurts a whole fucking lot.**

**Arizona says something, but I don't hear her. Her voice is drowned out. Another person comes into the bathroom, it sounds like Addie, but I can't say for sure. I feel my body being moved from the tub and into my room. Someone dries my skin and puts clothes on me. I lie down on the bed, so exhausted, but with no desire to sleep. How can I sleep?**

**My mouth is opened and two pills are placed in it. Someone brings a cup of water to my lips, and I take a few sips. I don't know what the pills are for, but I don't care. I hope they can take this pain away. Or at least dull the pain because I don't know how I can take it. I don't how I'll survive this.**

* * *

**_One week later _**

The week passes by in a blur; I don't remember much. I know the bleeding has finally stopped. It's over, but I don't feel like myself. I don't feel anything actually. I'm numb. I wish the pain would just stop.

"Hey, baby. Do you want to come out of the tub today?"

Arizona asks me this everyday since our baby went down the drain. She's with fish. I think about that a lot. I should have tried harder to find her. Although, I don't know what I would have done if I had found her sac. Kept it in the fridge? Maybe.

I adjust my pillow in the tub and pull the blanket tighter over me. I like this tub. It's not the most comfortable, but I like sleeping here. I like being close to my baby.

"No," I quietly respond.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"No." Which is what I always say, then Arizona brings food anyway.

She brings a bowl of soup and sits on the floor by the tub everyday, but I always resist.

"I don't want it."

"It's your favorite. Chicken noodle. Please baby, you need to eat something," she pleads.

I'll finally give in, and she'll slowly feed me almost half of it until I don't want any else. Then she'll make me drink water and leave some for me in case I decide I'm thirsty later.

Arizona will hold my hand and try to talk to me, but I don't say anything. I don't want to say anything. She'll eventually get up and leave the bathroom. She checks on me frequently throughout the day and offers food.

Addie will come in next. She'll try to talk to me, but I'm quiet. She'll take my temperature, and see if I'm getting any fevers because I don't want to go to the doctor for the final ultrasound. I already know everything came out. If not, I would've been sick by now. She'll say a few more words, and I'll turn around because I don't want to talk. Why can't they get that? Why can't they just leave me the fuck alone?!

I meant to say that in my head. I _always_ say it in my head, but by the look on Addie's face today, I said it out loud.

I don't get the chance to apologize because she runs out with tears in her eyes. Fuck, I feel like shit. I'm pushing everyone away. I told myself I wouldn't do this, but I am. My eyes sting, but I don't cry. There aren't any more tears left. I've dried up my ducts.

I can't sleep. Every time I try, I dream of her. Of the baby. And it turns into a nightmare all over again. I hear the song. The sweet lullaby my nanny used to sing to Aria and I.

_Duérmete mi niña, duérmete mi amor, (Sleep my girl, sleep my love)_

_Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón. (Sleep piece of my heart)_

I hadn't thought about that song in a long time, but now I sing it everyday.

_Tu mamá te quiere, tu papa también, (Your mother loves you, your father too)_

_todos en la casa te queremos bién. (Everyone in the house loves you well)_

I like the version from my dream better because it includes Arizona.

_Esta niña linda, que nació de día (This pretty girl who was born in the day)_

The next line is sung, but not from my lips. I look up and gasp at who I see.

"Aria?"

_quiere que la lleven, a la dulcería. (wants to go to the bakery)_

She doesn't say anything, but comes over and kneels next to the tub.

_Duérmete mi niña, duérmete mi amor. _

She sings the first line and waits for me to join her. I think I might be dreaming, but I sing anyway.

_Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón. _

"Aria, are you really here?"

She pulls me in for a hug, "Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry. I would've been here much sooner if it weren't for some stupid shit that happened in China."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now. Déjame mirarte (let me look at you)," she pulls my face into her hands and gives me a once over.

"Oh, manita," she wraps me in another hug, "I'm so sorry."

I try to talk, but all that comes out is a cry. I break down in my sister's arms. I thought my tears ducts were all dried up, but I was wrong.

"You're going to be okay," she rubs my back.

"I'm not!" I blubber.

"You are. You're strong, Callie. You're the strongest person I know."

Hearing her say that makes me cry even harder. She holds me for the next few minutes until I calm down.

"Mejor?"

"Yeah, a little bit. I can't believe you're actually here. I missed you," I hug her again.

"I missed you more."

"How'd you know I wanted you to come?" I ask.

"Arizona called me."

"She told you what happened?"

"Yes."

"So you know how I got pregnant?"

"Yeah. Callie, I'm your sister. If Arizona makes you happy, I don't care if she has extra parts. You should know that."

"I know, but I wasn't sure how you would have felt about it. I-um I didn't want to lose you too," I quietly admit.

Aria raises my chin, "You're never gonna lose me. You've got me for life!" She kisses my forehead, and I laugh. I haven't laughed in days and it's refreshing.

"Don't tell me you've been sleeping in this bath tub," she sternly says.

"I won't tell you," I shrug.

"Jesus, Cal!"

"What? I like the tub."

"You're sleeping in the bed tonight."

"The fuck I am."

"Callie-"

"No, Aria. I'm sleeping here. I need to be close to my baby. As close as I can be."

She sighs, "Okay. You can sleep in the tub for as long as you like, but here's what we're going to do. You're going to take a shower and put on clean clothes. Then we'll get you something for you to eat that's not soup. How does that sound?"

I roll my eyes because even though she's younger, she can make me feel like the baby, "Fine, I will take a shower."

She stands up, "Great!"

"But I'm not hungry."

"You will eat something."

"No."

"Cal, this isn't a negotiation. You're gonna eat."

She has her hands on hips, and I know it's fruitless to argue with her, "Fine."

"You're my big sis. You've always been there for me, now let me be here for you."

I cross my arms, "I guess I don't really have a choice."

"Now you're catching on! Have a nice shower!"

I groan, but I can't help but smile. I love my sister.

…

"She's not gonna come."

"She is, don't worry."

I hear those whispers through my door. I haven't been outside of the bathroom in a week. I'll admit it felt good to shower. Aside from the daily washcloth wipe down that Arizona would give me, I haven't had a proper shower in days. I missed feeling this clean.

I don't want to go out there because I don't want to face them. I hurt them. I hurt my family. But I need to go and apologize.

I walk out into the living room and everyone is there. They're all looking at me as I stand there awkwardly.

"Hi everyone," I wave.

"Hey, Callie. I made you a few casseroles. Your sister's warming up one right now. It's chicken alfredo," Mark rambles.

I hug him, "Thanks, Mark."

"Cal, I am so sorry. If you need anything, let us know," Teddy says as I give her and Henry each a hug.

"Thank you guys."

"I'm also here if you and Arizona need anything at all, okay?" Amelia surprises me with a hug.

"Okay, thank you."

I see Addie sitting on the couch, "Hey, I-um I want to apologize. I didn't mean to yell at you."

She squeezes my hand, "It's okay. You're grieving."

"But you didn't deserve that."

"I forgive you. Just know that I'm still here."

I hug her tightly and wipe a tear away.

Arizona is the only one left in the living area, as everyone else has moved to the dining table, "I'm sorry. You have been nothing but amazing. The way I've been treating you is-"

"You don't have to say it. You need to heal in your own way. If I have to spoon feed you soup everyday, I'll do it."

I chuckle and pull her closer, "I love you."

"I love you too," she says.

She holds my hand, and we walk to the dinner table together. I manage to eat a little, not because I have an appetite, but because I want to make Arizona and Aria happy. And Mark, to an extent since he did bake it for me.

Even though I talk and laugh and eat, I know it's fake happiness. It may be fake, but I can enjoy it for a little while.

* * *

**_Thursday_**

The next morning, I wake up with Arizona underneath me in the tub. I haven't slept this well in so long; Arizona is the perfect cuddler.

"Hey," she says.

"Hi, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you," I try to get up but she holds me close.

"It's okay. Thank you for inviting me in last night."

What Addie said last night really hit me. That Arizona's doing the best she can too. I know I have been pretty unstable lately and not the best support, so I wanted to show Arizona that I'm trying by inviting her to the tub.

"Your back doesn't hurt?"

"Nope. Aria sure knows how to make a tub comfortable."

I chuckle, "She does. Thank you for calling her. I didn't know I needed to see her so bad."

"Yeah, I could tell you missed her, so I made it happen."

I kiss her, "You're so sweet."

She just gives me a dimpled smile and a shrug.

"Let's get up. I'm kinda hungry today."

This is the first time I'm waking up with an appetite, so I know Arizona is excited.

"Do you have any requests?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Done."

…

I end up eating two full pancakes and even drinking some coffee. Aria came over for brunch and is now giving Arizona her praises.

"Seriously Arizona, that was so good."

She begins to clear the table, "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

"Arizona has really improved her cooking skills," I say.

"Oh yeah? I'm not bad myself. Actually, I'm better than Callie," Aria shrugs her dark hair away from her shoulder.

"Excuse me? Which one of us placed second place in the junior cooking competition? Me."

"Whatever. I helped you train!"

"You did not! You were the taste tester!"

"It was an important job, Cal!"

"Esta loca," I mutter.

"You don't have any sisters, right Arizona?"

My blonde dries her hands on the dish towel, "I have my brothers and my sister-in-law."

"Ah, you're lucky."

I roll my eyes, move to the couch, and Aria follows me.

"So what do you want to do today?" Aria asks.

"Nothing."

"That's not an option. Do you want to get out of the house?"

"Not really."

"Then we'll stay in, but we're not doing nothing."

"I'm doing nothing."

"You're not." She grabs her purse and pulls out two books.

"Coloring books? You're kidding," I look at her in disbelief.

"No, they're for adults. Made my plane rides less boring. This is for you," she hands me one.

I don't reach for it, so she just places it in my lap instead.

"What're we doing?" Arizona asks as she joins us in the living room.

"Coloring! This one's yours," Aria says.

Arizona laughs and takes the offered book, "Thanks, but I gotta say, I was never good at coloring."

Aria places a school box, a freaking school box, of colored pencils, markers, and crayons on the table. She moves to the floor, and Arizona sits down between us.

"Hey, no one's gonna judge your coloring," she plays some music from her phone and takes out two bottles of nail polish and begins painting her toes.

I look at Arizona and she actually seems to be enjoying it, so I grab my book and a colored pencil.

"How was China?" I ask.

"It was great, until towards the end," she says.

"What were you in China for?" Arizona asks.

"For work. I work for my dad's company."

"What kind of company?"

"Torres Car Rentals."

Arizona has a look of shock on her face, "Are you serious? They're all over the world. Your dad owns Torres Enterprise?"

"Yeah, Cal never told you?"

"No, she didn't."

"Because it's not a big deal," I say.

"Calliope, it's million-dollar company! Billion, more likely."

"Calliope? I haven't heard anyone call you that in a long time," Aria smirks.

My eyes roll, "Babe, it's really not a big deal. I don't like talking about it." I've learned throughout my life that whenever I would open up about this, people would treat me differently. So now, I don't talk about it.

"I was kinda forced into the family business. Callie found out that she wanted to be a doctor, but I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life. I was a bit of a party girl and didn't have anything going for me, so daddy thought having a job would teach me some responsibility. Turns out that I really like it. I get to travel a lot."

"That sounds amazing. I lived in many different countries when I was a kid."

Aria waits for more explanation as she keeps nodding her head.

"Military brat," Arizona clarifies.

"Ah, very cool. Sometimes I wish I could stay in some of the places I've been, but I'm still learning the ropes of the business."

"So what did you do in China?" I ask.

"We were there for a business deal about some of our chains in that area. And also, dad's thinking about opening a hotel business to complement the car rental. He's really putting me to work on that."

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"He always used to talk about doing that, but he never did," I say.

"It's still in the works. Daddy seems excited about it," she finishes painting her feet and lets them dry.

"Good for him," I mutter and focus on my coloring.

A song I'd never heard before comes on, and Aria quickly shuffles to the next one on her phone, "Hate that song."

She doesn't like that one either, so she keeps forwarding to the next song. And the next and the next.

"Aria! Ya!" I say, annoyed.

"Alright! Cálmate."

Arizona laughs at our bickering, "You guys are cute."

"As you can see, I'm the fun sister," Aria says.

"Well Aria, Callie's pretty fun too," Arizona smiles.

"Thanks, babe."

"Oh, I see how it is. I thought we were friends, Arizona," Aria playfully places her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, but I gotta side with my lady," she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Aria smiles, "Smart, smart."

We spend the rest of the day lounging around the house, listening to music, and working on our coloring books.

Night time comes around and Aria and I find ourselves lying on my bed after she's done looking through my closet.

"I told you, I don't have your shirt," I say.

"I was sure you did. Scooch."

I shimmy to the other end of the bed, "We're not even the same size! I'm like two sizes bigger than you."

"You are not."

"Well, I'm definitely taller. I'm thankful for that, so you can't borrow my shoes," I smirk.

She scoffs, "My shoes are cuter anyway."

A minute of silence goes by before anyone says anything.

"Remember when we were kids?"

"I try not to," Aria giggles.

"You used to crawl into my bed, just like this. You were such a little scaredy cat," I whisper.

"Shut up! I didn't like thunderstorms. Or the monsters under my bed."

I laugh, "They weren't even real."

"They were real to me."

"Yeah. You know, I heard that lullaby in my sleep. The one Mia used to sing to us? I was singing it to my baby."

"Arizona's baby?"

"Yeah, our baby. She was beautiful, Aria."

"I bet she was. I'm sorry this happened."

"It's my fault."

"Who told you that?"

"No one. I just know it's my fault. I could've taken better care of myself," I squeeze my eyes shut.

"It is not your fault, Callie."

"That's what Arizona said."

"Arizona's right. It's no one's fault."

"But-"

"It's not your fault. You need to say it. You need say it to yourself everyday until it gets easier."

My voice cracks, "God, will it ever get easier?"

"It will. With time, it will."

"Wish I could fast forward the process," I wipe my eyes.

"If I could do it, I would."

We lie in comfortably quietness for awhile.

"I miss them," I whisper.

"Your friends?"

"Daddy and mom." Thinking about them makes me cry again.

"I know, I know. They're assholes."

"_Tu mamá te quiere, tu papa también. _It's my favorite line. I remember it always made me happy as a kid. They were never around, and I always wondered if-"

"They gave a fuck?" Aria says with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah. It's funny. Even now as an adult, it still brings me comfort after everything that's happened with them."

"Mmm hmm. They'll come around," she assures.

"I don't think so. I mean, I was in the hospital for fuck's sake, and they didn't even reach out to me."

"Fuck them, Cal, honestly. They're missing out."

"I've got you and Arizona and all my friends. I don't need them."

"Damn right."

"They're supposed to love me…fuck, why don't they love me?"

I cry against my sister's chest. I hate them for making me cry like this. I hate them so much.

"Let it out. It's alright."

And I do. I sob hard, just like I had the other day. To the point where my chest hurts, and it's hard to breathe. In the end, when I'm done, I feel exhausted. So exhausted that I fall asleep. I dream of my younger self, and my nanny singing that beautiful song to me as I clutch onto my teddy bear.

* * *

**_Saturday_**

I finally got out of the apartment yesterday. I went to get my stitches out and also went grocery shopping. It went well, and I was proud of myself for making some progress.

Today is going to be a much tougher day. It's been well over a week since we lost the baby. I haven't had any symptoms of infection, but Dr. Saenz wants to do a final ultrasound. I'm scared, but I think I'm ready for it.

"Morning, Callie, Arizona. How are ya'll feeling today?"

Arizona sighs and rubs her tired eyes, "We've seen better days, doc."

"Has the bleeding stopped completely?"

"Yes, it stopped on Wednesday," I confirm.

"Alright, we're going to do a final ultrasound now just to see how your uterus is looking."

Dr. Saenz places the jelly and maneuvers the wand over my lower belly.

There's my womb. Completely empty. Much like how I felt during those first few days after.

"Looks good. No signs of any retained tissue," the doc wipes off the jelly and stands.

"That's it?" Arizona asks.

"Yes. Again, I am so sorry for your loss. Do you have any questions?"

"What are the chances of this happening again?" Arizona asks.

Arizona looks completely unaffected. Why is she asking this?

"Well, after a miscarriage, most women go on to have healthy pregnancies."

She nods as relief washes over her face.

"Anything else?"

Arizona shakes her head, and looks at me, "No. Thank you, Dr. Saenz."

Dr. Saenz squeezes my hand in comfort, "You're welcome. I also wanted to remind you. Nothing per vagina, including tampons and intercourse, at least until you get your next period."

"Got it," I say. Sex is the farthest thing from my mind right now anyway.

"Thanks for everything," Arizona says.

"Absolutely. If you ever have any questions, give me a call. Take care ladies!"

"We will," I say.

"So that's it," Arizona whispers.

"Yup."

Arizona pulls me into a strong hug, "We're okay."

"We're okay. Let's go home. Aria's got a plane to catch."

I feel…okay actually. Seeing my ultrasound has given me a sense of closure. I know it's a process that will take time. Like Aria said, it will get better with time.

…

"Are you sure you have to go?" I say.

Aria slides up the handle from her suitcase, "Unfortunately yes. I need to get started helping daddy with the hotel plans and logistics."

"But it's Saturday."

"You know him. Work _never_ stops."

"Yeah."

The voice from the overhead speaker announces that boarding for first class members going to Miami will begin soon.

"That's me," she pulls Arizona into a hug, "thank you for taking care of my sister. I know she can be stubborn, but she just needs a push sometimes."

"I heard that!" I say.

"Thank you for coming. It was so great to meet you!"

"You too!"

Arizona leaves us alone for a moment as I stand there with my hands in my pocket.

"Come here," Aria holds out her arms.

She wiggles her fingers when I don't move, "You know you want to."

I chuckle and wrap my arms around her, "Thank you."

"Anytime. I promise I'll stay longer the next time."

I sniffle and try to keep my tears at bay, "You better."

"Arizona's a keeper, I can tell. Hold on to her, and please, try not to sleep in the tub, okay?"

"I'll try. Te quiero," I kiss her cheek.

"Te quiero tambien, manita. I'll text you when I land."

"Bye."

"Bye!" she waves and makes her way to security.

Arizona snakes an arm around my waist as we walk back towards the car.

"Don't cry, baby. You'll talk to her tonight."

I swipe away a tear, "I know. I'm gonna miss her."

"Me too, love. Me too."

* * *

**_Sunday_**

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm not sure. I'll ask her."

"Uh huh. Love you too, mom. Bye."

I'm just walking out of the shower when I catch the end of Arizona's conversation.

I run the towel through my hair, "Hey."

"Hey." Arizona looks up at me, but seems distracted.

"What's up?"

"It was my mom. Just checking to see how we're doing. Told her we're okay."

"Yeah? What else?"

"She was um-was wondering if we're still flying up. I told her I'd ask you because I don't know if that's something you still want to do."

I join her on the bed, "Oh." I had completely forgotten about our Minnesota trip. I hadn't thought about much of anything other than the baby for awhile.

"We don't have to go. I can cancel our tickets."

I look at Arizona. Like really look at her for the first time since the worst day of our lives. Her eyes are tired, and she looks like she's lost a little weight too.

God, I've been so busy stuck in my own misery that I neglected Arizona's. I'm so mad at myself because she was taking care of me, and I couldn't do the same. Now that I feel better, I have that chance.

I think about it for a minute. Arizona was so excited about going on this trip. So was I. We should go.

"We're going," I say.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to meet your family. And I know you miss them."

"I do. We need to pack and double check our plane tickets. Put all those casseroles that Mark made in the freezer, also-"

"Baby, slow down."

"I'm too excited! You're gonna love it. My mom's cooking is the bomb. If the weather's nice, we could go to the park, and then…"

As I listen to Arizona ramble, I can't help but appreciate having her in my life. She has been my rock through it all. She's been here for me, and now, I will be here for her.

* * *

**AN2: You got through it. First, I want to apologize for any mistakes, whether Spanish or just grammatical, that you may find. Second, some of you will hate me, but I really wanted to tell this story (I promise you they will have a big ass family in the future). I hope my pacing was alright. I didn't want to rush it, hence the long, long chapter. So we've seen how Callie coped with the loss, next we will see Arizona coping. **

**AN3: We met Aria. What do you guys think about her? And who do you envision as Aria? I've been picturing Gina Rodriguez for the longest time. **

***Grey's notes: Not even sure what to feel about the finale. Trying to be hopeful, but we're always dissapointed. **


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: Hey, peeps. It's been awhile. Work and life have kept me busy. Also, ever since Sara announced her break, I haven't had much motivation to write until recently. Hopefully, she'll come back. So in this chapter, we will meet the Robbins. It's extra long and jam packed full of new background info about AZ's relationship with Tim. He's a bit differently depicted than in other fics. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

We've just landed at St. Paul International Airport, and I breathe a sign of relief. One, because I don't like planes all that much, and two, well, I really missed home.

It's been two days since Aria left, and we decided to take our previously scheduled trip to Minnesota.

Tomorrow will be two weeks since we lost the baby, and I am feeling absolutely drained. I haven't been sleeping much or eating as well as I normally do, but I don't care. I needed to take care of Callie; I needed to put her before me, and I did. But fuck, I'm starting to feel the effects. It was worth it though because Callie seems like she's doing much better, which is just all I need.

I feel her tighten her hold on my hand, "Are you nervous?"

She shyly smiles, "Yeah, I'm meeting your whole family!"

I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it, "It's gonna be okay. They're much calmer at night." She chuckles and gathers her things under the chair in front of her.

I stand to pull out our carry on luggage from the overhead bin, and glance outside the window, but I can't make anything out because of the night sky. When we moved our trip back, we had to settle for a later departure as all the earlier ones had been booked already. Nevertheless, it was a nice flight with minimal turbulence and we've arrived safely.

I check my phone and see that it's nearing 8pm; I send a quick text to Junior, telling him that we've landed. Knowing my father, they're probably already here.

We make our way out of the plane and on towards baggage claim. My phone starts ringing as we're waiting for the carousel to start moving.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Booger, what number are you at?" Junior asks.

I scrunch my nose at the old, _very_ old nickname, which I _hate_ and he knows it, but it makes me grin anyway, "Twelve."

"Twelve? Boogs, are you sure? Because I see a really pretty brunette next to you and there's no way you're dating her."

"Shut up and stop checking my girl out! Wait, you're inside already?"

"Turn around."

I do and see Junior and my parents quickly walking up to us. I drop my bag and hug my mother tightly, "Hi mama."

"Oh, honey, I missed you so much!" she hugs me a little tighter, kisses my cheek a few times before wiping her tears.

"Are you doing okay?" she whispers.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I reassure. She smiles, squeezes my hands, and turns toward Callie behind me.

I turn to my dad and see his arms wide open for me, "Hey pop."

He kisses my temple, "It's good to see you, Booger."

I try hard not to roll my eyes, and I let out a chuckle as I move on to smack Junior on the chest, "You've brought Booger back I see."

"I wonder why it ever left," he laughs and nuzzles my head with his stubbly face.

"Stop stop stop!" I untangle myself from his strong grip and fix my hair.

"Settle down, you two," our father says sternly.

"Yes, sir," Junior and I both respond.

I look over and see my mother already bombarding Callie with who knows what.

"Mama, I see you've already introduced yourself to Callie," I shoot my girl a look of apology and she shakes her head and chuckles.

"Why yes I have. My goodness honey, where have you been hiding her? You are gorgeous, Callie!" she pulls her in for a hug. And it's probably not the first one.

Callie's face has a nice shade of pink right now and it's so freaking adorable.

"Thank you, Mrs. Robbins!"

"Please, call me Barbara! And I'm sorry for all the hugs, Robbins are huggers!"

"It's okay. I'm a hugger too," Callie assures.

The Colonel and Junior join our group, "Babe, I'd like you to meet my father."

Callie holds out her hand, but the Colonel surprises her, and me, by giving her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Callie says, confusion still marked on her face.

"You can call me Colonel. It's nice to meet you too, Callie."

The hug was brief, but it still happened. Everyone else in my family is a hugger, but my father is _not_. At least not with anyone other than family. He must like Callie.

"And this tall goofball is Junior."

"Professional goofball," he corrects me and hugs Callie.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Callie."

"It's good to meet you too," she smiles.

"Alright, all the hugs have been given. Let's get out of here," I say.

Junior and the Colonel grab our suitcases from the carousel and we exit the airport.

As my mom and dad take their seats in the passenger and driver's side respectively, I slide into middle seat in the back.

At the other door, Junior slides in, effectively pushing me out of the middle and onto the next seat.

"What the hell?" I say.

"Language," my mother reminds.

"Mom, he just took my spot!" I whine.

My dad chuckles and starts the car, "Some things never change huh, Barb?"

"They sure don't," she turns to the back, "Arizona, there's enough space for everyone, honey. Buckle up, please."

I glare at Danny and strap my belt on rather aggressively, all the while, Callie is giggling at everything as she takes her seat next to Junior.

My brother wraps his arm around my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "Sorry, I have a big ass."

I roll my eyes and jab him in the ribs, which he hisses at, making me smile.

The van pulls out of the parking garage and we are soon on the road.

"How was the flight, Callie?" Danny asks.

"It was good. I was so excited and nervous that I, um, didn't sleep much."

"First time in Minnesota?" he continues.

"Yeah, it is. You know,I've heard that there are 10,000 lakes in this state, is that true?"

Oh, god. I should've warned her not to bring that up because now…

My dad clears his throat, "Actually, there are more than 10,000 lakes here. It's closer to 15,000 unofficially, but around 11,000 officially. A lot of the smaller ones are considered creeks and the like. Some of the lakes are great for fishin'. You ever been fishin' Callie? Weather's getting warm, we can take a boat out for a day or two. You know, we haven't gone camping in a while-"

"Daniel, the girls have had a long day. I don't think they want to talk about camping just yet. Let's save it for tomorrow, hmm?"

And mom to the rescue. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

"Well, alright," my father grumbles.

Callie mouths 'sorry' and smiles awkwardly, and Junior mouths 'It's okay.'

After a minute, I realize I forgot about Timmy. I didn't even notice he wasn't here, but I knew he wouldn't be.

"Tim?" I ask Danny.

He shrugs his shoulders, "At home."

"He wanted to be here honey, but-" my mom starts.

He wanted to be here? Bullshit.

"Don't do that, mom."

"Arizona, where are your manners?" The Colonel asks.

"I'm sorry, mama, but you don't have to apologize for him. He didn't want to be here and that's fine."

"He's better, honey. Much better. You two are so stubborn, you need to work out whatever this is."

I cross my arms and stare outside the window. I don't even want to see him anymore.

…

We arrive home ten minutes later, and I'm feeling better. I'm not gonna let him ruin Callie's first trip by putting me in a bad mood.

Dad and Junior grab the bags from the back, while my mother links her arm with Callie's and they walk to the front door.

"Watch your step here, honey," my mother warns as we go up the ramp to the front door.

"Thank you," Callie says as we enter.

"Welcome, Callie! Ya'll must be hungry! I can fix something up," my mother hangs her thin coat on the rack next to the door and removes her shoes.

I look at Callie and she shrugs, "It's kind of late, mom. I think we'll just head to bed."

"Are you sure? Those peanuts on the flight aren't all that filling," her hand touches Callie's arm.

"I'm still full from the dinner we had before we left," Callie says.

"Alright, well if you need anything at all, help yourself. There's plenty of food in the fridge and snacks in the pantry. This is your home now too, so don't hesitate."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Robbins-er Barbara."

"I'll be heading to bed now. I'll see ya'll in the morning for breakfast."

We say our good nights before I guide Callie to the right, where the living room is, and immediately notice the differences. The furniture has been moved around. There's a lot more open space now than there used to be. I was just here in December, and I remember the ramp set up in the front yard and back, but not much else.

Callie looks around, "I really like your house."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's really nice."

"Eh, it's average, but it's home."

We hear shuffling at the front door as Junior and dad walk in with our bags.

"Where do you want 'em?" my brother asks.

"My room, please."

The Colonel looks at me, but doesn't even argue. He's usually a real stickler about significant others sleeping in the same room, but, under our circumstances, I think he's letting it go.

"You got it," Junior says.

"Ya'll weren't hungry?"

"No, pop. We're going to bed."

"Okay, behave now, Boogs," he kisses my temple and walks off to bed.

Once he's out of sight, I pull Callie closer and give her a kiss.

"Baby, your dad said to behave," she smiles.

"I am," I smirk and plant another quick kiss.

Junior comes down the stairs a minute later and grabs his keys.

"Tasha okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, the munchkins were already asleep before we left. They'll be over tomorrow morning for monkey pancakes."

"Yes! Can't wait."

"I better get going. Good night!" he says.

"Night!" Callie replies.

"Drive safe," I say.

"Monkey pancakes?" she asks.

"Only the best pancakes ever! They were my favorite as a kid. Still are."

"Why are they called monkey pancakes?"

"Just something we call it. Tim actually came up with it," I explain.

The very person we're talking about shows himself. He's standing with his metal prosthetics and nude-colored feet with the help of a walker. A black one, complete with neon green tennis balls on the back legs and wheels on the front. He's drawn all sorts of doodles on it with a gray Sharpie. Very Tim like.

My mother was right; he does look better. His dark blonde wavy hair has grown out to the base of his neck, he finally shaved his beard, and his usual skinny frame has developed some muscles.

"You must be Callie. I'm Timothy-Tim. It's-um very nice to meet you," he holds out his hand.

Callie takes it, "Nice to meet you too, Tim."

He then turns his attention to me and offers a nervous smile; my blue eyes glare at his, and I cross my arms. He wants to say something, but I don't wanna hear it.

Tim clears his throat, "Phoen-"

"We should get to bed, Callie." With my hand on the small of her back, I guide us to the stairs.

"I'm sorr-"

"Save it, Tim." He is _not_ going to ruin this trip. No way.

As we ascend the steps, I hear him rolling back to the guest room, which is his room now, I assume. He thinks he can just apologize after not talking to me for almost a whole year? No. Screw that. I don't want his apology. I don't want anything from him.

Callie doesn't say a word until we're in our pajamas and in my bed, "Babe?"

"Hmm?" I'm in such a sour mood.

She turns to her side to face me, "Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Please try to make peace with your brother. I can see how much it's affecting you. I can feel it," her soft hand intertwines with mine.

Her calming touch is so soothing, "I don't know. He's been such an ass."

"I know, but just please try? I want you to enjoy this trip without getting all grumpy when you're in the same room as him. Hear him out. Maybe he has his reasons for how he's been acting."

Her soft brown eyes and smile make me feel better. Honestly, all I want to do is yell at him, but I can try. For Callie.

"Okay, I'll try."

She kisses my cheek and cuddles closer before falling asleep.

I'm home. Callie's in my house. In my _bed._ Bad mood, forgotten.

* * *

When I wake up, it's still dark outside, and I groan. This has been happening lately. I'll wake up in the middle of the night, and I can't go back to sleep. I just can't. I keep dreaming about Callie crying as our baby left her body. And that tub. That stupid tub. I can't.

And so I slowly untangle myself from Callie's arms and grab the pack of cigarettes from my carry on and a lighter from my dresser. I quietly go down the stairs and outside to the back porch. I take a seat on the old swing bench that we've had for years. Creaking as I sit, I slightly worry that it might give out at any minute.

I take a puff and let it out as I lie back to look at the stars and listen to the crickets. I breathe in the familiar scent of home and realize how much I've missed it. There's just something about being here that brings me comfort and makes me feel safe. Makes me feel happy. And I need a little happy in my life right now.

Inhaling another drag, I curl my legs to my chest and shake off the excess ashes. There's a slight breeze, and I hear the clinking of the tire swing chains nearby. If I close my eyes, I can picture my brothers and I playing on the swing in the summer. Well, more fighting than playing and then coming to an agreement that we could get on it at the same time. Junior hanging back as I stand on it while Tim sits, hanging on for dear life as I spin us rapidly.

I chuckle, take a third puff, and close my eyes again.

Tim yelling for me to slow down, but I don't, and the aftermath is Tim being thrown out of the swing and scraping his arm or knee or some other body part. Then he would go cry to mom, and I would get in trouble. I would always get in trouble.

I stretch out on the bench, ignoring its groan, as I continue to reminisce on old memories. Tim and I had a different relationship when we were kids. We were enemies at best. I remember a particular time when we went to the lake house one summer, one of my favorites summers, and how it had been so much fun until Tim ruined everything.

"_Zona, don't do it," a 10-year-old Tim called from the bottom of the leaning tree._

_I looked down at him and steadied myself on the branch hanging precariously over the water. _

I was young and fearless. My aversion to heights didn't develop until a couple years later.

"_Come on, have some fun!"_

"_You're gonna get hurt and Dad told us not to," he pleaded. _

"_Dad's not here, is he?" I asked and then jumped off the tree and into the water. It was cold and refreshing on a hot summer day. When I came to the surface, Tim was still standing in the same place._

"_Come on, Tim. The water feels good," I told him while I kicked my feet to stay afloat. _

"_I don't know. It looks scary," he scratched the back of his mop blonde head._

"_Jeez, Tim. You're such a wimp!" I yelled out._

"_No, I'm not!" he insisted._

"_Hey, what are you guys doing?" a 14-year-old Junior asked as he walked up to the edge of the water._

"_Just swimming," I said._

"_Booger jumped off the tree and Dad said we couldn't do that," he pointed at the branch high up on the tree._

"_Shut up, Tim! You're always tattling on me!" I swam over to the dock._

"_You did, huh?" Junior asked while walking over to the tree. _

"_Yeah," I admitted. _

"_Well, that sounds like fun!" he climbed the tree just as I did and stepped onto the branch._

"_But Dad said-"_

"_Live a little, Timothy!" Danny said before he jumped off and landed in the water with a big splash. _

"_Are you gonna get in now?" I asked._

"_Yeah, jump off the dock if the tree is too high," Junior said._

_His skinny self stood there for a second, contemplating, then he said, "I'm telling dad," and he stormed off._

_I punched the water with both fists, "He's such a little punk. Can't have any fun with him around."_

"_That's our bro. His loss." We both started splashing each other with water until we heard a very pissed off gruff voice._

"_ARIZONA. JUNIOR. GET IN HERE NOW!" _

"_Shit," I whispered._

"_Shit is right, Boogs," he said and we both pulled our soaking selves out of the water and trudged to the house to face our punishment._

I laugh a little at the memory. God, Tim drove me fucking crazy. I spent the rest of that trip on garbage duty, my early bedtime was increased to an even earlier time, and no swimming. Well, on good behavior, I could swim for limited periods. I was so pissed at him, I didn't talk to him for the remainder of the trip, and then some when we got back home.

And the irony now is that Tim hasn't talked to me for almost a whole year. I used to think we were so different, but we are just the same.

I will admit, I was a crazy kid though – a little daredevil, a rebel. It earned me many scrapes, cuts, and bruises. In retrospect, I think I was deliberately trying to hurt myself. I hated my body. Hated that thing between my legs that made me different. I couldn't control it, but I could control whether or not I jumped off of high places.

And I think that made Tim nervous because he was always so careful. Always scared of defying our father's wishes. Me, on the other hand, not so much. I had a lot underlying anger and hate that I didn't think about the consequences I would get. Dad made all of us start waking up early to run in the morning. I hated it, but it sure whipped me into shape. My rebel phase dimmed down a lot when I hit puberty and started going to therapy.

Tim was still Tim, just less annoying. We started getting along and became close as teens. We found a shared interest in sports. He was always more artistic than athletic, but he had a talent for track and field. He loved to run; he was fast and really good at it. So good that he got a scholarship for college, but decided to join the Marines instead. That was quite a day.

"You know those things will kill you, right?"

Tim's voice brings me out of my reverie and makes me almost fall off the bench as I clutch my chest.

"Jesus! What the hell?"

He strolls his walker further out onto the porch, turns around, and leans back against the wooden railing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I sit up and toss my cigarette stub onto the floor, making a mental note to pick it up before going back to bed.

I can tell we're going to have a long conversation, and I'm going to need a cigarette for it, so I pull out another stick and quickly light it.

"Booger-"

I exhale, "You don't get to call me that."

"Phoen-"

"Nope."

"Arizona," he says, with a little uncertainty, waiting for me to approve, and when I don't say anything, he proceeds.

"We need to talk."

"Now you want to talk? In the middle of the night? After a whole fucking year?" I feel myself slowly losing it, but I hear Callie's voice in my head. I said I would try, so I need to.

"I know, I'm an asshole."

I scoff, "Biggest understatement of the year."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I haven't been myself since I've been back."

Another puff, another exhale.

"Can you look at me, please?" he pleads.

I slowly draw my eyes up and see his pained expression. I see a glimpse of the old Tim, and I feel my eyes sting.

"What was the point?" I ask in a strained voice.

He scratches the back of his neck and exhales, "I was in a bad place, when I came back. I was…angry, I felt lost. I needed someone to blame, and I took it out on you."

I clear my throat and take another drag, "Why me?"

"It's…complicated. You were the one that convinced me to go."

I feel a surge of anger boiling underneath, and I toss the second stub, "Are you kidding me?"

Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.

Tim can sense my growing anger and quickly continues, "You told me to go-"

I stand up and laugh, "I didn't tell you to go get fucking blown up!"

He winces at my harsh words, and I take my seat again. That was cruel, I know. Words said in anger. I didn't mean it, but he wouldn't believe me right now anyway.

With a calm voice, I whisper, "I told you to do what you wanted, but in the end, it was up to you, Tim. You asked for my advice that day. I said I was going to be honest with you, and I was."

I watch him squeeze his eyes shut and wipe the moisture away. He looks out into the darkness before quietly saying, "I-um I didn't want to go."

"I know."

He repositions himself against the rail, "But what choice did I have, huh?"

I run a hand through my locks, "You could've stayed. You could've accepted that scholarship."

Now he laughs and points a finger to his chest, "How could I have stayed, huh? When every man in our family has served?"

His voice is getting louder as he starts wheeling toward me, "How could I have broken that family tradition? Shamed our family name because I was too much of a coward?! You didn't have that pressure, Arizona!"

Tears are running down his face as he stands in front of me. I have no words as I look at him with my mouth wide open.

In a smaller voice, he continues, "You don't know what that felt like. I was…trapped. I had to go or else, how could I have made dad proud? How else could I have upheld our name? You think I could've accomplished that if I had taken that scholarship just so I could study art? Fuck no!"

I swallow thickly and stare at my defeated brother. He looks just like his ten-year-old self right now. I knew that he was worried about this subject, but I didn't know how deep in he was. I had thought about joining myself, but I never felt pressured. We were raised to love our country, protect the ones we love, and help others. I just found another way to serve by going to med school.

And sure, our parents had expectations, but the Colonel is not an irrational man.

"Dad would've understood. He is capable of that. For Christ's sake, I was born with a penis, and I'm also gay!"

He wipes his tears and chuckles. Carefully maneuvering the walker, he slowly takes the seat next to me on the swing. I hope these old rusted chains will live for a little while longer.

"You know that's different. I'm not a fighter, and I don't like guns."

I smile, "Yup, but you went."

He leans on his knees with his hands clasped under his chin, "But I went, and I was scared. I even got a job that didn't involve carrying a gun, and I still fucked up."

I sigh, "Tim, that's not true."

He scoffs and stretches his legs, "Well, these would say otherwise."

I look his mechanical extremities, and it's still strange to see them there. Half of my brother replaced with metal. He came back broken, and I think a part of him stayed over there. He's never fully talked to me about what happened, and maybe I've been too afraid to ask.

"Timmy, what happened out there?" I whisper.

He rubs his tired eyes and stares off into the distance, "Some things are still fuzzy."

I can tell his gears are turning by his silence, until he breaks it, "It was another hot day. It was always hot. So much sand too, I swear I still find sand somewhere in my room…"

Tim smiles slightly then shakes his head, "We were just communication support, Jude and I. There to repair the radio of a Humvee. Routine work, they're more complicated than just walkie talkies, but I loved the challenge."

He sniffs, still looking out into the darkness, "Jude was an alright guy. A nerd like me, so we got along well. He liked to sing 90s music while working sometimes. Talked about his daughter a lot. He was an idiot. He wasn't supposed to-"

Tim's face looks pained for a second, and then he clears his throat, "The radio was up and running when we heard the shots. There was a blast and then another. It was an ambush, completely blindsided. I could hear the screaming all around while I was hiding. I was mad at myself. I came all this way just to still be a coward. I was a goddamn Marine, and I was terrified. I could hear your voice telling me to get off my ass. It was time to be a man."

I smirk, "Did you?"

He nods, "I did. We both did. We started helping the wounded, moving them to a safe location as best we could."

"You decided to be a hero."

He chuckled, "Yeah, a couple of radio geeks were saving the soldiers who looked down on us."

I smile, "What happened next?"

His eyebrows scrunch together and he blinks tightly, "We were supposed to be working together, carrying the soldiers as a team, but Jude didn't stick to the plan."

Tim shakes his head and releases a sigh, "Jude spotted an injured soldier that was trying to crawl away. He ran off without me and got caught in the crossfire. He just dropped. I ran to grab him, but there was another blast that threw me off my feet."

He swipes his locks back with both hands, "After that, I can't remember much else. Woke up in the hospital and my legs were gone."

I remember that day at the hospital; it's up there on one of the worst days ever list. Tim woke up and had a major breakdown.

"It's not a pleasant experience to wake up and find half of yourself missing," he runs his hands over his thighs, "I was so mad. Mad at Jude, mad at myself, mad at you, mad at life."

"Was?"

He looks at me for the first time since finishing the story, "Yeah, I _was_."

"So you don't hate me anymore?" I ask.

"I never hated you."

"You did, Tim."

He gives me a challenging look, "I did not."

I squint at him, giving my own look, "You did."

He gives in, "Fine, I did. I hated you. Not just because I blamed you for this, but also because of how you treated me during my recovery."

I scoff and fold my arms, "How did I treat you, Tim?"

"Really? You're going to sit there and act like you don't know what I'm talking about?" he says in disbelief.

"What did I do, Tim? Please enlighten me."

He chuckles again, "You were such a _bitch_, Arizona! A huge bitch."

"I was a bitch?" I ask.

"Yeah, you were. Remember when you told me to 'snap out of it'?"

I stand up and walk to the railing, "Don't."

Tim stands as well, "Snap out of it, Arizona? Snap out of this?!"

I look at his legs as he points to them. I feel guilt creeping up, and push it away, "It had been months, Tim. Months! All you did was stay in bed. You didn't talk, you hardly ate, you never slept because you had nightmares! What was I supposed to do?"

"How about give me time to heal for fuck's sake?!" he slams his walker down hard and it makes me jump.

The stinging in my eyes return and a lump forms in my throat. I sniffle and hug myself as a strong breeze blows over.

"I needed time, and you couldn't give me that. Your 'talks' didn't help either."

I tried hard during his recovery to talk to him. I would go and sit on his bed while he looked the other way and just talk. Talk about him, about how he was going to get better, about how everything was going to be fine.

"You'd say, 'At least you're alive, Tim. You're lucky.' I didn't feel lucky. Everyday, I felt like shit. Everyday, I felt like I wanted to _die_!" his tears spill quietly.

I gasp, my hand resting over my beating heart, "Tim, I-I didn't know."

"How could you have known? You were too busy yelling at me to get out of bed," he whispers.

"Tim-"

"I should've died, Arizona."

"Timmy-"

He pounds his chest with a fist with each phrase, "I should've died. I should've died."

I push his fist away and give him a hug as he cries, "I should be dead, not him!"

"Don't say that."

"It should've been me!"

"Shhh," I hold him tightly.

During those first few months, I thought I was trying to help him. I was so frustrated with him, and I wanted my brother back badly. Instead, I spurred on his depression and made him hate me.

His cries slow down, "I'm sorry, Tim. I'm so sorry. I should've been more patient."

"Damn right."

He sniffles and pulls away after a minute, "I'm still a crybaby after all these years, huh?"

I smile, "Nothing wrong with that."

Tim smirks and pulls me back in his arms again, "I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

We hug for a while longer before taking our seats back on the bench.

A beat of silence passes then Tim says, "I'm sorry too."

"We're both stubborn, that hasn't changed."

His hand touches my shoulder, "I want you to know that I'm here, if you ever want to talk."

I eye him and catch his drift. Clearing my throat, I chuckle awkwardly, "Don't get all sappy on me."

"Uh, I just cried on your shoulder. I think we've surpassed the sap."

"Good point."

Tucking my legs up, I rest my chin on them and sigh. I feel Tim's eyes on me and roll my own, "What?"

"You're still smoking."

"Save me the lecture please. It's something I need…right now."

"I wasn't going to lecture you. I was going to say I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, your secret's safe with me."

"Good."

Suddenly, a loud creak sounds and the chains on Tim's side of the bench snap. My brother tumbles to the floor, and I follow a second later.

"Holy shit!" he yells, bracing himself as he lands on his side.

"Fuck!" I rub my head where it collided with Tim's hip.

"I can't believe that old thing finally broke! You okay?"

I roll over onto my back, "I'm okay."

We look at each other and burst out laughing at the same time. I laugh so hard, I have to clutch my stomach with my arms.

"Arizona, Timmy, are ya'll okay?" my mother asks.

"We heard a crash. What the hell's going on out here?" dad's voice rings.

"Babe, what happened?" Callie asks.

All three of them are watching Tim and I on the floor of our patio, laughing like a bunch of maniacs. Their confused faces make us laugh even harder.

"Well, would you look at that?" my mom says.

"I'm going back to sleep. Damn crazy kids broke the damn thing," my father mutters.

"Should we be worried?" I hear Callie ask with concern.

"No, this is a good thing," my mother confirms.

Yeah, it really is.

…

"Good morning," Callie greets me with a soft kiss.

"Morning," I rub my eyes and stretch.

"Are you okay?"

I think back to my conversation with Tim a few hours ago and that stupid bench. I chuckle, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"I'm glad," she gets out of bed and starts walking to the bathroom, "you know, I thought you were going to be difficult about this."

"I was. Didn't you hear us yelling?"

"No, actually I only heard the 'boom'."

I sit up, "Yeah, that bench is crap now."

We hear a child's laugh from downstairs, and I jump out of bed, "The monsters are here!"

I grab some pants and pull them over my boxers while Callie watches.

"Babe, come on!" I pull her arm out the door.

She stops me, "Arizona, I look like a mess."

I give her a peck, "You look beautiful."

"You're the only one that thinks that. I'll meet you down there," she says.

"Hurry, you don't wanna miss monkey pancakes!" I run down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Auntie Zona!" Wes hugs my legs.

I scoop him up and give him kisses, "Hey munchkin!"

"Stopit!" he laughs as I tickle his belly.

"Did you miss me, buddy?"

"Missed you lots, auntie!"

"I missed you too," I fix his curls and situate him on my hip.

"Good morning, Arizona," Tasha hugs me.

"Morning Tash."

"He's been talking about you all morning," she says.

I kiss his temple, "I bet. Where's my niece?"

Junior comes through the front door, "Here she is!"

I grab Sierra with my other arm and spoil her with kisses, "She's so big! Hey sweetie! Remember me?"

She pops her pacifier out and shows off her toothy smile as touches my face with her chubby hands, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, you've got your hands full this morning," my mother says, coming out of the laundry room.

"Morning ma, morning pops!" I tell my dad who's flipping pancakes on the stove.

"Morning," he waves with a spatula.

"Don't tell me I'm missing all the fun," Tim jokes, exiting his room with damp hair.

"Hi, Un T!" Wes greets.

"Just in time, bro," Junior says.

The Colonel announces that breakfast is ready with two plates stack full of pancakes. Tasha helps my mother set the table.

"Where's Callie, darling?" mom asks.

"She should be down in a minute, let me go check on her."

I make my way to the stairs, "What do you guys say? Up for a little treasure hunt?"

"Yeah!" Wes says while Cici babbles.

"Alright."

"What are we looting for, auntie?"

I readjust them in my arms and am just about to climb the stairs when I see Callie at the top.

"Well, we're looking for someone. She's tall, _very_ pretty, black hair, nice smile. See anyone like that?"

Callie chuckles at my antics as she comes down the steps.

Wes is looking behind me, so I turn around and he exclaims, "I find her!"

"You did?" I turn again, "Oh, wow you did! Nice job, bud!"

He moves his little hands and whispers in my ear, "Who's that?"

"That's my girlfriend, Callie. Say hi."

Wes waves his hand, "Hi, Ally."

"Callie, bud," I correct.

He scrunches his eyes hard in concentration, "Tally?"

"Good enough, munchkin! Hey, babe."

"Hello, who do you have here?" Callie asks.

"This handsome little dude is Wes."

"Hi, Wes!"

My nephew hides his face in my neck, "He's being a little shy, but he'll warm up. And this drool monster over here is Sierra."

"Hi, Sierra," Callie whispers and tickles her tiny bare feet.

The baby giggles and surprisingly reaches for Callie, "I think she wants you."

My girlfriend looks nervous, "Is it okay to hold her?"

"Of course. It's getting kinda hard to hold both of them too," I hand my niece over to Callie.

"You're so pretty, Sierra!" Callie smiles.

She's such a natural with the baby; she would've been an amazing mom. I smile sadly for a second, imagining what could've been. Her holding our baby. Both of us taking care of our beautiful kid. Fuck, it would've been great.

"Baby, are you okay?" Callie's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"What? No, yeah yeah. I'm fine," I force a smile and walk off to the kitchen.

Callie follows, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's pancake time!"

"Pancase time!" Wes repeats.

Introductions and good mornings are made, and then we all gather around our big dining table for breakfast.

Callie hands Cici off to her dad, while I insist that I'm quite capable of holding Wes and feeding him, and myself, at the same time.

"Yummy pancakes, huh Wes?" I ask.

He looks up at me from my lap with syrup all over his mouth and nods vigorously, "Yeah, gampa maked the best montey pancases ever!"

"Thank you very much," my dad says, holding up his mug before talking a gulp.

"So Arizona tells us you like to cook, Callie?" my mom asks.

Callie swallows the bite she was chewing before responding, "Yes, I love to cook."

"She's an amazing cook. Saved me from eating pizza every night," I add.

"Arizona's actually gotten to be a good cook herself," Callie says.

"I don't believe it," Junior snorts.

"Don't worry, I'll show you."

"And I'll be there with a fire extinguisher," my older brother laughs.

I resist the urge to fling my strawberry at him because I'm not a child anymore, so I slyly scratch my nose with my middle finger so he gets the hint.

Tasha laughs, "Don't be so hard on her, Danny. You're not the greatest cook either."

"I'm better than Booger, isn't that right sweetie?" he asks my niece in his arms.

She shakes her head and blows a raspberry, making him frown and the rest of us laugh.

"What about you, Wes? Daddy knows how to cook," my brother asks his son.

My nephew thinks about it for a second and then says, "Yeah, sometimes."

Junior smiles, "Hah! See."

"But anoder time, Daddy maked icky pizza."

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yeah, so he buyed me pizza from pizza man!"

"It was supposed to be a secret!" Junior hisses.

Wes covers his mouth, "Oops, sowwy Daddy."

Tasha gives Danny a knowing look and he shrugs innocently. Cici giggles and makes us laugh as we continue our pancake feast.

…

After a fresh shower, I come down the stairs to find my mother, Tasha, Callie, and the kids sitting on the couches in the living room, laughing between themselves.

"Hey guys," I take a seat next to my girlfriend.

"Hey, did you get all syrup off?" Callie asks with the baby in her arms.

Wes got a little too excited and accidently dropped a syrup soaked pancake onto my lap, "Yup, that stuff is sticky."

"Tell me about it," Tasha rustles Wes's curls.

"Where are the boys and dad?" I ask.

"They're out back, trying to fix the bench. What happened to it anyway?" Tasha asks.

"Long story," I reply.

"My, Cici is quite taken with you, Callie," my mother beams.

She bounces my niece and Cici lets out a squeal, "Yeah, she really likes you," I say.

My girl smiles shyly, "I like her too. She's really cute."

"I am cute too!" Wes exclaims.

Tasha kisses his temple, "Yes, you are, my little man."

"Speaking of the little man, I hear someone's birthday is coming up soon," I comment.

Wes gasps and giggles, "Mine!"

"No, I think it's grandpa's. Or is it grandma's?" I tap my chin in thought.

"It's not my birthday," mom winks.

Wes jumps off Tasha's lap and walks up to my seat, "No, mine birfday!"

"Hmm, are you sure?" I ask.

He climbs into my lap, "Yes, auntie! My birfday!"

"Oh, your birthday! Gosh, how could I forget?" I smack my forehead and he laughs.

A dinging sound from the laundry room causes my mother to excuse herself.

"How old are you going to be?" Callie asks.

Wes sticks out four little fingers proudly.

"Four years old? Wow!" Callie says.

"Yeah, I'ma big boy!" he smiles.

"Are we gonna have a party?" I ask.

"Yeah, mama sayed we have parry at the part!"

Callie whispers to me, "Where?"

"At the park," I clarify his toddler speak.

"What's the theme? Let me guess, Monsters Inc?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "No."

"Really?" I ask Tasha.

"Yup, he has a new obsession."

"And what would that be, bud?"

"Miyons!"

"Minions? No way!" I tickle him.

He giggles, "Uh huh. I wanna be a miyon!"

"That would be so cool!" I smile at his enthusiasm.

"Can we wash it? Pwease?"

"We totally can!" I confirm.

Tasha laughs as she gets up to grab her purse and pulls out the DVD.

"Dang, you came prepared," Callie says.

"Trust me, I won't hear the end of it if I don't pack it."

Cici, who's been quietly content up until now, starts getting fussy.

"She didn't sleep well last night," Tasha says as Callie hands the baby over to her.

"Let me try and see if she'll take an early nap. Do you guys think you can keep Wes entertained?"

"Heck yeah! We're gonna watch his favorite movie," I grab the DVD and set Wes down next to Callie on the couch.

"Thank you," Tasha heads off upstairs, bouncing a fussy Cici on the way.

I slide the disk in and grab the remote before taking my place back on the couch.

"I luff miyons."

"Oh yeah? Me too," Callie agrees, even though I don't think she's ever seen the movie.

Wes beams at that, "What's your favrit?"

"I like the one with one eye."

He gasps, "Me too! They're funny!"

"I like them too," I comment.

"Shh, auntie. Movie's starring," he places his finger on his mouth, telling me to be quiet as the previews end.

"Yeah, shhhh," Callie adds.

I roll my eyes at both of them and smile at their new found bond.

…

"Agen," he sleepily whispers.

"Wes, bud, we already watched it three times," I huff.

"Agen, pwease!" he whines and rubs his eyes.

"I think you're ready for a nap, huh," I say.

He shakes his head, but yawns as he lies his head on my lap.

"Tired, buddy?"

He yawns again as he closes his eyes, "No."

"We'll watch it after your nap, okay?"

"Kay," he gives in and his body relaxes.

Within minutes, his little snores fill the living room.

"That was quick!" Callie whispers.

"I know!"

We both quietly and carefully remove ourselves from the couch and place pillows around his small frame. As we enter the kitchen, we find my mother and Tasha talking at the island over iced tea.

"You guys survived the Minions movie marathon? I'm impressed," Tasha chuckles.

"Oh God, I'm getting a headache just thinking about those yellow devils," I shudder.

"It wasn't that bad. I think after a few more times of watching it, I'll be able to recite the whole movie," Callie says.

Tasha snorts as my mother pours Callie and I some tea.

"Who's side are you on, babe?" I question as I hand her a glass.

"Well, you're cute, but Wes is _a lot _cuter," she smirks.

I shrug, "Can't argue with that. Robbins charm."

"Ah, yes," Tasha agrees.

"So that's real?" Callie questions incredulously.

"Yes, yes it is," I confirm.

My mother chuckles wholeheartedly, "Honey, it's not real."

"That's not what dad said when you met him," my brows rise knowingly.

My mother gets flustered and shakes her head.

"Sounds like an interesting story," Callie says.

"Come on, mom. Tell the story." I've heard it a dozen times, but not recently.

"I love hearing it," Tasha leans her arms over the granite top of the island.

"It's quite long. I'll tell it another time. For now, I need to borrow Arizona for a little while," she motions for me to follow her out of the kitchen.

I smile tensely, knowing that my mother was going to corner me at some point.

"Both of the kids are asleep and it's nice and quiet. It'll give Callie and I a chance to get to know each other better," Tasha says.

"Yeah, absolutely!" Callie smiles.

I mouth for help as my mom links her arm in mine, dragging me away, and Callie shrugs apologetically as Tasha breaks out the wine.

She leads us out of the front door and down the sidewalk, "Thought we could go for a walk."

"It's kinda warm out here, don't you think?" I push my hands into my pockets, thankful that I changed into shorts.

"Yes, well I would've suggested a talk on the bench, but you and Timmy broke it!"

"That thing was pretty old, mom. It was gonna break at any moment."

"I'm glad you're both okay."

She smiles at me, and I smile back. We walk around in silence for a minute.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I just thought it'd be nice to go for a walk with my daughter. I've missed you so much, Booger."

I chuckle, "God, I really hate Junior for bringing that back."

"You don't have to play dumb with me, I know you secretly like it."

"That's besides the point! Anyway, to answer your unspoken question, I'm fine."

"Are you, honey? I know you. You keep everything inside. You keep it bottled in there and it builds and builds and builds until what happens?"

"Until I explode. I know, ma. But I really am fine. Callie's healthy and she's better."

"What about you? You look tired, sweetheart. You look thinner."

"I'm…working through it."

"How? By not sleeping? Not eating?"

"I am sleeping, and I am eating."

She laughs softly, "You and Tim really are so much alike. He has to take sleeping pills now or else he'll be up half the night. Sometimes, when he does sleep, he has nightmares. It's horrible to hear him screaming and crying. Just awful. And my heart breaks _every_ time because there's nothing I can do."

"Yeah."

"And both of you like to keep things in, and it exploded early this morning when ya'll talked."

"I'm sorry about that, but it had to happen."

"I know, darling. You two have your own methods of working things out in the end. You've come a long way," she rubs my arm.

"Thanks."

"Now, I'm grateful that you and Tim are alright, but I'm worried about you, honey."

"Don't be, mama."

She stops us for a second under the shade of a tree, "What you went through, and are still going through, is unimaginable. It's something a parent never wishes for their child to go through. I know that we raised you to be a good man in the storm, but, baby, don't stand out in the rain by yourself. Your family has the umbrella and you don't even have to ask for it. You just have to accept it."

"Wait, what?"

"I lost you, didn't I?"

"A little bit," I hold up my thumb and point finger an inch apart.

"What I'm saying is, you have us. Your family. If you need to talk, or even if you need to cry. It's okay to cry, darling. It doesn't make you look weak."

"I know."

"Good."

We start to make our way back to the house in silence once again.

"I-um I never thought it could happen. That I could make a kid with somebody."

"We always suspected it was a possibility, but I'm glad you found someone who loves you so much and accepts every part of you."

I smile at that, "She's pretty great, huh?"

"Callie is wonderful, sweetie. I think you'll be together for a long time."

"Oh, yeah? How do you know?"

"A mother knows these things," she smirks as we approach out front door.

"What else do you know?" I jokingly ask.

She pauses just outside of the door, "I also know about your smoking. You need to quit…or else."

I chuckle, "Or else I'll be grounded?"

She gives me a glare before walking in, "Don't tempt me, young lady."

I gulp audibly at hearing my mother's 'mama bear' voice. I'm an adult and it still scares the crap at out me.

Shit, I need to quit smoking.

…

"I'm exhausted," Tim says.

I try not to move because Wes is lying on my back, and I'm pretty sure he's dead asleep.

"Me too. This kid has so much energy."

"True, but building the fort helped."

"Yeah, but now we gotta clean it all up," I grumble.

When my mother and I got back, Callie and Tasha were giggling in the kitchen with an empty bottle of wine. My mother decided to join them, and I decided to grab Tim and see what he was up to instead. He took a break from helping with the bench construction and came to join me inside. That is when Wes woke up.

After a quick lunch, the kid was bouncing off the walls. He, and surprisingly myself, managed to sit through another round of Minions, then he couldn't keep still. We played hide and seek, did a few puzzles, and read a couple of books. Still, this kiddo was like on some kind of sugar rush.

Finally, I came up with the idea to make a blanket and pillow fort in the living room. It didn't take very long and it actually turned out great.

A few hours of games in the new fort now and Wes has finally crashed.

"He's beat," Tim says.

"Yup, he'll sleep well tonight."

My brother observes me for a second, "You doing alright?"

I roll my eyes, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

He sits up, "Just checking. I know how you are."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt the party, but I gotta get the missus home. She's a little tipsy," Junior uncovers the blankets.

"Tasha's still a lightweight," Tim comments.

"How much freaking wine did they have?" I whisper.

"There are a few empty bottles. I don't know," he offers his hands to Tim as he helps him up. Once Tim's situated with his walker, Junior carefully picks up his son who curls into his neck without awaking.

"How'd you do that?" I ask.

Junior smirks, "Practice. Good night, ya'll."

Tim and I start folding up the blankets as we watch everyone else in the dining room say goodnight. Callie has a sleepy looking Cici resting against her chest as she and my parents walk the couple out to their car.

"She looks good with a baby," Tim says.

I give him a warning glare, "Don't fucking start, Tim."

"I'm not starting anything. You said you're fine. I was just making an observation."

"Well keep it to yourself."

"You're sure acting not fine for a person who says they're fine."

I shove a blanket onto the couch and start walking away, "I'm not doing this with you again."

"You're not fine, Arizona!" he calls before I can get to the stairs.

I turn back to face him, "Okay, I'm not fine! Is that what you want to hear?!"

"Yes! Be fucking honest with me. I know this is killing you."

"What is killing me, Tim, huh? The fact that you didn't talk to me for a year?! The fact that my best friend, my goddamn _twin,_ shut me out when I needed him the most?"

"Arizona-"

"Do you know what happened two weeks ago from today?"

"Yes."

"Then why weren't you there for me?!"

"I'm sorry."

"I lost my fucking kid!" I scream and feel a tightening in my throat as tears tumble down my face.

"My baby came out of my girlfriend in the most horrible way. I didn't even know it was possible for me to make a baby with someone I love. But it was. And now, that baby is gone. Dead."

He wheels himself closer, "I know."

"My baby died, and you weren't there!" I clutch my belly as a sob comes from deep within.

"She's dead," I repeat.

Tim wraps his arms around me, and I let everything out. All the tears I haven't shed are now staining his shirt.

"She's fucking gone," I cry.

"I know."

"Oh, god, it hurts."

"I'm here now, let it out."

And I do. The grief is so strong, but I let it out. I release everything.

When I finally stop, I open my eyes to find Callie and my parents at the front door. My mother has tears in her eyes, and Callie's are already spilling. I let go of my brother and run into the arms of my girl.

"She's gone, Callie."

She chokes out, "She's gone."

I hold onto her tight, and I can feel her giving me strength. The strength I needed to face this was with Callie all along. It was with my family.

My mother hugs me next. Then my father, who wipes my tears away, and I see some fall from his eyes too.

No words are said as we all go to bed because no words need to be said.

As we climb under the covers, I turn off my lamp and settle close to Callie, but she stops me.

"You've been taking care of me. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"Callie-"

"I need to say this, please."

Nodding, I let her continue.

"You have been patient and kind and so understanding. You've been working so hard to make sure I'm okay that you've neglected yourself."

She caresses my face, "You're strong, please do not think that you're anything less. But, let me give you some of my strength so you can save yours? I'll take care of you. Let me hold_ you_ for a change."

I kiss her softly and reposition myself as the little spoon. Callie snuggles closer and wraps an arm around me.

It feels strange. I'm not used to being held, to being vulnerable.

It's not so bad.

The storm may rage on, but I'm glad I've got my umbrella.


	32. Chapter 31

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait. I know these past few chapters have been quite depressing, so here is a lighter chapter. I really had alot of fun writing it. As always, thank you for your patience. You guys are truly THE best! :)**

***Side note: So so very proud of Sara for coming out! I was at work when I saw the news, and I went to fangirl and squeal in the bathroom. What a time to be alive...**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

_The next morning_

I rub my tired eyes open and glance at the clock on the dresser. **7:45**

I hear the light snores coming from my blonde next to me and it brings a smile to my face. For the first time ever, I'm awake before Arizona is. I'm not surprised that's she totally beat. She's been working hard these past few days to hold it together and she finally let everything go last night. I'm so crazy in love with her, and I'm glad she broke down her walls. She deserves the extra sleep, so I kiss a pale shoulder and slip out of bed quietly.

After using the bathroom and putting on more suitable clothing, I make my way down the stairs. The smell of coffee draws me to the kitchen, but the soft singing makes me even more curious, and I'm surprised at who I find.

"This could be heaven or this could be Hellll. Then she lit up a candle. And she showed me the way. There were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them sayyy..."

Tim picks up a spatula and uses it as a microphone, "Welcome to the Hotel Californiaaa. Such a lovely place…"

Leaning on the wall, I can't help but join in, "Such a lovely place."

He drops the utensil and almost jumps out of his skin, "Jesus Christ!"

I'm trying to apologize, but I can't stop laughing.

His face reddens, much like Arizona's, and he scratches the back of his head, "Uhm, how long were you standing there?"

I walk closer and pick up the spatula and start singing in it, "Long enoughh!"

He chuckles awkwardly and adjusts his walker, busying himself by taking out two mugs from the cabinet, "Well that wasn't embarrassing at all. Let's start over. Good morning, Callie."

"Morning, Tim," I giggle.

"I was-uh just fixing myself a cup of joe, want some?"

"I would love some," I say.

He pours us both a mug full, and I grab the sugar that's on the counter. He fishes out a couple of spoons, while I'm searching for the creamer.

"Is it okay if I-" I trail, pointing at the fridge.

"Yeah, no need to ask. Cream's on the top rack."

I open the door and pull out the container of creamer. When I close it, I'm surprised I didn't notice all the photos and papers being held securely by magnets on the fridge. I make a mental note to look at them later because that coffee is calling my name.

I find Tim conflicted with figuring out how he's going to move his walker while carrying our cups. I save him the trouble by handing him the creamer while I grab our mugs and walk them over to the dining table.

Just as we get settled down, a ding of the toaster startles me, and I'm glad I had just set my coffee down on the table.

He stands with the help of his walker, "Sorry, forgot about the bagels. Are you a bagel fan?"

I move stand as well, "Yes I am, but I can get them."

"No, I got it," he smirks with confidence as he wheels himself back.

He really is as stubborn as Arizona. The similarities are striking between them. Even the smirk.

"Fresh or toasted?" he asks.

"I think I'll take mine fresh."

He wheels over to the pantry, "Spreads? We've got PB, jam, honey, cream cheese and butter in the fridge, and hmm…marmalade? Whatever the hell that is."

Chuckling, I get up and grab the cream cheese from the fridge, while Tim is still inspecting the orange jar of marmalade, "I think it's kind of like jam."

He places it back and comes out holding a large tub of peanut butter under one arm. Like huge.

"Got enough PB there?" I say with my eyebrows raised in amusement, wondering why someone would need that much peanut butter.

He shrugs, "Four pounds of it. What can I say? Mom loves buying in bulk, and we happen to love peanut butter. A lot."

"Good to know," I smile as we take out seats.

We eat quietly for a few minutes before I decide to tease him, "So...do you always wake up singing The Eagles?"

He laughs, "Nah. Sometimes it's The Beatles, The Strokes-"

"_The_ Killers?" I offer with a smirk.

"Well, I like them too, but that's entirely coincidental."

I take a bit of my bagel, "Hmm mhmm."

Tim scoops out a second extra serving of PB with a knife, "I also rap, sometimes," he shrugs.

I laugh and almost choke on my bagel, coughing as it tries to pass down my throat.

"Oh, shit, are you okay?" he asks, already getting to his feet.

I pat my chest and nod, "I'm good." I let out a few more coughs and then grab my coffee for a large sip.

He sits back down after ensuring that I'm okay, "I'm glad you found that funny," he says sarcastically.

Clearing my throat, "Sorry, it just took me by surprise when you said that you rap."

"You'll never hear it because I've already embarrassed myself enough," his cheeks tint pink once again.

"Don't worry about it. I embarrass myself on a daily basis probably."

He chuckles, and I smile. Tim goes quiet for little while as if he's stuck in his own thoughts. I can't help but feel that he's still thinking about me catching him singing and then laughing. I need to even the playing field, so after a quick, maybe not so quick, deliberation in my head, I say, "Wanna know a secret?"

"Hell yeah."

"I can rap too," I mumble.

"What'd you say? My hearing is a little shitty these days."

Louder, I repeat, "I can rap too!"

His shocked face offends me, and I fold my arms with a fake frown, "What's that face supposed to mean?"

"No-no it doesn't _mean_ anything. It's-that's not, I just meant-"

I can't hold my serious face anymore, so I giggle, "I'm joking, Tim."

He laughs, "Yeah, I knew that. So you can rap?"

"Yes, I can."

"Sample?" he asks.

"So you want me to rap for you, but you're not gonna rap for me? Doesn't sound fair."

He shrugs, "Maybe I'll feel inspired by your rap."

I eye him suspiciously, catching on to what he's up too, "Are you trying to trick me?"

He gasps sarcastically, "Never!"

I keep eyeing him while squinting my eyes. Am I really considering rapping for him? I want to develop a bond with him because he seems like a nice guy, despite all the crap he put Arizona through, and I plan on being a part of this family for a long time, so…

He sees my skepticism and puts a hand over his heart, "Robbins' honor."

"Robbins' honor? I don't even know what that means."

"It's like scout's honor. It means that I promise that I will not laugh or make jokes or-or choke on my bagel."

I chuckle, "Yeah, you choking would really kill my vibe."

He shakes his head, amused, "I will chew the shit out of it before swallowing, Robbins' honor."

I giggle and he keeps repeating 'Robbins' honor' a million times.

Rolling my eyes, I give in, "Okay, I'll do it! Just stop saying Robbins' honor already!"

He pumps his fist, "Yes!"

I make a show of rolling up my sleeves and clearing my throat before his loud impatient sigh makes me laugh and then get serious.

"Don't laugh," I remind.

"Robbins' honor," we both say in unison because I saw that coming.

"I promise," he assures.

I pick my brain for a song that I can rap and one comes to mind.

"Now this is the story all about how my life got flipped, turned upside down, and I'd like to take a minute just sit right there. I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-air."

Tim starts drumming on the table and whistles the instrumental part in encouragement.

I continue, "In west Philadelphia born and raised. On the playground was where I spent most of my days. Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool and all shooting some b-ball outside of the school. When a couple of guys, who were up to no good started making trouble in my neighborhood. I got in one little fight and my mom got scared. She said, "You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air."

Tim is whooping now and telling me to keep going.

I laugh, "Your turn!"

Still drumming, he nods and continues, "I whistled for a cab and when it came near the license plate said "fresh" and had dice in the mirror. If anything I could say that this cab was rare, but I thought nah, forget it, yo homes to Bel-air!"

I hum the music now before the outro comes around.

"Sing this last part with me," he says with a big smile.

We look at each other and start, "I pulled up to a house about seven or eight, and I yelled to the cabby "Yo, homes smell you later!" Looked at my kingdom, I was finally there, to sit on my throne as the prince of Bel-air!"

We burst into laughter immediately after we finish and it lasts for a minute before I say, "Damn, you're pretty good!"

"Me? You were fucking awesome! High five!"

I slap his hand across the table and we're interrupted by a sleepy voice.

"What are ya'll high fiving about so early in the morning?" an adorably bed headed, pajama-clad Arizona asks.

"Hey babe."

"Morning, love," she greets me with a quick kiss before stealing half of Tim's bagel.

"Hey! Get your own, Booger," Tim protests.

"Morning to you to, Timothy," she takes a big bite before placing it back on his plate and walking straight over to the fridge.

"So the high five?" she asks with her back to us.

I look at Tim and he shrugs, "We were just talking about music. Tim told me that he raps sometimes."

She snorts while pouring milk over a bowl of cereal, "Yeah, very annoyingly loud in the shower."

"It's better than your off-key singing shit," Tim says.

"It is_ not_ off-key!" Arizona grabs her bowl and takes a seat next to me.

"Oh, trust me, it is."

I laugh at their banter and finish the rest of my coffee.

After swallowing a bite of Cocoa Puffs, that I'm honestly not even surprised that she's eating, Arizona says, "It's just that I, you know, forget the words and make up my own. No big deal."

"I hate it when people do that," I say.

Arizona just sticks out her tongue at me and eats another spoonful of sugary pebbles.

"Let you give you an example," Tim clears his throat, "This is Arizona singing."

His voice high pitched, he sings, "Making my way downtown, talking fast, pacing west and I'm homebound."

I try to stifle my laughter by covering my mouth, but it comes out anyway and Arizona slugs Tim right in the arm.

"Motherfuck!" Tim yells.

"That's what you get you asshole," Arizona smiles.

"But baby, why would someone be talking fast and pacing west?" I giggle.

"I don't know. I'm sure there are people out there that talk fast and pace west," she shrugs and it reminds me of Tim.

"I don't have to take this abuse," Tim stands and gathers his dishes for the sink.

"Oh, darn. You're leaving already?" Arizona asks sarcastically, to which Tim flips her the bird.

"Son, I did not just see that," The Colonel's deep voice comes from out of nowhere.

"Sorry, sir," Tim's demeanor scrunches down to a child's level after getting scolded by his dad.

He walks over and places a kiss on Arizona's head, "Mornin' darling."

"Morning, pop," Arizona smirks in satisfaction.

The Colonel rubs a hand on my shoulder, "Good morning, Callie."

"Good morning, Colonel," I say.

"Don't leave those dishes in there for your mother. Get to scrubbing," The Colonel tells Tim, who picks up a sponge and starts cleaning the plates with a mumbled 'Yes sir'.

"Where you going, pop?" Arizona asks.

I was wondering the same thing because The Colonel is already dressed for the day, complete with work boots.

He pours coffee into a travel mug and smiles, "Gotta go out and get some more supplies for the bench ya'll kids broke."

"Pop, that thing was old as hell," my blonde says.

"So am I, but ya don't see me breakin' things," he covers the mug, without any additives, I note, and takes a sip.

I wince and The Colonel notices and laughs, "Don't like it straight black, Callie?"

"I prefer some cream and sugar," I admit.

"Doc says I can't have all that extra sweet stuff. Messes with my sugars too much."

"You can, but in moderation. And coffee also raises your pressure, pop," Arizona reminds, and I've just found out two new pieces of information about The Colonel.

He waves off her comment, but Arizona is persistent, "Did you take your pills?"

"Yes ma'am, I did. Thank you for asking."

Arizona stands and takes our plates to the sink, adding more work for Tim who is cursing her out silently.

"Aren't you going to eat, Colonel?" I ask. His sugar could drop too low if he doesn't have carbs.

He snatches two bananas, "I'll take these to go."

"Pop," Arizona starts.

He grabs a bagel fresh from the bag and takes a bite, to which Arizona smiles, "Thank you."

"Where's Mrs. Robbins?" I ask, finally noticing that she's the only one missing.

"She's at the market. Something bout a sale on ribs," He answers and then looks at his watch.

"I apologize for skipping out on breakfast so quick, but if I wanna beat traffic, I gotta get going. Tim, meet me in the van. I'll drop you off at therapy on the way."

"Can't I skip PT today?" he almost whines.

"No, end of discussion, now go change. I'll see you outside in 5 minutes. Girls, I'll see ya'll later."

"Don't forget your breakfast!" Arizona says as she looks in the fridge once again.

"I've got it. 5 minutes, Tim!" he yells out before grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

I get a nice look at my blonde's ass through her pajama pants as she's bending over, rummaging through the fridge, "Where's the puppy chow?"

"I ate it all," Tim says, wiping his wet hands on the dish towel.

Arizona gasps, "You did not."

"I did," he says with a pleased smirk as he wheels away to his room.

"Ugh, Tim. I can't believe you!" she yells after him and when he's out of earshot, she adds quietly, "fucker."

I stand up and saunter over to the kitchen and wrap my arms around her center, "You're mad at him over dog food?"

She closes the fridge and turns around to place her hands on my waist, chuckling softly, "I'm not talking about the dog food. It's a snack of Chex mixed with peanut butter, chocolate and powered sugar. It's delicious!"

"Hmm…that explains that big ass tub of peanut butter ya'll have," then I gasp, "Oh my god, did I just say ya'll?"

Arizona laughs, "It's just the beginning. Both ma and pop were born and raised southern, so by the time we leave, you'll be saying all sorts of things differently."

"It's funny because I've never said ya'll back home and we came all the way north and it finally came out," I laugh at myself.

"Why are you so damn cute?" she asks while moving in closer.

"I don't know," I shrug and she kisses me softly.

"Oh, get a room!" Tim yells while going out the door.

"Don't be jealous!" Arizona yells back and the response we get is the door shutting closed.

I chuckle, "You're so bad."

Her hands trail slyly to cup my ass, "Well you like it."

"Are you still mad at him?" I ask, slightly worried.

"Eh, not so much. The way he treated me still hurts if I think about it, so I try not to."

"He was an ass for doing that, but he's also your brother. At some point, he was even your best friend. I can imagine it was hard for him too."

She shrugs, "I guess so. I've made my peace with his reasons for doing so. I just-it sucked for me too. Our relationship took a big hit, and it's going to take some time to repair it. We'll get there, but I don't want to talk about Tim right now."

"Okay, what would you like to talk about then?" I raise my brows.

She leans in even closer, trapping me between her body and the kitchen island, "I don't wanna talk at all."

"Oh? Then what're we going to do?" I play along.

She squeezes my ass firmly and whispers in my ear, "We have the whole house to ourselves."

"Yes, we do."

Arizona leaves a few kisses on my neck, "I have a few ideas."

She moves slightly and it's then that I can feel her arousal, rock hard against me, "Mmm…Arizona, just so you know, we're not doing it on your parents' kitchen island."

"Who said anything about sex? I just want some kisses," she says, and I can feel her smirk against my neck.

I breathe out a sign of relief at that because I don't think I'm ready just yet for us to make love again. I need more time, and I've been worried about what Arizona would think of that. Is she ready and she doesn't want to tell me? Well, if her throbbing member is anything to go by, then that answer is yes.

"Hey, where'd you go?" I'm met with the bluest of eyes, full of concern, looking at me.

"I was thinking. We-um never talked about sex. You know, like when would be the right time after everything that's happened," I say.

She moves her hands from my ass back to my waist, "Whenever we're both ready."

I look at her with a shocked face, "So you're not ready?"

"No, I'm not."

"What about Arizona Junior down there?" I look between us.

"Oh, it has a mind of its own. Physically, I am ready, but emotionally, I'm definitely not. It's only been two weeks since-"

She chokes up and then clears her throat, "Since…everything. It'll happen when we're both ready. There's no pressure. Ignore Junior, it'll go away."

I chuckle, "Alright. Well, it's a relief that I can still turn you on," I duck my head.

She raises my chin so I meet her eyes, "Are you kidding me? You're the most beautiful woman in my life."

Running her hand over my cheek, she adds, "You're so sexy, baby."

"I don't really _feel_ sexy or beautiful," I quietly admit.

"I want you to know that I will always find you beautiful and sexy and gorgeous and smart and so happy that you're mine."

I feel my cheeks heat up and smile a little.

"And I also want to say thank you for taking care of me yesterday. I know I can be stubborn-"

"Oh, _very_ stubborn," I mutter and she laughs.

"But you are amazing, and I love you."

"I love you too," I initiate the kiss this time. It's slow and soft. Just right.

I push my hands through her hair and she groans and kisses me firmly.

"Your lips are perfection," Arizona whispers.

"Only when they're with yours," I stop her from responding with my said perfect lips.

She sucks my bottom one into her mouth, and I let out a moan, which makes the member between us throb.

"Hmm, Junior's still excited," I mumble against her lips.

She stops short and groans inwardly in annoyance, "Can we pick another name for it? Because Junior reminds me of Danny, and that's just gross," she frowns.

I chuckle and then wince, "Oh, you're right. What shall we name the little guy then?" I wink at her.

"The _decently sized _guy," she corrects, "or I guess girl is more suitable."

"Okay, so how about Florence?" I suggest.

"Like Florence and the Machine?"

"Yes, but no. What about Agnes? Betty?"

She makes a disgusted face, "No, and hell no. Betty is our neighbor and my mother's wrinkly old friend."

I giggle at her face and she squeezes my hips, "Wait a minute, are you just saying old lady names?"

I distract her with a kiss, "Absolutely not."

She squints her eyes at me and pouts, "Not cool."

"Aww baby, don't be sad. We'll find a name for the _decently sized gal_ down there," I wiggle my brows.

The front door opens suddenly and we hear, "Girls? I'm home!" followed by a fussy Sierra crying.

Callie and I pull apart, "Well, that's one way to kill the _gal's _mood," Arizona says as she starts walking to the door, "to be continued."

I shake my head and follow behind to find Mrs. Robbins with her hands full of groceries and Tasha right behind her, trying to console the baby.

"Morning ya'll. What'd you do to my baby?" Arizona coos as she takes the little girl into her arms.

"She's got an ear infection and she is not happy about it," Tasha huffs.

"Aw, she just needs a little loving from her auntie," Arizona says in baby talk and it's so fucking cute.

"Morning, Callie, it's almost lunchtime. Did you get something to eat?" Mrs. Robbins asks me as I relieve her of some of the bags.

"Yes, I had breakfast with Tim actually," I place the bags on the kitchen island.

"Oh goodie! I woke up early because the market was having a nice sale on pork ribs. That sound good for lunch?" she asks as she sets the other bags down.

"That sounds amazing. Can I help in any way?" I offer.

"Nonsense! Booger can help me put these away. Why don't you go help Tasha? She's stressed out over Cici being sick, poor baby. And we also have to plan Wes's birthday party for next week."

"Oh, man. I'll definitely see what I can do to help. Are you sure you don't need me in the kitchen? Arizona's not terrible, but-"

Barbara lets out a loud infectious laugh that makes me laugh, "Oh darling, you don't have to tell me! But don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on the timer. Arizona? I need your help, honey!"

I nod and walk over to the living room where Tasha has set up Cici's playpen by the couch and Arizona is pacing around trying to calm the baby down whose cries have been reduced to whimpering.

"Your mom needs you in the kitchen," I say.

"That's a first. Well, you're on baby duty then. Maybe you'll have better luck," she hands the baby off to me and heads over to the kitchen.

"Hi baby. Shhh, no llores cositas. No llores, mami (Don't cry, cute little one)," I whisper as I bounce her gently on my chest.

Cici quiets down, and I continue patting her back and pacing around the room. I watch as a frustrated and sleep-deprived Tasha slumps down on the couch with a sigh.

"You okay?" I ask her.

She rubs her eyes and pulls out a laptop bag, "I'm tired and losing my mind. Baby girl kept me up most of the night. I have a week to plan this party for Wes, and I'm just spread so thin."

"Where's Junior and Wes?"

"I told Danny to keep him occupied, so I could come over here and get the details all squared away. Don't get me wrong, I love Danny, but his planning skills are crap and now the baby's sick, and I just-" she tears up and I take the seat next to her and hold her hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help. Whatever I can do, I will. Don't worry, this party will be awesome!" I smile.

Tasha chuckles, "Now _you're_ saying awesome? Welcome to the family."

"Thank you."

We share a laugh and then she pulls out her laptop and a piece of paper, "Okay, so we need to figure out venue, food, drinks, activities, theme and decorations…"

I look to the side and notice that Cici is drifting off to sleep, so I stand again and decide to walk around some more.

"Venue, I thought he had said the park?"

She opens her computer and starts typing, "Yes, he wants a Minion theme at the park. Now, I'm on their website and it says we have to reserve the gazebos in advance."

"Alright, did you find any good ones?" I ask.

"Shit. They're all reserved. Oh my god, I didn't even think about that," she facepalms, "I'm a terrible mom, aren't I?"

Once I'm sure that the baby is fast asleep, I gently place her in the playpen and take my seat on the couch before Tasha loses it.

"You're not and it's okay. What about other parks?"

"This is his favorite one. He'll be disappointed if we go to another one," she explains.

I take the laptop and start typing, "He'll be excited either way. What if we have the party in your backyard?"

"Oh god. 8 little toddlers in my home? Last year, with just 4 of them, it was mad house. With 8, I might pass out," she groans.

"8 kids are coming?"

"That's the number that RSVP'd."

"Okay, well we can set up little tables with plastic coverings in the backyard. The party can last two hours max and we can wait to serve ice cream and cake until the end, so we don't have a bunch of sugar high kids destroying everything."

"Hmm, the backyard is big enough. That's a great idea, Callie! Let's do that," Tasha beams and starts a list on the sheet of paper.

"Next is food and drinks. Obviously cake and ice cream."

"Barbara made his cake last year and he loved it. We had mini weenies, mini pizzas, baby veggies, and chicken nuggets."

"Alright, so we got that down. Drinks?"

"Cups of juice were a huge mess last year too."

"Juice boxes? They're easy cleanup."

"Writing that down. Activities?"

"My little cousins always had a treasure hunt game. We can do an 'Easter egg' hunt with blue and yellow eggs with googly eyes on them. They don't have to be filled with candy. We can fill them with jewelry, stickers, or toys and they would be like collecting their own party favors," I suggest.

"Callie, you are a freaking genius!" Tasha whisper-yells so as not to wake the baby.

I smile, "Just borrowing ideas. Of course everyone can start out with a few eggs in their bags to be fair. What other activities can we have to keep them entertained?"

"Play-Doh station? Bubbles? Coloring? Anything, I think would do."

"Freeze dance? If we can set up the music somehow."

"Ooh, Tim's good at all that electronic and music stuff."

I scroll down in the pictures on the computer until something catches my eye, "Oh my god! Check this out."

Tasha scoots closer to look at the screen and she squeals quietly. Yellow construction hats with minion eyes and black pipe cleaner hairs sticking out.

"Okay, we can totally do that. Each of the kids could wear one while they search for the eggs," Tasha says.

"I might be more excited than the kids at this point," I say.

"Just wait until next week. You'll probably change your mind."

"I probably will. Now what else…"

We spend another hour and a half ironing out all the details of the party until we're finally tired of looking at those yellow little devils on the computer.

"Wow, are you seeing yellow too?" Tasha asks as she lies back on the couch.

I close the laptop and do the same, "I thought I was the only one."

"You know, you're pretty good at all this," Tasha looks at me.

I chuckle, "Planning parties is fun."

"Hey guys, lunch is almost ready. How's everything going?" Arizona asks as she walks out of the kitchen with a big bowl of powered stuff.

"Oh, Callie is a life saver. Can she help me plan parties every year?" Tasha smiles.

"She's the best at parties. Surprised me with a party on my birthday earlier this year and it was perfect," she kisses my head.

"You guys are making me blush," I laugh, remembering that night we spent together.

"Is that puppy chow? I'm so hungry!" Tasha snatches the bowl right out of my blonde's hands and pops a few pieces in her mouth and we both just stare at her.

She looks back at us, "What? I'm a breastfeeding mom!"

We chuckle and Arizona starts walking backwards, "Ma says don't eat it all. The ribs will be done in a few minutes. I'm gonna take a quick shower and there better be some chow left when I get back," she warns.

"Better shower quick then," Tasha says.

Arizona laughs but then realizes that Tasha isn't joking and she bolts up the stairs, leaving Tasha and I in a fit of giggles.

I try a piece of the snack, "Oh, that is good! No wonder she's being all possessive."

"Yeah, we don't joke around about the chow."

We spent a minute eating our snack, just enjoying the silence.

"I can't believe she's been asleep this long. You're really great with her," Tasha comments.

"She's such a sweetheart. You have a beautiful family."

She smiles, "Thank you."

Another beat of quiet passes between us then Tasha says, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Something catches in my throat and I have to clear it before speaking, "Thank you."

"Danny and I lost our first child too," she smiles sadly.

"I'm sorry too. Arizona told me the story. Cancer."

She places the bowl on the coffee table and tucks her legs to face me, "Yup. Daniel Robbins the third. God, I still remember how I felt when he passed. Like I couldn't go on. I was depressed for quite some time."

I mimic her position and nod my head, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Definitely."

"Did you and Danny ever-did you guys have problems with _intimacy_?" I whisper.

"Oh, yeah_._ We weren't intimate for _months_ after. I just couldn't ever get in the mood, and I was very honest with him. He was super patient and understanding, but I could tell it caused a strain between us. In all honesty, I was _terrified _of getting pregnant again. What if something happened to the next baby? What if this, what if that. I had a lot of worries."

"That's _exactly_ how I feel! I'm afraid of having another miscarriage. I don't know if our relationship could survive that," I admit.

It's been troubling me for a while now. I don't ever want to lose her.

"I know what you're feeling, and it's perfectly normal. All I can tell you is to really keep an open area for communication and be honest. Don't rush yourself just because she might be ready. You need to be ready too."

"We were just talking about it this morning. I felt her-um _arousal_," I whisper, even though I know she's in the shower, "and I was worried that she was ready, and I'm not."

"You have to be honest. Honest with yourself and Arizona. Allow yourself to heal, to learn to love your body again, to feel sexy again," she winks.

I chuckle, "Yeah, I don't feel sexy at all."

"Your self confidence will come back with time. That's what helped me. And having this amazing family around for support. If Arizona's got any brains at all, she'll put a ring on that finger."

I laugh and we're interrupted by Arizona coming down the steps, "What about my brains?"

"I was telling Callie that if you have any, you're gonna marry her," Tasha smirks and stands up.

Arizona blushes and stammers, "Well-I-you know…we're still-"

I stand up as well and shut her up with a kiss," It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Hey girls, lunch is ready!" Barbara says from the kitchen.

Tasha checks on Cici and then leaves us in the living room.

"Let's go eat," I say.

Arizona stops me mid-stride with a hand on my arm, "Wait."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"About what Tasha said. I don't want you to think that I don't-"

I kiss her again, "I said it's okay. Let's leave that to future us."

She smiles, dimples full on display and I realize how much I've miss them, "Okay."

"Now can we go eat?"

"Yeah." We start walking towards the kitchen when Arizona turns back around.

"What're you doing?" I ask in amusement.

"Forgot the puppy chow!"

I laugh and shake my head at her silliness.

Things are finally looking up.

* * *

**AN2: If you sang along to the Bel-air song, please add 'Robbins' honor' to your comment for luls. I couldn't help it, it was just so catchy! Until next time peeps.**

**\- NLYF**


	33. Chapter 32

**AN: Another long overdue update. Sorry, peeps. Here's the new chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Will probably do a time jump for the next chap.**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

Wes' birthday went off well considering there were a handful of squealing toddlers running around for a couple of hours. There were only a few setbacks: two short lived tantrums, a suspected cheater during the egg hunt, and one scraped knee. All in all, everyone survived an exhausting day and Wes was happy. He's such a happy kid. Didn't even cry when his little sister smashed his face with a small fistful of cake. Wes just laughed and tried to lick the icing off his nose.

Now, a week later, I feel a steady warm breath wash over my face and smile thinking it's Calliope. But then I notice the distinct smell of chocolate milk. I've never seen her drink chocolate milk.

I blink one eye open and my sleepy smile brightens. Big hazel eyes stare at me while those unruly curls get closer.

"Auntie Zona, wade up."

I make a show of getting comfortable in the blankets and closing my eyes again

"Wade up!"

I fake a loud yawn and draw the comforter even tighter.

"I think we're just gonna have to wake her up another way. Remember our plan?"

Now there's that sweet voice that I love so much.

"Uh huh," Wes giggles.

I no longer smell chocolate milk anymore and it gets silent.

Too silent.

I don't know what they're up to, but I don't like it.

Just when I'm about to find out for myself, two bodies attack me. The blanket is pulled off and hands start tickling my abdomen.

"Hey! Okay-okay! I'm up!"

Wes and Callie continue their onslaught without remorse until I grab a pillow and fight back.

Callie is quick to grab one and defend both of themselves while Wes climbs on her back for protection.

A nice smack to the face really wakes me up, and I realize I'm outnumbered and losing badly.

There's only one thing to do at a time like this. Assume the position. The fetal position. I cover my eyes and add in some fake crying for dramatics.

The pillows stop and Wes climbs on me, "Auntie! I sorry!"

I continue for a minute and he's begging now. I can tell he really feels bad about it, so I grab him and start tickling his belly.

"Auntie! You-you fayer!" He giggles.

"Yes, I am a faker!" I get ahold of his bare feet and tickle those too.

Callie jumps on the bed and tickles my feet while I'm trying to hold onto the squirming toddler in my hands.

I lose my grip on him and he slips off the bed and out the door. He peeks through from the hallway with giggles until he hears Junior call his name and stomps down the stairs.

"You win, baby. I give up," I try to catch my breath.

Callie smirks and scoots to sit next to me against the headboard.

She gives me a nice long kiss, "Good morning."

"Morning. I can say I've never been woken up like that. Ever."

"It wasn't my idea." She actually looks innocent.

"So it was Wes'? And when did the two of you start colluding?"

She laughs, "I like it when you use big words, babe." Callie lays another hot kiss on my lips.

"You're trying to distract me," I murmur.

"Is it working?" she whispers.

"Hell yes," I pull her closer and kiss her again.

"Mmm, as much as I'd love to continue this, we have to get ready."

"For what?"

I get one last kiss before she squeezes my bare thigh and gets off the bed, "We're going to the mall."

I swing my legs over the edge and adjust my boxers, "The mall?"

"Yeah, the mall."

"OH, the mall! Ugh."

Brushing her hair in the bathroom, she asks, "Why 'ugh'?"

I follow her in and grab my toothbrush and paste, "Because, Junior's going to make me go on all the rides with him and he knows I'm afraid of heights."

"Aren't they just like, kiddie rides?"

I pause mid-brush and look at her reflection in the mirror, "No, babe. They're legit rides. Like big ones! There's a freaking amusement park in there!"

"Oh, really? How big is this place?"

I spit and rinse my mouth, "Big. Bigger than you're currently thinking. Ginormous. Times infinity."

She chuckles and whispers, "Well, I can handle big things."

Callie kisses my cheek and slips back into the bedroom. I chuckle at her comment and think that maybe she didn't realize how dirty that sounded.

Maybe I'm the dirty one.

Before I can delve further into my dirtiness, a yell comes from downstairs, "Booger, hurry up!"

"Alright!" I yell back at Junior.

"Yeah, babe. Hurry! I wanna get on those rides!"

I roll my eyes and think about how much fun Junior and Callie are going to have today.

…

"Oh my god," Callie says in shock as we walk into the Mall of America. It is not just a mall. It is _the_ mall.

"Just a tad bigger than your local mall huh, Callie?" Pop says with a pat to her shoulder.

Callie laughs, "Just a tad, Colonel."

We've been coming here ever since we were kids, and it's changed a lot. With new stores, new rides, there's always something to do.

All the adults grab a map and we start setting up a plan for getting through the mall.

"Now, we'll start at the north end and work our way across," my father says, and pulls a pencil from his pocket to mark the map.

Of course, he always has a plan.

My mother puts her hand on pop's arm, "Why don't we take the babies and let the kids go and explore?"

"Oh, alright. But we meet at the food court at noon."

Everyone nods in agreement then Tasha and Junior give the kids kisses and pass them off to their grandparents.

"Now Timothy, if you get tired, don't be afraid to say so. Take a breather."

Tim shakes his head in embarrassment as mom tries to fix his growing locks, "Mom, I know."

She whispers in my ear, "Watch out for him today, darlin'. You know how stubborn he gets."

Ma doesn't know how to whisper as it always comes out loud and obvious.

"Mom! Come on!" Tim protests.

I laugh as my mother kisses his cheek and takes Wes' hand, who's been attached to Callie since this morning. They really bonded at his party and it's nice to see them together.

"Let's go Wes!" Mom says.

"I go with Auntie Tally." He wraps his arms around Callie's leg.

"We're going to LegoLand! Your favorite!" Mom insists.

"I luf Legos!"

"Yeah, bud. Let's go," The Colonel adds.

"Tally?" he looks up at my girl with those big hazel eyes.

She gets down to his level, "What's up, Minion Man?" I smile at Callie's nickname for him.

"I play Legos wit you?"

"Why don't you go with grandma and grandpa, and I'll meet you guys there, okay?"

"Pomise?"

"Pinky promise, M&amp;M." They seal the promise with their pinkies and our groups depart.

…

"I feel bad for leaving him," Callie confesses to Tash as we make our way towards Nickelodeon Universe where all the rides are.

"Oh honey, don't worry. He's going to spend the whole day in that store. The first time we took him, he had such a great time. We couldn't get him to leave!"

"Geez. How'd you get him out?"

"We bought him a junior Lego set," Tasha says.

"Smart."

"So what's our plan?" Tim asks, wheeling his walker along.

"We hit the rides first because it's still early and the lines are probably not bad yet. By then, we can head over to the Lego store and have some lunch. After that, I'm thinking let's try out that zip line." Junior says.

He is just like Pop.

"Zip line? There's a zip line in this mall?!" Callie asks in disbelief.

"Yeah! Takes you through Nickelodeon Universe," he explains.

"Wow."

"And Booger, you're getting on that zip line today," Junior says.

"Uh, no I'm not," I say with sweaty palms in my pocket.

"We'll see about that," he smacks my back and we continue our walk.

"Let's make this interesting." Tim says.

"How?" I ask.

"I'm going to bet our bro here, $100 bucks that you're gonna chicken out on the zip line today."

"Screw you."

"I'm in! $200 bucks says she gets on it." Junior says.

"Deal."

"Guys? I'm right here!" I remind them.

"I'm gonna make some easy money," Tim smirks, and I almost want to slap his stupid face.

"Assholes!"

"Babe, you're gonna be okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I've been challenged, and I never back down from a challenge."

"I'll go with you. It'll be fun," she holds my hand.

I shudder and try not to think about it, but we're here already. All the roller coasters with kids screaming in them make my stomach churn.

"I am so excited!" Callie squeals.

I smile tensely at her and gulp hard.

"So which one do ya'll wanna hit first? There's Pineapple Poppers, Avatar Airbender, Fairly Odd Coaster. Ooh, let's not forget the Rock Bottom Plunge!" Junior says.

"Oh, that one looks like fun!" Tasha says.

"Definitely that one first!" Callie adds.

"I do not trust any ride with the word "plunge" in it. You might just _plunge_ to your death!" I say.

"Come on!" Junior and Tasha are already running over there like children.

"Are you coming on, babe?" Callie asks when we catch up.

As I trace the ride and see all the loops, I feel a sense of nausea creeping up, "I think I'll pass on this one."

"Okay. Tim?"

"I'll keep Phoenix company for now," he says.

I eye him suspiciously as we watch them get settled and the ride starts.

"Keeping me company?"

"Yeah, why not?" He shrugs.

I see his arms straining and decide he needs a break, "Let's go sit down."

"What? No, I'm good."

"We're sitting. Come on."

We find a bench close by where we can still see the ride going on.

"Oh my god," I say as it twists and dips.

"Relax, it's almost over," Tim laughs.

And just like it, the coaster come to a stop and the adrenaline trio is out.

"That was awesome!" Tasha says while trying to smooth her hair down.

"Hell yes," Callie whoops. I have never seen her so pumped and almost crazy looking.

"What a rush. Alright, on to the next! If we have time, we'll come back to this." Junior says.

We spend the next hour and a half in the Universe, with mostly the trio trying out almost every ride. Tim sat out most of them except for the last one. I caved and decided to get on a ride with Callie. The only ride I was going to get on. The Dora the Explorer Ferris wheel. It wasn't as scary as the others, especially that goddamn Plunge.

Now we made it to the Lego store where Wes is super concentrated on the building he's putting together that he doesn't notice we're right behind him.

Callie taps his shoulder and he squeals in excitement that his best bud is here and ready to play with him.

Wes leads us to his table and puts us to work immediately. It's a very intricate design with different colors on either side. He explains that it's supposed to be a minion building where all the minions hang out, eat pizza, and watch TV.

I am tasked with creating all the minions, but I have no clue where to start, so I grab Tim because he's the artsy one. He figures out the right ratio of blue to yellow blocks and out pops a minion. How he did that, I just don't know.

Another 30 minutes and the project is complete! They let Wes keep two minions while the building had to stay behind. He gets upset, but Callie and I promise we would help him make an even bigger building at home and that is enough to make him leave the store.

Our clan grabs some lunch to fuel up and rest for little while. I have something light because I definately _do not_ want to barf after the zip line.

We stop by a couple of stores before going back to the Universe. Mom, Pop, and the kids watch from below as we get hooked up to our own individual rails and trek up to the platform.

Apparently, you have to go forward and then come back from the other side. Fuck! I'm totally fucked!

Junior goes first, then Tasha, Tim, and Callie. She comes back with a smile on her face, "Babe, you're gonna love it! You got this!"

I gulp nervously as I look over the edge. Too late to back out now and everyone's watching. _Kids_ get on this ride. I can do it.

The dude instructs me to sit and reminds me that he's going to push me off the platform slightly.

"Ready?"

"No wait."

You can do this. You have to do this.

I take a deep breath, and I hear words of encouragement from everyone behind me.

I can do this.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"3...2...1"

"Holy shittt!" I close my eyes as I take off.

My chest is pounding, and I might pass out, but I open my eyes anyway.

I'm glad I do because, aside from all the deathtraps beneath, the view is awesome.

"Hi!" I wave down to the kids and my parents as I pass them, and then look forward as I approach the end.

My rail hits the brake and jolts me, "Whoa, whoa!"

The lady at the platform catches me, "You're okay. Ready to go back?"

"Uhm, yeah!"

I let myself jump this time and the ride back is so much better because I'm not shitting bricks.

"That was awesome!" I yell as I get back to my family.

"Wow, you actually did it." Tim mumbles.

Junior and Tash high five me, "Nice!"

"I knew you could do it baby," Callie kisses my cheek.

"Guess you're out $200 bucks," I smirk at Tim.

He frowns and pulls out his wallet, "Guess I am."

We check out a few more stores before we start heading. Callie and I ride with Junior and Tasha, and Wes insists that Callie sit in the back with him. I take a seat in the middle with Cici, who's already napping and Wes soon knocks out before we even leave the parking lot.

I also start dozing off after a while until Junior wakes me up, "Hey Zona."

"What, Danny?"

He hands me $200, and I look at him, confused, "What's this for?"

"You deserve it. For proving us wrong," he shrugs.

"Thanks."

He nods and settles back into his seat while Tasha takes us home.

I slide the money in my pocket and go back to my nap.

What an awesome day.

**Three days later**

We arrive at the airport with plenty of time before our flight takes off all thanks to Pop and his inability to be late.

He goes to find parking while the rest of us go inside. Callie and I get our bags checked in and our boarding passes printed.

"Are you sure ya'll gotta leave? Why don't ya'll stay? Just a little bit longer?" my mom asks. She's already tearing up.

"Mom, we talked about this. We're ready."

"Oh my darlin'." She pulls me into one of her big mama hugs and holds tight.

"I'm gonna miss you. So much, baby."

"I'm gonna miss you too, mama."

She kisses my cheek and moves on to hug Callie, "And oh my sweet, sweet Callie."

"Thank you so much for opening your home and welcoming me."

"Oh my dear, you're family. Take care of yourself and don't let my girl give you any sass."

"Ma!

"And Arizona, take of care of this beauty. She's one of a kind." Now Callie starts tearing up and gives my mother another hug.

"Junior, Tash." I pull them both in for a hug.

"Have a safe trip, Z," Junior says.

"Let us know when you get home safe, okay?" Tasha asks.

"Got it!"

"Hey dude," I say to Wes.

"You leafing Auntie?"

"Yeah, bud."

"Tally leafing too?"

"I am, M&amp;M," Callie crouches down with me.

"No, pwease stay," his lip starts trembling and he clutches the minion plush toy Callie got for him tighter.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay. We'll talk on the phone as soon as I get back." Callie says.

"But I luf you," he hugs Callie.

"I love you too, kiddo. You can call me anytime you want, okay? We'll talk about Legos and Minions and your baby sister. How does that sound, huh?"

"Otay. But I miss you!"

"I'll miss you too. Be good for your mom and dad."

"I will."

"I don't get any hugs and kisses?" I ask, grabbing him quickly and tickling his belly.

"Auntie! Stop!" he giggles and I cover his face with kissies.

"Take care of Cici, bud."

He nods and gives me a kiss.

Tasha hands off Cici to Callie for a goodbye, and I plant a kiss on her small head.

"Arizona," Tim says behind me.

"Timothy," I say curtly.

"Sorry about that stupid bet."

"I sure showed you, didn't I?"

"You did. Anyway, I just want to say, good luck on your flight."

"Oh, come here," I pull him into an embrace.

"I hate ya, you big dork," I pat his back.

"Love you too, nerd."

"Keep going to PT. Next time I see you, this walker better not be here," I remind him.

He laughs, "I'll upgrade to a cane just for you."

"Sounds good!"

"Parking was crazy. Luckily, I found a good spot," Pop says.

"Hey, pop."

"Hey honey, are ya'll set?"

"Think so."

"Did you get your bags checked?"

"Yes."

"Boarding passes?"

"Check."

"Did ya'll need some snacks for the ride?"

"Pop, we're fine. Mama packed something for us."

"I guess it's time for goodbyes then."

His arms surround me and he kisses my hair, "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, pop."

"Take care of Callie, alright? Treat her right, respect her, you hear?"

"Yes sir. I do and I always will."

"Good. That's my girl."

We say another round of goodbyes to everyone again and then head to security.

Despite everything we've been through for the last month, I feel closer to her than I've ever felt. I feel… good.

It's not until we're settled in our seats on the plane that I turn to Callie and say what's on my mind.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna be okay."

She smiles, "We're gonna be okay."


	34. Chapter 33

**AN: Hey peeps. It's been a while, and I have missed ya'll! I switched to nights and have been working quite a lot. Here is a new update for ya'll with a time jump. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Callie's POV **

**Two months later**

"Keep up!" I yell.

"I'm trying!"

I woke up this morning with so much energy, so I dragged my sleepy blonde out of bed for a quick run.

Turning around, I start jogging backwards, "Come on!"

She picks up the pace until she catches up to me, and then smirks and makes a break for the complex a few buildings down.

"Hey!" I call as I sprint after her towards her apartment.

When I reach her, she's breathing heavy with a satisfied smile on her face that urks me, "So not fair!"

"Were we racing?" she asks with a dumbfounded look.

"Oh, shut up," I smack her arm lightly.

She laughs as we make our way inside, "You know I'm competitive."

"I know, but I was this close," I gesture with my fingers.

"I had to beat you because you were leading the entire time. And you were distracting with that full ass," she quietly groans and bites her lip before opening the door.

I smile, but then frown, "Fuller ass, you should say."

In the months that have passed, everything has slowly started to get back to a sense of normalcy. Everything except for my body. I visited with Dr. Saenz and told her how apprehensive I feel about having sex again. My fears about having another miscarriage, and how I don't know if our relationship would survive it. She was kind and understanding and offered to talk about other birth control methods that could give me peace of mind. After reviewing all the information for a couple of weeks, I finally picked my choice. Now there's a small implant in my arm. It has been great so far except for a good amount of weight gain, much to my annoyance.

I grab a pan and fire up the stovetop to make some breakfast. As I reach for the cupboard, I feel strong arms around me.

"You're beautiful, baby. And I think your ass is perfect." she kisses my neck, pressing herself closer against my back.

We haven't been intimate since everything happened. I want her, but I'm hesitant. I just feel so unattractive, and I'm not ready. Not yet.

I turn around and she kisses me softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," my lips brush against hers again, "now take your stinky ass to the shower."

I hear her scoff as I turn back to my task, "So my ass is stinky?"

I scrunch my nose in fake disgust, "The stinkiest."

She holds her chest as if she's in pain, "Ouch."

I walk up to her and pull her face close for a deep kiss, "But your stinky ass is my favorite."

She smiles with dimples flashing, "I think I need another kiss for that."

I kiss her cheek and slap her ass before heading back to the kitchen.

"You make me crazy, woman! I need a cold shower now."

I watch her lithe form retreat into her room while absentmindedly stirring the eggs around.

Arizona has been respectful and patient with me. She's been understanding, but I know she's ready. Even if she doesn't say it, I can see it. I can feel it. And it's comforting to know I can still turn her on, but I'm not there yet. I know it's a battle with my head and, right now, my mind is winning.

...

"Hey guys!" Mark yells as we approach the pool at my complex a few hours later.

We wave back and begin our greetings with the gang. After not seeing each other for the last few months, a gathering was in order now that everyone's back in town. What better way to spend a hot summer day than a barbeque party by the pool.

Addie immediately hands me a margarita and ushers me over to the beach chairs she was lounging on, while Arizona takes her marinated steaks over to the grill with Mark.

"So how are you?" She asks, sipping her own drink after adjusting her sun hat.

I kept Addie in the loop during the Minnesota trip. We texted each other almost every day, but she was out of the country for the last 3 weeks and our communication got intercepted.

I take a long sip, enjoying the feeling of the coolness in my mouth followed by the heat sliding down my throat, "That's a good margarita, Ads!"

"Stop deflecting!" She almost smacks my arm.

I snicker and take another quick sip, "I'm fine. Good-better even."

"And Arizona?"

"She's good."

"Have you guys…" she trails.

I catch her drift, "We have not."

"Are you scared?"

"I'm…worried. I'm worried it'll be different after everything, and that she won't look at me the same. Besides, the implant has turned me into a goddamn elephant," I lightly touch the stick in my arm.

"Cal, are you kidding me?"

I press on before she can continue, "And then what if this thing doesn't work? What if I get pregnant again and lose the baby? What if Arizona leaves me? I just…I don't think I could handle all of that, Ads."

My voice cracks, Addie pulls me in for a hug, and the tears fall, "Dammit."

She rubs my back, "I know, sweetheart."

I inhale a breath and pull away to wipe my eyes quickly.

Addie holds my hands in hers, "Listen, Arizona is in love with you. Like _so_ in love with you. You guys were made for each other. I know it. _Everyone_ knows it. I don't think she's going anywhere anytime soon. The implant is 99.9% effective, _99.9 percent_ Cal! That's fucking great! But if that 1% so happens by chance, I'll be there. We all will. And if Arizona tries to leave, I will give her a beat down with my sharpest heels."

A laugh deep from my belly begins and doesn't stop until my muscles ache, and I can't catch my breath, "Oh my god, I love you! Thank you for being my best friend."

I hug her and giggle some more, "I love you too, Cal."

I wipe my eyes now filled with laughing tears and grab my drink.

She sips hers slowly, "You know I'm serious, right?"

"Yes, I do."

A loud shriek and a splash catch our attention and we turn to see Teddy land in the pool with Arizona and Amelia cracking up.

"Asshole! I didn't even have my shirt off!" She yells after resurfacing.

Arizona just shrugs and cannon balls right next to her, causing a refreshing mist to coat Addie and I.

"Hi, baby!" Arizona says, slicking back her hair.

I wave back at her shyly, admiring how beautiful she looks in the water.

She smirks wildly before Teddy dunks her unexpectedly and they continue splashing each other like children.

"How was your trip?"

Addie downs the rest of her drink quickly without a word.

"That bad, huh?"

"Mmhmm."

I squeeze her arm, "I'm sorry."

Addie sighs, "It was a shit show. My family is just so-ughh," she growls in frustration.

"It was just to keep up appearances like always. To show we still somewhat resemble a family unit," she continues, "while in reality, my parents' marriage is nonexistent, my brother's a fucking mess, and I'm dragging Mark into all this bullshit."

She takes off her sunglasses and her eyes focus on something behind me. I follow her line of sight to see Mark throwing baby carrots in the air and attempting to catch them with his mouth, while Henry mans the grill.

"He's probably going to leave me when he finds out how fucked up I am," she admits softly.

I pull her focus by grabbing her hands, "You're not fucked up, Ads. Mark is a good guy. He really is. And, he's a big boy."

An awful dying cow sound cause us both to look for its source and we find that it's coming from Mark who has stuck two baby carrots in his mouth, pretending to be a walrus and making noises that I'm sure the sea mammal doesn't make.

"Okay, so he's _mostly_ a big boy. He loves you. He can handle all the craziness of your family."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do. But if he ever breaks your heart, he will get a beating of his own," I crack my knuckles for effect and Addie chuckles.

"I missed you, Cal."

"I missed you too."

We watch Henry finish up with the barbeque and cover all the meat. Mark waves at us before jumping in the pool.

"Have you worked on your residency essay yet?" Addie asks, out of the blue.

"No. It's July. Please don't make me think about school before I absolutely have too," I groan.

"I can't believe we're going into our last year."

"It's crazy. We were just submitting our applications the other day."

"Time flies," Addie says thoughtfully.

"Hey babe," a soaking wet Mark has dragged himself out of the pool and is slowly coming over to drench Addie.

"Mark." She warns, but he continues.

"I swear to god, Mark, if you-" Her protests are futile as he hugs her on the chair and she squeals in laughter.

I leave them to their shenanigans and plop myself on the side of the pool, hiking my dress up a bit, and sliding my feet into the water.

Arizona swims over and hugs my legs, resting her chin on my thighs, "Hi."

"Hey," I smile.

"You wanna get in?"

"Umm," I look down at myself self-consciously. I opted for a one-piece suit and then hastily added shorts on the bottom right before we left. Not the sexiest swimwear, but I felt more comfortable afterward.

I feel lips on my knees as Arizona kisses each softly, "You're beautiful."

"Ari-"

"You. Are. So. Beautiful. I can say that every day, a thousand times over, forever because it's true, and I mean it."

My face flushes, and I can't help the wide smile that takes over my face, "Yeah?"

"God, yes! Now get in this pool!"

I pause for a moment, and then stand to discard my dress on one of the lounge chairs. I survey myself again and wrap my arms around my waist, feeling so naked without my shield. I hate feeling like this. This was stupid. I look stupid. I should put my dress back on.

Just as I reach for it, Arizona stops me with a hand on my arm, "Don't leave me hanging, baby. I'm jumping with you."

I search her face for any indication of distaste and find none.

"I love you," I whisper as I take her hand.

"And I love you," she places a wet kiss on my cheek.

With a countdown and a running start, we dive into the deep end together.

* * *

**One week later**

"Shit!" I grab my soaked white clothes, well now _pink_, out of the washer.

Tossing them into the dry, I find the culprit – a tiny red thong caught on the bottom of the agitator in the middle.

"Goddammit, Ads."

I take a pic of my clothes and the thong and send it to Addie.

**Are you up? Look what happened! :( - C**

**OMG. I'm so sorry! – A**

**I was looking for that damn thing... – A**

**Well, it's freaking found! Seriously EVERYTHING IS PINK! – C**

**I'M SORRY! I luv u! – A**

**It's kinda stuck down there. I might have to cut it out… :) - C**

As I watch the bubbles on my messages, waiting for her reply, the phone starts ringing with Arizona's tone.

"Hey babe."

"Hey baby! Are we still on for tonight?" she asks.

"Yeah! What are we doing anyway?"

"Just a little surprise. Nothing big," she chuckles nervously.

I punch the button for the dryer and make my way to the living room, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just going on a few errands before tonight."

"Should I bring anything?"

"No no, I got it."

"Anything specific I should wear?"

"No, just wear whatever makes you comfortable."

I chuckle, "You're really not giving me much to go on here, are you?"

"Nope! But it'll be worth it. I promise."

"Cal!" Addie yells.

"Okay, I gotta go baby. I love you." I quickly reply.

"I love you too. I'll see you in a few hours."

Addie storms out of her room in a panic, "Please don't cut it!"

"Come look at it."

I open the washer and we both look inside.

"Oh god."

"Yeah," I say.

"How did that even happen? Like it's wrapped all the way-"

"Yeah. I don't think we have any choice here," I say from the kitchen.

"Maybe we can save it!"

I bring the scissors, "Ads, you have to let it go."

"You saw what it did. It has got to go," I add.

She's almost in tears, and I have to stifle my laughter, "Okay, I'm ready now."

I cut it slowly and carefully until its free and Addie grabs from my hand.

I watch in amusement as she rubs it against her face, "Oh, strappy, thank you for your service. You helped me get laid so many times. You were always my favorite, and I'll miss you. Goodbye."

She kisses it for good effect, and I laugh, "Seriously?"

"What?"

"You're such a drama queen!"

She thinks about for a second and then laughs, "I know."

...

I adjust my purse on my shoulder and knock. For some reason, I feel nervous. It's our 6-month anniversary, and I wonder what Arizona planned. I didn't know what to wear so I opted for some jeans and a tee.

"Hi baby," she greets me with a kiss at the door.

"Hey, you got a haircut!" I drop my purse and the box I brought on the side table and run my hands through her clipped locks that just barely touch her shoulder.

"You like it?"

"It's sexy. Of course, I like it!"

She shuts the door, and I slip my shoes off.

"I was worried it was going to come out really short."

"No, it's perfect," I kiss her again.

"I'm glad you like it."

I grab the box I brought and follow her into the kitchen.

"I know you said I didn't have to bring anything, but I couldn't help myself." Arizona opens the box to find a half dozen donuts and she smiles.

"I love donuts!"

"Happy six, baby!"

"Thank you," she steals a few more kisses before my stomach rumbles.

"Sorry," I blush.

"Don't apologize. I'm gonna feed my girl," she returns to the fridge, "What do you wanna drink? I have beer, which I know you're not a big fan of, so I grabbed some of that hard cider you like so much."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

She pops the caps off and hands me the cider, which I take a slow sip of and groan, "That's good."

With a hand on my back, she leads us to the dining room where there's a pizza box and plates and a vase of flowers waiting for us.

"Pizza _and_ flowers? God, I love you."

She chuckles and sits across from me, "Anything for you."

We serve ourselves and start eating, "So I figured we could just eat pizza, drink, and watch a movie. What do you think? I mean, unless you want to do something else?"

"I love that idea. There's nothing else I'd rather do, babe."

"Is it bad that I want to kiss you right now?" she asks.

"No, just let me wipe off-"

"I got it," she leans over the table and licks the sauce off my lip and bites it gently before sitting back down.

I blush and take a swig, "You're bad."

Her blue eyes stare at me intensely, "It's not my fault that you're so hot."

I bite my lip and stare back until Arizona suddenly looks away and goes back to eating. It leaves me confused and concerned.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. This pizza is really good."

"Uh huh."

She says nothing further, but I can tell something is on her mind. She sounds nervous again. I decide to let it go for now and we finish our meal with light conversation.

As Arizona clears the table, I remember a bag that I brought that's still in my purse, "Oh, I almost forgot."

"I'm sorry about these. There was a red thong incident," I hand her the boxers that she had left at my place months ago.

She laughs, "_Red thong_ incident?

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"Well, I definitely want to hear about, but I have a surprise for you and it's driving me crazy waiting all this time."

"Crap, I thought we weren't gonna do presents."

"I know, and I don't care about you getting me anything. The donuts and pink boxers are enough for me."

She slides her hand in mine and leads me inside her room, "So, um, this is uh- god, I can't even talk."

I rub her arm, "Relax baby."

She takes a breath and release it, "Okay, go ahead and open the top drawer."

I look at her puzzled, but open the dresser drawer anyway. What I see inside makes me even more confused now.

I start pulling out the items one by one. A hairbrush, a purple loofah, shampoo and conditioner, and a toothbrush.

"I-um- I don't understand."

She wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans, "Okay, so this drawer is for you. For whenever you're here. And, um extra supplies so you don't have to bother with bringing yours because you'll have some here already. I got your favorite shampoo. The one that smells really good. And I also have this," she pulls out a small black box.

Oh, shit. Is she about to… She's not, is she?

"Is that..?"

Realization dawns on her face, "Oh, no it's just…dammit, this went so much better in my head! I'm sorry. I messed this up so bad."

She looks so flustered and cute.

"No, no! You didn't. I love this. Can I?"

"You still want to?"

"Hell yes."

She places it in my hand, and I open the box carefully. A key is sitting comfortably in its place. Oh my god.

"It's a key. For you. To come and go whenever you want. I want you to be comfortable coming here at any time. I, um, consider this place home and maybe you could too. You know, like, whenever you're here."

I smash our lips together and kiss her deeply. Our tongues tangle together until we can't breathe, and I feel light-headed.

"I love you, baby. And I love this, thank you."

"I love you too, beautiful."

I slip the box into my pocket and give her a quick peck, "You're so sweet."

She shrugs innocently, "I try."

Arizona pushes some hair behind my ear and places her hands on my waist, "I know you've been feeling off about your body. I just want you to know that I will forever find you gorgeous and smart and amazing. And I don't mind waiting until you're ready for us to make love again."

"God, you're gonna make me cry," I chuckle, "thank you for saying that. I'm not there yet, but I'm getting there. Slowly but surely."

"Happy anniversary!"

"Happy anniversary. This was perfect."

"It ain't over yet. We still have donuts and a movie to watch."

"You're right."

We make our way to the living room, "And there were talks of a red thong?"

"Ah, yes. The red thong incident…"

* * *

**AN2: I just want to say thank you, thank you, thank you for all your support and patience. I really wish I could update on a regular basis, but it's just not possible at the moment. As always, let me know what your thoughts are on this. Feel free to leave a comment, PM, or catch me on tumblr between updates. See ya at the next one :)**


	35. Chapter 34

**AN: Back with an update. I finally know how it feels like to have a fanfic that hasn't been updated in forever, finally updated. I legit squealed and couldn't believe my eyes. So a big THANK YOU to you guys as always for your patience and comments. Excited to hear Teddy is coming back, but I really hope we don't get disappointed. The story moves forward. All mistakes are mine. Let me know your thoughts! :)**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

**Two weeks later**

"Good morning. Thanks for helping out," I greet Addie as I walk inside her apartment with a handful of ribbon strings in my hands.

"No problem. I'm happy to help."

"Is she still sleeping?"

"Knocked out. She's going to love this!"

"I hope so."

"We got a lot more in the car," Teddy reminds as she enters behind me, dragging more of the strings attached to the purple and white balloons.

"Let me grab my shoes," Addie says.

"I'm hungry," Teddy grumbles.

"I told you I will buy you breakfast on the way to school, now keep your voice down," I whisper.

"Okay," she whispers.

We find Callie tangled up in her sheets with only her messy hair visible, snoring lightly.

"She really is knocked out," Teddy comments, and I shush her again.

We release the balloons and fill the ceiling of her room completely and not once does Callie stir.

After everything is set, I grab the fresh mug of coffee I just made and close her bedroom door behind me.

I stroke her hair and kiss her head, "Baby, wake up."

"Hmm?" she mumbles and peeks her head out with her eyes still closed.

I pepper her face with quick kisses and stroke her back gently, "Wake up."

"Zo?" She rubs her eyes, trying to wipe the sleep from them, and I smile at the nickname.

"Where'd you go?" she yawns.

"Why don't you open your eyes and see?"

Callie blinks a couple of times before opening her eyes completely and she gasps in surprise and confusion.

"What?!"

"Happy Birthday!"

She sits up and laughs, "How did you know?"

I shrug, "A little bird told me."

"What? When? How did you-?"

"Long story. My parents used to do this when I was a kid. I loved it and figured we can start the tradition."

She surveys the ceiling again, "I-wow. This is just-thank you, baby."

Her lips touch mine easily, and I feel her smile against me.

"And…." I reach over to her bedside table and hand her the mug.

She wraps both hands around it and smells deeply, "Coffee too?"

Callie groans softly after taking a sip, "And just the way I like it. How'd I get so lucky?"

I kiss her this time, slowly. She pushes her tongue inside my mouth, and I moan. I place the mug to the side and lay her back down on the bed as my hands roam over her body. I want her so badly. But she has to be the one to say it's okay.

"I'm the lucky one." I whisper.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too."

Our heads rest together, and I kiss her one more time.

She looks at me nervously, "I-um, I think that-"

A blaring alarm sounds and startles both of us, making us laugh. I grab her phone and turn it off before handing it to her.

"What were you saying?" I ask.

She brushes it off, "Nothing." I let it go for now.

"I hate that alarm," I say.

"Well, it's the only one that'll wake me up."

"Ugh, I hate school."

"No, you don't," she smiles.

I slip off my shoes and get under the covers, pulling her body closer as I spoon her, "Yes, I do because it takes away our snuggle time, and I live for snuggles."

She giggles as I kiss her neck and shoulder, "I know how much you love snuggling, but I have to be at the hospital in 45 minutes."

"It's right by the school. Just five more minutes," I bring her even closer and close my eyes.

"Okay."

The room falls into a silence as we lie there contently. I'm so relaxed, and I can feel myself falling asleep until the alarm rings out again.

"Ughhh," I groan.

Callie shuts it off and turns around, facing me, "We'll be late, baby. Remember what happened last time with that Dr. Barker." Just the mention of one of my new biomed research profs has me almost shitting bricks.

"Barkey can kiss my ass. It's my girlfriend's birthday," I plant a quick kiss on her lips and she laughs.

I sit up and put my shoes back on, reluctantly. I hand Callie her mug and watch her take a sip.

"This is soo good. Can you warm it for me and put it in a travel mug?"

"Of course. When did you become more punctual than me?" I smirk as I get up.

She pulls back the covers and sits on the edge of the bed, "Since it's my last year. The hardest yet and professors have been riding my ass about every little thing, especially Webber."

I've been trying not think about how she's not gonna be here next year. I'm happy that she'll graduate and start her intern year, but I'm also dreading not having her close to me. I know she's been stressed about it, and I have given her all my support to apply to wherever she wants, but it's still conflicting.

"I know, baby. That is why we are going to have a birthday dinner with our friends tonight."

"Baby, not tonight. I have so much to do. I still have to-"

"It's your birthday! We're celebrating. We'll get dressed up, eat delicious food, and you'll have fun. You've been so stressed lately."

"Okay. On one condition, though."

"Anything."

"I want to see you in a dress."

I almost whine, but decide to keep my grumbles to myself, "Done!"

She looks surprised, "Really?"

"Really really."

"Great!" She stands and kisses me before heading off to the bathroom.

"Greattt," I say, deflated.

Another 15 minutes pass, the coffee mug is ready, along with a bagel, but Callie has yet to show herself. She's cutting it close, so I open her door and find her fully dressed in her scrubs with shoes on sitting on her bed, staring at her phone intensely.

"Baby?" I sit down next to her.

I graze her arm gently, "Callie?"

She blinks away from her phone and looks at me. I see unshed tears in her glossy eyes, and it makes my heart hurt.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

She sniffles and wipes her eyes quickly before any tears fall and waves her phone, "I got an email. From my dad."

"Oh. What'd it say?"

"At first I deleted it without even looking at a word. But then, I couldn't help myself."

I rub her back and wait for her to continue, "A year later and I didn't realize how mad I still am, so these are tears of anger."

I chuckle and kiss her cheek, "You're allowed to be angry, you know that right?"

She smiles, "Yeah. I only got halfway through it, before I wanted to chuck my phone out the window."

"It's okay. Can I just say that I hate him for making you cry on your birthday?"

Callie laughs, "Yes you can. Do you mind if I don't talk about this right now?"

"I don't mind. We can talk about it whenever you want or if you don't want to, that's fine too."

"Thank you. For everything. You've been amazing. You _are_ amazing. I love my balloons," she touches one of the strings above her head.

"You're welcome." I stand and grab her backpack, "now let's go before Webber loses his shit."

…

"Ah, god, I can still smell it, and I washed my hands three times!" Teddy sniffs her hands.

"I love the smell of formaldehyde in the morning. Don't you just love lab?" Mark asks.

"I wish I was smelling formaldehyde. I'm up to my neck in research." I groan.

"I'm so hungry!" Mark comments.

"We know!" Teddy and I both say at the same time.

"You've been saying since ya'll got out of class five minutes ago," I say as we make our way to the food court.

"Just cutting up stomach and intestines of that cadaver really made me work up an appetite," Mark smiles.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Teddy ducks into the nearby restroom and Mark busts out laughing.

I can't help but laugh as well, "You're an ass."

"It's not my fault she can't handle talking about guts. We're gonna be doctors for chrissake!"

"Maybe you should consider becoming an ME," I suggest, while we wait for Teds.

"Nah, I'd much rather work on the living. Definitely surgery."

"What kind?"

"I dunno. Ortho maybe?"

"That's what Callie wants to do," I beam, proudly.

"I can see her doing that What about OB?" Mark suggests.

"Doesn't Addie want to do that? What, are you guys gonna open up your own practice or something? Montgomery &amp; Sloan?" I tease.

"You never know."

"You wanna deliver babies all day? Crying, loud, squirmy, covered in grossness babies?" I ask.

"Now I'm gonna throw up. Never mind," he shakes his head in disgust.

"How are your biomed classes going by the way?" he asks, changing the subject.

As part of the dual program I'm in, I have to do two years of med school, three years of my PhD classes, and another year of med school to get my MD-PhD. I've been looking forward to it for so long.

"It's going well actually. Except for this one prof, Dr. Barker, that I'm pretty sure hates my guts."

Teddy finally shows up looking much less green, "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just can't stand that smell."

We continue our walk towards the food court when I get a text from Callie, making me smile, but then disappointed.

**Baby, I can't do lunch today. Swamped in the ER, but learning a lot. I love you. – C**

**Hope you're having fun. I'll pick you up at 7. Love you too. – A**

"Wait a minute, do you have a bun in the oven?" Mark whispers the last part, but he sucks at whispering.

She smacks his arm and gives him a look I can't see. He realizes what he did and apologizes to me.

"It's okay. You don't have to be awkward about it. It's fine. We were just talking about babies." I shrug. It used to be painful to mention anything baby related, but it's gotten a lot easier.

"You sure?" Teddy asks.

"Yeah."

She shoves Mark again, "To answer your question, no I am not. I might have a stomach bug, and the smell really just made it worse."

"Did you just diagnose yourself?" I ask.

"Yup. I'm almost a doctor. It's allowed." Teddy and I get in line for burritos while Mark goes for a burger.

"Sure it is."

"I could diagnose anyone. Like Bailey, she's got a severe case of giant stick up her ass."

We both laugh loudly until we hear a familiar throat clearing behind us. Shit. We turn around slowly to find the person we were just talking about.

"Dr. B-Bailey! I was just-uh…" Teddy stammers.

"Save it," she says and walks away.

"Christ! She's freaking everywhere. And so quiet. Like a ninja. She's been extra bitchy lately," Teddy says.

"I think she's going through a divorce. Cut her some slack."

"Fine. Callie joining us?"

"She's tied up in the ER."

"On her birthday? Damn."

"She seems to be liking her clinicals there though, so that's all that matters."

We pay for our food and grab a table, "Hey Teds?"

"Yeah?" She takes a bite of her burrito.

"You'd tell me if you're pregnant, right?"

"Would you want me to?"

"Of course, dude."

"With everything that happened…"

"It's okay. I don't get sad anymore. Well, maybe a little, but still. We're best friends. You can tell me anything."

"Okay. I promise you I'm not."

I take a big bite, "Alright."

"I'm still sorry about everything," she says.

"I know. Me too, Teds. Me too."

…

"A toast!" I clink my glass to get everyone's attention around the table.

They quiet down and raise their glasses, "A toast to my favorite person on Earth, my heart and the love of my life. Happiest of birthdays to my sweet Calliope!"

"To Callie!"

"Happy birthday!"

Callie smiles and looks the happiest she's been in a while, and that makes me happy.

Mark and I make eye contact and he excuses herself for a moment.

"Thank you, baby. You didn't have to do that," Callie leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I know. It's not over yet."

He comes back to the table with the cake in hand and candles on top.

"You guys!" Callie smiles.

Henry lights them up and starts the singing and clapping like those annoying people that do that in restaurants.

Callie covers her face as we all join in and she laughs when Mark holds the last note a little too long before I kick his shin.

"Make a wish!" I say.

Callie blows out the candles and we start serving the cake around.

She takes a bite and asks, "Did you make this?"

"Actually, believe it or not, it was Mark," I nod towards him.

"Wow, thank you Mark."

He blushes, "You're welcome."

Callie asks him about his baking methods, and he goes into a long explanation that leave me and Teddy yawning for the rest of the night. But Callie seems interested and happy, so I keep my jokes to myself.

…

"Oh my god, these heels are killing me. I don't know how you do it," I quickly take them off as soon as we enter my apartment.

"Not as easy as it looks, huh?" Callie smirks.

"Not at all."

"I still can't believe you wore a dress for me. You look beautiful," she says.

I look down at the knee length black dress I keep in the back of my closet, "This old thing? Nah. You, on the other hand, look stunning. Did I mention that?"

She takes off her heels and follows me to the bedroom, "Only about 20 times."

"Well the night is still young. I can say it about 100 more times," I go into my closet and pull out a gift bag.

"You only have two more hours until it's not my birthday anymore," she sits down on my bed and crosses her legs.

"I can try," I sit down next to her and place the bag between us.

"There's more? Arizona, my birthday has already been perfect."

"I know, but I want to give you everything and more. For now, this is all I got."

She takes out the tissue paper and starts crying as she pulls out her two gifts.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I can send it back. I-"

She then starts laughing, "I love it."

Callie hugs her plush heart and plush pelvis close to her.

"I remembered you got that heart for me for my birthday. I think you should have one too. And the pelvis is because of your interest in ortho."

"I love them. Thank you, Arizona. This has been the best birthday that I've ever had."

"Yeah?" I smile.

"Without a doubt," she pushes the bag to the side and joins our lips together.

I deepen it and feel her tongue push inside my mouth to tangle with mine. Her moan sends a shot of arousal straight to my groin, and I stop us before we go too far.

"Wait, are you okay?" I ask. I need to make sure.

"Yes. I know we haven't had sex in months. Ever since the baby. And I haven't felt good about myself in while, but right now, I feel sexy. I feel good. You make me feel good. And I just want to feel close to you again, baby. I need your hands on me. Make love to me."

"Always."

I guide us to stand and kiss her softly. My fingers roll down the zipper on the back of the dress and it slides off easily. She does that same to mine and we lie on the bed in only our bras and panties.

"God, you are so so beautiful." My lips kiss her neck and jaw then my tongue trails down to between her breasts. I roam my hands on her hips, her backside and they don't stop.

She nods when I pause at her chest, and I gently unclasp the bra and throw it off the bed, moaning at the sight of her chest.

"You're going to kill me, I swear."

She smirks and pulls me down to clash our lips together. She bites my bottom one and sucks it into her mouth while I palm one of her breasts firmly. Her mouth releases my lips as she moans, and I place kisses down to a hard nipple before wrapping my lips around it.

"Oh, god," she breathes.

I swirl my tongue with purpose around the chocolate nub and groan as her hands tug my head closer, suffocating me in her chest.

If I were to die right now, I would die happy.

She guides me to her other nipple, and I hungrily envelop it into my mouth. My leg slips between hers, and I can feel the dampness of her panties as she grinds on my thigh.

I replace my hand between her legs, "Fuck, you're soaked."

I leave a wet path down her abdomen and she gasps when I dip my tongue in her bellybutton before burying my face against her panties.

My mouth waters as I take the scent I've missed so much. She silently asks me to remove them and I do so slowly. The sight of her drenched center makes me so hard it almost hurts. Lying back on my legs, I squeeze myself to relieve some tension. It strikes something inside Callie and she sits up to help me remove my remaining clothes.

Her hand wraps around my cock, and I relax under her touch, "Ah, fuck."

She lies down and takes my head into her mouth quickly and sucks, "Jesus, Cal!"

"Did you miss my lips around you, baby?" she asks as her free hand grabs my breast.

She continues to stroke slowly but firmly and it's hard for me to articulate a sentence, so a word will have to do, "Y-yes."

She takes me in again deeper and sucks harder, "Cal, I-fuck that feels amazing."

Her mouth releases me and pulls my cock up against my stomach, exposing my full balls. I stare into her eyes in anticipation as she sucks one then the other into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" She's never done this before and it is heavenly.

"Mmm, so full," she laps the underside before moving up to kiss me. I gently push her down on the bed and rub my hard cock on her clit.

"Baby, please," she moans.

I reach for my drawer for a foil packet, "Yeah?" The new birth control should be working by now, but I still want to be cautious.

"Yes," she nods.

I quickly unwrap it and slide it on, rubbing myself along her wetness before slowly pushing in.

"Ohh!" Callie shuts her eyes and bites her lip as I fill her.

It feels so good, and I push in again, "Oh, baby." She's so warm and wet, and so tight I can hardly breathe.

Her hands find my bottom and encourage me to start a slow and delicious pace, "Is this okay?"

"Yes, oh god yes!" she moans.

I look at her face and notice she's crying, and I pause for a second, "Am I hurting you? We can stop."

I move to pull out, but she keeps me wrapped close with her legs, "No, don't leave. I'm crying because I'm happy. I missed you so much."

I kiss her slowly, "I missed you too."

My hips start to move a bit faster and her cries of pleasure get louder.

I lay my body on hers and rest my head against her neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin there.

Her nails dig into my shoulder blades, and I push deeper, "Fuck, Callie!"

"Right there! Oh fuck! Don't stop, don't stop."

I pump faster and harder and Callie tightens around me.

"So close," she whispers.

I bite down on her neck and she comes around me, coating us both in her juices.

She cries my name and holds me tightly. I follow her and come hard, shooting all my essence inside.

"Fuck baby. That was so good," she whispers when she catches her breathe.

I pump slowly, trying to draw out her orgasm as well as mine. She kisses my neck and pulls me closer, "Are you okay?"

My eyes shut tightly as a few more spurts shoot out, "Yes."

I still my hips and relax against her as she strokes my back, "That's hardest I've ever come."

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Yeah, it was a lot," I smirk.

"Well your balls were so full, I thought they might burst," she smiles.

"They just did. Inside you," I say.

"And how did that feel?"

"Good. Really fucking good," I slowly pull out, taking care to hold onto the filled condom.

"Let me get rid of this before I make a mess," I quickly dispose of the rubber in the bathroom and slide back into bed.

I spoon her body and kiss her shoulder, "Still the best birthday ever?"

"It's taken the number one slot, I think."

"That good, huh?"

She pushes back against me, "Don't get cocky."

I laugh and hold her closer, "Best birthday ever!"

"Everything is the best ever with you," she whispers.

"I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN2: What's gonna happen with Papa Torres? Guesses?**

**AN3: First person to guess where I borrowed the balloon thing from gets bonus points for fun! **


	36. Chapter 35

**AN: New update and bonus points for everyone! Thanks for playing along with my ****silliness :)**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

"Hmm," I mumble sleepily, the feel of something against my inner thigh rousing my sleep.

It feels like...like kisses and they continue softly along my legs.

"Hmm?" I whisper with my eyes still closed.

I can feel how drenched my center and my thighs part even wider on their own in anticipation.

A long, slow lick of my slit effectively pulls me from my slumber as a loud moan tumbles out of my mouth.

I look down to find darkened blue eyes staring back at me. Her mouth moves with purpose along my folds as it suckles and caresses the swollen flesh.

"Oh, baby," I groan.

Arizona takes her time exploring me with her tongue, making me wetter and wetter until, finally, she thrusts that pink muscle inside.

"Fuck!" One of my hands clutches her blonde locks pulling her closer, while the other squeezes my breast.

Her tongue swirls back and forth, in and out, causing a gush of juices to spill out and into her mouth.

"Mmm," Arizona moans, the vibrations eliciting tingles down my legs.

She groans again as more of my essence spills out, and she drinks me in.

"Oh, hmm," I bite my lip, silently begging for more. I need more, and Arizona knows that.

I feel her smirk against me as two fingers replace her tongue and her mouth latches onto my clit. My hips begin to move on their own accord.

"Mas, baby, mas! Oh, fuck! Don't stop."

Her fingers rub and curl, concentrating on my sweet spot while her tongue works wonders, taking me higher and higher.

She knows I'm close, she can feel my insides clenching and squeezing her fingers. Arizona moves faster and sucks harder.

I don't even have time to warn her as…

"Arizonaa! Oh fuckkk!"

I feel the tingles radiate all over my body and collapse on the bed, satisfied and sweaty.

"Oh, my god," I whisper and close my eyes as I try to catch my breath.

Arizona kisses her way up to my face, leaving short and sweet ones on my cheek as I come down.

"Wow," I say, opening my eyes.

"Good morning," she whispers with a smile.

"Good morning it is," I weave my hands through her hair and bring her down for a proper kiss that turns into a make out session.

"Hmm, you taste like me."

"Delicious. I couldn't help myself when I woke up. You're just so sexy, baby," she gives me another kiss.

I deepen it by, moving my hands down to her butt and pulling her towards me.

"Mmm, hello there," I say, referring to her morning wood, "how about I return the favor?"

I lay her down, straddling her while my slick heat rubs against her hardness

"God. Please, Callie," Arizona begs.

I smirk and decide not to tease her for too long; I quickly kiss my way down until I come face to face with her penis. My hand wraps around her and begins to spread our combined juices all over.

God, her cock is beautiful. Her shaft is pale, matching the rest of her body. I love the contrast of our skins when I'm sinking onto her. Drives me crazy.

Her balls are soft and pale as well. I love sucking them and squeezing them. At this same moment that I'm thinking about them, I pull one into my mouth while continuing to stroke.

"Oh fuck, Cal!"

I stuff the second in and coat them in my saliva. Arizona's moans get louder, but I know she can't come like this.

I release them and lick up to her tip. Her head is different from the rest with its bright red tinge. It's hot and leaking, and I just have to taste.

My mouth wraps around her head and bobs down, making Arizona's hips jerk. She hits the back of my throat, and I choke a bit.

She relaxes, "Shit, I'm sorry, baby. You just feel so fucking good."

I stroke her firmly with a smile, "It's okay."

My mouth finds her head again, swirling my tongue on her before bobbing down. Once, twice, three times until a steady rhythm starts.

"Oh, baby. That feels so good!"

Her hand grabs my hair, applying gentle pressure, and I take her further into my mouth all the while stroking the remaining few inches left.

"Fuck, yes," she moans.

I pull up to catch my breath for a second and then she's right back in my mouth again.

"I-fuck-I'm gonna come!"

I suck harder and faster, taking her deeper in. I want to take her all the way, but I feel her get harder and her balls tighten.

"I'm coming!"

I continue bobbing as she shoots her load down my throat. I pull away when she goes soft and swallow her come.

"Mmm, you are the sexy one," I claim my spot next to her.

"God damn, Cal," she smiles

"Was that good for you?" I turn to the side, propping my arm up for support, my nails rubbing along her ribs.

"Jesus, are you kidding me? It was amazing. You're amazing," she turns to face me and our mouths meet.

"I wanted to take you in my throat, but I got cut off," I smile.

Her cheeks turn red, "You already know I couldn't wait any longer. You felt way too good."

"I know," I give her a peck and a wink before getting out of bed and heading for Arizona's bathroom.

While waiting for the water to warm up, I relieve my bladder and grab my toothbrush. Arizona joins me with an arm wrapped around my waist. I hand her her toothbrush as we both brush silently, smiling at each other in the mirror.

I slip into the tub first, grabbing the shampoo that Arizona keeps in stock for me and lathering my hair, "Do you have any plans with your study group for today, babe?"

Arizona has been quite busy for the past couple of weeks, working on her group presentation. School has been kicking both of our asses lately.

"I do not. Thank god," Arizona joins me a second later, grabbing the loofah.

I turn around to face her, scrubbing the water out of my hair, "Since it's Sunday, I was thinking we could go to the farmers' market for a while? Grab some breakfast for the morning and fresh veggies for dinner tonight?"

She runs the soaped-up loofah along my chest, "I haven't been to one in years. That sounds perfect."

I turn around and she washes my back. We switch when all the soap has been washed off me.

"When we get back, we can lounge around the house and study, yeah?" I rub the loofah along her toned back.

"Yeah. Let's do it." With one more kiss, I leave her in the shower to rinse off.

After putting on some jean shorts and a tee, I make my way into the kitchen for some water.

"Morning," Teddy says, coming out of her room in pajamas and an empty bowl and spoon.

I smile nervously, "Hey, um…when did you get in?"

She shrugs while doing the dishes, "Around 2 or 3 this morning."

I take a quick sip of water, "So you heard the…?"

"All the CMS you guys were having?" she smirks.

"CMS?" I ask in confusion.

"You know, crazy monkey sex," she explains.

Arizona emerges dressed in baggy capris and tank top with an open button down over it, "We were not having crazy monkey sex…_.this_ morning," she winks at me.

"Oh, spare me the details. It's good thing I invested in great headphones," she dries her hand on a dish rag.

"Please, don't act so innocent. What about all the times I had to hear your fucking gorilla sex with Henry, huh?" Arizona grabs her keys by the door.

"Really? Gorilla?" Teddy prompts, and I laugh.

"GO-RI-LLA. With the howling and everything," Arizona continues.

"'Now you're just exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. Gorilla, Teds," Arizona grabs my hand and leads us towards the door.

Teddy laughs quietly and gets sad for a minute, "That bastard."

"Are you okay, Teddy?" I ask.

"What? No, yeah yeah. I'm fine. Henz and I had an argument, that's all. No big deal," she shrugs again.

Arizona and I look at each other and she nods, "We're going to the market, wanna come?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun," I add.

"Nah, s'okay," Teddy starts to go back into her room.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She waves us off, "Yeah, you lovebirds make me gag! Go have fun."

Arizona and I laugh and share a kiss. "Alright, we'll see ya," my blonde says before locking the door.

"Byee!" We hear Teddy yell from inside.

"Is she okay?" I ask, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. They can't stay mad at each for more than a few hours. They'll make up," Arizona assures, "Now let's go. I'm starving!"

…

We spent almost two hours at the market and went home with plenty of goodies. When we got there, Arizona nearly dragged me to the first pastry booth she saw and we filled up on bagels and coffee.

We walked around, hand in hand, looking at the different booths and what they had to offer. In the end, we left with fresh herbs, some veggies, and an assortment of fruits. Arizona picked up a loaf of homemade bread, cookies, and 2 bottles of this amazing wine we sampled. It really was a great haul.

Now we're well into the afternoon and we've spent most of the day studying for our respective classes. We've had the house to ourselves since Teddy was gone when we came back and still out.

Arizona is typing away on her computer, while I close my book and rub my eyes, "I cannot read anymore."

She cracks her knuckles, "My hands are sore from typing all day."

I get up to stretch and head to the kitchen, "Wanna start on dinner?"

"It's barely 4pm," Arizona points out, but her stomach grumbles.

"And it sounds like you're hungry," I chuckle, gathering some ingredients from the pantry.

She closes her laptop and follows me into the kitchen, helping herself to a cookie, "It seems I am. What are we making?"

I lay out the ingredients, "Spinach casserole."

"Yum," Arizona says sarcastically.

"You know my cooking never fails you, even the healthy stuff," I remind her.

"You're right. I could never doubt your skills, babe. What do you want me to do?" Arizona washes her hands.

"How about you cook the pasta and I'll cut up the veggies?" I hand her the box of pasta.

"Yes ma'am."

We work in the kitchen in harmony like we had been doing it for a long time. Washing the dishes as we go along and stealing a few kisses. I can see us doing this forever. I hope we will.

By the time we finish everything, it's nearly 6pm and we take our seats for dinner.

"What's the verdict?" I ask.

"It's delicious as always, baby," she smiles.

"Never doubt the skills, hon," I wink at her.

She takes another bite of casserole and then looks at the clock behind me, "Wow, I used to eat a whole lot later than now."

I swallow the bit of side salad I have in my mouth and take a sip of wine, "It is kinda early, isn't it?"

"The sun hasn't even set yet," she laughs, "we're a couple of grandmas, aren't we?"

I reach over to squeeze her hand, "Well, screw it. I don't mind being a grandma with you."

Arizona smiles widely, her dimples popping, "We should get t-shirts."

I giggle at her silliness and continue eating, "You're crazy."

"I'm serious. It'd be our own little inside joke that no one else would get," Arizona says, excitedly and she actually looks serious about it.

I decide to humor her because she looks so adorable, "What would they even say, babe?"

She thinks about it for a minute and snaps her fingers, "Gmas for lyfe!"

I can't help the snicker that falls out of my mouth, "Gmas for life?"

"Yeah, but 'life' with a 'y' instead of an I."

"But why?"

"Because it'd look cooler!" she simply states.

"Might as well switch 'for' with the number," I sarcastically add.

"Genius, baby. Gmas 4 lyfe!"

I shake my head and laugh. I can't believe how in love I am with this crazy girl.

We eat in silence for a little while longer until Arizona puts her fork down and squeezes my hand, "You know, all jokes aside, I-um…I do want this forever with you, Calliope."

My smile widens at her words, and I squeeze her hand firmly, "I want this with you too, love. It's all I want."

"I love you," Arizona says.

"And I love you."

We share a deep kiss before going back to our dinner, continuing to eat in comfortable silence.

"So Gmas 4 lyfe?" I ask.

Arizona smiles, "Gmas 4 lyfe."

* * *

Monday mornings are always a bitch. I loathe them because they come too quick, I always feel rushed, and it signifies the start of a busy week when all I want is to stay in bed wrapped around my girlfriend.

But this Monday is different.

I actually woke up before my alarm, feeling rested and energized. I don't know if it was because we were in bed by 9:30pm or just the wonderful day I had before, but I should make it a routine.

Instead of my usual grumpiness, I'm in a good mood, a great mood even, that has lasted all day. I decided to hold my pop quizzes for all my labs until the very end of class, after we had gone over the information again.

And now, I am giving the last of my lab students for the day their quiz as I look through my emails. I have already gone through most of them, but keep coming back to the emails my dad had sent me. Another one had come in two days after the first. Both consisted of apologies and regret. About how he misses me and just wants to see me and hug me. I've been so busy, I haven't had much time to dwell on it, and now, two weeks later, I've come back to it.

I've wasted too many tears crying over my parents, and now I'm just mad. There's a draft I typed, but never sent that has just five simple words "Sorry? You're sorry? FUCK YOU."

I can't think about this now. It just hurts too much.

"Ms. Torres?"

I lower my laptop, "What? Sorry?"

"When will we have the grades for the quiz?" a student of mine asks.

"Right. They'll be posted by the next lab day."

"Great, thank you." He left his quiz on the stack that had already been formed as per my instructions. I look up in surprise and notice only one more person was left in the lab. She finishes up quickly and turns hers in, waving goodbye as she leaves the room.

I sigh heavily and gather my things. This day had started out great, but now I'm feeling pretty shitty. I just have office hours and then I'll be done for the day.

Wanting to stay on top of things, I start my grading as soon as I get to my small office. I stay focused, working while humming to myself, and when I look up at the clock again, an hour has passed and only one student has dropped by to ask a few questions.

A knock sounds at the door, and I tell them to enter without looking up.

"Calliope."

Only two people call me that, and this voice is not the sweet sound of Arizona.

"Dad?"

Words can't describe what I feel right now. I am so confused, and I have so many questions. What? What the hell? Why is he here? How'd he find me?

I slowly stand as he closes the door behind him. He looks the same, a bit grayer and maybe even a little sad and tired, but the same.

"Dad, what-how-what are you doing here?"

"Calliope, mija, you look beautiful. I came to see you," he moves closer until the desk is the only thing separating us.

"Why?"

With his hands in his pockets, he starts to walk around the room, admiring the different posters on the wall, "Well, you never responded to my emails. I began to worry. Te he extrañado (I've missed you)."

Worried? Is he fucking serious? I fold my arms across my chest, "En serio, dad? It's been a year, actually well _over_ a year since you saw me and now you're worried? You didn't seem too concerned when you kicked me out."

He stops pacing and pulls out his hands, "Mija, lo siento, let me explain. Back then, what would the church have thought? The media? We have a certain reputation to uphold, for the good of the company."

"What about me, huh? What about how I felt, and what I thought?!" I interject.

"I-"

I cut him off short with a bitter laugh, trying to keep the tears at bay, "You know what, dad? Save it. You need to go."

"Por favor, hear me out, Calliope!"

He starts to move around the desk, but I stop him with a hand up, "You don't get to ambush me at my school and expect to be heard. What you and mom did was-was cruel and unforgivable. I don't want to listen to whatever you have to say. No me importa (I don't care). Please leave."

"Sweetheart, just-"

I slam my hand against the table so hard, it hurts, "I said, get out!"

With a look of shock, he puts his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I'll go. If you change your mind, I'm staying at the suite downtown for the rest of the week. I-um-"

I look up because my father never stumbles his words. I can see how defeated he looks, "Out of all the things I've done in my life, hurting you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I'm sorry, mija. I just want you to know that. Te quiero mucho, mi corazón."

He places his hands back in his pockets and, with a final nod, he leaves. I break down as the tears burst out, and sit back in the chair. I quickly type short text to Arizona: **In office. I need you – C**

She shows up less than ten minutes later with a look of concern, "Baby, are you okay? What the hell happened?"

I collapse in her arms as heavy sobs take over. She leads me to lie down on the couch and holds me tightly as the tears continue to roll.

I _hate_ this. I _hate_ him.

* * *

**Friday**

Four days and no more surprise visits from my father, which I've been thankful for.

_"He what?" Arizona asked, rubbing my back._

_"He showed up in my office. I don't know how he found me or where or what, but he showed up."_

_"Wow, he's got some balls."_

_I laughed, "Yeah, that's him."_

_"Well, what did he say? What did he want?"_

I was expecting him to bombard me with emails, but he never did.

_"Damn, what are you going to do?"_

_I shrugged, "I honestly don't know. You should've seen his face. I've never seen him like that. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do."_

_"You know I can't do that, baby. I'm not excusing what he did, but no one is going to judge you if you want to restore the relationship you had with him. You obviously still love him. In the end, I'm going to support you no matter what you decide to do."_

_I smiled, "You always know what to say, huh."_

_Arizona smirked and we shared a kiss._

I've had a lot to think about these last four days. I've been going back and forth about what I want to do, what I want to say, and how. I'm still incredibly pissed and hurt, but I miss my dad. So much. Seeing him again brought out so many feelings. I never wanted them out of my life, but they're the ones that pushed me away with their fear and hate.

I don't know. Maybe things have changed. Maybe I should give him a chance.

…

"Do you want me to come inside with you?" Arizona asks, pulling up the car to one of the Torres Hotels downtown.

"No, I have to do this on my own," I squeeze her hand.

"Well, I won't be far. Just call me when you're ready?"

"I will," I plant a quick peck on her before hopping out of the car.

Having been here a couple times, I quickly find my way inside to the Italian restaurant I know he'll be at.

"Calliope," he wipes his mouth with a napkin before standing up, trying to hide the shock on his face.

"Hi," I fidget with my hands, suddenly nervous.

"Please join me," he offers, sitting down as I take the seat across from him.

He motions for a waiter as he passes me the menu, "What would you like to order? The fettuccini is fantastic."

"I'm not hungry." The waiter fills a glass of water for me, and quickly makes his leave when I shake my head.

Dad takes a sip of his wine and crosses his hands on the table, "I'm so glad you came."

"I didn't think I would either. I'm still very upset, but I came to hear you out."

He smiles for a second, "I want to start out by saying I'm sorry. Your mother and I made a mistake cutting you off. You're my baby girl, and I'm supposed to take care of you. To love you no matter what and I failed you."

He reached over to squeeze my hand, and I let him, "We were so concerned about our image and doing what was best for the company that we didn't do what was best for you. All the things I said about the church and the media, I've realized, it doesn't matter. Those things don't matter because I lost you, Calliope. I started this business for you and your sister, my hearts. But if I've lost one of my hearts then it's all for nothing."

My eyes sting with unshed tears and my throat feels dry. I grab my glass and take a sip of water.

"I know I was never around as much as I should've been when you were little. I know that, and I'm not proud of it, but everything I've done has been for you, mi amor. Lo hice _todo_ para ti (I did e_verything_ for you). For the future."

"Dad, I don't care about all this," I put my hands up, gesturing to the hotel, "The business is not something that I want. I'm already doing what I want to do for the future."

"I know that now. I'm so sorry. I've spent too many years focusing on work, and not enough on my girls, especially you, Calliope."

He shakes his head in regret, "The words I said to you, the way I treated you, that's not the kind of father I want to be, and that's not the kind of man I want to be. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

I wipe the tear that has trickled down my cheek. I believe him. I want to forgive him so bad, but all the pain I felt when I was kicked out returns. All the anger I felt when he didn't give shit about my miscarriage comes back and hits me all over again.

I sniffle, "I-um was in the hospital a few months ago. Did you know that? I-uh hit my head. Got a concussion."

"Aria came to see you. She said you were better."

"I was also 8 weeks pregnant."

"What?! Aria never said- But how? With who?" he asks.

I chuckle bitterly and grab my napkin to dry my eyes, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I lost the baby and you weren't there, dad. I needed you and you weren't there!"

He looks down in shame, "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"You didn't know because you never answered your goddamn phone," I say, harshly.

"Perdóname, por favor. Lo siento, lo siento. Your mother-" he reaches for my hand again, but I pull away this time.

"And you keep bringing up mom like she cares. If she did, she would be here herself," he starts to speak, but I cut him off, "and don't try to make excuses for her."

"Mija, please," he's almost in tears as he begs.

I stand up, "You hurt me really bad, and I don't know if I can forgive that, dad. I need some time."

"Te quiero, Calliope, please."

"Have a nice flight, dad." And with that, I make my leave and call Arizona as soon as I make it outside.

"Hey, ready?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm ready." I feel tired and drained, but there's also a sense of lightness. It felt good to finally tell him how I feel. It feels like I had been carrying all these feelings around like baggage and now it's out. It's free.

Arizona pulls up, and I slide in. She kisses my hand as she directs the car towards the highway, "Are you okay?"

"I-um I don't know, but I think I will be."

* * *

**AN2: Hey ****peeps, I wanted to make my AN up top short and to the point so you could get reading because it's been a while. Thank you for anyone who is still reading this thing and writing comments even though updates take forever and a century. You guys are the best! As far as this chap, I know I left it kinda weird. There will be more to come on the whole Papa Torres thing later on...**

**AN3: Please excuse any and all mistakes, whether Spanish or otherwise. I know I have a problem mixing up present and future tense, probably more so in this chap because of all the back and forth, but hopefully it ain't too bad. **

**AN4: One more thing, thinking about doing some mini time jumps. Is there anything specific ya'll wanna see in the story going forward? More time jumps? None? Maybe more fluff? I always consider your thoughts, and this story would not continue without you guys. Let me know in the comments! Til the next!**


End file.
